Deadlocked
by Can't think uva user
Summary: The Deadlock Gang wasn't the nicest of places to be, and certainly wasn't an honorable job for honest men, but it was something Nathan was good at. When his old friend Jesse McCree is thrust back into his life, he finds his friendlier family and group. Does he leave his old life behind like Jesse, or stay on his reckless path? Before, during, and after the fall of Overwatch.
1. Chapter 1

Sweat dropped down the brim of my hat, as I forced the hat back upwards out of my sight. The cowboy hat hung slightly loose on my head, it's structure meant for someone twice my size, but I'd always been scrawny anyways, and I had a reputation, and if it ain't broke don't fix it. Just another patrol around our territory to keep other bordering gangs away. I was with a few others, fellow Deadlock Gang members stationed with me for the time being. We were outside a diner in town, a rather shit diner I might add, but it attracted folks and visitors around here all the same. I scraped the dirt off of my boots, boredom making its symptoms well known. It happened all too often on these kind of patrols, where we just sit around a hope for at least something to happen. I was never one for senseless violence, but my trigger finger's been itching lately.

Of course being in the Deadlock Gang also led to being in multiple... "active days" I'll put it. Involving shootouts between authorities, rival gangs, or just any poor sod to stumble their way near. It usually ended with some scrapes and bruises, but no usual injuries on my part. Now that's not saying we don't lose men, because that's far from the truth. Most days we lose about 10 men, so it's best not to get too attached to people.

I had joined for the same reason as most... nothing else to do with our lives. Ever since the omnic crisis people lost a lot of parents, me included. I spent weeks in the hot deserted towns, before I came across a certain gang, and on that fateful day, I changed into the no good criminal I am. I'll be the first to admit that I'm not an honorable or honest man, far from it. But I'm even further from a dirtbag looking to kill for no reason. It definitely took some time to get here, and I had a long ladder to climb, and many people to step on to make it.

I looked up as vultures overhead circled, probably getting ready to descend on some dead raccoon or something. Maybe even a person. My eyes darted around my surroundings, as it was much too quiet, and that should have set something off immediately instead of now. Around here, silence meant scheming was just around the corner, a lesson taught by a former member and friend, Jesse McCree.

That name brought me back a few years ago, when around this very diner he was taken by some folks, never to be seen again. It saddens me to know the bloke is probably rotting in the ground, long gone before I could at least say farewell. I kept a souvenir from him, the same hat I adjusted on my head was a gift he gave me for passing my many initiations into the gang. We were both young, probably 15 or 16, and we both passed on the same day. He did his before mine, and got in, earning his tattoo of recognition before me, a skull with wings and a chain in its mouth, the words "Deadlock Rebels" on it. Well, at least I get to remember him, he was a good man, well at least for Deadlock.

The ground shook as a helicopter soared overhead, waking me from my daydreams and memories. I pushed the hat back onto my head, searching the blue skies as I stood, using the box I used as a pillow of sorts to balance myself. I looked to the other members with me, the same look of confusion on our faces. I whipped out my dual revolvers, both loaded in case of emergency, an often occurrence.

"Shit Nathan! That Overwatch?!" I heard a man holler at me, as I shrugged, before the insignia caught my eye, the one and the same. I turned, nodding to him, as we ducked behind the boxes, waiting for it to pass. But it seemed to sulk hover above us, almost waiting. I turned to the others, as one loaded a sniper rifle.

He slowly peeked out, inhaling deeply. "Think you can make that shot?" I whispered, as he shrugged awkwardly due to his position with the gun on his shoulder. "I don't know man, it's quite the distance, and even if I shoot, it's not a guarantee that it'll do anything." He replied, his voice coarse and raspy from the cigars he had.

A moment of silence occurred, as we waited, tensions rising by the second. "Alright... I think I can make this. I'm gonna ta-"

His sentence was cut off by a loud bang that echoed through the air, as he slumped over on the ground, the scope of his rifle blown to bits as a hole appeared in the back of his head. A clean shot, whoever did that was experienced. I ducked lower as another shot rang out, whizzing by me. One man radioed for support, and soon enough they arrived, as we kept a short distance away in case of situations like this.

A shootout commenced between Overwatch agents and Deadlock Gang, as the bullets ricochet and clanked against the metal of the diner, their attacks coming from up ahead of us, their sniper using high ground to their advantage. I cursed under my breath as I realized we were pinned down, and I couldn't move without getting my head blown off.

Why the hell was Overwatch after us? I know we aren't good people or vigilantes delivering justice, but isn't there something worse to do? I mean come on, no omnic attacks, no riots? Whatever the hell was going on I didn't like it. And if they knew exactly where we were, that can only mean one thing. We've got a tattle tail with us. I mean, what else could it be? No public authorities or citizens know of our whereabouts, and we certainly don't go telling people. But it'll have to wait until later, for now I've gotta figure out how to move without getting shot.

I slightly crept out of my spot, peering into the distance, trying to spot the lense of a sniper against the sun to give their position away. There was a clear battle line, us and Overwatch agents going head to head as we fired back and forth, all of us dropping like flies. I looked out, spotting the lense of a sniper and ducking back just before dodging a bullet, flying by my head a knocking off my hat.

I slowly reached out my foot to grab the hat and slide it across the ground back to me. My boot met the soft wool of the hat as I slowly dragged it backwards, intending to keep all of my toes today, I would prefer not to lose them to a bullet. I then picked it up, placing it back on top of my head.

I inhaled and exhaled, catching my breath and fully preparing myself before I quickly rolled out of cover, shooting at the sniper. They most likely missed, but they would've kept them pinned down for the time being while I ran behind cover, much closer to the actual shooting now.

My mind told me this entire time to keep my head down or lose it, but I fired at the other agent on the ground anyways, taking a few out. I reloaded one gun while firing the other, using the advantage of two guns fully, repeating the cycle over and over and I racked up a body count, the sniper probably being kept busy by other members, or hopefully dead.

The sun beated against the back of my neck, my usually short well kept hair becoming messy and sweaty. This shootout had been taking place for a while now, and my muscles begged for a break, but these bastards just kept coming. I was slowly running out of bullets, and the sudden realization that this might be a losing fight hit me like a freight train.

I peeked out once again, only to see the agents retreating, falling back behind the hills. I smirked slightly, but also frowned, puzzled by their sudden actions. Something was up, but I just couldn't tell what.

"Put your hands where I can see them." A sudden voice sounded behind me, a clear southern drawl. I sighed, slowly raising my hands, lifting my fingers off the triggers of my guns ever so slightly. "Drop your weapons." I stood still, contemplating my next move. "You first." I responded, as the man chuckled. "Do as I said. NOW." He ordered, as I reluctantly dropped both of them, wondering how to escape. "I've got one survivor, bringing him for extraction and interrogation." He said, as he then grabbed my arms, forcing them behind me.

I heard the sound of metal as handcuffs were extended to my hands, but I quickly snapped around before they could be secured on my wrists. I was met with a gun near my head, and a Overwatch agent with a familiar cowboy hat, along with a bit of a stubble. His grip on his gun didn't falter as I ducked quickly, a bullet missing me. I quickly ran to him, before he fired multiple bullets my way, as I rolled to cover. I heard the sound of him reloading, which gave me the signal to jump out at him, tackling him to the ground as dust kicked all around us. My hat fell off as I tumbled, hearing him groan in pain as I pulled a hand back to punch him, my fist connecting with the ground as he dodged it, rolling to the side as I winced in pain.

He then gripped my arm, rolling over toward me, forcing my body down as he held me there by the arm, my face in the dirt. "Sorry bout this partner." I muttered, as I sweeped his legs out from under him, as he fell to the ground. He reached for his gun near him on the ground, but I kicked it away. I ran for the gun, but his foot collided with mine, causing me to trip and collapse into the ground. "Ah, come on." I said, seeing a gun pointed at my head, the click of the bullet locked into the revolver he had.

I did the only thing I could think of. Fight dirty. I grabbed the sand on the ground, throwing it at his eyes as he shielded them, allowing me to dash for my own revolver. I then quickly fired at him, missing as he ran to cover before I could get a clear shot. He was good I'll give em that. I got to cover quickly, sneaking around closer to him, both hands on my gun to steady my accuracy.

My instinct kicked in as I jumped out of cover, behind him as I fired, but his elbow collided with the gun before it went off, making it ricochet off the ground. His fist collided with my left cheek, stunning me as I held it for a moment, before aiming my sights down at him. I was empty, but I hoped I could bluff and get out of this. The man had his sights down on me as well, both of us locked in a duel. But something kept him from firing, and I figured it was the same reason as why I haven't fired. "You're empty aren't ya?" I asked, before hearing the click of him securing a bullet once more. "Well shit." My grin faded as I threw my gun at him causing him to duck, giving me time to tackle him once more.

I gripped him by the shirt, pulling him to the ground as I heard the fabric rip, his right forearm revealed. I stopped, looking at the familiar tattoo on his arm. "Deadlock Rebels". My eyes widened as he then noticed, looking at me. It all made sense now, his familiar hat, voice, stance, and fighting style. "Wait a minute..."

"McCree?"

"Nathan?"

I opened my mouth to speak, my emotions overcoming me as my old friend was unexpectedly thrust back into my life. I stepped forward as he smiled warmly, before I felt a needle puncture the back of my neck. I groaned, reaching back, pulling it out, and analyzing it, an Overwatch symbol on the canister containing the fluid, with the needle still wet with my blood. "Sleep darts?" I muttered, my eyes growing heavy, as I collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke in a dimly lit room, a light hanging precariously above me, creaking ever so slightly as I blinked to wake myself up more. 3 things stuck out to me.

1: meeting McCree lord knows how long ago, even though I thought he was long gone. Whoever took him (which I get the feeling is the same people holding me hostage) must've inducted him into this place. But why would he kill his brothers in the gang? That I intend on asking whenever I get the hell out of here. If I get out of here.

2: My wrists were handcuffed, pinning me against a metal chair (that was very uncomfortable mind you), along with a throbbing pain coming from my neck. Whoever shot that needle had the deadeye like Jesse himself.

3: They left my hat on my head.

Thanks.

I get the feeling my gratefulness will soon wear off in the coming hours. I was no stranger to intense pain and interrogation, but I still didn't like it. I can't escape the feeling of nausea from being left in the open like this. It was never a good thing.

It seemed like days had passed until the darkness of the room was lit up by the light outside of the door as it opened, revealing a blonde man, along with a navy blue uniform, and a kind look to him. That doesn't mean I trust him though, most kind looking people are the most sinister deep down. I sniffed slightly, feeling the blood run in my nose as it ran to the back of my throat, making me cringe from the taste.

The man sat across the table asking the same old boring questions I'd always been asked, and I always found a way to answer cheekily, until he caught my attention once more. He had a folder in his hands, reading it diligently as he looked up at me every few moments. "Name: Nathan Parker."

"Age: unknown, would you like to tell me your age?" He asked politely, his words sincere. I sighed. I thought for a moment, deciding what to do. I could answer vaguely like I had before, or tell him the truth. I mean, what's the harm in him knowing my age if they are probably gonna kill me. I'm not lying I would do the same in his position, I was a hardened criminal, with no one who would care if I ended up dumped in some river with a cement block on my foot, left to drown. I decided to humor him.

"24." I answered, as he then jotted down my answer. "Wait... you're really trusting me on that?" I asked, put off by his naive actions. He nodded. "I see no reason as to why you would lie about age."

"Family: unknown." He looked up at me to ask, but I simply interrupted him. "Don't even ask."

He sighed, understanding and accepting that as an answer. I frowned as he then sat in silence, closing the folder and staring at me, a curious look to him. I returned the stare, but with a much more irritated look to mine. "What?" I asked, not able to stand the silence another second.

"How'd you meet McCree?" He asked, straightforward. I was taken aback by that question, coughing slightly. "What's it to you?" I asked. "Well, he is a man under my command, and he had talked to me about you, said to go easy on you. He said you were a good man."

I snickered. "You really believe that? You better read that folder to find the truth." I said, as he folded his arms, still staring at me. "I have read it. Over 50 known counts of first degree murder, 24 known of second degree murder, multiple suspected robberies, human trafficking, drugs, illegal possession of weapons." He answered, as I chuckled. "Yeah, and there's your answer. I'm a bad man."

"I don't believe that. Well... not entirely." He said, standing up from his seat, opening the door to exit. "Hey!" I yelled, as he turned. "What do you want from me? I'm no hero. I'm not gonna be a part of Overwatch if that's what ya want." I said, as he smirked, further confusing me. "Maybe not, but there are other ways to be a part." He replied, before shutting the door behind him, an audible lock coming from behind it.

A few hours later (or well what I think was a few hours) and the opened once more, revealing the same blonde man from before, no folder in his hands this time. He took a seat in front of me. He smiled at me, I simply stared.

"Alright, now I know you don't wanna tell, but where was the last known whereabouts of the Deadlock Gang?" He asked, as I chuckled. "Ya just shot the place up shit for brains." I answered, as he shook his head. "You don't expect me to believe that. You take me for a fool?"

"I take you for a dumbass if you ask me again to sell out my brothers. I ain't no snitch." I said, as he crossed his legs, leaning closer. "Look, your "brothers" are bad people, you know that, you're not stupid. Ya just got stuck with the wrong crowd kid. And besides, I'm gonna find out anyways, so how about you save us both the trouble and tell me?"

I spit on the ground, that alone giving him an answer. He grew more irritated, his good cop routine slowly wearing out. "Look asshole, you don't have to end up dead after this. You could join Blackwatch, a place for people like you to do some good. I've heard rumors about your skills, and we could sure use you. You could either end up in jail for life, or work with us in secret. You'll have food, a bed, clothes, and proper training. How about it?" He asked once more, but he got nothing.

"Ya know what... I'll pass." My right leg flew up in a wild fashion, kicking him right in the nose. He flinched, but not enough to escape it as he started to bleed. I laughed as he held his nose in astonishment, slamming the door shut as he left.

I could hear his screams outside as he cursed. "I want that asshole locked up! Book that motherfu- ah! I want him stuck so far in brick he'll never see the sun again!" I chuckled, proud of that little action. "Some low lives can't be helped." He muttered, as I relaxed once more, his voice becoming more distant as he walked away. I could hear some hushed whispers, along with the same word he used earlier "Blackwatch". I'd only ever heard of Overwatch, and I thought they did everything by themselves.

But if this "Blackwatch" is legit, I probably just royally screwed up any chances of getting away with my crimes and living. But well, ya know what they say, rebel for life, unlike McCree. He left us, I always assumed he was dead, since he was such a loyal man. But I guess they had a better offer, one I declined. I had mixed feelings about Jesse. He was my friend, or at least I thought he was, until he betrayed Deadlock Gang. Maybe he had a reason, maybe they brainwashed him. Hell, with the technology Overwatch has access to, that's a possibility. And if they did it to one Deadlock Gang member, they'll do it to another. My heart sank for a moment, as I thought about that, thinking maybe Jesse wasn't the same. But if he was brainwashed, why did he stop when he realized who I was? Maybe he's breaking free of their hold. I don't know if the possibility of him being brainwashed and broken made me feel better or worse about the whole ordeal.

Either way, no one could be trusted here, although I won't be here very much longer I assume, because with that kick I just signed my death sentence, or being locked up in prison for life. I sighed, content with my decision, before dosing off, my eyes closing and opening as I tried to stay awake, but I needed rest, and it soon took me away from this room, and into my dreams.

My rather uncomfortable sleeping was abruptly ended by the opening of the door, and the sound of it being slammed shut after. I snapped my head up, spotting two agents in front of me. One wore dark clothing, a beanie on his head, and an intimidating glare in his eyes. He was a darker skinned fellow, probably traces of Mexican in him, and a goatee on his chin.

Beside him stood the one and only Jesse McCree. He looked much more well kept than when he was in Deadlock, but that is expected since they actually cared about how their agents looked, at least partly. He was dressed in the newest kinds of military gear money could buy, a tan hoodie under his vest. He had grown a bit of a beard, his goatee a lot like the man beside him, but with a bit of a stubble underneath. He still wore the same hat from years ago, with new scars on it from the last time I saw him. He looked at me with a disappointing look in his eyes, but with a conflicting smile plastered on his face. I shook my wrists, struggling against the handcuffs, leaning forward as he stepped back. "Traitor..." I weakly muttered. "You piece of sh-" My sentence was interrupted, the other man stepping in between us.

"Yes yes, the good old who's the real traitor conflict. Very cliche I must admit. Now if you would shut your trap for ten seconds I could explain what McCree is doing here."

I sighed, relaxing as I spit on the floor, unconvinced of his innocence. I glared at my old "friend" as the other man explained what happened. "You here to play bad cop?" I asked, as he folded his arms. "You're just a kid, what are ya doing in a situation like this?"

"I'm 24 asshat! I'm no kid." I replied, as he chuckled. "You're a kid around here, just like your good pal Jesse over there." I sneered at Jesse.

"Yeah? Well I think your partner in IDIOCY out there thinks otherwise after I busted him in his dumb fricken-" They both started to laugh, leaning on each other as they giggled like a bunch of school girls. I sat as they both laughed uncontrollably, my brow furrowing even further. I clicked my tongue in my mouth as I waited for them to calm down.

"This is too perfect! The great Strike Commander Morrison bested by a kid! Hahaha! The guys are gonna have a fun time with this!"

"Look! If you just came to laugh at me you can piss off. I'm not joining Overwatch with the likes of you!" I yelled at Jesse, as they calmed down. "Oh my god you're still on that! Look kid, he was in the same position you're in now. Prison for life, or join us and do some good. Now I know that being a part of Deadlock means for life, but be real here, you don't like that place. Quit being an idiot and think for two seconds!" The man yelled at me, as I sank back in my chair.

"Look kid, you're signing a one way ticket to the slammer, you know this, you're not dumb. Now if you don't wanna go and play hero, that's fine, but don't be stupid about it."

Maybe he was right? Maybe he was truly sincere and had no choice? Besides, I don't like that place anyways, and maybe here I could do some good. What else is there for me to do in life besides rot in prison if I don't take this offer. I was certainly seeing the good prospects of this choice. No matter how many times I tell myself, they are not family, or if they are they are a dysfunctional one at that, and one I should've left sooner. Maybe I should...

"I'm still the same Jesse from before. Believe me." McCree said, as he stared into my eyes. I sighed, looking down for a moment. "Now you two can settle this later if you accept, or you rot in prison." The other man said, as I growled.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't really. I've just got 20 bucks riding on this." He answered honestly.

"Wait, so you're tellin' me, that you only want to induct me into Blackwatch because of a bet you made with Captain Bullsh-"

"Strike Commander Morrison." He interrupted. I smirked for a minute, realizing the humor in this situation. My smirk slowly grew into a chuckle, then laughter, and then downright howling. I got to admit, I like the honesty. Ah to hell with it.

I grinned wildly up at the both of them. "I'll do it."


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel's fist connected with my face, knocking me back from my thoughts. My mind was on McCree, as he was trying to distract me the entire time, making rude gestures and sticking out his tongue like when we were boys. He certainly hasn't lost his childish mind over the years. "Again, this time actually try kid." Gabriel ordered, as we continued our sparring match.

My muscles ached, as multiple audible pops came from my back as I straightened myself out. I rubbed my lip, a cut running along it, blood seeping out. "I'll get you for that one Commander." I said, wiping the blood away with my sweat covered sleeve. We'd been going at it for hours, as he taught me new techniques, and each one got more and more complicated. "We'll see mijo." He muttered, as we both readied ourselves. We were in an octagon of sorts, official Blackwatch training grounds, a few miles away from Overwatch headquarters. They kept us separated most of the time, our missions much different, along with our training. I'd only talked with a few actual Overwatch agents they revealed to the public, and they were nice people. Reinhardt was my favorite, though he spoke rather loud. The cover girl for Overwatch was also kind to me, her name was Lena, aka Tracer. We had chatted for a few hours before Gabriel called me down once more, along with Jesse. He clearly wanted McCree and I to do something together. And John "Jack" Morrison hadn't forgiven me for the broken nose, although I told him it looked better that way. For once, I'm glad I'm under Gabriel Reyes' command rather than his.

McCree and I had planned on heading down to the bar in this base, though they kept a close eye on how much we drank. They didn't want anyone not ready for a fight in case of emergency. Jesse and I had caught up over the past few weeks, and we decided not to talk too much about the past, bringing some painful memories. But I bet within a few hours after this sparring we'll be drunk enough to share our darkest secrets and memories.

I swung first, but he easily countered with a jab of his own, going for the eye. I blocked it, twisting his fist around, forcing him behind me as I kicked him in the back, hearing him hit the cage, rattling it. "Come on Gabriel, you're better than that." I chuckled, as he snarled. "Keep talking like that and I'll have your ass quicker than you both can say high noon." I laughed, as he was half joking half serious, or at least I hope half joking. He did have a bad temper.

He swung at me, trying to hit me with a backspin, but I dodged to the left, kicking him in the ribs, before he wrapped his arm around my foot, holding me there, off balance, unable to defend myself. He smirked, as my eyes widened, catching his eyes dart towards my crotch. I shook my head. "Please commander, I'll do anything." That only made him laugh, as he lifted his right leg, making sure it would go straight between my legs. He lifted it full power as I gulped, closing my eyes.

I felt it collide with my groin, feeling it crush my muscles (and other things) there. I yelled in agony as he let go of me mid kick, making me go flying back into the cage, howling as I did so. I placed my hands there to maybe stop the pain, and hopefully stop the need to cry. That's the fourth god damn time he hit me there, laughing as he did so. I swear if he didn't like women I'd think he was flirting with me.

I heard McCree laughing his ass off, having a jolly good time as I struggled to stand. Gabriel was smiling at me, his grin sadistic. "Come on Nathan, you're better than that." He mocked, taunting me. I coughed, feeling the pain in my stomach that comes along with any crotch shot. "You're a dick." I muttered weakly, as he chuckled. "At least I have one left after that kick." He sneered, as I grinned slightly. He reached out a hand, as I reluctantly took it, as he helped stand, his grip firm and rough, but also gentle in a way. "Good work kid, besides that last part. McCree, help him down to the lockers, I don't know if he can walk on his own." He ordered.

"Sure thing boss." McCree replied, opening the cage doors, helping me down the stairs. "God you got rocked." He smiled at me, as I glared at him. "Oh shut up. I'll still beat you any day."

"Right." He muttered sarcastically, opening the doors to the locker room. We headed down to ours, both of our lockers right by each other. We had both of our hats on top of them, making them easy to spot. I opened the door to it, struggling to stand straight up to take off my clothes, let alone put on new ones.

I slowly but surely slipped out of my shirt, placing it in the bag I brought with me, planning on putting it in the laundry later. I put on a new shirt, craning my neck, hearing it pop. "Ah I'm so sore. Deadlock never worked us this hard." I complained, as Jesse laughed. "Awww, you want me to kiss it better?" I snapped my head at him, as he laughed. "I'm just kidding." He held up his hands, as I rolled my eyes. I then put on some new pants, opting for some sweatpants, along with our normal Overwatch overalls. I turned to the mirror beside the lockers, seeing a stubble growing on me. I rubbed my chin, feeling the coarse hairs on it. "I gotta shave some time." I said, grabbing my bag. "Eh that don't matter Nathan, you always were ugly." Jesse joked, as I grinned. "Nah, I'm the good, Gabriel is the bad, and you're the ugly."

"I'll be sure to tell boss you said that." Jesse laughed, as I glared at him. "Snitch." I muttered, as we went to exit the room and head on down to the bar. I jumped as we opened the door to find Jack staring at us. We both saluted, as I still struggled to pull off a face that wasn't in pain. He eyed me curiously. "Gabriel treating you bad?" He asked, as I nodded. "Good, maybe you'll be learn discipline."

"Aww you're not still on the whole broken nose thing are ya? I apologized, and besides, ya look like a boxer now." I responded, as he chuckled. "That kick hurt. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to go see Gabe." We stepped out of the way, as he entered the training room.

"Think he's gonna go argue some more with commander?" I asked, as Jesse sighed. "God I hope not, it gets tiresome after a while ya know?" He replied, as I nodded, thinking about them both butting heads on every decision made, and how this place should be run. I tried to ignore it and just focus on missions, but I felt it was bound to have some consequences. "How long it been like this?" I asked as he adjusted his hat. "Too long. I can't remember the last time they actually agreed."

We walked in silence for a few moments, the long hallways making it awkward as the only noises coming from us were our footsteps. I cleared my throat, and decided to break the silence. "God my nuts hurt." I muttered, as he snickered. "Ya wanna make a pit stop at the docs office?" He asked, as I smirked. "What, and ask Dr. Ziegler for some ice and a band aid?" He only nodded in response.

I sighed, as I knocked on her door when we reached it, hearing her voice from inside. "Come in." She called out, and I did as told. I opened the door, finding her typing away at some document. "Hey doc, you busy?" Jesse asked, and she turned to us, greeting us with a warm smile. "Not at all? What is the problem?" She asked, her Swiss accent sounding in my ears. "Well, ya see, Commander Reyes and Nathan were sparring, and one thing led to another and he got hit..." he trailed off, pointing at his crotch. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." She said, smiling a bit at the situation. "Yeah, I was wondering if I could get some ice, just for the pain? And make sure it doesn't swell?" I asked awkwardly, as she nodded. "Of course."

She grabbed ice from within a refrigerator, holding all types of medical things and medication, along with some ice. She placed it in a plastic bag and handed it to me. "Here you go boys, now don't get into too much trouble." She said. "We promise. Thanks Dr. Ziegler!" I said, opening the door. "Oh please, call me Angela." She responded, as I nodded, chuckling lightly. "Yes ma'am." I responded, tipping my hat as I closed the door behind us.

I immediately slid the bag of ice down my pants and onto the desired area, the cool rush of ice causing me to sigh in relief. "Better?" Jesse asked, looking at me. I nodded. "Now let's head down to the bar." I said, as he smirked. "Remember we promised to stay out of too much trouble." Jesse reminded me, as I laughed. "Yeah, but she didn't say we couldn't get into any trouble." I replied, as we both headed down to the bar.

A few minutes later...

"Alright, bet I can guess exactly what ya want?" I challenged him, as he huffed in agreement. "Shoot." He replied, as I hummed, thinking for a minute. "Well, if I can guess right, you're definitely not a wine man, too fancy, but you also appreciate more sophisticated choices rather than beer. So I'm gonna go with... a bit of whiskey?" I said, reaching over the counter, pulling a bottle out from underneath.

He nodded his head, as I celebrated. "Yep, I'm a bourbon kind of guy. How 'bout you? We never did drink together." I thought for a moment, before answering. "Same as you, except I prefer scotch over bourbon. My rule is if it isn't brewed in Scotland, it isn't gonna hit hard enough."

Jesse chuckled, pouring a shot of the bourbon I handed him. "Traitor. Bourbon for the win. It's always gotta be brewed in the U S of A."

I rolled my eyes at his patriotism, though more of a sectionalism kind of ideal. He more of appreciated the west, always looking up to the great cowboys of the 1800's. "You've always had your head in the books. Too bad ya never read about some useful skills to pick up from the real cowboys." I joked, as he took another sip of his drink. "Hey, that one cyborg guy told me knowledge is the warrior's most important weapon, before he ran off to Nepal or whatever, not a goodbye said. Felt bad for Angela, she got along with him real nice." Jesse responded to the taunt, as I frowned.

"Whatever was that guys problem? He never really talked much to us. Didn't he have to like take down his family or something?" I wondered as I downed another drink, grabbing another. "Yeah, heard he had some real family problems with his brother. His brother tried to kill him." Jesse said, spreading gossip.

I frowned, thinking about how hard that may be. I could relate, having had troubles with my brother as well. Maybe not trying to kill each other, but we were always at each other's throats. There was a large age gap between us, and it made it hard to agree on anything. I never saw him again after he left for the military, and I can't say I miss him. I was always slightly jealous, I'll admit, father always liked him best. I was so small and feeble at that age I could barely hold a gun. Mother on the other hand was the kindest woman I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. Shame she passed away during the omnic crisis, she was a good woman.

I raised a glass in the air, drinking to my mother, family, and hoping that cyborg got his family troubles fixed. Maybe he could do what I couldn't, and solve it, or at least come to terms with it. I sighed while I placed the empty bottle on the bar, reaching for another. "Hey! Don't go too far ahead without me!" Jesse called, grabbing one of his own. "Oh trust me, by the time we're done, we'll both be as drunk as ever. And commander will probably have our asses later tomorrow morning, so might as well have a little fun." I replied, as Jesse laughed. "Damn straight."

And I was right. Next thing I knew, we were singing songs, having a good time, having to lean on each other to stand straight. The alcohol definitely had its effects on our decision making, but not our personality. We talked about our past, thinking of when we were younger, and free. Before we had a bunch of responsibilities in the gang, when they allowed us to be kids.

"Yesterday! All my troubles seemed so far away! Now it looks as (hiccup) they're here to stay! Oh I believe, in yesterday!" We sang, both off key and much too loud, but absolutely loving the moment. We chuckled, taking another few swigs of whiskey.

"Looks like you boys are having fun."

We turned, seeing Ana Amari looking at us, a slight smile on her face, but a stern look in her eyes. We both stood, balancing ourselves as we saluted. "Captain Amari! We would've dressed more proper if we knew we were to meet one of the (hiccup) founders of Overwatch." I said, as she chuckled. "At ease boys. I won't tell Gabriel I promise."

"Oh. Thanks Captain Amari! You're a lifesaver." Jesse said, tipping his hat, his whole body accidentally tipping as well. "Please, have a drink with us. It'd be an honor." I said, as she shook her head. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm off. Gotta catch a plane to go see my daughter." She replied, as I sighed, understanding. "Off to see Fareeha? Tell her I said hi." Jesse said, as she smiled.

"Of course. Now you two better not get into too much trouble." She said, eyeing us. "Ya know, you're not the first to tell us that." I said, as she laughed. "That's for a reason. You two weren't the most disciplined children back then." Ana answered, as I laughed. "We'll be on our best behavior. See ya Captain!" I called out, as she waved goodbye.

30 minutes later...

"Aww come on! That was sooo close! Just a little to the left..." I muttered, sticking out my tongue in concentration. I squinted my eyes, trying to make my vision clearer, but the alcohol wasn't doing me any favors. We had begun playing darts, or at least trying, as we were as accurate as a blind man. I threw the dart, but tripping as I did so, making it miss the board entirely, hitting the wall beside it. Jesse laughed, as I stood back up, slowly dusting myself off. "Watch and learn." Jesse said.

I stood beside him, watching as he focused on the board. "It's high noon..." I muttered, as he chuckled. "Draw!" He said, flinging the dart at the board, but missing by a mile. It hit the ground, not even thrown hard enough to stick. I laughed as he sighed, tipping his hat in shame. "What happened to your deadeye?" I joked, as he took a seat in the chair near his bottle of bourbon. He pointed at it accusingly, as I smiled. "This." He said.

"Eh whatever." I muttered, taking a seat beside him, grabbed my own bottle. "I'm glad we could meet again like this." I said, as he raised an eyebrow at me. "Gettin' all sentimental on me now?" He said, as I smirked. "I'm serious! It's been good to see you again."

His time became more serious, as he smiled back. "I'm glad I could see you too." He said, raising his glass. "To Blackwatch, for bringing us back together!" He cheered, as I raised my glass as well. "To Blackwatch, for saving the world and getting shit done." I repeated, before we clanked our glasses together, taking sips of the alcohol inside.

"Amen to that." I heard a mutter come from behind. I turned, seeing Gabriel walk over to us. "Commander Reyes. Good to see you sir." I said, too drunk to stand this time. "Alright boys, that's enough for today, we got training tomorrow. Early too." He added, as we both complained. "Alright. Fine. You wanna be like that? Get up, we're practicing now!" He ordered, chuckling as we both forced ourselves up, standing straight becoming a challenge.

"Gee, what got him in a pissy mood?" McCree whispered to me, but Gabriel stopped, not even looking at us before he answered.

"Morrison."


	4. Chapter 4

A few months later...

"Hey dumbasses, get up."

I snapped up, my eyes meeting Reyes own cold eyes. Jesse, on the other end of the barracks, snapped up as well, placing his hat on his head, our eyes met for a moment, before we both focused on Gabriel. "What's up boss?" I yawned. "Ah, its early." I said, as he motioned for us to follow. "That's the point. Nighttime operation. We're heading out with Captain Amari, omnic uprising in a nuclear plant, may lead to nuclear warfare if the missles in there are fired. Means we can't fuck this one up."

"When do we ever?" I joked, as he snickered. "Do I need to count?" He asked, as we headed down the hangars, loading the weapons we needed on board.

I frowned as we took off sooner than I imagined, as I stepped up to Captain Amari. "How come we're going in alone? No back up in case of failure?" I asked, as she turned to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "If we fail here, there will be no chance for back up. In case of detonation, everyone here will die."

"Gee, no pressure huh?" I smiled, as she nodded, taking a seat in the plane as a pilot flew us to our destination. "None at all if we stick to the plan. And if you get into trouble, I'll bail you out." She assured us, as Jesse sat down beside, leaving me and Gabriel standing. I turned to Gabe, smiling, but he only huffed, folding his arms and walking away.

Something was always up with him, it never ended. Something always put him in a bad mood, and once he was in it, it was hard to get him back out. Recently he hasn't talked as much, and it worried me, and his nightly argument with Morrison bothered me even more. It was always up to Amari or Angela to calm one of them down. I just hope we can snap them both out of it before we all go down with the ship, and I don't plan on doing so.

I sighed, rubbing my eyes as I sat down, looking out the window at the scenery passing by at high speeds. I fiddled with the side of my hat, adjusting it to a comfortable position before closing my eyes, hoping to catch a little shut eye before we land. Jesse was already ahead of me, as I decided to catch up.

I awoke at the rattle of the plane as we touched down, seeing Amari load her sniper rifle. She flashed a light smile my way, making me send one back in response, before I noticed Jesse still sleeping. He always was a heavy sleeper. I swear a man could be shot dead right beside him and he'd still be out like he was in a coma.

I smirked, grabbing my bottle of water, and unscrewing the lid. I splashed a little on his face, as he awoke with a start. "I'm up! I'm up!" He quickly called out, wiping his face, drying it with his gloved hands. He looked down in disgust. "Ew, now my hoodie's all wet." He said, making me look at his now much darker tan jacket under his vest due to the water. "Quit whining, let's get a move on."

We soon neared the facility, no omnics in sight, though the bastards were surprisingly sneaky. Sometimes I feel like everyone regrets making these omnics so good at everything. We huddled around Captain Amari as she told us the plan. "Alright. You three, you're infiltrating the facility. I wouldn't recommend the front door, but I'll be watching your asses either way. The point of entry is up to you. You guys stick together and keep each other safe, now be careful, we've lost enough Overwatch agents, including Blackwatch." She explained, as Gabriel sighed. "Tell that to the Strike Commander." He muttered, as Ana frowned. "Shut up and focus. Now get to it."

Us three slowly approached it, watching our backs as we did so. "Stick to the plan and we'll be just fine. Good luck." Captain Amari called out, as I thanked her, before turning off my comms link for the moment. We all snuck around, finding ventilation shafts leading to the inside, or we assumed the inside. "Ladies first." I chuckled, opening it and holding it for Reyes. He glared at me, crawling in. I looked at Mcree as he laughed at me. "Go on ahead." He said, as I chuckled, crawling in behind Reyes.

It was hot as all hell in here, and it being cramped was not helping. "Well, hopefully the omnics weren't programmed to check the vents." Jesse said, as I agreed, looking back at him. "If not, we're royally fucked."

"God please don't fart." Jesse joked, as I snickered at the joke uncontrollably. He had the humor of a 7 year old. "God damnit Jesse shut up..." I said in between fits of laughter. Hey man, it was funny, or at least in such a serious situation. Well, this is what made McCree... McCree. "Hey, cut the chatter, I see the end." Reyes said, as I sighed in relief. "Good, being stuck in a tight space like this with Jesse is a death sentence." I replied, hearing Jesse chuckle at the joke.

We exited the the vent, landing on an elevated part of the plant, overlooking the rest of the room as it circled the entire place. I decided to keep my hands to myself around this place, dangerous chemicals surrounding us. It was a wonder the place hadn't been blown up by now. I loaded my revolvers, as Mcree loaded his Peacekeeper, Reyes pulling out his two favorite shotguns.

We slowly descended down on opposite ends, planing on flanking then from all sides, using grappling hooks to lower ourselves inside, quietly landing. The omnics were creating more bombs it seemed, probably for some more riots or revolts against their creators. Stealth wasn't very much of an option, because if one died, they'd all be alerted of our presence. Reyes nodded at me from cover, signaling me to take down the one in front of me. I quickly pulled the trigger of my gun I had aimed at its head, as it collapsed to the ground.

The others snapped in my direction, before being shot from the other flanks. I smiled, shooting at the others from cover. I shot once, slightly missing the omnic as it moved unpredictably. The bullet flew by and hit the core of the plant, a massive tank of chemicals being pumped into different parts all around the place. The machinery sparked, leaking a bit of the chemicals inside the tank onto the floor. "Watch your aim. One missed shot and this place goes up in flames, and us with it." I warned them, as I heard them mumble in agreement over the comms.

I rolled out of cover, fanning my revolver at them, firing all shots in quick succession. They all pierced multiple targets, before one shot me in the arm, as I groaned in pain. I turned to the area of where the shot originated, seeing an omnic prepare to fire once more, before a bullet pierced its head, making it plummet to the floor. "You're welcome." I heard Amari say over the comms, as I thanked her silently.

We slowly finished the rest of them off, taking them all down. We stopped for a moment, gathering our strength back up for a moment. "Good work boys, let's get back home." Reyes said, sounding a little happy for once. "You sound happy Commander." I replied, as he looked at me. "I'm happy when I'm with you two idiots." He responded, smiling. "Aww, we love you too." Jesse mocked him, as he glared. "Don't get me wrong, you're both dumbasses. But you're my dumbasses." He said, and it was oddly heartwarming.

Movement caught my eye, as I saw an omnic pick up its gun. It aimed for Jesse, as I yelled at him. "Watch out!" I yelled, tackling them both, as the bullet missed, hitting the tank behind us. It hissed, hinting at an explosion. "Shit. Get out of there! Now!" Amari yelled, as we quickly sprinted out the doors, all of us sticking together. No good moment can ever last can it?

We kept running, now out of the doors, before the explosives went off, engulfing the area around it as the flames spread, the plant collapsing. The last thing I saw was the explosion nearing us, the rubble and debris flying at us.

Later...

"Uggh, my head..." I muttered, a horrible pain shooting through my entire body. I analyzed my surroundings, finding only rubble and smoke. I looked around, feeling my hat on the ground, as I placed it on my head. I groaned as I forced myself to sit up, no serious injuries spotted on me. I stood, looking around frantically. "Jesse... Reyes! Assholes... get up!" I yelled, worry in my voice.

I spotted Reyes, his shotguns near his hands. I ran to him as quickly as my weak legs could. "Commander!" I knelt by his side, shaking him. "Gabriel! Come on man, get up! That's an order!" I yelled, as he opened his eyes, relief running through my body. "Ugh, I'm up mijo." He groaned, as I helped him stand. "Come on, we gotta find..." I trailed off, spotting the same man I was beginning to speak of.

I sprinted to him, taking a knee by him. "Shit... Jesse..." Reyes muttered, as I shook him, trying to wake him. "Hey! Wake up asshole!" I yelled, as he coughed. "Hey jefe, get off..." he muttered, as I slowly inhaled, taking off my hoodie, and taking off my undershirt, handing it to Reyes. "I can't... feel my arm..." He muttered, lifting his left arm. He stared at it, slowly realizing he was completely missing it. "Just keep talking." I tried to distract him, Reyes preparing to wrap his wound quickly. "Well shit... would ya look at that..." he chuckled, before I held him down, holding him still as he resisted, pain shooting through him as Reyes bandaged his wound with my shirt, as he screamed in agony.

We lifted him up, carrying him on our shoulders, Reyes preparing to pop a flare beside us. "Captain Amari! Do you read? We need immediate evac. Follow the flare." I said, as she picked up. "Oh thank heavens you boys are alright. We're coming to get you, just hang on." She replied, as I turned off the comms. I looked at Jesse as he mumbled, slowly falling unconscious. "We need, to get my hat... we gotta find it." He muttered, clearly dazed, as I sighed. "I'll find your hat Jesse, I'll find it." I assured him, starting to look for it.

Later...

I stared at Jesse's hat in my hands, looking at all it's scratches and scars ingrained into the leather. Gabriel had Jesse in his lap, holding him in his lap, keeping the nub of his missing left arm carefully elevated to make sure he didn't bleed out. He focused on the window, trying not to think of the situation. Jesse needed our help, but we weren't quick enough. This shouldn't of happened. I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

Jesse kept mumbling in his sleep like state, before groaning and shifting painfully. Captain Amari had done all she could, but she wasn't as good as a doctor. We sure could've used Angela right about now.

"Commander...?" Jesse muttered, shifting slightly in his arms. I walked over to him, kneeling beside him. "Commander I need..." He trailed off once more, closing his eyes. "You need to shut up kid." Gabriel responded, before Jesse snapped back to consciousness, gripping his arm tight. "Gabe... Nathan... I don't wanna die..." he continued. "I'm scared."

Both Gabriel's and my eyes locked for a moment as we thought for a moment. "Don't worry Jesse... I've got you." Reyes said, pulling him closer, shedding a tear. I smiled slightly, hoping we can make it in time.

6 hours later, Watchpoint Gibraltar, an hour after his surgery...

I rubbed my tired eyes as I struggled to stay awake, but my worry for Jesse too much for me to sleep. I kept his hat on the chair beside me, though it made the situation feel more ominous than I intended.

Morrison burst into the room, panic in his eyes as he moved swiftly to Gabriel an I. I glanced at him, before looking back down. "What the hell happened?" He asked, as I sighed, not in the mood to talk about it. "You tell me. It's your fault that you only ordered us four to go in. What were you thinking? Were you trying to get us all killed, is that it?! Because it sure seems like it with how careless you are!" Reyes yelled, anger rising as he clenched his fists. "I... I-" Jack struggled, before Gabriel continued.

"I don't want to hear your bullshit excuse! I appreciate the help with sending Amari, but you screwed everything else up! We may not be good enough people for Overwatch, but that sure as hell doesn't give you an excuse! Would you send only Winston, Lena, and Angela only to stop nuclear missiles?!"

"No. I wouldn't." He admitted, but still looking him in the eye, maintaining his respective position. "That's what I thought! These are my men and women, not yours! You've been sending them to do your dirty work this entire time, and then taking all the credit! And when they die, you simply shrug it off! I'm sick of this!"

"Watch your tone soldier! You may be in charge of Blackwatch but I'm still Strike Commander! You don't like the way I run things, pack your shit and leave, otherwise shut your mouth!" Morrison countered, growing angry. Gabriel grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, inches from his face. "Maybe I should. You're a sad excuse for a Strike Commander. I should be in your position, not you."

"Come again?"

"You heard me." Gabe responded, as Jack growled slightly, preparing for a fight.

"Stop it!" I yelled, having heard enough of these two men fight over everything. Jesse almost died, and they were so far up each other's asses they didn't even care.

"Now! Both of you! Do I need to fetch Captain Amari and have her come smack you like the children you are? Because I'll gladly do it!" I continued my rant, throwing a chair in the process, as they both stared at me, in shock at my sudden outburst.

"Nathan... I-" Gabe tried to speak, reaching out to me.

"No!" I pulled my hand away. "I don't know who you two are anymore! You used to be so respectable! But now... look at yourselves! You're both having a pissing contest over how this place should be run instead of worrying about the man who almost died! I'm sick of hearing you two argue over everything! Enough is enough! Now I've had enough of this Blackwatch and Overwatch are completely different bullshit! We're supposed to work together to save the world, not fight amongst ourselves! We're all screw ups here! Now if you're tired of being a screw up, maybe we can work on being good people together..."

We all sat in silence, as I calmed down, looking at them as they sat in silence. "Nathan. I'm sorry." Jack muttered, as I sighed deeply. "It's fine... I just-"

I was interrupted by the door opening that led to the operating room. Angela stepped out, here gloves still on, blood on them. "Commanders." She nodded at them, before addressing me in a more casual tone. "Nathan. I've done all I can. He has his metal arm attached, though it will take time for him to get used to it. He should wake up soon, but I encourage you all to go easy on him, he's had it rough." Angela finished, slipping her gloves off, placing them in the trash.

I walked toward her, looking into her eyes for a moment, before smiling warmly, taking her hand in my own. "Thank you, Angela. I can't tell you how grateful I really am. You've saved my best friend. I won't forget that." I whispered to her, as she smiled back, before walking past. I turned to Jack and Gabriel, both of them nodding at me as I opened the door.

I could hear the faint beeps of medical equipment as I entered, slowly stepping towards Jesse, who lay on the bed, his new prosthetic fully attached, looking like a normal arm besides the color and material, looking chrome. I took a seat beside him, carefully placing his hat on his lap, smiling at him as he slept peacefully.

"Hey kid... get better soon. I need you back soldier. You've done good, no matter what anybody thinks, and I can certainly use you. On your feet, that's an order." Gabriel smiled, placing a hand on my shoulder, before leaving. Jack simply placed a hand on Mcree, kneeling, resting in silence for a moment, before standing back up and exiting as well.

And that left only me, as I stopped for a moment to process my emotions. "Jesse... you're gonna be fine. Trust me. Now, you be good for doc, she's been kind. You'll be in here about a week, but I'll come and visit. I promise, we won't be separated for long." I muttered, smiling to myself, before planting a loving, brotherly kiss on his forehead, then leaving, hoping he could've heard me, somehow.


	5. Chapter 5

I twirled the revolver around my fingers, blowing out the smoke from the barrel, like in all the cowboy movies. I chuckled to myself at my childish actions, looking around at the multiple holes in the targets. A slow clap came from behind me, as I flashed a smile at Reyes. "Good huh?" I asked, as he smirked at me. "I've seen better." He muttered, as I frowned. "Aww come on man, all targets hit right between the eyes. Gotta give a man credit when it's due." I replied, as he walked towards me, patting me on the back. "It was mediocre at best." He joked, as I laughed.

He paused for a moment, before continuing. "I'm off to go see Jesse, doc says he'll be back on his feet pretty soon. Then I gotta do some paperwork. Being a commander isn't always fun." He said, turning to exit the shooting range, before I stopped him. "Hey Commander." I said, tossing a box of cigars at him. He caught them with his right hand, before looking at me puzzled. "They're for Jesse, said he's been craving 'em." I explained, as he nodded. "Where'd you get these?" He asked, as I placed my gun down. "Found 'em while I was out shopping in town around here in Gibraltar. Sometimes a man has gotta do his own shopping." I answered, before he smiled, exiting.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair before placing my hat back on. I grabbed the revolver, quickly emptying it and reloading it just for practice. My head snapped up to the sound of the door opening, as Lena was entering. She smiled at me. "Hello luv!" She waved, as I gave a "humph" of acknowledgement. She frowned for moment, stepping closer. "Whatcha doin'?" She asked, leaning on my shoulder, looking over it. "Just practicing." I answered rather bluntly, as she smiled. "Ah. I was just 'bout to do that myself. I could use a partner? Up for it?" She bumped my shoulder with her elbow, as I smiled.

"I guess." I said, grabbing a revolver, while she grabbed a pulse pistol. "Hmmph." I judged her choice of weaponry. "What's 'hmmph' mean?" She asked, deepening her voice to imitate me. "Nothing, just always wondered what the big deal about pulse pistols was." I said, firing a bullet at the moving targets, blowing it in two. I smirked in satisfaction. "Well, they can be very lightweight and accurate." She replied, as I watched her aim and fire at the targets, missing most shots. "Not accurate with you shooting 'em." I chuckled, as she laughed lightly. "That's the point of practice isn't it Nate? Besides, I'm a pilot, not some soldier."

I watched as she fired again, catching a mistake in the way she held it. I folded my arms, watching her make the same mistake. I leaned in, grabbing her arms, positioning them correctly, relaxing her arms slightly. "Relax, keep your arms straight, but not that straight. Keep them slightly tucked in." I advised, as she shot once more. This time she hit most shots. "Ah, see! Gettin' better already." She exclaimed, as I smiled. "Getting there. Though ya still shoot weird. Spread your feet a little wider, and inhale slowly, and visualize your target." I said, as she closed her eyes, picturing it. "Then open your eyes, exhale, and fire." I continued, as she did as I said, the gun firing in bursts as they hit in relatively the same spot.

"Now of course you need to do it quickly in the battlefield, but remember that, and you just might keep your head." I said, nodding at her as she smiled. "I'll try and live up to one of the best shots of the west!" She smiled, her grin contagious as I found it soon on my own face. "If you're gonna be like me... use two pistols. Can be slightly less accurate, but much more deadly in close quarters combat, and help with the inconvenience of reloading if you do it at the same time." I handed her another pistol, as she took it in her hands, firing a couple of shots, trying to get a feel for them.

"You'll get used to it eventually, and soon you'll be like me." I said, as she placed her hands on her hips. "Would the great Nathan Parker like to demonstrate?" She joked, puffing up her chest. "I'm up for a challenge, but I warn ya, don't be intimidated." I said, before grabbing my revolvers, twirling them around for a few moments.

"If this was a battle of gun twirling the enemy would be doomed." She joked, as I turned to her, as I continued flipping them and tossing them around, before speeding up, and firing shots in between.

I threw one up, firing the other while I kept my eyes locked on the falling gun as I juggled them, catching it between the legs and firing, before spinning around and firing both at the same time, hitting all targets with ease as I chuckled, before tossing them both up. I caught the first one to fall, quickly twisting my left arm around my to my right hip, pulling the trigger as the bullet flew through the target. I then caught the other one with my hand behind my back, before turning it to my left hip and firing, hitting the target beside it.

I smiled, dropping the smoking guns on the table, before bowing to Lena, tipping my hat. She clapped, laughing as she cheered for an encore. "Thank you, thank you very much. I'll be here all week." I joked, as stopped clapping, a smile still on her face. "You've got to teach me how to do all that love." She said, as I frowned. "I just did." I replied, as she playfully punched my arm. "You didn't teach me all the tricks Clint Eastwood!" She teased, as I laughed. "A magician never reveals his secrets."

Later that day...

I laughed as Reinhardt finished his story, his booming voice echoing through the halls as he slammed his fist on the table in laughter. We both smiled at each other for a moment. "Well, I've told you a few stories about myself and my times, how about you my friend. I assume you must have some amusing ones to say the least." He said, as I sighed, shrugging. "I don't really have too many good ones. Life was surprisingly boring in the Deadlock Gang."

Reinhardt smiled, gripping my shoulder gently. "Aww come on. Everyone has a few good stories in them, especially a warrior such as yourself."

"Well, I guess I could tell ya how I met Jesse." I said, as he leaned in, listening intently to what story I had to tell.

 **Flashback...**

The race was about to begin. I was slowly preparing myself for it, and the consequences it could have. We were all lined up, having to race across the winding streets through the obstacles, all while they fired paintball guns. I inhaled, hoping to calm my nerves and stable my shaky breaths. It wasn't life or death, but if I did this, I'm more likely to rise through the ranks around here. Most of us were young teens, ready to prove ourselves, ready to run through the hot streets and avoid traps just to pass by.

Before I knew it, the gun fired, signaling the beginning, as we all fired off from our sprinter stances, arms and legs pumping wildly, as we pushed people out of our way, not bothering to help others up. It was survival of the fittest, and I intended to survive.

Sweat soon appeared on my face as I rushed through the streets, ducking and jumping to avoid the oncoming paintball shots. I ran by a kid that was lying on the floor, his entire body covered in color as he had been pelted by so many. No time to pity the weak, as I kept my eyes straight forward, ignoring the pain shooting from my back as I felt a paintball hit me. I'd soon have a new welt next time I take off my shirt.

I kept running, no matter how tired I became, and no matter how bad I wanted to fall flat on my face and collapse. I kept up my speed, running like the devil himself was on my heels, passing the others, almost in first place, as the finish line was in sight. I moved quicker, as they started to gain on me, but nothing would prevent me from crossing first. This was mine for the taking.

I was just a few hundred yards away, as the others yelled, trying to catch me, as I felt them snapping at my clothes to drag me back. Now only two hundred, one hundred, before I felt something collide with my foot, as I fell down, my hands and knees going out in a reaction so quick I could do nothing but fall, feeling the hard concrete scrape against my skin. I heard their laughter as they all passed me, running by, some spitting on me as they passed. My first place was taken from me, that which was rightfully mine.

My skin burned against the hot concrete, the sun beating down on me just as hard as the pellets hitting my back, but I didn't move. Something stopped me. Was it fear? Was it embarrassment? Or was I just too weak to carry on?

"Hey, come on. Don't quit."

I slowly looked up in the direction the voice came from, revealing a rather fit looking boy, an old hat placed on his head, his brown eyes connecting with mine, as he smiled, reaching a hand out to me. "Come on. I won't leave ya behind." He said, as I smirked at him, grasping his hand as he pulled me up, as we ran together, though slowly as I limped, my ankle probably twisted.

We both crossed the line, as everyone had already celebrated the others success. The men soon turned to us, frowning. "What took you boys so long?" He asked, his voice coarse, his teeth crooked, just as crooked as his smile, and his lopsided face. "It was-" I started to confess, before the boy stopped me, stepping forward. "It was my fault. I tripped him on accident, I didn't mean to do it, so I helped him up. I'm sorry." He lied, taking the blame for what happened to me.

The man sighed. "Well, don't apologize to me. Apologize to the kid ya just screwed out of winning, and then, I want you standing on the road out front barefoot, until the sun goes down." I cringed at the thought of it, the pain unbearable. I had been given the same punishment before, and I felt guilty as he apologized to me, our eyes connecting once more for a moment, before he left, hanging his head in shame.

Later...

I snuck out of my room, my guilt too much for me to handle. I tip-toed around the others as they slept, slowly closing the door behind me, feeling the hot sun against my skin. It was still the late afternoon, but most kids slept, taking advantage of the extra time to catch some shut eye to rest up for the future activities.

I only wore my socks, the sun already hurting my feet. I limped slowly to the spot they sent him, my ankle still hurting. The others who passed me had already had their fun making fun of me, failing to recognize how they cheated to win, knowing full well I would've beaten them.

The kid took the fall for me. Around here, I would've been punished for that. About to win but tripping. They didn't like weakness, and they wouldn't of appreciated me almost giving up entirely. But the kid took the fall for me. And I had to be able to repay him. Or show that I was thankful.

And there he was, standing straight up as he took the pain, not even complaining to himself to make himself feel better like most people. His hat was perfectly balanced on his head, as his feet slightly shook from the pain, but he endured. I slowly mustered the strength to speak. "Hey."

He turned to me, frowning for a moment. "Hey." He muttered.

I looked down for a moment, feeling guilty and ashamed for how he took the blame. I sighed, taking off my socks, feeling the hot concrete of the streets burning the palms of my feet, as I tried to keep most of my feet off the ground.

I stepped beside him, as he then noticed, looking at my feet for a moment, then looking at my eyes. "What are you doing?" He asked, confused.

"I could've asked the same thing when you took the blame for what those assholes did earlier today." I replied, as he shrugged.

"Thanks." I continued.

"No problem. But you can head back, I won't mind. You don't have to be here." He said, expecting me to leave him, but I stood there, wincing slightly at the pain of the hot road.

"Maybe not..." I muttered, before smiling at him, as his eyes met my own.

"...But you stood by me... so I'll stand by you."


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is gonna be slightly filler just like the one before, but I don't want Nathan to be a blank slate. I wanted to flesh him out before I delve into the rest of the story, and I figured a little backstory on how he met McCree would help, along with this one, which shows his more vulnerable side that he doesn't show, mostly due to a fear of rejection. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

My hat brushed against the door as I leaned on the wall, reaching over and knocking on it. "Come in!" I heard Amari yell from her office, as I opened the door walking in. She sat talking with her daughter Fareeha, as she held her shoulders gently, whispering something to her. I kept my mouth shut, smiling as she reminded me of my own mother, the way she softly and calmly spoke. "Now you run off to bed. You'll be heading home in a few days." Ana said, kissing her forehead before Fareeha ran off, as I flashed her a smile. She was a kind girl, and I would protect her from anything. I developed a bit of a friendship with her, in the short time she had been staying here to see her mother. She was leaving in a few days which saddened me.

I watched as she ran off, before turning back to Amari, who smiled warmly at me. "Hey Captain! I've been meaning to ask ya something, if ya got time?" I asked, stepping forward, my eyes locked with hers. "Of course. Anything for you. What's on your mind Nathan?"

I sighed deeply, clearing my throat, a little nervous at how she would react. "Well, it's just been something... something's been bugging me ya know? I feel like it's a constant burden and weight I've been carrying on my back ever since I got here a few months ago. I need to get it off my back, literally." I said, placing my hat on a chair, as she frowned, allowing me to continue.

My arms gripped the edges of my shirt, before I quickly pulled it off, revealing my naked chest. Her face didn't react, didn't falter, as I turned around, to show what had been bugging me. It showed what held me back from being a part of the family, what kept me in the past, what hinged me to all my wrongdoings, my tattoo. It was the same McCree had on his arm, and everyone in the gang had to get it. The skull with wings, the chain in its mouth, with the words Deadlock Rebels on it.

"I see why it may have been bothering you." Ana replied, as I nodded, turning back around. I don't feel like I fit in until I leave this behind, along with my past. And, I don't know what to do. You guys are the first people I've met in good long while that are sincere, and accepted me into your arms. I can't be here with this..." I struggled with the word. "... brand." I growled, as she stood up, taking a few steps toward me.

She wrapped her arms around me, pulling me close in a loving hug, as I was slightly shocked by her sudden emotion, before I returned the hug, smiling a bit, tears welling in my eyes, as I tried to stay strong. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to come here and bother you, and especially not ruin your nice uniform with my tears but I... I don't want anything to do with what was me before... I want to tear it away... I'm sorry Captain."

"Don't be. I understand. I'll help you remove the tattoo, I'm sure I could find some supplies while I'm out. Then we can fix this. I may not be certified however..." she trailed off, smiling at me, as I snickered. "You really thing the guy who gave me the tattoo we're removing was certified?" I joked, as she chuckled. "Maybe not. I'll help fix this, then, we can have tea together?" She asked, as I smiled, thinking of her odd love of tea, even more than Lena herself. "Sounds like a plan."

4 hours later...

"Stop moving, the laser isn't supposed to feel good anyways." Ana muttered, the laser running down my back as she moved it gently, the laser breaking down the ink particles of the tattoo, removing it. I winced, the pain not unbearable, but enough to leave me a little sore. "Uh... Captain?" I asked, as she hummed, acknowledging my question, signaling for me to continue. "I feel an itch coming on my back..." I smiled, as she sighed. "You'd better not young man!" She raised her voice slightly, as I chuckled. "I'm just kidding."

I sighed, touching my fingers together behind the pillow as I lay face down into the bed, boredom creeping in. I decided to stay quiet, and not disturb her peace and distract her from what she was doing. I planned on staying silent, before she decided to speak herself. "So, any plans for replacement tattoos?" She asked, curious as I frowned for a moment, not having thought of it. "I haven't thought about it. Maybe I should get a picture of myself?" I suggested, as she smirked.

"I suggest otherwise, wouldn't want that ugly thing on your skin for too long." She joked, as I laughed lightly. "I guess you're right, maybe I should get something meaningful I guess, but I'll wait till inspiration strikes me."

"That's not very good planning..." she replied, as I thought about it for a moment. A thought popped into my head, but not of a tattoo, but of something to ask Ana. "Hey Captain? I've been meaning to ask you this for a while..." I trailed off, not finding the words. "You're not asking me on a date now are you? Shame, if only I was 10 years younger." She replied, as I laughed at the response, but my smile soon faded, the thought still in my head.

"Now what is it really? Unless that was the question..." she eyed me, even though my back was turned to her, I could feel her eyes peering through anyways.

"Yeah. I was wondering if you could not tell Gabriel about this? I know how he is, and I don't want him to think I'm weak." I muttered, as she went silent for a moment. "You know Gabriel cares for you as well. He just has an odd way of showing his appreciation." She informed me, as I sighed once more. "I know that... it's just... I don't want him seeing me like this. Us guys are supposed to break each other down with a few jokes a lot of the time..." I trailed off, worried of telling her this.

"But I'm already as low as I can be. I need to get this off my chest, to make myself whole again. I don't like showing my vulnerability like this often, and especially not with close friends. But I feel something else with you, almost like a motherly figure in a way, and I thank you for it, you've had my back since we met. I appreciate it."

She stopped for a moment, the laser going off, as she sat for a moment, pondering my words. My heart pounded. Did I say something wrong? What if I upset her? What if she laughs at me like the rest in Deadlock Gang? I tried to keep my mind off of the possibility of that being true.

"No. I should be thanking you, for trusting me with this. I'm very happy to know you can tell me things like this. I won't forget this, and I'll cherish the memories we've made so far. And I look forward to the ones in the future." She responded finally, her voice calming and nurturing, as I smiled at her, looking up from the pillow.

Later that week...

I ran through the hallways, a smile plastered on my face as I pushed gently past the other agents and soldiers. My right shoulder was still a little sore from the fresh tattoo, my skin still red and raw to the touch. I had just gotten it finished, and I couldn't be more happy. I had looked at it for hours in the mirror, just contemplating the decision I made, and meaning it had.

Captain Amari's office was right around the corner, as I placed a hand on my head, keeping my hat secure on my head as I rounded the corner, my feet sliding as I drifted across. I stopped at her door, breathing heavily, as I bent down to catch my breath. McCree had already seen it, as I showed him to get his feedback, but he only smiled, and I took that as he agreed with the tattoo.

My knuckles collided with the door as I knocked gently, waiting for a response, as she called out with her usual:

"Come in!"

I opened the door, walking in, seeing her smiling at me once more, as I sighed. "Well, I've got a new tattoo, and I wanted your opinion on it. I thought about it long and hard, and it's about something that means a lot to me." I explained, as she stood, walking to me. "Well, show me..." She responded, as I smiled, pulling the right sleeve of my shirt upwards, revealing the tattoo.

It was the Eye of Ra, the same design she had decorating her eye. I thought about the tattoo long and hard, like she had told me to, and came to the conclusion this would be the best. "Pretty cool right?" I asked, excited to see her reaction, as she only stood there. "Captain?" I asked, as she lifted her hands to her face, tears in her eyes, as she sobbed lightly, tears of joy running down her cheeks.

She quickly hugged me, as we twirled slightly, making me chuckle. We stopped for a moment, letting our emotions flow as she smiled up at me, tears still on her face. I stroked her hair gently, calming her. "Don't cry. When you cry I cry. I didn't get the tattoo because it looked cool ya know." I stopped for a moment, holding her in my arms.

"Cheer up Ana. We can have some tea after this to celebrate!" I joked, as she pulled away. Finding her words again.

"Sounds like a plan."

 **Thats a wrap for this slightly more emotional chapter than the others. I wanted to make Nathan interesting, not just another McCree. I wanted him to have his own friendships and experiences, along with a slightly different personality, while also being friends with McCree. I apologize that this chapter is a little short, but I figured if I dragged this out for too long, it would lose its effect and simply be boring, so I kept it short and to the point. Another chapter will be out soon. Till next time! See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

I was in the midst of talking with Torbjorn when I was interrupted, Gabriel peering out at me from his office, head peaking out as he called my name. "Nathan! In my office, now!" He called, as I excused myself from the conversation.

My footsteps echoed in the almost painfully quiet office as I entered, smiling at my commander. "Gee, I know I'm handsome and all but try to contain your excitement." I joked, as he scoffed, motioning for me to take a seat. "Can it. I called you in to fix your vest, it's irritating me. It's got that hole in the side..." he pointed, as I smirked at his rather uncharacteristic worry for how I looked. "What's the big deal?" I asked, slipping out of it, handing it to him as he sat on the other side of the desk.

His hands reached down below as he fiddled with something under his desk, pulling out a box, placing it carefully on the desk. I frowned, as he started to open it, answering my question as he did so. "We're Blackwatch. We've gotta look sharp, no exceptions." He smiled, as I realized what he was doing, pulling out a needle, preparing to stitch the hole back up.

His hands worked with elegance and grace with each movement as he started to fasten to black vest back together. "I didn't know you could knit Commander!" I exclaimed, staring in wonder as he did it better than most grandmas. "Yeah well, it's a secret hobby of mine, that no one else besides McCree and you know of, and I plan to keep it that way, understood?" He raised an eyebrow at me, as I laughed, nodding my head, assuring him I wouldn't expose his rather unmanly activities during his free time.

It was odd, seeing such a testosterone filled man working so diligently on something as this. I couldn't help but smile at his actions, keeping my rather unsavory taunts to myself, in hopes of making sure he does it correctly, instead of purposely messing up.

The door behind us opened, as McCree entered with his hands on a folder, sliding it out way. "Boss, got some reports for our new mission." He said, as Gabriel opened the folder, reading silently through it. "It's another assassination attempt on Volskaya Industries CEO." Jesse continued as Gabriel chuckled lightly. "This is the third one this year." He muttered, as I smiled. "But this one is different. Reports of suspicious activity around the area, which led to our worries of assassination. Jack says it might be the terrorist organization Talon."

I stood up, preparing to grab my gear for the new mission. "Well, let's go save this asshole." I bluntly put it, as Gabriel then stopped me before I continued to the barracks. "Hey. This is important, he may be a cruel man but we need him alive, or Russia is doomed. The CEO has been lending his support and weapons to the war efforts against omnic uprisings. Let's not screw this one up." He said, as we both nodded, before heading back to our barracks.

2 hours later...

We had lifted off an hour ago, with Captain Amari with us, along with Strike Commander Morrison, and about 30 trained officers. My legs were crossed as I prepared myself for the stakes of this mission. Volskaya Industries was one of the most important businesses around, and even if the CEO had a daughter to inherit the company in case of his death, she wouldn't be ready. I wasn't nervous, but I wasn't calm either, spinning the loaded chamber in revolver around and around to help the time go by quicker, along with talking with Jesse.

The plan had been discussed earlier. We were to extract the CEO, and bring him to safety, even if we have no proof of an attempted murder. We needed to be quick, and get him out peacefully, without the need for violence, no matter how irritable the man was. Captain Amari would be helping out the troops with us by providing covering fire in case of an actual attempt on the man's life, while we escorted him to his destination, which was our planes.

As soon as we touched down, you could feel the tension in the air as much as you could feel the cold wind of Russia blowing against your skin. I shivered slightly, before forming up with Strike Commander Morrison, nodding at the other troops, as we began to enter, no need to be sneaky, but not trying to spook the assassins in case of actual plans to kill him.

The building was large, as we had to be escorted by multiple guards, taking the elevator to the top. For once I hoped things went to plan. This could be the easiest or the hardest mission I've ever been on, and I was about to come across the deciding factor.

The elevator doors opened, the guards still having their weapons slightly trained on us as we entered the large room, the man looking out his window, an eerie light to the room, masking his face as he had his back turned to us. The room was as big as most small apartments people would rent, with the news blasting on a television to the right, speaking of a new attack on designated safe zones for omnics.

The man had his hands behind his back, a she stood in front of his desk, not moving or making a sound. I kept my hand on my weapon, ready for anything. "Finally you're here." The man said, his booming voice ricocheting off the walls. He turned to us, his face revealed. He was a large, intimidating man, a large chest and an even larger belly, along with a reciting hairline, and a clean shaven face, looking like a proper businessman. "We apologize for the delay, we only just recently received reports-"

"I could've been killed." The man interrupted, as I growled. "Why didn't ya just leave. It's not our fault if you-"

"Young man, I sincerely hope you do not take that tone with me again. I would think with your position you would know how to speak to your superiors." This man was already getting on my nerves. Maybe we'd be better off with this man having a bullet between his eyes. Hell, he keeps taunting me like this I'll be the one to do it.

"And who the hell says your my superior you fa-" Gabriel flashed a look my way, telling me to shut it, as I inhaled deeply, calming myself. My trigger finger still itched, as my fingers gently gripped the handle of my weapon strapped to my belt.

"Commander Gabriel. I hope when you return to base you teach the man some discipline, or he'll lose his tongue." The brooding man said, another taunt flashed our way, but Gabriel took it much better than I did, surprisingly. "I apologize for his actions. Now, we should get you somewhere safe. We've come to escort you to a plane, that will lead you back to one of our headquarters. If you'll come with us..." He trailed off, signaling for the man to reply, or at least move.

He walked slowly towards us, the floor thundering with each step he took. The elevator doors opened, as we started to load on. Maybe this would be easy after all...

"Strike Commander Morrison, this is Amari. I have confirmed Talon activity! They are firing on our position! Get him out of there now!" She ordered, as we all looked at each other.

Gabriel found his voice, as he began to bark out orders. "Jesse, Nathan, I want you both to cover us! Jack and I will be keeping our priority close to us. We need you both to follow us back to the plane, and then we can get Amari and the others out!"

Jesse and I nodded, as the elevator descended rapidly to the bottom floor, as we covered the CEO with our own bodies, something I had to force myself to do. I had both of my revolvers drawn, as Jesse kept his eye open, but the gunfire seemed to stay in one position.

Then a shot rang out, a clear fire on the CEO as Jack and Gabe held him closer, ducking behind cover, sprinting towards the plane that had been hovering over the ground, ready to take off. Jesse and I fired back on where the shot came from, firing wildly in that direction.

We both ducked behind cover, firing at a few Talon as they ran towards us. This mission just got a whole lot more interesting. They kept dropping down from grappling hooks, descending down the skyscrapers. I focused fire on them, shooting their ropes, watching as they plummeted to the ground. Another shot rang out, but this one hit a target as I took a shot to the arm. I gritted my teeth. "Damnit, I'm hit."

I kept fighting, peeking out every once and a while, shooting at them, most hitting their targets as the incoming agents dropped to the ground, their blood covering the snow. My head snapped to the left, spotting 4 men on the railings, trying to flank us, before I rolled, dodging the bullets, before aiming at them, firing at their heads as each bullet exited the chamber at high speeds, flying straight in to their heads, as I watched their bodies go limp.

Jesse grabbed my arm, pulling me back as we ran to the plane, seeing Jack and Gabe close the hatch behind the CEO, before it flew off. We gathered back together, before heading out to Amari's position.

The fighting was the thickest here, as our own men and women were engaged in an intense shootout with the Talon agents. We were to the right of it, ducking behind cover on either side, as they fired at each other. I spotted Captain Amari above, firing at the agents below. Her aim was remarkable, each shot she took a bullseye. "Captain Amari, we're here!" I said through the comms, as I heard her laugh lightly. "Good, now stay safe boys. Now let me show you how it's done. Mother knows best." She replied, taking down more Talon.

I looked at Jack, Jesse, and Gabriel, along with the Russian guards, as I crouched down beside them. "You guys give me covering fire, I'm gonna sneak around them and end this." I told them, as they nodded. "Stay safe partner." Jesse said, as I nodded back, before running off.

It may have been a trap, with how open and poorly guarded their flanks were, as I easily got behind them by climbing the structure above them, then dropping behind them. I smirked. "Hello there." I joked, as the few remaining agents turned, too shocked to do anything quick enough to stop me as I fired quickly, each shot entering their vests, piercing through.

The others snapped my way, as I fired back at them, forcing them to retreat, as I watched them run for their lives, escaping in their planes. I smiled, twirling my guns around on my fingers, placing them in my holsters, a feeling of pride in my heart. I soon returned to others, as they congratulated me on the success.

We had entered our plane by then, as I waited anxiously to hear back from Amari. We had sent a drop ship to pick her up from the building she was on, that kept her hidden as she picked off the agents one by one. "Captain Amari? Are you there? We've sent a drop ship your way. I wanted to thank you for the covering fire. I-"

I stopped, her silence unnerving me to no end. "Ana! Did you hear me? Come in!" I panicked, worried for her. "I hear you. I'm just waiting for this sniper to peek back out. I've pinpointed her position. I'll get back to you once I finished this, she took out a lot of our people. I wanted to repay them. She has skill I'll give her-" She then stopped, gasping, as I listened intently, along with the others who kept quiet.

"Amelie? It can't..." I frowned, confused. If it was Amelie Lacroix she spoke of, it made no sense. She died, or at least we believed so after she went M.I.A after she killed her husband Gerard in his sleep. She had been captured by Talon, but we rescued her, and she showed no signs of any psychological damage, but something snapped in her all the same. Maybe she returned to Talon? Maybe she was brainwashed and we never knew? My mind raced with the possibilities, all while I worried about Amari.

A gunshot rang out in my ears through the comms device, as I heard Amari's screams in agony in pain as she was shot, as I screamed, my eardrums ringing. "AMARI!"

Her comms went out, as she went silent. I looked to Jesse, as he slowly took off his hat, his face saddened, as he silently mourned. Gabriel frowned, throwing the comms device in his ear to the floor. "Turn your devices off. We don't need to hear that." He growled, as he sat down, placing his face in his hands as he groaned. Jack held his tears, walking to me, placing a hand on my shoulder, trying to assure me. I simply sat in silence, motionless, my face displaying no emotion, as my hands trembled, my mind unable to process what just happened, my thoughts racing.

"Look, Nate, I know she was close to you. But she would want you to keep it together, you need to stay strong." Jack whispered to me, but his words only made me grow angrier, my rage coming from nowhere as I quickly snapped up, firing my revolvers at the bulletproof glass, each shot echoing as I screamed with each shot. I kept pulling the trigger, until I only heard it click as it was empty, the bullets surrounding me as I fell to my knees, dropping my guns. Amari was dead.

"What am I gonna tell Fareeha?"

Next week...

The tears rolled down my cheeks, the sleeves of my tailored suit already wet and stained from the tears I wiped on them, as I watched her empty casket be lowered into the ground. Everyone was there, all of us, together, mourning over the loss of one of Overwatch's founders, and finest hero. We had never found her body, but maybe it was for the better. I don't know what I would do if I had to see her face again.

Fareeha was in front, watching as it lowered inch by inch into the ground, until it stopped. Reinhardt had his hand resting on her shoulder, as he was the one who was closest to her, as he held in his tears. When it stopped descending, she dropped the dirt in her hand, as it fell gracefully onto the metal casket, with the Overwatch logo displayed brightly and proudly on it.

We had all lined up, all of us dealing with this in a different way, but dealing with it together. Jesse and I had our hats off in respect, as he had a hand on my shoulder, rubbing it gently. Fareeha's much smaller hand was in mine, as she gripped it tightly. I knew how she felt, losing her parents at a young age. I had tried to keep her comfortable, and try to assure her she was in a better place, but I didn't exactly know that myself.

I had never looked at my tattoo the same. It used to show how she was a friend, family even. But now, it was even more than that. It was a constant reminder to live up to her and her memory, and to make her proud.

After the burial was finished, all of us took our turns comforting Fareeha. I was last, as I had some things to say to her. I wanted her to know she wasn't alone, that we were in this together.

Soon enough, it was my turn. All of the words I planned to say to her disappeared, as I stuttered slightly. "Hey." I hugged her, feeling her tears on my chest, as I placed a hand on her head. We pulled away, as I knelt beside her. "I want to tell you something. Now I know you've heard this before, but I'm here for you. I understand what you're going through. I lost my parents too. But I want you to know you're not alone, I'm here. No matter what, I promise to stand beside you, through thick and thin. Now, you want to be like your mother don't you?" I asked.

She nodded, her tears dissolving as she focused on my words. "Then you need to be strong. You need to keep your head up, and stay confident. Stay resilient, but also stay kind. Family is everything, and you can choose who they are. I chose your mother, and the rest of Overwatch. Keep your friends close, but family even closer. I'm always here."

She hugged me, as I smiled for the first time this day, as I stroked the back of her head, calming her. "Thanks Uncle Nate." She said.

 _Uncle Nate._ The words echoed in my head. I chuckled to myself. 'Uncle Nate huh?' I thought. 'Well, I hope to make you proud Ana. I'll keep her safe, I promise. And I hope wherever you are, that you're puttin' in a good word for me.'


	8. Chapter 8

The waves danced along the shore as it crashed against the rocks, the sun shining down on it as it set, the beauty of the landscape undeniable. But there was no beauty in my mind, only thoughts of the fallen, and loved ones. I leaned against the railing, looking on into the sky in deep thought, my arms resting as they flowed with the wind. Life around here had become much more boring and difficult without Captain Amari. She had brought something to my life I never experienced, and something I'll never experience again.

I had come out here for some peace, away from the others, where I could be left to my thoughts, along with my feelings, as I struggled to come to terms with them, and the death of Ana. Death. The word stuck in my throat. I knew what it meant, and had sentenced many people to it, but now that it's happened to one of my own, something else stirred inside of me. How final the word and the state of being was... and how disturbing to me it had become, like an unnatural thing.

"Nate." I heard a faint whisper, almost too quiet to be heard. "Is this a bad time?" I soon recognized the voice. Angela. I forced a smile, faking a certain carefree attitude I had adopted, before responding. "No. It's fine." I answered bluntly, lying.

Her footsteps neared me, as I heard the sound of her feet colliding with the ground. I kept my back turned, listening as I could tell she was cautious, carefully avoiding an unintentional conflict. "Come on Angela. You know me, I won't bite." I said, as I noticed her to my right, her face in a worried frown. "No. I suppose you won't. It's just hard, you know, with all that's going on, all the craziness and impracticality of the situation, I suppose it's best for some peace and quiet. That's what I had until I grew sick of the clicking of my clock, and took a walk for some fresh air. Are you alright?" She finished with a question, one I heard all too often nowadays. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out, as I struggled to form a coherent sentence, or even word for that matter.

Once she noticed my lack of speaking, she continued on. "I'm sorry. That was a stupid question. You just lost a good friend not long ago, and here I am complaining." She apologized, as I sighed. "We all lost a good friend. And it wasn't a stupid question, just hard to answer." I turned to her, nodding at her, as she smiled warmly. I couldn't stop the spread of a smile form on my own face just as hers. She had a radiating personality, one I wish I had. She was calm, kind, organized, and intelligent, almost too intelligent for her own good.

My mind grew tired of the odd silence, as I quickly thought of an icebreaker of sorts, before speaking. "So, what's a kind little lady doctor like you doing around such a bad influence like myself?" I asked, flashing a joking smile her way. She smirked, folding her arms. "I wouldn't say you were a bad influence, just another set of evil thoughts that I don't need accompanying my own." She replied, as I raised an eyebrow, following her as she started to walk, drawing me in, as I quickly caught up.

"Any evil thoughts you'd like to share? I'd love to hear what a woman like you has going on in that genius noggin' you got." I said, almost daring her. "Oh, maybe another time." She responded, teasing me, as I started to plead. "Aww come on now. I'm sure in a few drinks I'd be able to tell ya mine. Don't be a tease."

"Oh, trust me, I'm sure you would. Practically everyone in the base heard you and Jesse's terrible rendition of a classic Beatles song in your first few weeks here." She joked, as I laughed, blushing a little. "I wasn't that bad. Besides, I'd bet a few dollars you aren't the most beautiful singer ever." I countered, as she chuckled. "You'd get your money, that's for sure." She replied, as I chuckled once more in her presence. She made me forget what was going on, and for that, I was thankful.

"I'd be thankful for any money I could get. I'm in serious debt with Gabriel. Each time I mess up a shot or even swear I gotta pay up." I complained, as she laughed. "I never took Gabriel for the no profanity type." She replied, as I smiled. "Well, it doesn't count during a mission, but when we're at a base or something..." I snapped my fingers to demonstrate. "... just like that, there's a dollar." I explained, holding the door open for her as we now entered the base once more.

"Well maybe you should think before you speak next time. Its easy, just be much more cautious of your wording." She advised me, as I laughed. "That may not be easy for me, like I said, I'm a bad influence." I said, as I realized what route we were heading on. She was going off to her office, never staying away from her work for too long. I figured I keep her company on her walk back to work. "Besides, my parents had done all they could to stop me from it." I said, remembering the lectures I got for my use of profanity in public, even once cursing at a teacher I had a grudge on. Boy the lecture I got then was horrible, along with being forced to apologize and write I won't use profanity while in school one hundred times. I was grounded for 2 months.

"I'm sure your parents loved that." She joked, taking a turn, passing by some soldiers. "Oh they didn't I assume by the looks on their faces. I can't blame them though, I was a handful. My mischievous acts never went unpunished though." I replied, realizing we were near her office. I smiled at her, as she noticed, flashing a smile back as we stopped outside her office.

"I'm sure your parents would be proud to see what kind of man you've become." She said, as I smiled at the comment, thinking of my parents. No matter what stupid thing I did, they still cared for me, and put me ahead of themselves, making sure I had a better life than them. "T-thank you, Angela." I stuttered, flattered by what she said. "No need to thank me, I simply stated a fact." She replied, her smug grin friendly. She was clearly aware of how smart she was.

She had begun to open her door, before I placed a hand on it, stopping her. She noticed, turning to me, one hand on the doorknob. "I appreciate you coming around to talk. Maybe we could do it again some time." I said, as she smirked. "Asking me on a date?" She said, as I blushed, rubbing the back of my head. "Not really, unless you would like to call it that." I joked, as she opened her door, stepping in. "Confidence Nate, confidence." She said, peeking out from behind her door. "Goodbye Nathan." She said, as I smiled back. "See ya around Doc." I replied, before she shut the door. I lingered there for a moment, before my weariness got the better of me, as I headed off to get some sleep.

Later that night...

A faint voice called from the distance, awaking me from my early slumber. "Nate, get up!" I heard a voice, louder this time, as I turned to outside the door, a shadow covering the light coming from the outside hallways. My feet slipped out of the covers of my bed at first, as I struggled to fully comprehend my surroundings. I soon stood up, walking towards the voice, as I recognized the person in the doorway, Jesse. He had a large bag slung over his shoulder, his hat placed firmly on his head, a stern look in his eyes, one I hadn't seen before.

Jesse closed the door behind me as I exited, which confused me. "Jesse what's going on? Why are you packed up?" I asked, my mind running a mile a minute, as I quickly snapped from my sleepy state. He frowned, looking down at his feet. "I-I-I'm going off." He stated, as I shook my head, worried I heard him incorrectly. "What in the hell are you talking about? Where are you going?!" I raised my voice, concerned. McCree shrunk in his shoes as I did so, not trying to argue.

"I'm just going. I know where this ship is headed, and I don't intend on going with it." Jesse answered, as I frowned, as he placed a hand on my shoulder, which I quickly threw off of me. "So you're leaving me again huh? A few bumps in the road and you quit? Is that what you woke me up for? To pour some salt in the wound Amari's death made?!" I grew angry, stepping towards him. "It's more complicated than that! You know it is!" He yelled, which shocked me, as I stood in silence.

He sighed, looking at me in the eyes once more. "It's Gabriel. He isn't the same. Ever since he didn't get that promotion to Strike Commander he has been at Jack's throat. Something is up, and I don't like it. He's planning something, and it's big." Jesse explained, pained by the words he had to say. "He's not planning anything! You're just imagining things. Sure Jack and him don't always agree, but what you're saying is treason, murder even if I think I understand what you're saying. They're friends, he'd never betray him!" I said, both to assure myself, but also to assure my own uneasy and worried mind.

"This isn't the same Gabe we know. Something snapped in him, and he is ready to do anything to take Jack's position. I don't want to be caught in the crossfire. Come with me. I don't want you hurt because of this." He urged me to come with, as I turned, rubbing my temples in anger and frustration. "If what you say is true, stay with me. Help me take him down then, or at least stay to make sure he isn't a bad man." I said, hoping he would agree with me.

Jesse shook his head, as I growled. "I love you Nate. I do. But your honor and self righteousness is gonna get you killed. I don't want your blood on my hands! So I'm going, to make sure that doesn't weigh on my conscious anymore than it already has." He said, leaning closer to me, reaching a hand out to me. "I'm doing this for Ana! When she died, I made a vow to leave my old self behind, to change for the better, to uphold the good and protect the weak! But you... you have no dignity."

"Stop it! I'm leaving. I just wanted to tell you I love you, brother. I figured maybe you would believe me and listen to reason, but I was so very wrong. I-... I don't want your name in the obituaries. I want you to live, have a good life. Not die in some horrible fashion Gabriel may have planned for you. Goodbye, I wish it didn't have to be like this." McCree said, as I frowned, unable to believe what was before my very eyes.

"So, that's it? You're just leaving again? Shit, I should've known. You didn't change from boys we used to be like I did. You're a coward, a boy shaking in his boots, packing his shit and leaving at the first sign of trouble, nothing more." My tears started to form, as I looked at the man I once loved a few moments ago, begin to grab his bags from the floor, and turn to leave. He placed a hand on my shoulder as I cried. "Goodbye, little brother." He wished me a farewell, sending me on my merry way back to the hell he created.

I heard his footsteps leaving, slowly becoming quieter and quieter, before I stopped him with the sound of my voice. "I... hate you." I looked up, meeting his sad eyes with my own cold ones.

"I know that's not true. Stay safe." Those were the last words I heard from him, before he disappeared to wherever he headed off to.

My hands trembled as I reached for my hat, pulling it off of my head, feeling the warm, soft fabrics, feeling the same way it did the first day I received it. I growled, crushing the hat in my hands, before I snapped out of it, realized what I just did. I quickly folded it back to its original form, brushing it gently.

My emotions flowed like a river, just like the river of tears flowing down my face as I went through the memories we made, thinking of the good and the bad. The words from when we first met pounded in my ears, as I stroked the hat in my hands. "Jesse... what happened to us..." I whispered to myself, sobbing.

"You stood by me... so I'll stand by you."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Betrayed

 **ooh spooky scary chapter title I know. I just want to apologize for the longer break in between chapters. I spent a lot of time thinking of what would happen in this chapter, and I have now initiated Operation: Fall of Overwatch. Yep, it's coming alright. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter, and leave a review, they always make me happy, even if they critique my writing.**

My hat covered my eyes as I slept peacefully, my subconscious mind for once not thinking of Jesse. My hands were behind my head, my feet kicked up, a comfortable position, leaving me in complete and utter solitude in my bed. Then of course, it had to be interrupted. A knock came at my door, as I groaned, rubbing my eyes. "Go away." I muttered from my bed, not in the mood to see anyone. It was the reason I had decided to ignore my alarm clock.

"Nate, it's me. Please let me in, I wanted to talk with you." I heard the all too familiar voice of Angela at my door, as I forced myself to get up, with multiple moans and groans along the way. The door seemed like ages away as I lumbered over to it, opening it with a sigh. And there she was, smiling at me like always, as I leaned against the doorframe to keep myself standing. Her hair was in a ponytail, allowing her blonde hair to fall just to the side of her eyes, as she kept it firmly in place. She wore her usual lab coat, along with a pen in her shirt pocket.

"Howdy." I mumbled, as she pushed by me gently, seeing herself into my room. "Please, allow me to welcome you to my humble abode." I smiled, raising my arms, gesturing to the in organization of the room, with papers, clothes, and even bullets resting on the floor.

"I see you are in need of a little spring cleaning." She responded, taking a seat on the bed beside my two guns. She patted the part of the bed beside her, signaling for me to sit with her. I sighed, complying with what she wanted, plopping down on the uneven and unkept mattress. It matched the rest of my messy lifestyle and room, with its dark colors and lack of decoration.

"So, what's up?" I asked, leaning back slightly onto the bed. "Well, I had a chat with Gabriel-" I spaced off as she continued talking, Gabriel's name sending chills down my spine. I had yet to see him in a while, he had been gone on a rather long mission, but I figured Jesse wasn't lying about Gabe. I had my suspicions about his well being, so I wouldn't put it past him to be up to something.

"Are you even listening?" The question snapped me back to reality, as Angela stared at me with an annoyed look. "Uh... no." I admitted, smiling sheepishly at her. "What were you saying? I promise I'll listen, I was just a little... distracted." I struggled with the right word to describe my feeling, before she sighed. "Well I was talking about how Gabriel wanted to see you in his office, along with a few of the Blackwatch agents, but you seem to have something else on your mind, so what is it?" She asked, as I frowned, thinking.

'What exactly was on my mind?' I asked myself, the question oddly hard to answer. 'Was it the thought of how everything that this organization stood for could be taken down by one of it's most trusted commanders? Or was it that I am so willing to believe that Gabriel would betray us all?' The thoughts crawled at the back of my eyelids, the secrets begging to be let out, but I held my tongue, thinking of something else to blame my lack of focus on.

"Is it about Jesse?" Her question interrupted what I was going to say, as I was taken aback by how abrupt and sudden the question came. "I uh... it is I guess. It's complicated." I responded vaguely, as her eyes analyzed mine, as if looking to find the lies in them. "Look, I know how much he meant to you, but you have to keep moving forward. You can't let people hold you back from greatness. And I understand what he may be feeling." She said, as I kept an emotionless face. 'I doubt you've left an organization because you thought the leader was going to kill the other leader to take his place.' I thought, biting my tongue once more.

"I don't know Angela, I don't really want to talk about it. He's gone, and that's all there is to it." I lied, hoping that what I thought of Gabriel wasn't true. She sighed, nodding. "Just know, if you need someone to talk to, I'm always there." She assured me, as I smiled, as she returned the same.

"Well, it's about time you got up and moving. It's almost noon." She said, as I groaned in protest. She giggled for a moment, before pulling my arm up, trying to pick me up off the bed as I resisted, watching her as she huffed and groaned, struggling to carry my weight up when I contested. I laughed mischievously, watching her as she soon gave up, letting me calm back on my bed. "Come on, it's time you went and saw Gabriel for whatever meeting you all have." She insisted, as I smiled, returning to the comfortable position I was in before she awoke me.

"Nah, I think I'll just stay right here. It could be my lazy day." I said, placing my hat over my head. She lifted it up off my eyes, giving me a stern look. "You best not keep him waiting." She said, as I pulled my hat back down. "Too late. I'm already too comfortable to move anywhere. You're welcome to join me in bed if you wish, but I'm just gonna lay down for a bit." I scooted to the side, giving her space to lay down beside me jokingly, as a chuckle escaped my lips.

My comfort was soon destroyed when I felt her fist collide with my gut, as I sat up in a reflex, as I groaned, the wind knocked out of me. She then pulled me along with her to the door, as I caught my breath. She sure packed a punch for a doctor. "Alright alright I'm coming." I complained, walking with her as she dragged me along. I frowned, realizing we were heading the wrong way to Gabriel's office. "Uh Angie? We went the wrong way."

"I know, but I figured I should get a reward for getting you out of bed successfully, so you're buying me coffee. That should help you wake up anyways." She explained, as I chuckled, smiling back at her as she looked back at me for a moment. 'She's a clever one, I'll give her that.' I thought to myself, before allowing myself to be escorted to our destination.

A few hours later...

The echo of my footsteps sounded as I walked through the hallways, keeping me company. I kept my eyes forward, hands in my pockets as I slowly became more nervous with each step that neared Gabriel's office. 'What if he was planning on showing me his scheme? What if he wants me to help? What would I do?' The thoughts ran through my head, worrying me as I stood in front of his door.

My hand hesitated when I raised it to open the door to enter. They both trembled as I took a shaky breath in. I tried to calm myself, but Jesse's warnings were echoing in my ears, and I feared since I did not heed his advice, I'd suffer the consequences for it.

"I don't want your blood on my hands." McCree's voice sounded. I shook my head, the thoughts going with it. 'You're just being paranoid.' I told myself, as I hoped it was the same Gabriel I knew. I felt the cold metal of the doorknob on my hand, as I twisted, entering the room.

I soon realized this wasn't a one on one meeting like I anticipated. Most significant Blackwatch officers were in his room, their eyes darting to me, the one who stood out. I was among thieves, dishonest, and bad people, bounty hunters ready to kill for money without a second thought. And only now did I realize the danger in surrounding myself with people who reminded me of myself before I came here.

And there Gabe was, front and center, hunched over his desk, blueprints of something sprawled out on it. "Well, look who decided to show up." His voice rumbled, as I winced slightly at the difference in his voice. It was more intimidating, more sinister. 'You're just hearing things.' I told myself again, calming my nerves unsuccessfully.

"Had a chat with Angela. Sorry to keep you waiting." I apologized, tipping my hat slightly. "You've spent enough time dilly dallying with the doctor, now its time for more serious matters." The vagueness of his sentence unnerved me, as I bit my lip in anticipation, fearing for what "serious matters" meant.

"Well, what is it boss?" I asked, as he pointed for me to sit down, as I reluctantly followed his orders. "This is a very serious issue, and something I felt the need to inform you of. We have a new mission, one that I have created in particular. An assassination attempt on the life of one of the most influential man in the world..." he trailed off.

I gulped down the air in my throat, keeping my mouth shut as I sat in silence, my nails digging into my palms, the ends of my fingers turning white. I kept my fist clenched, my eyes locked on to my commander's.

"Jack Morrison."

My eyes widened. 'Jesse was right. He planned to murder his once good friend.' "W-w-why?" I stammered, shocked at his words. "He was always your friend." I said, as he stood straight up, walking near the side of my chair. "He was. Once. But ever since his promotion he became a coward, weak, spineless. Always trying to see the good in criminals and terrorists. But no more. Soon, I will be promoted to my rightful and deserving place. As soon as he is out of the way."

He came closer to me, soon enough he was in arms reach, as I looked down in confusion, wondering what happened to change Gabriel so much. My mouth opened to speak, but the words were caught in my throat, unable to come out, and I couldn't make a sound.

"Think about it. With him gone, we can help make Overwatch what it used to be. A place that protected the innocent and punished the evil, not the other way around. He has done nothing but make us look foolish and weak. He has been taking credit for all of the accomplishments you and I, and everyone else in this room achieved. Jack isn't a leader, and he never will be."

I still sat in silence. This was too much to handle, too much information in so little time. Gabriel sighed, sitting on his desk in front of me, leaning in. "Look Nate. We've been through so much together, and now, we can finally be the ones giving the orders, not them. It could be just us." Gabriel said. I frowned, thinking of me being in a position like that.

I soon found my voice.

"If I do this, I betray everything I promised to Ana when she died. I vowed to be a new man, and leave my past life behind, to be honest, and honorable, protect the weak and uphold the good. If I do this, I'm not a new man, still the same boy I once was." I replied, as he growled, his brows furrowing.

"Amari wouldn't want you to be weak. She would want you to deliver justice, not be like this!" He yelled, as I stood up, seeing and hearing the Blackwatch commanders train their weapons on me. I can't fight my way out of this.

"Don't give me that bullshit Gabriel! You've changed! You're not even half the man you used to be, only a pale imitation of what you once were. I should kill you right now for even having said the words you have. You're a traitor."

His brown eyes met mine, as they glared with a fire like no other. I stood my ground, my right hand near my weapon. I was no longer with Gabriel. I was with the monster that took his place. My teeth were gritted, as I looked at the other traitor around me. I should've known better than to allow this many armed people behind me.

"So that's a no. After everything we went through? I'm honestly disappointed in you Nate. I expected you of all people to understand."

"You're goddamn right it's a no! You expect me to betray everyone and everything this organization stands for?! Whatever the hell happened to you I hope never happens to me! Jesse was right! You did change! I should've killed you when I had the chance! I'd sooner die than join you in your attempt to kill Jack!" I yelled, my gun now fully extended and drawn, pointed at him, my finger touching the trigger.

Gabriel's eyes saddened for a moment, as his voice grew quieter, making him seem almost human again. "Then I suppose you have to die." He stated, as I fidgeted slightly. "Don't use your guns, you'll attract too much attention. Use your knives, it's quieter." He ordered, taking a seat at his desk once more, folding his arms, preparing to watch me die.

Time slowed for a moment. I watched as they all approached me, feeling a foot collide with the back of my knee, forcing me to the floor. I raised my gun to fire, only for it to be kicked out. I was now defenseless, feeling them grip my arms, holding me back as a man withdrew his knife. I struggled, resisting them, only to be kept in place, feeling the knife enter my lower stomach, being slowly twisted and turned inside me, before being pulled out sideways, spewing red liquids everywhere on the floor. My mind commanded me to yell in agony in response to the pain, only to have a hand placed over my mouth, turning my screams to muffled sounds.

Another man soon replaced the one from before, stabbing me in relatively the same spot, as I felt blood pour out of the wounds they created. Then, they soon came in quick succession, one after the other, all of them stabbing me without a second thought or remorse. They all took turns betraying me personally, before the floor around us was nothing but red. I heard their laughter as one of them took my hat, throwing it into the puddle below.

Then Gabriel stood, ordering for them to release me, dropping me to the floor with a wet slap of blood against hard tile. I struggled to sit up, coughing, seeing red come up with it, leaving the aftertaste of copper in my throat. My back straightened, as my eyes connected with a man that I once considered my brother, a knife in hand. He was here to deliver the final blow.

"Gabriel..." his name came from my mouth, in a sad tone, before he came down with a strike that entered my chest, then quickly ripping it out. I then tumbled onto the floor, my weary eyes looking at all who betrayed me. There was no sorrow in them, no remorse, sadness, no emotion, only blank expressions.

I overheard Gabriel speaking to them about attacking in about two days, before I heard a question that stood out. "What about Parker boss?" A man asked, as Gabriel sighed. "Leave him. When they find him, they'll be so distracted with finding who did it, they won't be expecting an attack on the base Jack is at right now."

And then, they left me. Alone, here in my own blood, as time ticked by at a slow pace, as I slowly dragged myself to the front of his desk, resting on it. I sighed, coming to terms with my inevitable demise. I always knew it would come, but never expected for it to be so sudden, and to be betrayed like this. I always hoped I'd die peacefully in my sleep, or at least die quickly, but fate was cruel sometimes.

Thoughts of my life flashed by, as I thought of those I loved. My parents, Jesse, Ana, Angela, even Jack, and Gabe before he became what he is today. I thought of how I met them all, especially Jesse, and the memories I made. I regretted most of my life, but not how it ended. I made no mistake denying Gabriel's wishes, I was honorable. Hopefully I could see Amari again. She would be proud.

My weary eyes started to close over the minutes I sat dying alone, before the door opened, my sight blurred, but I could make out the face of Reinhardt. My hearing wasn't the best, but I could hear him slightly. "Don't worry my friend. I'll get you to Angela, you'll be fine!"

I had gone numb to the pain, but I could feel him pick me up, and carry me away, before my eyes shut, leaving me in darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Accidents

I felt blood coursing through my veins, an odd sensation. I struggled to open my eyes to reveal my surroundings, but I was just now realizing I was even alive. 'Where am I? Where's Gabriel?' The thoughts ran circles around my head. My eyelids opened, as I was in the medical bay of the base, multiple things of medical equipment and needles lay on metal tables surrounding me. I was in a hospital gown, and I could feel something covering the wounds on my chest.

'I escaped death. Why was it so dark? Did I survive? Am I dreaming?' I questioned the reality of my situation and where I was. I denied the possibility of having died, hoping for that to calm my nerves. After all, I was here wasn't I? But I heard stories of Angela's reported "resurrections" as the called it.

Only now did I notice the figure beside me, sitting patiently in a chair, watching me carefully. My vison cleared as I soon realized it was Lena there, looking straight at me. Her eyes widened as she noticed I was conscious and aware. She quickly blinked to my side in a flash of blue, smiling at me. "Love! You're alive! Well, now you are specifically speaking." She corrected herself mid sentence, as I forced a grin at her, ignoring the worrying thoughts in my head.

"L-Lena? Where is... where is Gabriel?" I struggled to speak. She frowned for a moment, then answering. "He went of to speak with Jack. Why?" My eyes widened, coughing slightly as I grew fearful for Jack's life. "Where is Angela? I need to speak with her! Now!" I said, as she hushed me, rubbing my arm gently. "Calm down. A man that just went through what you did needs to rest. I'll go get Angela, but you need to stay calm luv." She advised as I nodded, before stopping her from exiting. "Wait! What happened?" I asked, as she chuckled.

"That's something we'll be asking you later. When we finally got you the medical attention you needed you were as dead as a doorknob. But for now, we need to focus on making sure we don't lose you again." She laughed. "You know what Angela says. Heroes never die!" She exclaimed, before blinking out of sight, off to find Angela like I requested.

'I guess I need to thank Angela once again. But how did she bring me back to life? Was this some sort of experiment?' I thought, slipping out of the blankets I was placed in. I then checked under my gown to see the wounds, and I was met with a disconcerting sight.

My stomach and chest area was nothing but large gashes and stab wounds, running all the way down my entire torso. They were all raw to the touch, freshly stitched and bandaged. Any other man would be dead right now, already being buried. But here I was, back in Overwatch. Back home. Angela did really live up to her angelic reputation.

But my home was going to be destroyed if I didn't act quickly and explain the situation to Angela. She needs to believe me, and trust me enough for us to stop this together. Gabriel needed to be stopped, or we may all end up dead.

Soon enough, Angela entered, a worried look on her face. She dropped her clipboard, shocked at her success. "N-Nate..." she muttered, running over to me, placing a hand on my face. "Oh! I was so worried my caduceus staff didn't work properly. You showed no signs of life! You're here, you're really here!" She exclaimed excitedly, as I couldn't help but chuckle at her excitement. She was like a kid at a candy store.

"Good to see you too." I smiled, as she giggled. "How did you do this? If Lena told me correctly you brought me back from the dead." I said, as she nodded. "I did! It was a success. This technology had never worked before, but for you... it worked. I'm just as confused as what I did right this time as you are."

"Well, I'd say you've earned more than a thanks. You've earned my life. You ever need anything, ask me, and I'll help you." I said. 'My life might not be long enough to see that promise fulfilled.' My mind doubted, as her wide grin turned to a frown, her blue eyes growing worried.

"What happened? Why did Reinhardt find you dead in Gabriel's office? I have some...disturbing theories as to why you were murdered. But it's better to hear it from you." She said, looking into my eyes, as my mind flashed back to what happened then, each stab, each snicker as I slowly died, how Gabriel delivered the killing blow. I then thought of what he said. In two days they would assassinate Jack.

"How long was I out?!" I almost yelled, as a puzzled look spread on her face. "You were dead for an entire day. My staff kept your body from decomposing while my nanobots revived and regenerated your cells." She answered, as I gasped. 'It was today!' I thought. "It's Gabriel! He's changed! He's going to assassinate Jack and take his position! The rest of Blackwatch is going to help him!" I yelled, as she stepped back, shocked by my words. "WHAT?!"

"When I refused his orders, he had them kill me. Instead of shooting me, he said that would make too much noise... so they all stabbed me, one by one... Gabriel included..." I trailed off, as she gave me a hug of sorts. "Nathan..I'm so sorry they betrayed you.."

I held my tears in, focusing on the task at hand. I could grieve my own death later, and hopefully get some payback. "Where is Jack?" I asked frantically, as she thought for a moment. "At the base in Switzerland!" She replied, as I nodded. "Then that's where we're headed!" I said, sitting up straight, forcing my tired muscles to move, using the bed for balance as my feet touched the cold floor.

"Nathan! You can't come! I don't even know if you're stable enough to walk, you need rest! I will not let you die because you refuse to take a break!" She ordered for me to sit down, but I refused, standing on my feet, my weak legs wobbling slightly.

Our conflict was interrupted by the door opening, Lena entering. Her head was down in sadness, before she looked up at us. "It's- its Switzerland headquarters... its been blown up, people are reporting it.. it as an accident. They haven't found any survivors..." Lena trailed off, sobbing, covering her eyes. Angela and I exchanged worried and saddened glances at each other, as guilt built up inside of me.

I convinced Angela to allow me to come, as we started to leave the room. Lena decided to stay behind, not wanting to find any bodies of the people she cared for. I felt sorry for her, understanding completely. I forced myself to go at a quick pace, keeping up with Angela as we started to leave on a plane, off to find any survivors.

Remorse and guilt ate at my insides, making me feel horrible. The word accident repeated in my head, as I knew full well it was planned, disturbingly so. I couldn't help but feel maybe I could've stopped this, and changed what happened. This was Gabriel's doing, his own selfish, evil, hateful desires. They led to this, to the death of me, and the death of others. And I'm afraid Angela can't bring them all back.

10 minutes after the explosion...

Our flight there was in complete silence as the plane neared our destination. I was suffering the consequences of leaving the med bay early, but I figured rest could come later. My mind was set on more pressing matters, such as the possibility of the death of our Strike Commander and many innocents. I still hadn't fully convinced myself this was real, and was actually happening. I hoped that soon I'd just wake from this nightmare, back to what life was before.

"I doubted it from the start..." I heard Angela mutter, as I looked up at her. She was focusing on the scenery passing by, looking out the window. "You doubted what?" I asked curiously, as she smirked slightly. "I doubted this. Right where we are. I doubted Overwatch the entire time, ever since they recruited me...and now, I'm slowly realizing I was right for doing so."

A sigh escaped from her as she leaned back into her seat. "I just couldn't help but think maybe I was wrong for doubting Overwatch, but now...now all I see is destruction, corruption...lies. Something I vowed to never be a part of, yet here I am."

"Don't count us out yet. We can still fix this. Things may not be the same, but we can still stick together." I tried to assure her, but she only shook her head.

"We both know that's not true. This is the end. Soon this will get out of control and into the public, and soon everyone will know of how Overwatch was taken down by one of its most trusted. People already protest against our actions, and this will justify them doing so. I knew it would come, but not like this..." Angela said, tears forming in her eyes.

I couldn't bare the sight of her so upset, so I walked over to her, taking her hands in mine, hoping to be able to change her pessimistic view of the future. "That won't happen. I promise, we'll get this whole mess sorted out. Overwatch isn't going to get separated. Not now." I promised her, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Don't make me a promise you know you can't keep."

Her response saddened me, as I sighed, looking down at the floor in silence. I hoped for once the doctor was wrong, and we would all stay together. But that wasn't going to happen. I knew that. I just needed to stop denying it.

45 minutes after the explosion...

The plane landed where the base would've been, now replaced with rubble and smoke. When the door opened, a deep scent of ash and smoke hit me, as my eyes widened. I limped over to what remained of the insignia of Overwatch on the ground, covered in rubble and dust, the top of it cracked in half. I knelt beside it, remembering how it looked atop the building when I first arrived here. Tears started to form, as I placed a hand on what little of the sign was left.

"It's even worse than I imagined." Angela said, as I stood up, sighing. "Let's hope we can find anyone.

My optimism was completely destroyed by what surrounded me. No survivors had been found, and the bodies we recovered were mangled beyond recognition. I had begun to collect dog tags, not looking forward to when I had to deliver them to the families of the lost ones.

Angela and I had searched the ruins for almost an hour, finding nothing but more bodies. I recognized everyone of them, but after the first few, I went numb to the sight of it. It was a cruel thing, but it was true. Soon enough, I didn't even care anymore, completely broken, my mind shattered, along with my heart.

I had searched endlessly for Jack, hoping to find him safe and sound, but to no avail. My efforts to find him proved fruitless as I never found his body, or even his corpse. He had seemingly disappeared. I lost all hope of finding Gabriel as well.

But then, the very thing I dreaded coming across came into view. Gabriel. Gabriel was the last person I found when I went searching through the rubble. I just peeked over a collapsed part of the building and boom! There he was.

He lay at the source of everything and all the destruction, as I hesitated to call Angela over. This was the man who killed me, watched me die, and killed so many innocents. I don't want Angela bringing this monster back. Gabriel had died before this, and now he was replaced with this.

I shook my head, starting to clear the rubble. "Oh god. Gabe. Come on... don't quit on me..." I struggled to pull him from the rubble, barely scraping him out of there. "Angela! Quick it's Gabriel!" I yelled, as she quickly sprinted over, her staff at the ready.

But to my shock, when she came, and the caduceus staff shook slightly, as a yellow flame appeared over Gabriel's body, or probable corpse. "What the hell..." I looked to Angela, who knelt in front of him, configuring with her staff. "That, is his soul. It's good you called me over when you did. You looked just like that when Reinhardt brought you to me. I can still help him if I'm quick enough to-"

She stopped, looking in horror as the flame slowly faded, until it was nothing but a faint glimmer. "The flames gone. What the hell does that mean?" I asked her, as she started to cry. "Angela!" I yelled, as she looked up at me. "A fading light means his soul is gone. He is clinically dead. He's gone. Gabe is gone." She said, as if trying to convince herself that was true.

My fists clenched so hard the tips of my fingers turned white. Something stirred inside of me, something otherworldly. A rage I'd never experienced before. Every one of the feelings I encountered in this last week formed together into one single emotion, a hatred so deep, there was nothing I could do but scream in anger.

That day, my cry must've been heard around the world. I didn't care if this man had ordered my death. He was a brother, and a foolish part of me hoped he'd be back to the way he was if we saved him. But here his corpse lay in front of me, and I couldn't accept it.

Neither could Angela.

"No, no Gabriel you can't... you can't leave us..." she stammered, the light in her hands fading completely. Her sadness and despair turned to something else, determination. She smiled slightly. "Not now, you can't leave now..." she said.

She raised her staff over her head, ready to bring it down on top of him. "Because..."

"HEROES NEVER DIE!"

Her staff collided with where the soul had been, right into his chest, as a blinding yellow light erupted and illuminated from both her staff and Gabriel's corpse. I shielded my eyes, before the light faded, and his body stirred.

But instead of looking on in happiness, we looked on in fear as a soul appeared, this one a dark red and black. I frowned, watching as Gabriel's body morphed into a mist, fading, spreading around us, encircling us. We stood back to back, both looking on as the tornado around us then calmed down, elevating into the night sky, and blending in with the rest of the smoke filled skies.

Angela and I then looked at each other for what seemed like ages, in complete and utter shock at what happened. I then pulled her into a hug, as she cried into my shoulder, dropping her staff. "What've I done..." she trailed off, as I stroked the back of her head gently, rocking her back and forth, but wondering the same question as well.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: A Fond Farewell

The funeral of them both had gone by quicker than I imagined. I couldn't tell if my mind was on what the future held or if people really wanted out of this place that quickly. Gabriel had been buried after Jack, even though it wasn't confirmed he was dead, but he was MIA and was most likely deceased. Jack had flowers planted all over his grave, placed by the other agents. Angela had given him the most, along with Lena and Reinhardt. It was sad to see how far we'd fallen in this month alone. Gabriel had a lack of flowers near his, as most people now resented him. A part of me felt this wasn't what he deserved, wasn't what the people in Overwatch deserved, not what the world deserved. This wasn't how it was supposed to end, not even close.

But it was ending all the same. When the funeral ended, the agents left the graveyard after saying their goodbyes to the fallen and to us. Then, they loaded into their different cars, and went different ways. They spoke to each other like it was the last they time they would meet, so I took their goodbyes like that. I'd wished them all a kind farewell, except for the ones who still stayed behind, the few of us there were. Anger stirred inside of me at the protests going on in the streets. There were so many, the UN is having an actual meeting about it, trying to see if it was a good idea or not. But I figured soon enough, a law would be passed, and our lives would be changed forever.

Angela was kneeling beside both of the empty graves, hands resting on them both. What was going on was bullshit, and shouldn't have been happening to a person like her. But the world is a cruel place, and important things are taken from people everyday. I walked quietly over to her, careful to not disturb her as she mourned. I had already mourned for the most part, and hoped the rest could too. They'd need all the strength they can muster to get through the near future.

My hand rested upon her shoulder, as I struggled to find inspiring words to say to her. "Angie I..." I failed to come up with the right words. It was a delicate matter, especially since I was still mourning as she was, but I tried my best to get her to understand my pain without adding to hers.

A faint smile lingered on her lips for a moment as she laughed at the name I called her by. "Angie... that's what everyone called me. My parents called me that... my friends...Genji... Jack... Gabe...you. Odd how no matter how hard I try to be a good person the world always seems to punish me. How everyone is taken from me. Maybe I should stop interacting with others, since it's clearly a death sentence..." she smiled, tears still on her face.

"Angie...I'm still here. You're not alone." I tried to reassure her that things would work out, not entirely sure myself.

"Oh but I am." She snapped her head at me, new tears forming as she looked into my eyes, her head slightly resting against the tip of my hat. "You'll leave just like the rest, go on a different path, promise to see me again soon and then disappear. Or, if you stay, you'll just end up dying anyways. So if you plan on doing so, get out of my sight..."

"I'm not leaving you. Not anytime soon. I promise." I swore to her, as she smiled. "So sweet, and maybe true... but I won't let you be killed as well. Not on my hands." She said, as I frowned. "What do you mean? Nothing will happen to you. When I promised we would stick together in that plane, I meant it."

"And I meant what I said as well!" A pause happened between us, as her tearful eyes met my own, a fire I had never seen before in them. "Don't make promises you won't keep! And I don't want you to keep it! You'll die if you stay with me! Blackwatch agents are coming for me the moment we speak, ever since I exposed their corruption and lies to the public! I'll be dead within the year..."

What she said hit me harder than a freight train. There was an audible crack in my heart as she said that, tearing me apart inside. "Angela... I can't just leave you to die...not after everything we've been through." I said, before she smacked me, sending me back. The side of my face stung as I held it in shock. "But you have to! Please, do it for me! Live on, be free! Have children, settle down with a wife, live in a nice house! Do what's normal!" She pleaded, grabbing the collar of my shirt.

"That's not the life for me!" I yelled, causing her to look down for a moment, sighing. "I know it isn't, but this isn't the life for me either, but we both have to live it. Now go! You're making this harder than it should be!" She demanded, letting go of my shirt.

"I'll go, if that's what you want. I'll leave this behind, and hope it doesn't come crawling back to me. But I'm only doing this because I care for you ... and I always will. If this is where we say farewell, only tell me... and I'll be on my way..." I said, as she smiled at me.

"I want you to leave. Please." She begged, as I nodded, turning to leave. Not 15 steps later and she called out to me, making me turn my head to her once more. "Nate! I'm going to miss you." She said, warming me for a moment. I smirked at her, tipping my hat at her. "Don't. I'm a bad influence, remember?" I joked, as I heard her chuckle.

"I'm beginning to think I'm the bad influence on you." She replied, clutching her hands together. "Goodbye, Nate." She smiled, as I laughed a bit. "Goodbye, Doc."

Later...

I opened my drawer, looking through as I rummaged in it, searching for anything worth while before I left. I was going to leave base, and get out of town before it was too late. Other agents were doing that as well. I already had my gun, clothing, my hat, and a photo of Jesse, Gabriel, Ana, and I. The photo had brought back memories of better times, as I yearned to be able to travel back to that time.

My hand stopped over another photo, this one of Angela and I. She had her usual lab coat and ponytail, along with a pair of glasses. She was working diligently on snapping my dislocated thumb back into its socket. I had noticed the camera, giving it a cheeky smile, along with an awkward thumbs up with the other hand. Angela had not noticed, too busy with fixing the injury to turn to the camera. Ana had taken it, and I had kept it, as it had an odd charm to it. It showed the kind of friendship we'd formed together, and how out of place I was in a place like this. I wasn't strictly speaking a good person, and I wasn't honest, but I had a joking personality, and a winning smile, along with a big mouth that got me into trouble much too often.

A tear came to my eye, causing me to wipe it with the side of my palm, before I heard a knock at the door. I turned, to see a man I thought gone for good, smiling at me like usual. Jesse McCree.

My body was frozen, paralyzed as I slowly realized he was really there, a stupid grin still on his face. That same stupid grin found its way onto my face soon enough. I walked over to him quickly, hugging him tightly, forgetting all the hardships I went through since he left.

I pulled away, looking into his eyes. "It's good to see you McCree." I said, as he nodded. "Same to you partner. I was beginnin' to think I'd never see you again, but here ya are." He said, as I sat down on the now plain bed in my room, as he sat beside, sighing.

"It's a load o' shit that's for sure. This shouldn't be happenin'. I hoped for once I was wrong, until I heard about the accident, and I couldn't live with myself. I had condemned you to this fate 'cause I was too scared to face you all. I'm sorry." He apologized, as I chuckled.

"Well, ya missed a lot, that's for sure. I died." I stated plainly, as he stared at me awkwardly. "Yeah, I know, weird. Angela brought me back from the dead. Real angel that one." I explained, thinking of what I said to him when he left. I'd never meant it, but said it anyways.

"I should be apologizing to you, for what I said. You were right, Gabriel had changed. He was the reason I died. He had me killed because I refused to help him kill Jack. I can't believe he was so keen on getting revenge he was willing to kill me." I said, as he frowned, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I should've been here to help ya, or maybe even stop this." Jesse said again, and I sighed.

"What's done is done. I forgive you. Besides, Angela brought me from the dead!" I said, smiling at him, before looking off in the distance, the dumb smile still on my face. Jesse smiled, shaking me slightly, interrupting my thoughts.

"You're fond of her aren't ya?" He teased me, as I chuckled. "I have no idea what you're talkin' about." I answered, as he laughed. "Riiiiiggggghhhhttt." He drew out the word sarcastically.

I soon stood up, grabbing the bag I had dropped on the floor when I saw Jesse. It wasn't very heavy, and I slung it over my shoulder. "I'm heading off soon." I said, as he stood up too. "Where to?" He asked, as I shrugged in response, having absolutely no clue where I was going. I figured I'd hop on a plane and let the wind take me away.

"I see. I wish ya the best. Stay safe, and keep in touch. We need to stick together you and I." He said, and I laughed. "Anytime man. I'll be sure to text you and invite you to the nearest bar in town. Then we can hang out just like ol' times." I smirked at him.

"I hope so. Don't get into trouble Nate, Overwatch can't bail you out anymore." He told me, and his sentence reminded me of the new law that was recently passed this week. After the funeral, the Petras Act was passed, banning all Overwatch activities, and anyone caught still doing them would be arrested and sent to prison. The world wasn't the same anymore, and I feared soon terrorists would soon rise up from the ashes of Overwatch, and cause more tragedies.

But the people apparently wanted this, and we all know we can't refuse the public, though we are only trying to protect them. I found it stupid how no one cares when you save lives, but when you fail to save lives, only then do people care, and only then does word spread like wildfire about us. I had gotten used to saving people, and now have no idea what to do anymore. Probably back to being an outlaw, or a vigilante. Maybe it's time I delivered my own justice.

"Same to you McCree. I'll be sure to contact you soon. I'm not gonna lie, I'll miss this place. I'm glad you brought me here. I'm glad Ana shot that sleep dart into my neck, else I might be dead right now. Thank you, for redemption. I'll never forget what we did here, and neither should you."

"Trust me, I won't. This was the best thing to happen to criminals like us. It's funny, how far we've come. We went from that race all those years ago, to here, one of Overwatch's finest heroes. We've done it all. Most people's bucket list would be complete. But I fear for us we both have some more things planned." Jesse grinned at me, causing me to smile at him.

"You're damn right. Live life to the fullest. See ya around Jesse." I waved as he did the same.

"See ya around ya no good criminal." He joked, and I laughed, leaving him behind.

5 minutes later...

My eyes were locked on to the path ahead of me as I left the doors of the base, leaving behind memories of it, seeing the sunset dance along the waves on the shore. A smirk came to my face as I noticed Torbjorn, Reinhardt, Lena, and Winston looking at a plane. They all stared in awe at it, as I realized it was the Slipstream, the plane that gave Lena her powers.

I walked behind them, as they all turned to me. Winston had smiled at me, reaching a large, hairy, and muscular hand out, as I gripped it, shaking it gently. "It was good to be with you all. I wish it didn't have to end like this." I said sadly, letting go of his hand. "Who knows what the future holds luv! Don't look so down!" Lena said cheerfully, giving me a tight hug. I couldn't help but smile.

"I hope it does work out. We had a good run. And I hope we can do it again somehow." I said, a Reinhardt smiled at me. "Once this mess gets sorted out no? We could be together again!" He cheered, and I smiled at the big man, shaking his hand.

"Where are you off to?" Torbjorn asked me, as I shrugged. "Wherever the wind blows me I suppose. But never hesitate to ask for help, or if this law gets reversed, we could get back to what we do best. Saving the world."

"I'll miss you all." I said, as they smiled, but also a look of sadness to their faces. This was goodbye, probably forever, but a part of us all liked to think we'd get the gang back together soon enough. Although it was unlikely, I hoped so as well.

"We'll miss you as well Nathan Parker. We are honored to have known to serve with someone with your skills." Winston said, adjusting the glasses on his eyes to fit his face. "Same here. I wish you all, a fond farewell." I waved to them, before continuing on my path to catch a taxi, and head to the nearest airport, and hopefully find myself along the way, and find something to do with the rest of my life.

No matter what I do in the future, I'll always remember and live by the lessons I learned here, and remember them all as family, and hope to see them again, on a different path.

"Goodbye Overwatch." I muttered to myself, looking back at the base once more, before leaving it behind.

But a part of me knew, I'll be back here. Somehow.

 **And there is the end of this chapter, and a bunch of farewells and goodbyes. But it isn't the end for this story, and I already have planned what's coming in the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave a review and let me know how you feel about my writing.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Loose Ends

Texas. Back where this all began. Route 66, where I was changed from a child to a criminal in the blink of an eye. The plane I had hopped on had taken me back home, or what used to be home. I remember fondly of my family and house, when life was simple. But now, so many emotions flowed through me by just being here. Maybe I shouldn't have come here.

Shaking my head, I tried to get rid of my doubts. I was doing what was right, sitting in the hot sun for a while now debating how I'd do this. It was...a delicate matter. My feet were planted firmly on the ground, the same ground they found me. The last Deadlock Gang headquarters was in sight. It was a small factory, holding guns and ammunition for illegal trading. But it was not how it used to be. The place was mostly empty, abandoned by the same people who once occupied it. Only about 20 that I counted remained here, the last of Deadlock.

The ones stupid enough to stay behind will soon suffer my wrath, and die together, like the band of thieves they were. They'd ruined me, filled my mind with horrible teachings and lessons, forcing me to kill to survive. They will all die, painfully, in fear, and in panic, like I was when they took me from the streets.

My anger had driven me here. I couldn't tell if it was from Overwatch getting shut down and the death of my friends, or that I knowingly left Angela, someone I loved, to possibly die. Maybe I should die with these men too. I've nothing left. Overwatch had been shut down for months, and I hadn't heard back from any of my former agents. Either way, this base will burn today, and fill the sky with smoke and be extinguished from memory, how it should've happened long ago.

The front door would suffice as an entry point. They won't be expecting this, and not an assault from just one man. They only had 4 men outside, all of them not focused on the task at hand. An evil smirk came to my face, and never left it as my feet led me to the four men. No need to be sneaky or subtle.

The four men soon noticed me, hands flying to their guns in a reflex. They were shaking, paranoid about anyone passing by. This might be easier than I thought. I recognized one, one of the boys I raced against. He was the one who spit on me as he passed me on the ground, my first place taken from me. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself at the thought of him dying.

"Howdy strangers." I smiled, as they frowned, guns being withdrawn and extended at me. "What are you doing in these parts, best get out o' here for I fill ya with holes." A toothless threat thrown my way, that only bounced off. "You'd do that to just a poor guy like me?" I asked, sarcasm in my voice. I had no fear of the trash in front of me.

"Yeah. We would, now start walking. Ain't got no more heroes to save people no more with Overwatch shut down. Scram!" He ordered, the others focusing on me. The man eyed me suspiciously, before I turned around. "Alright! Alright I'm going." I lied, faking that I was leaving.

I then quickly snapped around, my duel revolvers going off in quick succession as all four men fell, but only three dead. I left the man I remembered from the race howling in the dust, holding his now bloody knee. I slowly walked over to him, a smile coming to my lips, kneeling beside the man as he screamed in agony. "Seems ya got a wound there partner." I smirked sarcastically, faking shock.

He gritted his teeth, his brown eyes meeting mine. "Who the fuck are you..." he growled, as I laughed. "Aww, you don't remember me? I'm hurt. I remember you, and I loved the idea of this happening, and now that it is, I'm afraid it'll be over too soon. It's odd, how positions change. The name Nathan Parker ring a bell?" I asked, as he thought for a moment, still complaining about his wound. His eyes widened.

"Wait... I remember you. You were in that race all those years ago. I tripped you." The memory made me growl. That one memory stuck out to me for a reason, and I couldn't explain why. It just did.

"Yes. Yes you did, and now it seems you've fallen like I did. Though I fear for you it has much more dire consequences." I then stood, satisfied with what I did, starting to walk past him, before spitting on him, as he did me. "Hey! You can't just leave me!" He yelled to me, as I laughed. I turned to him. "You're right."

The bullet went straight through his skull, coming out the end in spectacular fashion. His hat flew off as the birds that had gathered around scattered into the sky at the bang of my gun. His blood ran red, flowing downhill, to my feet, as I saw it soak into the ground. I left him and the other three to the vultures, leaving them to rot in the sun.

Sixteen left, and then Deadlock was no more, to fade away into nothingness. As it should.

Entering the base, I took no time firing my gun at the unaware guards on the railing looking over the supplies. I watched them drop to the floor, their bones crunching. 13 left. I smiled, kicking another door open, the men inside all caught off guard as bullets entered their skulls. 10 left. A few others surprised me as they weren't oblivious to the attack, firing back at me, catching me in the side. I groaned, leaning against a crate for support.

I then leaned out of cover when they stopped firing, all my bullets hitting their targets. "Stupid!" I scolded myself, firing more bullets at their corpses. I made a mistake, and Gabriel would've had my ass. I smiled at the thought, mentally placing a dollar in the jar.

I ignored the wound for now, searching for the left over 6. They'd soon meet their maker. I found one smoking a cigar, looking out a window, puffing the smoke into the air, and I didn't hesitate to fill the air with the smoke coming from my gun when I fired. 5 left.

Another four appeared in a room I entered, playing poker. These men clearly weren't ready for an attack, as I anticipated. They stood from their chairs, raising their guns to fire, only they were too slow on the draw, my bullets entering them before they could even grasp the situation. A stray bullet entered my shoulder though, causing me severe pain.

The last person. The last loose end to be tied up, to be taken care of. For my past life to be obliterated, and so no one else suffered the same fate as I did.

There was only one door left, and it was where the commander would be. It was his office of sorts, as he oversaw how everything went and gave out new orders. I remembered this one. He was a mean son of a bitch, who I swear didn't have a bit of human compassion in him. I opened the usually heavily guarded door, entering slowly. My heartbeat quickening with each step, before I found him.

I wasn't expecting to find the man I found. I was expecting the man I remembered, a strong, burly, and intimidating person. But I only found an old man, not the same as who he once was. The past years had not been treating him well. He noticed me immediately, his cold eyes peering into my soul.

"Well then. I'm ready. Do it boy, make it quick. I won't have it be said that I begged for mercy. I won't." The old man said, his voice grumbling inside his throat. I laughed a bit. "More so than the people you led in here." I said casually, as he chuckled, shifting in his chair.

"I know who you are. You're Nathan Parker. I remember you. A bit of a whinny kid, but I respected your skill with a gun. You and your partner Jesse, were to be the future of Deadlock Gang. But now look at you, both of you joining Overwatch, thinking you can do some good. Bet you regret that now." He joked, as I frowned, growling.

"I regret nothing there. I only regret having been here. Overwatch is the best thing the world had, and it threw it away."

"Is that what you tell yourself at night to forget that your own people betrayed each other? Blackwatch agents are killing all agents they get their hands on. And I'm willing to bet your little doctor friend is next." He said, and I couldn't help but be shocked. He smirked. "Thought that was secret now did you? Hell, the whole world saw how you comforted her during her interviews with the press. Everyone knows of your friendship, or relationship as I see it. She will die, and it's your fault."

Angela came to mind, and I became sad. He was right, this was my fault. They will come for her, not only to kill her, but to draw me out of hiding. The thoughts repeatedly echoed in my head as I failed to take my mind off of her possible death coming soon. "Don't speak of her ever again. Scum like you shouldn't be able to say her name!" I yelled, raising my gun at him. My finger itched to pull the trigger, but something stopped me.

"Angela Ziegler." He taunted me, as I fired, the bullet entering his heart, his hand meeting the entry point, his face showing he wasn't prepared to die at that moment. My hands trembled for a moment, falling to my knees. I groaned, suffering the pain of the bullets that hit me, and the pain of Angela possibly dying. My scream echoed louder than the shots I fired in this very room.

Later...

I lit the match, dropping it down onto the gasoline trail, that traveled all the way back to the base, watching it crackle and spread, engulfing the trail of liquid. I looked on as the flames soon spread to the building, the fire rising, burning auburn against the side of it.

The sight of it filled me with joy, the only sounds I could hear were the flames rising on the building, and my slow breathing. I kept trying to ignore wounds, hoping to see my work completed, and to have the satisfaction of destroying Deadlock Gang.

And as I planned, the smoke filled the air and spread into the sky, as the flames danced against the now dark night. And along with the building, Deadlock Gang burned with it. Many emotions combined into a feeling I couldn't describe. I was overjoyed with seeing the place burn, but couldn't help but feel sadness and painful memories mix together to form whatever I was feeling. Maybe I shouldn't think about it, as my thoughts already stressed me enough.

What was next? Did I go find Angela, or find something else to do with my life. I debated the decision, thinking about what she said. She didn't want me to come back, and I certainly didn't want to come back to find out she died. Maybe it was best if I kept my distance, and tried to leave it all behind. No call for us to get back together came in the 9 months Overwatch has been made illegal, and I started to doubt the chance of one ever coming.

'Maybe I should make sure I don't die first.' I said, reminding myself of the wounds I sustained, and looking down to find blood spreading through the chest plate I wore. 'That just might be the best idea I had ever since Overwatch disbanded.' I thought to myself.

Anonymous POV

I had just finished tending to the garden like ma told me to, about to enter my house when the silhouette of a man standing in the road, limping over towards me.

My first instinct was to head back inside, which was what my ma taught me to do when I saw something like this, but curiosity kept me outside. I knew full well the dangers of being outside alone at night, but I could take care of myself. I went against my mother's teachings, and called out to the man.

"Uh... hello! Mr? What do you want?!" I yelled, only for no response to return, as the man continued limping over towards me. He wore a cowboy hat, some type of metal over his chest, and a tan cape. He kept lumbering over, so I drew my pocket knife out, ready to protect myself.

Soon enough, I could make out his face, as he had a smile, though it seemed as if he was unconsciously walking towards me. He had a bit of a stubble, well kept brown hair, that was tucked into the brim of his hat, and a revolver in his hand. But it wasn't loaded, the chamber hanging out, emptied. I noticed the blood on his shoulder that soaked through his cape, and a bullet wound that pierced his stomach.

I readied myself, flipping the knife in my hands, before the man fell into my arms, clearly dazed. His eyes closed when I met them, and I struggled to hold his weight. I was only a little girl, and he was a grown man. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him toward my house. Mai is gonna be angry.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the wait! I was very busy with family matters and school. I loved reading the reviews you all sent me though, and they make my day much more happy and interesting. I'm glad you all are enjoying my story so far! It's been a blast writing about this, and I hope to continue for a while! This chapter may be a little shorter or less action oriented than normal, but that's because I don't want to rush myself and make a bad chapter. I have ideas for the future chapters that I'm working on. Anyways, thanks for reading! I'll talk to you all later!**

Chapter 13: Let's Start Over at the Beginning

Things were actually looking up for me for once. Fate smiled upon me. I was taken in by a woman and her young daughter I'd so gracefully met weeks ago. They were kind enough to give me a place to sleep, although the bed was small, along with the room, but it's bright colors made sure it didn't remind me of my Blackwatch room, and that was all I needed. They had given me a roof to sleep under, and food, which I planned on repaying. Fair wages for fair work.

And they were also quite tolerant of my rather odd behaviors and outbursts. I hadn't told them about my past, or what I had recently done, but they steered away from those kinds of topics, which I appreciated greatly. I was still getting over what happened, and I always kept my eyes glued to the news whenever I got the chance. Angela had been being interviewed almost daily, everyone wanting her story of how she betrayed Blackwatch, exposing their corruption, saving countless lives. She was even more of a hero than before.

I hadn't contacted her in a while, and I felt guilt inside of me. She was going through so much, and I couldn't bare the thought of leaving her alone. I planned to visit her sometime, hopefully comfort her like a true friend should. Or even more than friends as the public perceived it. Most of the time my new roommates kept their distance when I was watching the news.

Not this time though.

The woman who had taken me in (Sarah) had a rather kind and bubbly daughter, whose name was Jackie, her name reminding me of my former Strike Commander. Which made sense due to her rather uncharacteristic behaviors for a young girl. She acted more like a boy than anything, and had surprisingly been a huge fan of Overwatch, and was still saddened by its downfall, but she understood why. She was a rather curious thing, I'll give her that.

I remember talking with her about Overwatch when she brought it up in a conversation a few days ago. I purposely avoided talking about anyone specific, hoping not to trigger any unwarranted memories and anger. She had known all of their names, and all of their backgrounds that was revealed to the public. She of course didn't know mine, I was in Blackwatch. No one was supposed to know about Blackwatch. No one would know how I died before, and what I had done for the world. I would get no glory, honor, notoriety, or riches. I would be forgotten, as I should.

She spoke about us with the highest regard, telling me stories of our admittedly exaggerated examples of our heroics. I couldn't help but smile at her childish wonder and happiness. All of the stories were about how Angela resurrected 20 men in one second. Maybe not one second, but she had brought me back from the dead. She spoke about how Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes were the perfect duo, who had known each other for years, until both of their untimely deaths. How bad I wished that was true.

"You know a lot about them." I had said, raising an eyebrow at her. She looked at my hat for a second, before taking it off my head quickly. I watched closely. "I do. Your hat is just like that one cowboy...Jesse McCree! That's it!" She said, snapping her fingers. I laughed, taking my hat back into my own hands as she handed it back. "How do you know about him? Wasn't he Blackwatch?" I asked, knowing full well the actual answer, but playing along.

"He was! Ma says they were bad people, but he didn't seems like a bad man. He was funny in the interviews, always laughing and smiling. How'd you know about him?" She returned the question, as I hesitated, thinking about my answer. I wanted to tell her about my past, of my stories, what I had done with Overwatch, how I met every single one of them, but I knew if I did, there was no going back. They wouldn't be safe anymore, and I don't want anyone else dying for me.

"You got me! I'm a pretty big fan of them as well." I had lied to her, and she laughed. "I knew it! You got that hat because it looked like McCree's didn't you?" She smiled, and I chuckled. "Perhaps one day, I'll tell you all about my hat and why it's so important to me." I answered.

If only reality was like the stories she was telling me. If only I could still be with my friends and family. If Amari was still here, along with Jack and Gabriel. If like was perfect, and I could live out that pretty lie, rather than this ugly truth.

But the news I was watching now reminded me of that fact. She interrupted my daily news session, fiddling her hands slightly.

I turned to her, smiling at her, trying to forget how everything was falling apart. "Hey Jackie. What's up?" I asked, and she smiled back at me. "Nothing. Ma wants to see you out back, needs help fixing the window. Are you okay?" She asked, and I shrugged.

"Why would I not be? I'm just watching the news." I stated, and she frowned. "But sometimes you cry." She said, and I grew nervous. I didn't know how to explain this one, and I needed to think of something. She was too curious for her own good. I bit my lip cautiously, sighing.

"It's just 'cause I knew some people back there at the base. I just don't like the idea of what happened to 'em." I lied, but she nodded, acknowledging my answer. But something about the way she looked at me with her curious eyes, told me a different story. Part of me figured she knew I was a part of Overwatch, and that I knew everyone, but something kept her quiet. She made her way to her own room, but glancing back at me before she did. She was starting to figure out my identity. I had never told them my last name, but I couldn't change how I looked now.

When I knew she was gone, I let down my charade, my breathing going back to normal. I rubbed my temples in frustration, holding in my tears when I thought of watching the news that night. I had been crying so hard I must've woke her up.

Angela had broken down on camera that night, as the asshole kept asking her questions she refused to answer. My blood boiled. I wanted to punch the man asking her those questions, asking her all about Jack and Gabriel, even asking about me at one point. She tried to stay calm, and avoid any direct answers and stay vague, but she couldn't keep the facade up for so long.

"What happened between you and Nathan Parker? He seemed like he was a good friend, or something more. Where did he head off to?" The reporter asked, and she was already on the verge of tears from the questions before about Gabe and Jack, which she lied about.

"It is none of your business where my friends and colleagues head off to, thank you very much." She said coldly, her blue eyes snapped to his own. "Alright, alright, we respect your privacy."

But that wasn't the end. Angela sighed, turning to the camera. "If you all need to know, he was a friend, Nathan was there for me when no one else was. He wasn't what I expected from a man with his reputation. He was kind, caring, and knew me as well as anyone. I'll never forget him, and what he's done for me." She answered, looking to the camera, and I felt like she was looking right at me, as if she knew I would be watching. "I figured I should answer that since all of you reporters keep bugging me about our friendship."

The reporter started to ask another question, but I turned the news off before it could continue. I hadn't even noticed the tears running down my face the whole time, and my thoughts ran rampant in my mind like a stampede of elephants. I condemned Angela, my friend, to suffer this fate, all so I don't have to bare seeing her again, fearing how she would react.

I was stupid. I should've never left.

But I did, and there was no changing that.

I shook off those thoughts, walking through the back door to see Sarah working on fixing the crack in the window. I never even noticed the crack before.

She glanced my way, smiling at me. She was slowly starting to trust me as I started small talk, helping her fix the window.

A few minutes later...

"So, how'd you get this broken window? Jackie get a little too wild some night?" I asked, as she laughed at my joke, before answering. "No. Jackie was always a good child. She was a good baby, rarely ever cried. She's been through so much." She said, and I didn't ask about what that meant, as they hadn't done that to me. I won't ask about their past.

"I see. What happened then?" I asked, and her smile faded, her tone becoming more serious when she spoke. She sighed. "One night, before we found you, someone tried to break into our house. Probably some common thief, looking for an easy target. That's what he expected at least, until he was met with a loaded gun." She paused, looking towards me. "He begged and pleaded for his life, before I shot him, and buried him in the backyard. Do you know why I shot him?"

I understood why she had to do it. There was no other option. He may just come back again, this time more prepared. "'Cause he may end up coming back for you and Jackie, you need to protect those you love. Nothing hurts worse than failing to protect them." I spoke from relatable memories, thinking about my fellow agents. About Angela.

"Exactly. I'm glad you understand that. I couldn't bare that thought. She is all I have left after her father died in the omnic crisis. I was going to do the same to you when Jackie brought you in. I was gonna shoot you and be done with it, for her protection, but she stopped me, said we could take care of you. Said you seemed familiar. I didn't question why she thought you were familiar looking, and I still haven't. And now, I'm glad I didn't." She said, as I smiled. "I'm glad ya didn't shoot too." I joked, and she laughed.

"You ever have to do anything like that?" She asked, her brown eyes meeting mine, wiping sweat away from her face, matting down her brown hair. She and her daughter looked almost exactly alike.

My mind though of my parents. They were killed in a shootout between local gangs, they were caught in the crossfire. The same gang that murdered my parents took me in the next week.

A sigh escaped my lips, and I just finished fixing the window, sitting down, leaning against the wall of the house. "Well, I guess I'll tell you. I was a young kid, not even 13, when I was running some errands for my mum. She was the most beautiful thing I ever met. And my father, was a kind, but stern man. I was returning home, when I saw my house burning, along with my entire neighborhood." I stopped, as I noticed her listening intently. I took a shaky breath in, before continuing. "When I got close enough to smell the fire, I could see my parents, lying on the ground, holding hands, dead. They had no expression on their face, their eyes staring off into the night sky. My brother was gone, so it was up to me to bury them myself, being the only survivor in my small neighborhood. I was left alone, a wanderer, traveling from place to place. It's been almost two decades, but I still remember their faces, their blank eyes staring at me, their hands intertwined."

I finished my story, no tears in my eyes this time, only despair. She was one of the few people who knew that, along with Jesse, Angela, and Amari. Her brown eyes were locked with mine, as she flashed a sincere smile. "I'm sorry that had to happen, but I'm happy you're here. How else could I fix this window?" She joked, and I laughed, trying to move on from what I told her. "Go on back inside, I'll finsh up around here. Dinner'll be ready soon, so wash your hands." She told me, and I stood, smiling at her. "Yes ma'am."

Late at night...

Jackie shook my arm, waking me up, turning on the lamp in my room. I winced at the sudden light, forcing myself up. "What?" I asked, slightly annoyed. She smiled sheepishly at me. "I'm sorry for waking you up, but I've been thinking about this for a while, and want to ask you finally." She explained, her bright brown eyes glancing at me nervously. "Yeah?" I asked, as she spoke.

"When you came here, and I brought you in, Ma was gonna kill you, and that be it. But I stopped her. I said I knew who you were, or at least I thought I did. But now, I'm certain about who you really are. You're one of those heroes, aren't you?" She asked, and I sighed, figuring she should know if she figured it out.

"Not anymore at least. Overwatch is gone. So is Blackwatch." I answered, and she smiled. "You are to me. You're Nathan Parker, one of the finest shots Overwatch had. I did a little digging, and found out about you being a part of Blackwatch." She said, and I smiled, ruffling her hair slightly. "You're too smart for your own good. Anyone ever tell you that?" I said, and she giggled. "My dad did. I'm glad you're a hero, you'll protect us. This place isn't safe, I know that, and you can help us stay safe. I trust you."

"But I used to be a part of Blackwatch. We weren't good people." I reminded her, but she shook her head. "I don't care, you're a hero. But I haven't told Ma, I don't know if she'll trust you if I do. So I'm going to keep it a secret, and make sure you stay here. I like you Nathan, and I hope we can stay together as a family of sorts."

"Thanks kiddo. I appreciate it." I replied, and she yawned, stretching. "Well, I'm off to bed. I can finally get some sleep. See you in the morning?" She asked, turning to me as she left, stopping in her tracks. "Of course." I responded, and she smiled, exiting my room.

"Good."

 **And boom! New chapter. I finally got Nathan's backstory out, or at least a bit. I want readers to understand his personality and how he became a part of Deadlock Gang, and how sad it was. Thanks for reading as always, leave a review if you'd like, I appreciate and read all of them!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Reunion

The day started as normal. It was the same as any other day, besides what I had planned. It had been years since Overwatch disbanded, and I was soon starting to forget it. The media had stopped reporting it, and the hype died down. Soon enough, people started to forget it entirely, barely even mentioning its existence.

I was about 31 now, leaving Overwatch when I was 26. The years had treated me kindly though, as I aged rather well. My hair was still the same color, along with the stubble I had. There was barely a difference between the times. I had fully adjusted to life here, and how much more calm, and normal it was. It was...fulfilling. Jackie had grown quite a bit as well, now almost 17. It was in the middle of summer, so things were a lot more crazy around here since she was here all day. I enjoyed it thoroughly though, as she became a good friend.

But something else was fading, something more important. Overwatch was now gone, and ever since the world was plunged into chaos. A second omnic crisis was on the horizon, and along with that came organized crime. Along with that, terrorist organizations like Talon were taking over, placing fear into people's hearts about who they would strike next. It was said they were targeting former Overwatch agents. None caught yet though, which put my mind at ease.

The warm coffee flowed down my throat as I took a sip of it, looking out the window, looking at the garden in the backyard. Life was simple here, and I didn't have to do many crazy things. I took care of the house, and Sarah was teaching me how to be a gardener. I was a slow learner though. Wasn't my kind of thing. To think, in the course of 6 years I went from Blackwatch agent being brought back from the dead to taking care of plants with a woman and her daughter. Life is strange.

A smile had been plastered on my face the entire morning, as I thought of seeing an old friend again. I was off to see Angela, after all these years. I was overjoyed by the thought, and I was long overdue in visiting her, but I was also nervous by just randomly dropping by. She was in a war torn country, omnics rebelling once more. She might've been hard at work, and might not want to see me. But I still was going to see her. I needed to. I needed to see a new face, or at least in this case one I hadn't seen in a long time.

I knew where she lived, as we had made sure I would know where to find her. She had told me to stay away, but a part of her still wanted me to see her. And I wanted to see her as well.

Jackie was staring at me, smiling at me, as I only just now noticed she was doing so. "What?" I asked, as she chuckled. "You seem happy. Got a date with a girl or something?" She asked, taking a sip of her coffee. "Sort of." I answered, and she almost spit out her drink on me. She covered her mouth, laughing a coughing at the same time. "What? It's not that crazy of a thing." I joked, as she calmed down. "I'm heading off to see an old friend. Haven't seen her in a while." I explained, and she eyed me. "Off to see Dr. Ziegler?" She asked, and I nodded, drinking more of my coffee.

"How long?" She asked. I shrugged, not knowing for sure. "Not long enough for you to miss me." I smiled, and she chuckled. "Alright Nate. Don't be gone too long. I'll be sure to tell Ma you're gone for a bit. She'll sure miss you around for helping her with the gardens." She joked, and I laughed. "Perhaps it's time you did something useful." I teased her, as she snickered. "When are you leaving?" She asked, and I sighed, thinking about it. "Pretty soon. She is halfway across the world." I responded, and she eyed me curiously.

"You need protection?" She blurted out, as I blushed, spitting out the coffee I was drinking. "What?!" I yelled, and she laughed. "Ya know? Condoms?" She kept laughing, as I cleaned the bit of coffee on the window off, ignoring her laughter. "It's not like that..." I stated bluntly, as she rolled her eyes. "Suuurrreee." She said sarcastically.

"I'm sure she likes you back." She continued, as I face palmed. "Like I said, not like that." I responded again, but she kept speaking, not really addressing me in any fashion, speaking to herself. "I mean, who else who'd she care for?" She asked me, and I shrugged. "I don't know. Not me?" I answered, as she smiled. "Are you blushing right now?" She kept laughing, as I went to go pack my things, though she followed me. "Oh my god you are blushing. I have to take a picture! The big bad Blackwatch agent, one of the best shooters around, scared of a doctor the has a crush on." She continued teasing me.

Although she was annoying me with this, I couldn't help but smile. She reminded me of Lena in a way with her antics and how hyper she was. I was surprisingly going to miss her for the short time I'm gone.

Later that day...

I had left the house a while ago, taking a taxi to the plane I had to catch. I figured I'd take a nap during the flight, catch up on some we'll needed rest. I had the bag I brought with me when I left Gibraltar, having the same clothes, two revolvers, and photos. I couldn't help but get lost in the memories when I looked at the photo of Angela and I.

Hopefully when I meet her she'll be the same as who she once was. I miss her. Hell, I miss everyone. I haven't seen them all in years, no matter how much we planned to see each other. A part of me worries we may never see one another again. The thought saddened me greatly.

The flight there wasn't too bad, as I sat on my own seat alone, keeping my eyes focused on the clouds as we flew. It reminded me of all the times we'd get in the hovercrafts before missions, or even the drop ships. I found most things I encountered nowadays ended up reminding me of something in my Overwatch days.

When we landed, I figured I'd walk there. It wasn't too far, and it gave me more time to think. I figured she was living near the airport since she probably had to travel often. She was a miracle worker after all, helping everyone she could. I sometimes felt people like her were too good for this cruel world, and deserve better. But, a lot of people deserve better, just like the rest of the Overwatch agents, but now look at us. Disbanded, all having gone our separate ways.

My hands were in my pockets, as I followed the directions on the map exactly, as it told me where to go. I enjoyed the time to myself for a bit, and was glad to get some fresh air. Planes weren't my kind of thing, too cramped. Too high in the air, too many dangers. But, I prefer planes over boats, so here I am.

The walk there was even shorter than I anticipated, as I soon saw my destination. She lived in nice house, two stories, along with the best technology money could buy. Guess the government had to reward her somehow for doing all this. My heart beated like a drum, my breathing going along with the quick rhythm, along with my footsteps. A beautiful song to be sung.

And here it was. Angela, hopefully inside, or imagine how awkward it would be if I had to wait. Here's hoping. My hand raised to knock, before I hesitated. My mind flashed to back in Gibraltar, when Overwatch was still together. I remembered how diligently I'd knock on her door, deliberately doing it in the same fashion so she knew exactly who it was. Three firm but gentle knocks, since four was too many, and considered rude, or at least that's what my mom had taught me.

She always answered quickly, allowing me to enter. I'd always find her typing away at something or performing an experiment. No matter what, she always made time for me. Something I failed to repay. But that's exactly what I plan to make up for. To own up to my mistakes, and to see her like I promised.

But now wasn't in Gibraltar. I was in the present, where all Overwatch activities were now illegal. Things were even worse. My friends were dead, and I was alone except for Sarah and Jackie. Everything had changed. I just wished things could be back to the way they used to be.

I shook the thoughts away, knocking on the door, the same way as I used to. Three sharp knocks. But unlike the others, no response, only silence. I frowned, placing a hand on the doorknob, and turning. And to my suprise, the door opened. 'Why had she left it open?' I thought. 'Why didn't she respond?' I didn't like most of the possible answers.

I took hesitant and cautious steps inside, not trying to be caught in a trap. No movement. The place seemed entirely abandoned. It had a nice interior, stairs leading up to the left of the door, along with a living room to the right, a large sofa and recliner there, many pads and holograms left scattered about on the table. Behind it, a nice kitchen, that someone had been keeping tidy. Angela did always have a knack for organizing.

Soon enough I was ascending to the top floor, only to find three doors. The one on the right was a bathroom, the one on the left a laundry room. But the one all the way down the hallway, was left slightly ajar. I could make out the faint sounds of someone sobbing. It sounded like Angela. I quickly walked there, opening the door quietly.

And there she was, sitting at the edge of her bed, head in her hands, crying. She had a gray turtleneck, along with black pants that paired nicely with her thin figure. She had multiple holograms on the nightstand behind her, playing the news, but she seemed to pay them no mind. I tried to speak up, but the words caught in my throat, choking me.

"Are you a Blackwatch agent? Have you come to kill me?" She asked, and I stopped in my tracks, unable to formulate a word. She must've noticed me entering."There is a gun in the drawer to your left. You can make it look like a suicide." She stated dryly, no emotion left. Overwatch's downfall was even worse on her. I started to doubt myself thinking this was a good idea. What if I just brought up old memories she didn't want, and reopened old wounds unnecessarily?

What could I expect? We all left her to pick up everything after we left her alone. She had to deal with the reporters and media herself, without any help. I only helped her once before I left, and now she's alone. What had I done to her?

"Well, what are you waiting for-" Angela snapped around, her eyes widening in shock. I stood there, paralyzed in her gaze, as we both didn't know how to react. "Nate..." she muttered to herself. I couldn't help but say her name as well. Nothing else could come to mind but... "Angie.."

We had stared at each other for what seemed like ages, before a smile came to her lips, her tears dissolving. I smiled back at her, before she stood up in an instant, jumping towards me, enveloping me in her warm embrace. I could feel her hand touch the back of my neck softly, stroking my hair. She had knocked off my hat, but I didn't care. To be able to see her, to touch her, was all I ever needed.

Our eyes were locked in each other's for a moment, before she spoke up. "The years have treated you well Nathan." She complimented me, as I chuckled. "Same with you. You haven't aged a day." I said as she laughed. "Oh Nate, as charming as ever I see." I couldn't help but smile.

We then sat on the couch downstairs and talked for hours about what happened. I told her about Sarah and Jackie, and she told me about her new innovations in her studies. She had been helping heal the wounded here from the constant destruction. I was smiling the whole time, as she did too.

Later...

"You ever thought about what it use to be like, and how different it is now?" She asked, as I chuckled. "Of course. I often find myself thinking about my days of fighting off Talon agents and terrorists when I'm busy taking care of my garden." I joked, causing her to smile. "We had a good run, didn't we?" She smiled, and I nodded. "Yea, we did. But who knows, maybe they'll figure out they need us more than ever." I assured her, and she smirked.

"And of course I'd have to bring you back from the dead countless times." She said, and I laughed. "You don't regret it do you? I am an outlaw." I reminded her. "Maybe I should call the police now." She teased me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You wouldn't be the first. Imagine the headlines. Angela Ziegler bringing more Blackwatch agents to justice!" I said in mocking voice.

"You'd better watch out!" She giggled, as I smiled. "You are even more of a hero than before." I responded, and she laughed. "Trying to charm me?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at me, a sly grin on her lips. "Is it working?" I replied, and we both laughed.

It was getting late at night, and time was flying by. But I planned on staying the night anyways. "I say, we play chess." She said, and I gasped sarcastically. "Ms. Ziegler! I think this wine has been getting to your head, you're a little...crazy." I teased her, and she laughed. "Oh yes, next I challenge you to a game of checkers." She replied.

"I never learned how to play chess." I admitted, and her eyes widened. "Really? Well I know what we're doing tonight!" She exclaimed, and who could say no when she was that excited. I acted disinterested, as most outlaws shouldn't be very excited to play chess. "Yay." I muttered, and she scoffed a bit at me. "What got anything better to do?" She asked, and I shrugged, realizing she was right.

The next minutes were spent getting the hologram out, and turning it on. When it did, it displayed multiple odd shaped pieces. I was immediately confused. "Okay, so the rules are clear. Get all the pieces of your opponents side, or capture the king. Simple." She explained, but I allowed her to go first. I wanted to see what she would do, possibly understand it a little better, or get an example. "Ladies first." I offered. "What a gentleman." She replied.

She moved one in the front of her multiple lines of pieces forward one space. She then looked at me. "Well, I have no idea what I'm doing so I'll do what you did." I said, copying her exact move.

"How come you only moved forward once?" I asked her, and she sighed. "You have a long way to go."

The coming hours were spent learning the basics and mechanics of the game. Eventually, I learned what all pieces did individually, and their particular skills. I of course never one, but tried all the same.

"Aww come on. That would've worked in a real battle!" I complained, as she celebrated with laughter. "It seems like you wanted to give me your king. Did you just surrender?" She taunted, as I scoffed. "Whatever. I'd beat you in any other game. You name it!" I challenged her, but she smiled. "Alright, checkers!" She said, as I frowned. "No! Something good, like good ol fashioned baseball." I said. "Sure. How will we play that?" She asked, before I escorted her outside.

Later...

I don't know how it happened and I don't remember why, but she eventually ended up sleeping with me on the couch. I had woken up in the middle of the night, to find her sleeping peacefully, a smile on her face as she drifted off. I watched as her head went up and down as I inhaled and exhaled, her hand also on my chest.

She kept me warm, as she lay on top of me, a blanket draped over us both. The same smile from when I woke up this morning with Jackie appeared on my face that night, and I'm quite sure it stayed there while I slept.

 **I'm happy with the way this chapter turned out. I wanted it to be a little lighter with a more happy tone. I figured Nathan could use a bit of a break to visit an old friend. Leave a review if you'd like, I'd greatly appreciate it! See you guys next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Here to Suffer

The bright morning sun illuminated the blinds it was coming through and the room in a beautiful shade of orange and yellow. Angela was still asleep, breathing softly, and I sat there for a minute and listened, listening to one of the few things I had left in the world. A thing that could keep me going. I could feel her blonde hair tickling the bottom of my chin as she rested upon my chest, my arm resting on her back, thumb tracing along her spine.

Sitting there didn't bother me, I could've stayed there for ages. Something about it felt tranquil, natural, and calming. I hoped that she wouldn't be called in to help with any war efforts, and that we could spend the day together, enjoying each other's company.

I was thinking about what we could do today when I felt her stir in my arms, waking up slowly. I looked down, my eyes meeting hers when as she slowly realized where she was, gaining her awareness back. Her eyes widened as she sat up quickly, blushing as I smirked at her suggestively. "Morning Angie." I greeted her, sitting up, as she scooted backwards on the couch a bit. "Did we..." she trailed off, as I chuckled, finding it cute how she was nervous that we engaged in...intimate relations I'll put it. "No, I do not believe we did..." I answered, slightly unsure, but figured I'd remember something like that.

She sighed, content with the conclusion, relieved. "Ah, good." She said, and I frowned. "What do you mean good? I'm not that ugly am I? I mean I know the hat is stupid but I can always take it off..." I said, faking hurt that she said that. She blushed once more, even redder this time. "I didn't mean it that way Nathan, you are very handsome." She complimented me, joking slightly. "Why thank you. You're not too shabby yourself." I replied, flashing an award winning smile at her. She laughed. I scratched the back of my head, finding my hat on the floor and placing it where it belonged, on my head. "Not too shabby?" She responded, offended. I laughed, standing up. "What, I don't usually compliment women. That was more of Jesse's kind of thing." I admitted, thinking back on how he'd flirt with any woman he found attractive, being quite the playboy in those days. Still is actually. "Well I can see why..." she replied, smiling at me.

"You want some coffee or something?" I asked, and she nodded. "That would do nicely, thank you Nate. Sure this isn't you working on being a playboy like Jesse?" She commented, and I laughed. "Maybe?" I shrugged, and she shook her head, rolling her eyes.

While I started brewing the coffee for the two of us, I spotted my bag I brought here near the kitchen where I placed it, and I rummaged through it, trying to find my water bottle. I was thirsty, and I certainly wasn't going to wait for the coffee to be finished. I kept digging through, finding an unfamiliar box in it, and I pulled it out to inspect it. It had a note scribbled on a piece of paper taped to it, and I took it off, reading it.

 _Figured you might need these anyways Nate. Have fun with Dr. Ziegler playboy. Don't get into too much trouble. We miss you a bunch! - Much love, Sarah and Jackie_

 _-Ps. I hope you know how to use these._

 _-PPs. Take pictures._

 _-PPPs. Don't take pictures, it's a joke._

I finished reading it, already getting a clue at what it might be, smiling to myself at the emphasis on the word playboy, as Jackie underlined it multiple times, along with a smily face at the end. And as I figured, it was a box of something I specifically told her I didn't need.

Condoms.

A chuckle came from me, and from a person behind me. I was so busy in reading and holding in my laughter that I failed to notice Angela sneaking up on me. I jumped up, startled by the sudden noise behind me, as I juggled the box in the air, nervously and spastically trying to get them out of sight, hoping she didn't know what it was. But the sly grin on her face said otherwise. My cheeks were as red as a fresh and ripe apple.

"My my, seems you are a playboy Nate. Condoms? Really? This is why you came here? I'm afraid I may end up disappointing you." She teased me, as I stuttered, trying to explain why they were wrongfully placed there. Jackie must've bought them in secret when she went to the store on the day I was going to leave. She always was a sneaky and mischievous person. I'd get her for this when I get back. Somehow, someway.

"I- I swear that's not why I- I didn't even know they were- I can explain-" I struggled to speak correctly, my face burning up, as she continued staring at me. "You have a girlfriend I don't know about?" She raised an eyebrow, and I shook my head vigorously, trying to explain that wasn't why I was here. A laugh erupted from her once serious face from her previous question, and I sighed heavily.

She handed me my cup of coffee she finished making while I was busy making a fool of myself. I forced myself to take a sip in order to help calm my unsettled nerves. She was still laughing at me, and I couldn't help but smile. She was covering her smile with her hand, unsuccessfully containing and concealing her severe case of the giggles. "Yes yes, very funny." I muttered, as she returned back to the couch, and I followed her, sitting comfortably beside her.

Angela had settled down, as we watched the news, chatting a bit, and thankfully not about what happened recently in the kitchen with my bag. I was much more relaxed now, leaning back into the comforting sofa, and into the comforting presence of Angela. We spent the entire morning doing this, just enjoying each other's company thoroughly.

The news then caught my attention once more, breaking news displayed upon it, and I watched in horror and uncomfortable silence as the neighborhood where I was living with Jackie and Sarah was ablaze, the headlines explaining the situation to the public, as I felt Angela place a hand on my own, gripping it tightly. She knew where I was living, and tried her best to make me feel something other than despair. I read to myself out loud, trying to make any sense of the words.

"Yet another suspected Talon attack on local civilians, targeting the suspected area where ex-Blackwatch agent Nathan Parker was residing. Nathan Parker had recently been seen in shootouts with Deadlock Gang members, oddly enough being a former member of the gang himself according to his files in Blackwatch."

"That was you?" Angela asked, confused. I only nodded, not turning to her, but she turned me around, her eyes meeting mine, face inches from my own. "Nate, look at me. Stay with me, everything will be okay. They are in a better place now." She tried to assure me, but I had heard that overused line many times. Her lips were close to mine, both of her hands placed on my cheeks, but I pulled away, turning from her. I could feel the tears burning inside of my eyes, stinging.

I threw my hat to the floor in anger, sobbing as I did so. "It's my fault! They are gone because of me! I should've never stayed there. Jackie..." the name stuck out to me. She had a future, a good life ahead of her. She was smart, kind, funny, brave, and something this world sorely needed more of. But instead I was left behind to live my meaningless life for as long as I could suffer, punishment for my past.

"Jackie I'm so sorry. You were going to be great... Sarah was saving up for you to go to college like you always wanted to... you had a full life ahead of you to live, and I stripped you of it." I blamed myself, muttering those two names over and over, opening the front door to leave, walking out into the street outside.

I could hear Angela calling out to me, but I kept walking. I didn't know where I was going, but I was going someplace where I'd do no harm to her, or anyone else. She ran after me, turning me around once more. "Nate. I know you're upset now and it hurts, but you can't just leave me. Where are you going to go? I won't let you leave because you have these irrational emotions at the moment. I won't let you throw your life away!" She yelled, taking my hands in her own. "What life?! Why am I here?! I should be dead! You should've left me to rot in Gabriel's office all those years ago. Why, why, am I meant to suffer so much pain, for so little joy?" I questioned, as she took several steps back, clearly hurt by what I said.

For a moment I felt no guilt for what I said to her, but then tears started to form in her eyes. Tears that shouldn't be there. Tears I caused. I reached out to comfort her, realizing what I said, but she only turned away. "No! Go! Go and throw your life away, hide your feelings behind drinking like you always do! Act like no one cares about you! There is a bar a few blocks away further in town."

Something snapped me back to my senses. I hurt her, the only person I really had left. The only one who always treated me with kindness, and was fair. Someone who loved me, and I went and blew it like always. I turned back around, going on my original path to drink it away.

Later...

The rest of the day the only goal of my life was to get to the bottom of the next glass. I could hear the news report on the tragedy, and it only made me thirsty. Angela was right. I was hiding behind this, but it was all I could do. All I ever knew how to do to deal with the pain. It numbed the senses, and the mind, causing my brain to think less, and that was exactly what I needed. Soon enough, the mummers of the crowds in the bar were reduced to white noise, as I prayed with each shot that this one would wake me up from this nightmare. But it never worked.

My sight was getting blurry, and I could tell I was getting numb. I didn't stop. I wanted my memory to stop working. There was nothing so cruel as memory. One moment I'm living out my childhood memories, the other, I'm spiraling further and further down into madness. Why was I here? The question kept repeating, no matter how much I drank. I could still feel the pain of each knife that entered my chest. And the one that entered my heart, performed by the man I once loved. And the other one, when it broke, when Angela told me to leave.

Maybe I could drink it away? I hoped sincerely.

The hours ticked by quicker and quicker, until it was getting dark outside. I could hear rain start to pour, the pitter-patter of the droplets hitting the roof above. _Tap tap tap._ I heard something knock against the window. I didn't bother looking, ignoring it all together, and hopefully it would go away. That's what I did with all my emotions.

 _Tap tap tap._ I growled, turning this time, finding the person I didn't expect to see here. My eyes widened. Angela was staring at me, an unbrella in her hand, as her eyes were puffy and red from crying. I couldn't tell if she cried for me, or for what I said.

I stood up, leaving the glass I had on the counter. I slowly approached the door, opening it, balancing myself on the wall to stand straight. The rain was pouring hard now, and with each blink I could see the face of Jackie and Sarah. I was scared of what I would meet when I go to sleep.

Angela stood motionless, her face blank, showing no emotion. She made no move towards me, but I made a move towards her. She smacked me, as I tumbled back into the wall. I accepted it, knowing I deserved it, and much more for what I said. "I deserved that." I muttered. "You deserve much more. Why did you say that?" She asked, clearly thinking about what I said earlier to her when I left.

I sighed, wiping the tear away from my eye. "I was so upset and caught up in the moment and what happened, I didn't realize what I said. I meant none of it. I'm just not able to understand why this happens to me." I said, hoping for her forgiveness, even though I didn't deserve it. She only kept staring at me, a tear rolling down her cheek. She had her hands in her pockets of her trench coat, looking into my eyes. "You need to know how much you mean to me. You are my everything. You are the reason I'm still alive, both physically and mentally." I finished, as she stood still once more.

No sound came from us both besides the rain around us. She then pulled me into a hug, warmly embracing me in her arms, as I sobbed once more. "I miss them so much. I loved them both like family, and I can't think about how they died. It's too much. I see them when I blink." I admitted, as she swayed with me, stroking the back of my neck calmly. She broke for a moment, pulling out my hat, placing it firmly on my head. I smiled for a moment.

"I know. I'm sorry. But we'll get through this, together. Trust me, I'm here for you."

I placed my hands warmly on her face, making sure she looked into my eyes when I said this. "I love you, do you hear me? I love you." I said, firmly, as she smiled at me.

"I love you too Nate. I always will." She replied, and I couldn't help but laugh joyfully. We both leaned forward, smiling, our tears blending in with the rain as our heads touched, resting gently on each other, locked into the others eyes.

 **Wow, that one was sadder than I planned on it being. But I felt Nate would be angry with how he caused their deaths on accident, as Talon is hunting all of them, killing anyone near them. Talon is going to start causing some trouble now, and you'll see it in future chapters. Now Nathan really only has Angela with him, and Jesse a bit. Leave a review to tell me how you feel about my writing!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Recall

Angela had been especially kind ever since Jackie and Sarah's death. She had done everything to make me happy, and knew when to give me ample space, and also knew when I needed to talk. Guess being a doctor pays off sometimes. "Patient-Doctor confidentiality." She had named it. A smirk came to my lips thinking about her for a moment. The weeks had gone by, and I was starting to accept what happened, and mourn.

A few strings were pulled, and some deals made, and eventually Angela got Jackie and Sarah's bodies sent, their skin burned, and almost unrecognizable. But I knew it was them. I had buried them in a field, with only one tree atop a hill, looking over the plains. They were placed there, as I laid them to rest in the comfortable shade of the leaves, blocking the sun. I had cried all the tears I had in me in this month, but I ended up coming here often, placing flowers on their graves.

I specifically planted a blossoming flower on Sarah's grave, since she was the one who taught me how to be a gardener. The petals were a light blue, flowing in the wind, contrasting with the green of the fields nicely. I found myself back there often, saying words I never got to say to them, to tell them goodbye, and how much I miss them.

Jackie's grave was beside her mother's, and this was the eighth time I came here. I wanted to get everything out today and off my chest so I could be done with it and move on. Angela was worried I'd never fully accept and grieve properly if I didn't do so. And never question the doctor, especially when you love her.

The sun was bright today, making the grass of the field look especially vibrant. I watered the flower on Sarah's grave, and stopped at Jackie's. I sighed deeply, shaking a bit. My voice was dry, as I didn't use it as often ever since their deaths. But if Angela is right, I'll move on soon if I do this. I still struggled with seeing their names engraved in the stone above the ground, displaying the date they were born and died, and seeing how young Jackie was made this even harder. She had a bright future, and it was wrongfully taken away.

I said a few words that I said too much recently. I found myself apologizing and on the verge of tears, begging for forgiveness, but I stopped. This was what Angela worried about. She wanted me to stop blaming myself, and accept what happened. I soon found words I should've admitted long ago. "I'm just so depressed." I muttered, sitting in the grass, resting against the tree in the shade. "I just can't get out this slump. If I just had something to pull me out this dump, I could move past this. I fell down, getting right back up like my mom always taught me. I just need that spark to get me psyched back up. Feel alive again." I confessed, wiping a tear away with my sleeve.

"Angie kept tellin' me to get here and let it all out, and I'm feelin' angry again so I decided maybe I could come vent and tell you some things...but I just can't admit or come to terms with how I'm feeling about my future. I think I'm done with this. With Overwatch, and with being the better man. I'm tired of trying to save the world from itself. I don't want to save a world if it's this cruel." My fingers tapped my hip, where the holster for my revolvers had been. Something itched inside of me.

"Haven't had to use a gun in so long, I might be rusty Jackie. I've forgotten the rush of what it is to kill, to feel the power of life and death in my hands. Maybe that's a good thing. Maybe I should never have been given a gun, but I was practically born with one in my hands. I could use a new outlet." I stopped, feeling the cool breeze flow through my hair.

"And I know some shit is just hard to swallow but I can't just sit back and piss and moan about life. I need to do something. But, if Overwatch ever does recall, I might say no. It's just too much for me. Guess I got me a taste of normal life and started craving it. It's all stupid. Stupid stupid stupid." I wanted to rip my hair out, I didn't know what to say. I didn't know if I should lie to myself and say that I would be glad to join, or be honest, and show my cruelty.

"But if they do and I don't join 'em, I know for sure one thing. I'll be one tough act to follow." I chuckled, stroking my chin. "Maybe I'll just end up settling down with Angie, live out life like a normal person. I miss you guys. So very much. I wish I could've said goodbye. I guess you can join the list of people I've said that to. It's too big. I've lost my parents, Amari, you both, Jack, Gabriel." I listed them off, rubbing my temples, angry with how they all left me. "I'm gonna leave you guys alone. You can finally rest easy. I wish you could've lived, to see the world for what it could be, no matter how dark it seems right now. I love both of you. Goodbye, Jackie, Sarah. Rest in eternal peace, something you both deserve." I finished, before turning around, walking back along the path to Angela. I wouldn't tell her what I said, but I'd tell her that I did what she asked of me.

Later...

I was working on the garden in the backyard of Angela's house right before I went inside, it was getting dark, humming a tune to myself. I planted a new flower, this one like the one on Sarah's grave. I looked at it for a moment, smiling at the work I did. I was certainly getting better at this. I of course miss my original garden, but, this one wasn't so bad.

A sound snapped my attention upwards, and I noticed movement in the dark night. My hands snapped to my hips, but I forgot I left them at the house. I was naked, not prepared for an assault. I hoped I was just being paranoid, but I kept my eyes peeled. I could hear footsteps clearly now, and I could hear the faint sounds of a window being opened.

I was instantly regretting not bringing a weapon.

Taking cautious footsteps near the back door, trying to catch any possible intruders off guard. My guns were upstairs in Angela's room, so I'd have to use the stairs, and go to where I heard footsteps. This wasn't an ideal situation, let alone that I was worried for Angela's safety.

When I opened the door, it was much darker than usual, and I could hear muffled voices upstairs, and I saw someone ascending the stairs. It wasn't Angela. I could see lights, red eyes, heavily armored men, with weapons, ready for conflict. I needed to be stealthily.

My arm quickly wrapped around the man's neck, as I held him back, catching him easily. No one could hear his cries for help as I strangled him, ending the struggle with one clean snap, his neck breaking, dropping to the floor silently as I sat him down gently. I took his pistol, more comfortable with it in a close quarters situation like this, before a familiar insignia caught my eye.

They were Talon operatives. It would explain their rather advanced technology, and why they were here. They wanted Angela and I. I intended on stopping them from getting either of us.

I carefully snuck behind two of them, before slamming their heads together. They both fell to the floor unconscious. Something made me move quicker and frantically, not concerned with my own well being. Angela was struggling with them, as I could hear her crying out for help.

They were in her room, as I inhaled, gaining my composure, before standing in front of the door, kicking it open, hitting all four shots I fired, hearing four of them grunt and drop dead. One had Angela in a hold, keeping her in front of him like a shield. A cowardly move, and one I could get past easily.

I saw Angela's eyes widen, but before I could react to the slight warning she gave me, a gun was placed against the back of my head. "Drop the weapon, now!" I thought of when I met McCree the same way in our shootout. A fond memory, but I shook it off, complying.

Angela struggled against the man, but he kept her in place, as I flashed a smile at her. She calmed down, as I knew a way out of this. I just had to get him talking, or at least distract him. Or get him near me. Either one will work.

I felt his hands feeling around my shirt and pants, checking for weapons, as I smirked at Angela, and she understood.

She quickly elbowed the man holding her, as he grunted, holding his stomach, before she disarmed him quickly, aiming the gun right at him, not hesitating to fire. Good thing we taught her self defense. I smacked the gun out of his hands, hearing it slide across the floor. I spotted the knife on his chest amidst the struggle, and I took it out swiftly, pulling him close and sliding it across his throat, feeling the warm blood spew all over my hands and nice white shirt. He held his throat, gasping for air, desperately trying to stop his bleeding, but it was too late.

Two more agents appeared in the hallway, and I kicked the gun out of the man on the left's hands, knocking him into the wall behind him, dazing him. While roundhouse kicking the gun away, I spun around, throwing the knife right into the others neck, watching him fall to the floor. I removed the knife, feeling it rip and tear through the flesh and bone, slowly sliding it out for good measure, and to make him feel the pain he's caused to others. I felt no remorse watching him drown painfully in his own blood.

Swiftly turning around, I found the agent standing up, no weapon. He begged for mercy, as I heard him crying out to me. "I surrender I surrender!" He yelled, as I smiled at him. "I accept your surrender." I replied, before stabbing him in the stomach, and twisting. "That one was for Jackie." I muttered, ripping it out sideways and stabbing again, looking into the red circles in his helmet, right where his eyes would be. "That one was for Sarah." I did the same, stabbing even harder, this one going straight through the other side, snapping through his spine and vertebrae. I slid it out, stabbing again, this one in the chest, as he still groaned in pain and agony. "That one was for Amari." I said, before stabbing once more, this one in the heart. "That one is for trying to kill Angela, and all the other people you've killed you scum."

He fell to the floor slowly, sliding down the wall, leaving a trail of blood on it. He still clinged to life, as I rolled my eyes at his arrogance. 'Even when dying Talon never ceases to be a pain I my ass.' I thought, before stabbing him one final time, right in his sternum, fracturing his ribs, and penetrating his lungs. "And that one was for my own damn good."

I snapped back to my senses, realizing what I had done. I massacred these men, feeling no remorse or hesitation to brutally murder them. And the odd thing was, I still felt nothing. Did that make me a killer? My shirt was coated in their blood, along with my hands. I wiped a bit of the blood off my face with my arm, before approaching Angela. I watched her as she looked at me in horror, fearing what I had done. Only now did I feel weary.

I stopped, dropping the blood covered knife to the floor as I fell to my knees. Angela was right in front of me, reaching out to me. I took her hand, pulling her into a loving hug. I was scared I might lose her. And I couldn't bring her back like she did me. I'd have to deal with losing her, and those thoughts were a hell I didn't want to endure. Her tears soaked into my shoulder, and I comforted her as she sobbed.

"Thank you, Nate. You've saved me again." She thanked me, as I laughed uneasily, adrenaline still pumping through my veins. The bodies of the Talon agents surrounded us, but I didn't care. Right now, it was just Angela and I. "I saved you? Last time I checked I'd be dead right about now if a certain angel didn't come rescue me." I reminded her, as she chuckled. "Angel? You flirting with me?" She asked, and I couldn't help but smirk. "Maybe I am the player Jackie thought I was."

She laughed, as I wiped her tears away. "You know I'd do anything for you. I would kill for you. I suppose I already have tonight." I said, as she hugged me once more. "I would do the same. Sometimes I wonder why you bother to. I'm no angel." She admitted, as I pulled from the hug, looking into her eyes, serious.

"Maybe not, but all I know is, you came to me when I was at my lowest. You picked me up, breathed new life into me, I owe my life to you. Without you I have no idea what I'd do. Look, no ones perfect, but you are as damn close as anyone could be. I don't know why you don't see it like I do. I don't think you have any idea what you mean to me, not the slightest clue. You are Dr. Angela Ziegler, the first doctor to bring someone back to life. You are the hero of Overwatch, the one that made it all work. You are something everyone can love. And I'm proud to say I'm a part of your life, and that I've met and got to properly know someone like you."

Her eyes were wide, shocked by all the feelings I confessed to her. I was trying to get her to realize what she was, and how much of an impact she had made on the world around her. How much of an impact she made on me. I kept my eyes on her, watching as a mischievous grin came to her lips, and I smiled back at her. She looked at me with something new, and I couldn't help but be drawn in. Her hand reached my face, leaning in towards me. My heart pounded in my ears, pumping blood as quick as it did when I killed for her.

We both bumped heads, startled by the sudden vibrations and noise coming from her watch. We both looked at each other for a moment, giggling. I silently cursed, annoyed by the sudden interruption, but nonetheless intrigued. A message was incoming, as she tapped it, as a video started to play, a holographic version of it displayed, the light contrasting against the dark house. I couldn't believe my eyes.

It was Winston. It was unmistakable, it was him. He had grown a little larger, and wore the same armor he had worn during the Overwatch days, a bright white. He was leaning in near the camera, eating a banana as always. "Is this on?" He asked, as Angela and I shared confused glances, before looking back.

The camera cut to him adjusting his glasses, assuring himself he could do this. "I made a chronal accelerator, I'm sure I could do this." He almost bragged, before the camera cut once more, to him speaking directly to the camera. He cleared his throat quickly. "To all agents of Ov- oh!" He said, as the camera fell over. I smiled a bit, glad to see him, but interested in what he had to say. Was today the day we were called together?

"To all agents of Overwatch- that's not right." He scolded himself, the camera cutting once more, the lights now off. The sudden drastic lighting changes showed how much time he spent to get this perfect.

"To the former agents of Overwatch." He stopped. "This is Winston!" He exclaimed, excited to be speaking to us once more. "Obviously." He muttered, his happiness dying down quickly. The camera cut once more, as he was much more calm this time, catching his composure. He chuckled slightly to the camera, adjusting his glasses once more.

"Thirty years ago, the omnics declared war." He said, placing a hologram in front of the camera, as it zoomed in, displaying photos of the omnic crisis as he continued speaking. "The nations of the world had no answer, until they called on a small group of heroes. Overwatch was created to rescue humanity from the omnic crisis. We became the greatest champions of peace and progress mankind has ever seen!" He finished, the photo of an omnic leader and human leader shaking hands, showing peace, as the Overwatch heroes stood at attention, in formal suits, being awarded with medals. I remembered watching that happen on the news years ago when I was still a part of Deadlock. I never recognized Jesse until now. I couldn't help but get goosebumps seeing the many dead faces of my old friends, and the people I failed to keep in touch with. I wonder if they were all getting the same message.

A poster of Overwatch flashed on Angela's watch, as I remembered being a part of that poster. I was behind Amari, holding the flag with her. "You were chosen, because you had powers and abilities that made you...you joined...because you..." Winston trailed off, the photos stopping, as he sighed, the camera focusing on him. I placed a hand on Angela's shoulder.

"You already know this. Look, the people decided they were better off without us. They even called us criminals! They tore our family apart." But a determined look flashed on his face, typing furiously on his keyboard. More photos were displayed, of the multiple attacks and tragedies that happened, and a picture of the one Jackie and Sarah died in flashed, as Angela placed a hand on my own, running a finger on the back of my palm calmly. "But look around! Someone has to do something! WE have to do something!" The photos showed the omnics rebelling against police in riots, families being torn apart, people mourning their losses.

The camera went back to him, as he grunted. "We can make a difference again. The world needs us now, more than ever!" He said, as I smiled a bit, and he removed his glasss, looking into the camera. He smiled. "Are you with me?"

Am I with him? I asked myself this question, and didn't know the answer. Of course I wanted to see everyone, but this isn't what I thought it'd be. Life changed, and I don't know if I have it in me. I feel like I've taken enough lives from this world, and I didn't want to take many more. Life was precious.

The video stopped, leaving us in the darkness and silence, before a message was displayed once more. This time, it had multiple words on it. "Answer Overwatch Recall?" It asked, and two buttons appeared; yes and no.

I looked at Angela, as she smiled at me. "Do you believe we can make a difference again?" She asked. "Speak truthfully." She told me, and I sighed. "I do. Do you?" I returned the question, not wanting to think about how I slightly lied. A smirk came to her lips, as she pressed yes.

 **I finally reached my most anticipated point in the story. The recall! I loved writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading. I wanted to show what Nate and Angela were doing when the message came, and how Nate isn't completely convinced. That problem will make a more prominent appearance in the next chapter! Leave a review if you'd like! See ya!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Why Does A Killer Care?

Staring at my bag I brought with me had become obnoxious by now, but I didn't know what else to do to fill my time. The multiple things I had in it brought memories, that made me even more uncertain about our trip back to Gibraltar. Winston had said to meet him back there, and I was still debating if this whole situation was even real. It was all happening so fast, I didn't even know what to say.

The Talon agents were stuck in my head, as I thought about them coming for her. For Angela. I feared for her safety. I feared for everyone's safety who might be returning to Overwatch. I had constantly been trying to convince myself this was the right decision, but there were so many red flags. So many possibilities of this whole thing going horribly wrong.

What were the feelings I had been feeling? Why do I care so much? Why does an outlaw like me care what happens to the world he lives in. It had taken everything from me, yet it gave me so much. Why should I care for Angela's safety. Talon would end up killing me as well if I try to protect her. There were too many things running in my head, I had no idea what to think.

The house we were residing in for another day was much less safe now. Talon knows for sure where we are, and the bullet holes in the walls and slightly noticeable blood stains stuck out to me. I had burned the shirt I wore that day, all of the blood not able to be washed away. And with that, I tried to burn away what I was. A killer, nothing more. But why does a killer care for a doctor? I've never felt this for anyone, and it confused me. I would rather die than see her suffer. Why?

Soon enough I couldn't take it, and I found myself digging through my bag, finding my gun prominently placed on top of everything. I took the weapon in my hands, looking at it suspiciously. This one thing had fired so many bullets, that ended up killing others. This gun had killed so many people. But guns don't kill. The people using them do. I do.

Then, under the gun, the photo of Overwatch stuck out once more, a thorn in my side, endlessly irritating me to the brink of insanity. So many dead people, so many memories, so many people hurt. One family torn apart. Our family. My family.

Family. The word bothered me. My real family was gone, and my new family in Overwatch was destroyed, rotting in the sun, just like the people I killed in Deadlock Gang. Angela was all I had, and she didn't know how I truly felt about this. We can't just ignore what happened to Overwatch once and just hope it doesn't happen again. I didn't want to see all of us together before we die. Talon would overpower us. The people didn't love us any longer. They didn't need us. I didn't need all of these memories before I go into that goodnight. Why see the face of those you love, only to see them suffer with you?

But I can't just leave them. Can I? After everything we've been through together, how would I just be able to up and leave. Nothing but pain and suffering could come of this. So why did a part of me feel the need to come along? What was it that my mind found so interesting and intriguing that I was willing to throw the rest of my life away? All of these questions ran circles around my head, all of them repeating.

And when I went upstairs to find Angela ready for the trip tomorrow, back to everything, the quiet questions soon turned to screams and cries. It was getting late, but I couldn't sleep, not with what was happening. I should just leave now before I get myself killed. But I'm here, hugging Angela, feeling something new. Something that refreshed me, made me feel brand new. I could feel her in my arms, and the feeling of her there was an ecstasy I'd never been exposed to. I wasn't expecting this.

I found myself lost in the sea of blue that were her eyes. No words came to mind, only her in my sights. Angela was smiling at me, and it was an innocence I wanted to protect, to keep safe in the world. How could someone like her even look at me, after all I've done? We were complete opposites, I was a devil, and she was an angel, sent from above to fix me. To change me. Was it working?

"Nate?" I heard her voice call, and I focused back on her. "Are you okay?" She asked, and I sighed. "I have no idea. With everything that's going on, how could I be okay? I want to see everyone once again, but...but something is holding me back." I said, and she frowned. "Do you not want to go?" She asked, and I shrugged.

"Is it odd that I do? Even though I fear for your safety and everyone else's if we commit to this, I still want to see you all. And you seem happy enough to be reunited, so I figured I'd come along as well."

"Are you afraid?" Another question shot my way, and this one I didn't know how to answer. "Afraid? No. Worried? Yes." I answered, and she flashed a puzzled look my way. "I'm worried about what is to come. This may not work, and if it doesn't, the consequences are so dire we may end up dying. I'm not afraid of death, but I'm afraid of dragging others I love to the grave with me. I'm scared to be the only one left, to see your names in the obituaries, and on graves. To be left with memories I don't want." I admitted, and she nodded.

"I am too. But what is wrong with being scared? We should be. We are breaking the laws we swore to uphold and defend, and going up against the odds. But when are the odds ever in our favor?" She asked me, and I laughed.

The questions kept being asked inside my head, and I tried to control and contain them, but they kept pushing, until I had to vent somehow.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked her, and she nodded. "Of course." She assured me, and I nodded, before inhaling shakily, trying to hide the uncontrollable shakes in my hands. "Do you remember when we first met? When I needed an ice pack after sparring with Gabe?" I asked, smiling a bit, fond of the memory I brought up.

Angela smirked, leaning in slightly, to where are shoulders were touching. I didn't mind the feeling of it. "Like it was yesterday. I always thought you were trouble before we actually spoke, and I was worried you'd betray us. That you were nothing but a killer. But only when I started talk with you did I notice something else." She said, and I smiled. "My irresistible charm?" I asked.

"More like your irresponsible ways. I noticed your mannerisms, and the way you spoke. You seemed to keep a lot to yourself, until we became good friends, and you started to let loose. Especially after Amari's death, something changed. You were a new man, and I grew to care for that new man." She finished, and my smile faded, thinking of Amari.

"I'm not a new man, I just try to make Ana proud. I loved her like a mother, and she had something else about her. But you'd be wrong to think I've changed. I'm still a killer. You saw it when those Talon agents came for you. I showed no remorse, and I still feel nothing."

Her face saddened, as I stood up, but her hand grasped mine. "You did what was necessary. You saved my life." She said, and I frowned. "I did not, I just made them angry. They are coming for you, and if you go with Overwatch, they'll get you. I don't want to see that."

"You won't. Quit second guessing yourself. You need to stop acting like this. You're so uncertain you don't even notice the world around. The world is going to pass you by if you keep doing this."

Something in me snapped, and I clenched my fists together. "And what makes you think I'll care if it does?! It's shown me nothing but hardship, taking everything away from me! Why should I try and save something so cruel?" I yelled, as she now stood. "Because it's the right thing to do Nate!" She countered, and I growled.

"Since when did I care about the right thing?! I'm a criminal, an outlaw. A killer. Yet I care about this, about you! What are these feelings I have?! I'm not supposed to care. It's just stress. I don't care! Everyone and everything is stupid, and I should just leave it all behind!" I started talking to myself, about to leave, before her voice caught my attention once more.

"That's because you do actually care!" She yelled, and I froze. I had never thought of it like that, figuring I was just being stupid, and was naive. I felt like I needed to be stronger, and feel no emotion, not care when others die since it's natural, but all of a sudden I did.

"You care about this! You're a hero, but for some reason you don't believe it! You've made mistakes in the past, but who hasn't? If you thought for ten seconds you could realize this. But you can't make a decision and keep questioning yourself. It makes me feel like you're begging for my help, but I don't know what to do." She continued, and I sighed.

"I try to tell myself I'm the good guy every day, but I don't even believe it when I'm saying that. Doubts starting to creep in, and every day is just so dark and black. I just need a ray of hope." I replied, and she frowned.

"Let me be that ray of hope! Me and you, we're like a crew, and you can't just give up on us yet!" She offered, as I felt her hands grasp mine. "It hurts when I see you struggle, you came to me with thoughts and emotions you didn't share with anyone. But now it seems like you don't believe in yourself anymore, or you're getting lazy. Why can't you just form you own opinions like before?" She asked, and no words came from me, as she forced me to look at her, forcing my chin up with her hands.

"I can endure no more of this. I demand you remember who you are! The real Nathan Parker, not this pale imitation of him. The real Nathan Parker wouldn't hesitate to reunite with his friends, but this evil unrelenting person you fail to act like tries to make it seem like you're not a good man." She said, before continuing. "It was YOU, who believed in me, when everyone else was too busy struggling with what happened, not there to help me. But it was YOU who comforted me, the one person who cared enough to see me in all these years. You risked your life for me, I know that as well as you. I may have saved your life, but I can never repay you for what you did for me. But I refuse to give up faith, and you aren't giving up on me! Wake up Nate! I need you!"

She released me from her hold, and I fell to the floor, understanding what she was saying. She was right. I snapped from this state, looking at up at her as she stood above me. She smiled at me, reaching a hand out. I took her hand once more, as she pulled me up.

"I need you to be what you truly are. Nathan Parker, the one and only. One of the greatest shots Overwatch may ever have. The one who was there for me, and doesn't ask for anything in return. The man I'm glad to have got to meet and fully know and appreciate." She spoke to me the same way I did when I saved her from the Talon agents.

"Be the man I... be the man I love." She said, looking into my eyes, leaning against me. I looked down at her, as she pulled me down to her height for a passionate and loving kiss, as I felt her hands grasping the unkept brown strands of hair in my face, holding me close to her. I didn't want it to end, not struggling against her as she pulled me down with her, as we fell onto the bed. I could feel her soft lips against my own, and I enjoyed every moment.

We broke off for a moment, and I started to try to stand up, figuring I'd let her rest before we left to answer the recall. But, to my surprise, her hand gripped my shirt, pulling me back down with her, her hands exploring my body. I didn't complain about feeling her tug at my shirt, which gave me the idea she wanted to get across, unbuttoning my navy blue shirt, throwing it to the floor carelessly. The only thing I cared about now, was her and I. The way it has been this entire time I've been here. Ever since I met her, I knew something was special. And now, was my chance to show her without words, as they failed me too many times.

The next morning...

I awoke earlier than usual, a large grin on my face, and it did not feel out of place in the slightest. I looked to my left, finding Angela sleeping peacefully, and I decided not to bother her. We had a few hours before we'd have to leave on a plane to Gibraltar, so I snuck out of bed, fitting back into my clothes from the night before. 'Score!' I thought, and I mentally slapped myself for thinking something so childish.

The sun was bright outside, the sun just rising over the horizon as it just barely peeked over the trees, resting beautifully on them. I had already brewed my morning coffee, taking a sip of it, holding it in my hands to warm myself a bit. It was a little cold outside, but I felt warm inside, happily humming a tune to myself as I thought for a while about what was to happen.

As I sat for almost an hour thinking, which I was grateful to have, to settle a few things I was feeling before we left. Once I left with Angela, there was no going back. But by the time Angela arrived downstairs, there was no doubt in my mind, not even a trace.

I'd be happy to spend all the time I had with her, even if that meant leaving normal life once and for all. And hopefully, just maybe, we could make it out of this ordeal alive. Perhaps her confidence about this could rub off on me, and we'd make the world a better place. Perhaps we could make a difference.

'Are you with me?' The question Winston had asked me was finally answered today. "Always." I said out loud, smiling.

 **And finally, after years of beating around the bush, Nate and Angela finally confess to one another how they feel. My favorite line I've ever written yet was in this chapter; 'Score!' Soon enough the gang will be back together, along with some new faces like Lucio and Hana! I plan on having Nate form a bond with them in a future chapter. I also have a few plans for when Nate finds Reaper, and who he truly is. Anyways, as always, I hope you enjoyed! Never hesitate to leave a review or ask me a question, as I will answer them to the best of my abilities (without spoiling anything).**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Get The Gang Back Together

My head rested on my hand, leaning back and looking out the window. Angela and I had just recently gotten off the plane trip here, and we were taking the scenic route to Gibraltar Headquarters. The only sound between us was the rumble of the engine inside the car as it hovered just barely above ground. I was very tired from the trip, but still oddly wide awake.

The road there was quick enough, and the sun was soon setting, the blaze of the sun reflecting across the wonderfully blue ocean as the waves crashed against the rocks repeatedly. The sound of it was reassuring and calming, and it made me think about my walks along the base whenever I needed to think. I fondly remembered when Angela would soon start to come on those walks with me regularly, and I soon found out I needed company on those thoughtful walks rather than solitude. We'd talk about whatever was going on during our different missions, the things we hated about our missions, the things we loved. Sometimes, we'd just talk about feelings, and what we thought of during our time there.

I miss those walks, and hope to be able to go on them again. I could see the base now, and I could picture where we used to meet. Where everything felt at ease, even when everything else in the world was falling to pieces around us. Hell, the world is still falling to pieces now. That's why we're even here isn't it?

I kept my eyes out the window in anticipation, waiting to see the flag on the base, displaying the old colors and symbol, giving rise to nostalgic memories and emotions. Maybe it wasn't a mistake to come here after all. Maybe it wasn't so bad. We'll see soon enough I guess.

And there it was. In all of its glory. Well, formal glory. The flag still stood tall on top of the buildings, displayed prominently and proudly, flowing in the wind. I couldn't help but laugh in childish wonder at it, looking to Angela, tapping her shoulder and pointing at the flag. "Look! Angie, it's still there! Oh I thought I'd never see it again!" I exclaimed, as she chuckled at my excitement.

"Oh, well look who's excited to go back now?" She teased me, and I grinned happily at her for a moment. "Well you were very...convincing." I said, as she raised an eyebrow at me. "Hmm, that's the word huh?" She replied, and I chuckled. "Yeah, it was like a pep talk ya know? No pep talk like a doctor's pep talk, that's what I always say." I answered, and she frowned.

"I don't recall you ever saying that before. Since when has that been a saying?" She asked, and I smiled. "Since just now." I joked, and she giggled. "I see."

We continued talking for a while, just enjoying the view for a bit, and enjoying our time together, before we had to come to a stop outside the base, near where the dropships would land after missions. I inhaled the salty air before opening the door to the car, exiting. I shut the door behind me softly, turning my attention to Angela for a moment, and she smiled at me. Only now did I start to feel a little nervous returning here. What if we were the only ones to answer the recall? Or what if they were all dead? Or this was a trap? My heart sank for a moment, but I forced myself to continue moving, trying to keep my mind away from the endlessly possibilities.

Keeping close to Angela in case of sudden danger, my hand on my gun, ready for a fight or ambush. "Nate? What are you doing?" She asked, and I put a finger to my mouth. "Shhh. It's too quiet. I don't like it. Stay close." I ordered, and she followed me closely, before a sudden beep and familiar British voice sent me reeling.

"Oi! Nate, Angela, is that you?" I heard, turning to where the voice was coming from, my gun fully drawn, only to see nothing but a radio of sorts attached to the wall. "Oh who am I kidding it's obviously Nate! Who else is that jumpy?" I heard the voice tease, and Angela giggled. I slowly realized it was my old friend, Lena.

"Oh real funny Lena. Just let me in." I said, faking annoyance. "Oh alright hold your horses, I'm comin'!" I heard her say, and soon the doors opened, and there she was, looking as wild as ever. I holstered my weapon once more, as she ran to meet us, blinking over in an instant. She slammed into me, as I caught her when she jumped in the air for a hug, as I laughed a bit. "Oh I missed you guys!" Lena said, and I let her go, smiling warmly. "It's good to see you too Lena. It's been much too long." I replied, and she laughed. "Indeed. But, here we are! We have so much catching up to do, but first we've gotta go see the big guy himself!" She smiled, and I nodded, as she led the way.

We walked outside the base, before entering the main door, walking through the now rather empty hallways. I thought of the times when they were filled with many busy people going off to do their own things, all of us working together to make the world better. Hopefully it can be that way once more. "I wonder if I left anything in my locker here." Lena basically said to herself, and I chuckled. "Let's hope it wasn't anything important." I mumbled, referencing how forgetful she was sometimes, mostly due to her grip of time and how impatient she was, often ending up missing meetings because she kept zipping through time.

"So, what have you two been up to recently?" She asked, and I sighed. "Well, I took care of Deadlock Gang, got shot, almost died, and a family took me in for the next 5 years." I summarized it, purposely skipping the part where they died. "And I was busy working with hospitals around the world treating patients that needed me most." Angela said. "Ah, so like normal eh? Nathan getting shot and Angie always too busy with work." She joked, as I laughed. "I don't get shot that often." I said, and Angela scoffed. "What?! I don't get injured often." I complained, and she rolled her eyes. "You are my most reckless patient." She admitted, and I snorted. "Whatever."

"So how'd you two end up coming together?" Lena asked, looking back as we rounded a corner, and Angela and I glanced at each other. "Uh, we met up about a month ago, started to live together for a while, fought off Talon agents, ya know, the usual." I joked, and she stopped, turning to us. "Did Talon come after you as well? They wrecked Winston's office not too long ago. Had someone going by the name of Reaper with 'em. Real bad guy that one." She said, and I turned to Angela, who raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Any idea on his whereabouts or identity?" She asked, and Lena shrugged. "No clue. The bloke has something out for Overwatch, I'm tellin' ya. That's all we really know." She answered, and I frowned, not knowing any potential people.

"So, how come you ended up staying with Angie, Nate? Got a crush?" She asked, and I sighed, holding the door open for them to enter. We were getting close to Winston's office if I remembered correctly, and I was looking forward to seeing who else could be there. I hoped Jesse would be here.

I flashed a look Angela's way, and she understood that I didn't want to answer. She spoke up, her voice a little saddened. "The family was staying with passed away in an attack orchestrated by Talon." She said, and Lena nodded. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sorry for asking." She apologized, and I sighed. "It's fine Lena. You didn't know. But, on the bright side, we're all back together." I said, and Lena smiled. "Yeah. Not all of us though." Her voice saddened, thinking of those who had died. "Well, at least some of us are here." I said, and Angela and Lena nodded.

Soon enough, we were in a very familiar room, brightly lit from the setting sun outside coming through the windows. It was Winston's office, littered with empty jars of peanut butter and banana peels. Multiple computers were displaying news reports on the latest attacks by Talon. I could hear Winston's voice above us, as Lena called out to him. "Winston! I've got a certain cowboy and doctor you'd love to see!" She said, as I heard his footsteps.

He peeked over the railing, before jumping onto the tire hanging above me by a string, and dropping down to me. He pulled Angela and I into a warm and fuzzy hug. "I can't breathe." I struggled to say, as he accidentally crushed us, before releasing us, scratching his head nervously. "Sorry about that. Just haven't seen you in so long I..." he trailed off and I smiled. "It's good to see you buddy." I said, and he smiled, nodding.

"Well well well, look who it is. If it isn't the wannabe cowboy himself." I heard a southern drawl descending the stairs, and the one and only Jesse McCree was walking towards me. "Who are you calling wannabe?" I smiled, before we both hugged each other tightly. "I missed you Nathan." He whispered. I laughed. "Now look who's being all sentimental."

I noticed a sly figure approaching, as Angela pushed past me to meet the figure. I soon recognized him, the cyborg himself, Genji. They both hugged, and I couldn't help but smile. "It's good to see you, Angela." I could hear his robotic voice, and I folded my arms, waiting for my chance to greet him. "As to you." Angela said, before they broke off.

"Nathan! It's good to see you as always!" I heard Genji greet me, pulling me into a hug. I chuckled. "Of course Genji. Anyone who's saved Angela is a good friend of mine." I said, and he laughed. "Oh I think we both know she's saved us more times."

I could hear an unmistakable voice yell my name. "Nathan! Friends! What is all this standing around?! We have a celebration at hand, especially for my friend. A new addition to the team who I think is very deserving of the position." I heard Reinhardt call out to me, as he picked me up in one burly arm, along with Angela. Even when out of his armor and equipment the man was massive.

His "friend" as he put it wore a black leather jacket, blue shirt, and jeans, along with aviators that covered her eyes. Her skin was a beautiful tan, along with her black hair that went to her collarbone. "Uncle Nate!" I heard her voice, as she started to run to me. "Oh it's been so long!" She yelled, as she hugged me. "Fareeha? My god you've grown. You're as tall as me!" I smiled, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Well, you never were that tall." She teased me, playfully punching my arm. I chuckled, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Your mother would be proud to see the woman you've become." I said, and she looked down for a moment. "I hope so." She replied, smiling at me.

"Wait for me!" I heard a soft voice call out, as Mei ran in to greet Angela and I. "It's great to see you Mei." I heard Angela say, and I waved at her. "It's always good to see a friendly face." She smiled at us, and I returned the same grin.

"And ya can't forget about me!" I heard a Swedish accent come from beside me, and I turned to see Torbjorn smiling up at me. "Good to see ya Torbjorn!" I said, shaking his hand firmly. "Same to you Nate." He said, and I turned to the rest of them, smiling.

"I apologize, but I have one last person to introduce you all to. This is my master Zenyatta, who taught me how to be at peace with myself." Genji spoke up, as an omnic approached from behind him, levitating ever so slightly off the ground. He had his legs crossed, and multiple orbs around his chest and head, circling slowly. He had nine blue dots on his face, as he waved. "Greetings, I am Master Zenyatta, though you can refer to me as Zenyatta." He said.

Tensions were clear, as Torbjorn had a strong hatred for omnics, and Reinhardt didn't trust omnics either, along with most of the others. No one spoke, until the same omnic spoke again. "I know my traits may be undesirable to many of you due to my association with the past in the omnic crisis, but I assure you, I shall never betray you." He continued, and I smiled, approaching him. I reached a hand out, feeling his cold metal meet my warm flesh as we shook hands. "Well, nice to meet you Zenyatta. I'm sure we all appreciate your presence." I smiled, turning to the rest, motioning for some support.

"Of course. The world could always use more heroes!" Lena exclaimed, as Angela nodded. "We always appreciate a helping hand. Welcome Zenyatta, though we will have to evaluate you." She reminded him, and he nodded. "Of course. I'd be happy to assist you in any way possible.

"Welp!" I clapped my hands together. "Here we are! The gang's back together! Let's hope this time, we can make a lasting change." I said, and they all nodded or smiled. What was left of Overwatch was here. It was all we had. But it may just be all we need.

Later...

We had all gathered together in the cafeteria to eat together like old times. I couldn't help but be completely overjoyed to see everyone once more, and get to even speak to them. Some of them had grown and changed, especially Fareeha, who sat in front of me, along with Reinhardt. To see her alive and well was all I needed. It made me feel proud, and proud of myself for upholding my promise to take care of her. I was quite sure her mother would be happy with what she had become. From the time I spent talking with her, I could tell she was very honest, humble, and kind, but also stern when she needed to be. She was what we needed here at Overwatch.

All of us shared our stories and caught up with one another, all chatting and laughing together like a family. Angela had been completely caught up with what happened to Genji when he was in Nepal by Zenyatta and Genji himself, and McCree and I exchanged comments about it. We also talked about what happened during the time we hadn't seen each other. He told me he was proud of me for ending Deadlock Gang, and wished he could've helped me do it.

Neither of us were proud of what we did there, and wanted it to be forgotten, left in the past. We had both changed in our own ways, and now we were a part of a new family. A better family.

Lena been as happy as ever to see everyone again. I was too. We chatted for a bit when were alone for a bit grabbing more food. And she of course had to ask me about Angela.

"So what did you and Angela do when you guys lived together?" The question came out of nowhere, and I choked on the water I was sipping when we were making our way back to the tables. "I don't know. Talk?" I answered, and she rolled her eyes. She glared into my eyes, trying to find the truth in them. "You love her, don't you?"

Incoherent coughing erupted from me, as she started laughing at my reaction. "Oh my Nate, you are blushing aren't you?" She teased, as I struggled to stand up. "I have no idea what you're talking about." I lied, and she giggled. "Of course. No cowboy ever falls in love. Especially not an outlaw like yourself no?" She joked, and I ran after her into the cafeteria, laughing.

For a while, we all sat together and only talked, ignoring what was wrong with the world for once. Ignorance is bliss after all. We acted like for once everything was alright, and we could just enjoy ourselves.

But, like every good thing, it had to come to an end. We all went our separate ways into the different parts of the base, entering our old rooms, and some of us entering our new rooms. Jesse and I went to the barracks where we slept across from each other, both of us looking forward to the future for once. Maybe we could make a difference.

"Hopefully this time it's different." I recalled Jesse saying before we fell asleep.

"Me too. I died." I joked.

"Gah you're such a downer."

 **The gang is back together guys! I'm glad with how far I've come in this writing, and you guys are apparently enjoying it. I'm grateful for all the support I've been getting! It's mind blowing! Anyways, leave a review to let me know what you think of what's going on and what you want to see! I want you guys to get more involved in my writing somehow, and figured this could work. I'll talk to you all later!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Green as Grass

Each few weeks a new recruit would end up at our doors, answering the call for heroes. I'd met all of them, and did my best to help them around when I could. Some of them didn't need help very much, especially Zarya. She was built like tank, complete Russian muscle, along with her pink hair and abnormal large biceps, and a scar just over her right eye.

Zarya had challenged me to a weightlifting contest, where she easily tripled what I could do. She was even in the midst of a bit of a rival with Reinhardt, competing in multiple arm wrestling contests, which I had the privilege of watching. Jesse had ended being a referee for multiple of the matches, giving the winner praise and the loser more encouragement to best the other next time. Zarya had challenged me to one, and I quickly declined, preferring to keep my arm in one piece.

Also one woman who stood out to me, mostly due to her attitude. I believe her name was Satya, and she had a thing for organization and orderliness. She had rarely ever smiled, or even showed emotion in the times I conversed with her. She had no need for aiming practice since her gun and turrets would lock on to their targets, and I figured the less time I spent with her the better. She was an all work no play kind of person, the exact opposite of how I liked to be. What's the fun in not ever relaxing for a moment?

I was back in MY spot, where I always waited. Where I felt at ease, the wind in my hair and the waves crashing against the rocks. Where I could rest on the metal railing, and where my mind could take a moment to calm down. Where for once I could actually think for 10 seconds.

And as I hoped, Angela arrived there as well, fashionably late to our walks as always. She was always made a little late from all her work, and she enjoyed the peace and quiet with me. And so did I. I found myself enjoying just about everything I did with her. I soon found myself working with her in her office, helping people get situated back into their roles here, and I sometimes distracted her from her work purposely. She got too caught up in her work, so sometimes, I would initiate a conversation, and end up chatting with her for about an hour, then head off to what I had to do. Jesse and I ended up in the training room mostly, helping anyone with aiming and firearms, but mostly just talking with one another. I didn't mind though.

But this specifically was a special time for us to properly talk, and just be together. Most people didn't know of our, relations I'll put it. It wasn't obvious, but it wasn't discreet either. I guess everyone was just so caught up in what was happening they never noticed. Until Jesse had caught on to it, asking me endless questions about her and I. I answered vaguely about most of them, but some I simply chuckled and ignored. He was still a child at heart, I could tell, no matter how well he pulled off the tough guy persona, I knew him well enough deep down to know he was a childish person.

Smiling at Angela when I noticed she was here, she stood beside me, leaning on the railing as I did, but leaning her head on my shoulder. She sighed, content and relaxed in her position, and I had no intention of acting like I didn't enjoy it. For a few moments, we simply sat in comfortable silence and solitude, and I enjoyed her presence. Turning to her, I kissed her forehead, as she mumbled something, her mouth covered by my arm as she lay on it. "You tired Angie?" I asked, watching her nod accordingly, as I chuckled. "New recruits giving you a hard time?"

She laughed a bit. "You could say that. It's the newest ones to enter, Ms. Song and Lucio, the youngest agents we have, and the biggest handful. One is a professional gamer who's won many awards before being inducted into the MEKA program, and now uses a mech and words I don't understand. And the other is a DJ turned hero after he helped liberate his city from Vishkar Corp control, who has now answered the recall and refuses to keep his skates off." She explained, and I sighed.

"Tell me about it. I had to pull Zarya off of Zenyatta when she figured he was an intruder here to kill us. I appreciate the concern for our safety, but sometimes I feel like I'm the only one who trusts Zenyatta. He seems like a good person, but I he just needs a chance to prove himself. I guess the omnic crisis didn't do us any favors." I told her, and she straightened her posture, turning to me.

"You're a good man Nathan, you know that?" She said, and I smiled. "I try to be Angie. I guess you rubbed off on me a bit huh?" I smirked at her, and she placed a hand on my chest, leaning into me, standing tall to reach my height, placing her soft lips on mine, and I returned the kiss, placing a hand on her waist in return. She broke off, leaving me wanting more. She turned to walk off back to work, but I gripped her hand, and she turned back to me.

"Let me help you out with the recruits, you could clearly use a helping hand. I'm pretty sure they'll respect me for my skill at shooting. Besides, they need to learn how to now sooner than later. Can I come with you?" I volunteered, and she smiled, jumping into my arms in excitement. "Oh thank you so much! I'm telling you, these kids are a hard bunch to handle. I'll make it up to you somehow..." she said, smirking suggestively. "Oh please do." I muttered, not realizing I said that out loud.

Angela then dragged me along, heading down to the training facility, and I soon started to regret the decision. If she was this eager to do this, I'd have a hard time teaching them. I was more of a lone wolf, partners ended up getting in the way, especially the young ones.

Sooner than I imagined, we were already there, and I smiled at her, as she stopped in front of the doorway. "I'm going to introduce you, be like an intimidating person, like a good cop bad cop routine. I need your help on this, and you can get them ready for firing weapons and ballistics training." She told me her plan, and I laughed, and she opened the door.

Behind it, was the new recruits. One was a darker skinned man, having a t-shirt displaying a frog of sorts with headphones, and oddly enough wearing skates that attached to his metallic pants that ran up to his hips. He was nodding his head to the beat of music presumably, chatting with the younger recruit, who wore a pink hoodie, along with bright blue pants, and an excited look to her face, while she both talked and played a game on her phone, typing furiously, focused on it. She had brown hair that ran to her shoulders, and was chewing bubblegum.

When they noticed Angela and I enter, they both stood up, as Lucio skated over quickly, skidding to a halt in front of me. "Nice to meet you sir! You are..." he trailed off, asking my name in a way. "Woah there kiddo, slow down. No need for the sir stuff here. We aren't here legally, so let's not act like it." I responded, and he nodded, still smiling brightly. Wasn't so bad, jumpy, too traditional, but that was how most recruits were.

The other, Hana Song, walked over to me mock saluting me in a way, raising a curious eyebrow at me, not speaking. I turned to Angela, who introduced me. "This, is Nathan Parker, former Blackwatch agent before the fall of Overwatch, and my good friend. Give him the respect he deserves, but don't go too overkill on it. Wasn't the most respectful person when he came to us. He will be your new commander from now on." Those words stuck out, and I turned to her, flashing a concerned look that said 'that wasn't a part of the plan!' And she smiled, writing something down on her papers.

"Woah, you're a former Blackwatch agent?" Lucio asked, shocked, and I nodded, smiling a bit. "I thought Blackwatch was bad, and the reason Overwatch fell." Hana said, blowing a bubble from her mouth, as I popped it with the end of my finger. She was taken aback by the sudden action, as I walked onward to the shooting range behind them. "I wasn't like most of them. Killed me actually." I shrugged, as Hana and Lucio quickly followed. "Wait really! That's unreal!" Lucio exclaimed, as I chuckled. "Tell me about it. I was the one who got brought back by the woman behind you." I looked at Angela, and so did the recruits.

"But she won't be doing the same to you hopefully, and now apparently if it does happen it's my ass, so let's get started." I said, grabbing two light pistols to start out with. I handed them both one, as they studied them closely. I heard Angela wish me luck, off to go do whatever else she had to do. I only smiled in response, watching her as she left.

I turned back to them to find Hana looking down the sights, finger on the trigger. "First rule of shooting: keep your finger off the trigger until you know you want to fire." I advised, shifting her in the direction of the targets at the range. "Let's start out simple. Try and get the sights directly on wherever you want to fire. Then take a deep breath, visualize the target, and exhale, then fire."

Hana laughed. "Simple, just like in video games." She said, about to fire, and I turned to Lucio for a second to make sure he was situated, before I heard three distinct shots fired. I turned, half expecting her to have missed all shots entirely.

But I couldn't have been further from the truth. Every shot was a bullseye, hitting straight through the center, and she chuckled. "G.G!" She exclaimed, as I still looked at it in disbelief, squinting my eyes as if to make sure I wasn't seeing things. I couldn't help but smile a bit. "Not too shabby Song." I admitted, and she giggled. "Thanks sir!" She said, and I smiled.

Turning to Lucio, I could see he was still uneasy, not comfortable with a gun. "That'll be all for now Song, I'll catch up with you both later. We'll go over how to handle different weapons, when to use them in situations, and hand to hand combat. That last one should be fun." I grinned, thinking of getting an excuse to bring them down a notch. A little too cocky for my liking. Just like I was when I got here admittedly.

Lucio seemed relieved to get out of the situation, placing the gun back down, trying to hurry to get out of there. He held the door open for Hana, turning to exit behind her, before I callled his name. "Agent Lucio! I'd like a moment!" I said, and he exchanged a look with Hana, as she laughed, leaving him to me. He reluctantly skated over to me, and I sighed. "You're not in trouble kid, just want to talk with ya." I said, which made him less tense.

"What's up?" He asked, and I grabbed the gun he placed back. "You didn't fire the gun at all. I want to see how you can fire and how accurate you are." I explained, and he nodded grimly. "I know sir, it's just... I was a DJ before this, not some soldier. Hana was a pro gamer but she also was in the MEKA program, where she had to fight omnics. I've never been near a gun in my life until now, and I don't think I can do it. It's a big step." He said, and I placed a hand on his shoulder, gaining his attention.

"That it is. But you need to take it all the same. I'm trusting you each time I place a gun in your hands, that you'll be able to protect yourself or watch my back in a situation. If you can't do that, I can't trust you enough to hand you a weapon. Now I've heard about the gun you normally use that doesn't kill people unless needed to, but I'm giving you this in case." I told him, before he nodded, aiming the gun at the targets in front of him. "Now stay calm, and inhale before firing. Shoot whenever you're ready kid." I ordered him to do so, and eventually, he fired, the bullet piercing near the center.

He smiled a bit, and I nodded. See, I knew I could trust you. It's not too hard now is it. Soon we'll be on missions together, and then, you can prove me right for believing you can do this." I said, before patting him on the back. "Thank you sir! I'll see you around?" He asked, and I smiled. "Maybe." I answered, and he chuckled. "Cool! See ya!" He waved, before skating off.

I felt a smile come to my lips, and it stayed there for a moment. I was happy with how that went, hoping to help educate them more later today.

A week later...

I flipped Lucio over my back, slamming him into the wrestling mat we were on. He groaned, standing up slowly. "Ah, I'm regretting having a commander who is former Blackwatch." Lucio complained, wincing as he stretched a bit. "Be glad you didn't have the same commander I did." I replied, and he smiled. We were both sweating, along with Hana who was taking her break in between matches. I smiled a bit, clapping my hands together, gaining their attention.

"That's it for today kids, I'll see you around tomorrow for more practice. Have fun today newbies?" I asked, as Lucio chuckled. "Does getting our butts kicked count as fun?" He asked, and I smiled. "For me it does. Go get freshened up, and make sure to get some sleep." I ordered, and they nodded, heading off to do as I said. "Okay mom!" Hana taunted me, as I chuckled. "That's another lap when we go running!" I called out to her, and she groaned, leaving.

I sighed, grabbing a nearby towel and wiping the sweat away from my forehead. I slipped out of my shirt, and my pants, getting my pants fully on before I heard someone enter. I turned to see Angela walking in, her eyes on me as I grabbed my other shirt.

"See something you like?" I teased her, and she blushed a bit. "Yes. But that's not why I came here." She finished, as I walked over to her, my new clothes on, along with my hat. "I came here to see how you and the new recruits were doing. I asked them and they told me you were actually good, or at least better than me." She stated, and I smiled.

"What can I say? I'm a charming man." I joked, and she laughed. "That you are." She said, her hand touching mine. "Let's hope I can be a good commander, although I technically didn't sign up for this." I reminded her, and she chuckled. "I think you could make a good leader." She complimented me, and I kissed her cheek. "Thanks. I'm gonna head out, wanna come?" I asked.

But before she could answer, Lucio and Hana opened the door, peeking over to me. "Hey commander, we were wondering if you'd want to hang out later today, ya know, play some games, do something that doesn't have to do with guns or fighting or training?" They asked, and Hana flashed puppy dog eyes at me, begging for me to come with them.

"I don't know, I was gonna head off with Angela for a bit..." I turned to her, and she smiled. "It's okay." She responded, and I turned back to them. "But it looks like I'm free, so I'll see you two soon after I freshen up a bit." I answered, and Lucio laughed. "Oh yeah! Commander Nathan in the house! It's gonna be fun, I promise. Besides, this is good for bonding with teammates isn't it?" He asked, and I smiled. "I suppose so."

"For once, we'll be the ones kicking your ass in games!" Hana said, as I frowned. "That's a dollar in the swear jar!" I said, and they both frowned. "Since when did we have that?" She asked, annoyed by its sudden announcement. "Well, my commander had the same thing, and I figured why break tradition?" I said, grabbing a nearby glass container from one of the compartments, taking the pen Angela had, and labeling it swear jar.

"Oh you're so lame!" Hana complained, and I laughed. "You're the ones who invited me." I countered, and Lucio giggled. "True true. See ya soon commander!" He said, waving.

Angela smiled at me as I gave her back her pen. "Using the swear jar tactic?" She raised an eyebrow, and I smiled. "Yep. Hopefully now I won't be the one in debt." I joked, thinking of the times I complained about Gabriel's swear jar to her. She kissed me, before I said goodbye, off to take a shower, and take part in whatever activities I was going to do with Lucio and Hana.

I had to admit, they were growing on me a bit. They were still a bunch of rookies, but if I do this leader thing right, they'll be respected agents soon enough. Soon they wouldn't be as green as grass.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: How It Should've Ended For You

"Concentration is key. Just go to your happy place." I advised the two struggling agents on the ground, displayed in front of me. Their arms shook in pain as I had them holding plank position for two minutes now. Laughing at their pain and serious discomfort was one of my more sadistic moments in a while. "C'mon commander... my arms are killing me." I heard Hana call out to me, and I chuckled. "That didn't happen when you were up all night playing games on the computer, shouldn't happen now." I countered, and she glared at me, causing me to smile. "Why can't you be more like Lucio?" I asked.

I gestured to the agent who was taking the pain in a different way, simply coping with it instead of complaining. Hana looked at him accusingly. "He's just not saying anything. He's struggling too!" She yelled, and I turned to Lucio. "Psssh, he's fine." I said, and Lucio let out a pained and restrained chuckle, barely able to look at me to flash a smile. "I'm totally... fine commander."

Hearing the door open, I blew the whistle that hung around my neck. They both dropped at the sudden sound, panting and groaning, barely breathing. "Alright newbies, up and at 'em." I ordered, and they both stood, and I smiled at Winston. "I see you are training the new recruits. How is it going?" He asked me, the fifth time he had asked me for an update on their progress. I turned to them for a moment, as they both smiled at me, and I nodded. "They are as ready as they'll ever be. Though they are still a bit of a complaining group."

"Good to hear. Amari would be proud to see how you've trained them." He complimented me, and I smiled gratefully, before asking. "So what's up? A mission for these two idiots?" I asked, turning back to my recruits, who smiled eagerly. "Yes actually. A simple patrol, nothing major. Reported sightings of Talon activity in Kings Row. We wanted to send you with your recruits, and whoever else you would like at your disposal, commander." He stated, the emphasis on the word commander still odd to me. I didn't feel like I should be in charge, but here I was, one of the leaders of this ragtag group we've assembled.

A sigh escaped me, and I rubbed my eyes, weary. I'd been training them hard all month, knowing their first mission was soon. "Pack your gear you guys. We're going on a road trip." I smirked, and the both jumped in the air in excitement, hugging me. "Oh thank you thank you thank you!" They exclaimed, and I returned the hug, before breaking from it. "Go get ready kiddos. We'll be heading off with Dr. Ziegler." I stated, and they ran off, going to gather their stuff for the mission. It was a huge milestone, something I should be proud to have reached. But now that it was here, all I felt was regret and fear.

"Are you worried?" Winston asked, and I nodded, reluctant to answer the question truthfully. "You can call it off if you feel they are not ready." He told me, but I shook my head. "No. They need to learn sooner rather than later. No matter how much I train them, nothing tops experience. Geez I feel like a father." I said, tipping my hat backwards a bit. Winston chuckled, before trotting off. I felt nauseous, uneasy about this.

I got my gear situated quickly, only needing my gun and a basic military ballistic vest. I wore the same things Gabriel had worn during the Blackwatch days. No matter how well I fit the clothes, I couldn't fill the shoes of my position just yet. I wasn't him. I wasn't Jack, I wasn't Gabe, I wasn't Amari. I was Nathan Parker. Maybe a chat with Angela when we head out on the mission will do the trick. I made a mental note to myself to be sure to do so.

When I made it to the hangar, both Lucio and Hana were ready, talking about what they needed to do to stay safe. Things I was sure to have taught them. Hana had her mech ready, the thing a bright pink, with multiple stickers of the companies that sponsored her throughout the years. The thing was rather large, and I was quite sure we wouldn't be doing any sneaking. I had seen her use the thing, and she was very skilled, but I still worried if that wasn't enough. Lucio was nodding his head to the beat of his own music, and his skates were tightly secured. 'Still as green as grass.' I thought.

They both smiled at me, and I motioned for them to get ready in a few minutes while I checked on my own gear. Not much of a point to it, but I'd gladly take the chance for an excuse to think for a few moments.

Taking my hand and running my fingers along the barrel of my revolver, watching it glimmer against the lights overhead in the plane. I could see my reflection in it, still acting like I was cleaning it though, stalling before we inevitably took off for our destination. Angela took a seat beside me, and I felt her hand reach the gun, gliding along its smooth surface, before reaching my hand. "They'll be fine, Nate. Believe me." She said, and I nodded, looking at her. "I know. I've taught them a lot, but I don't know if I'm ready to just let them go on their own. They need me, I'm like their father. I've been called dad a few times already by them. Guess I'm getting too old." I joked, and she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"They see you as a role model, someone to follow. Perhaps that is why they call you dad." She said, and I smiled. "I don't know if I'm the best role model." I said, closing my eyes for a moment. "Maybe not, but you must be theirs all the same. I believe you are the best chance they have of getting proper training." She replied, and smiled. "Thanks. We best get ready for lift off. I'll come back and take a seat with you guys later and discuss what we'll be doing. Haven't flown one of these babies in a while." I smirked, looking around in nostalgia, thinking of all the times we used them. "Don't crash it." She joked, and I laughed. "I don't know why you mistrust me so." I said sarcastically, turning to fly the plane, hearing her laugh.

Later...

My legs dangled in the breeze along the edge of the rooftop we sat upon, my eyes peeled for anything suspicious. Nothing had caught my eye yet, and I was beginning to doubt the legitimacy of the reports Winston received. Or perhaps we were in the wrong spot to find anything. Either way, we were sitting around doing nothing.

Angela was busy going over medical emergencies and how to handle them with Hana and Lucio, to which they looked rather bored, but still needed sorely. Hopefully we wouldn't need to use them during this mission.

It was a simple patrol, with more of a chance of finding nothing rather than stumbling across activities, which helped ease my mind. We may well end up having to go back to base, and claim that the reports were simply false. The wind blew fiercely, almost knocking my hat from my head in the process. I could make out footsteps behind me, turning to see Hana take a seat beside me, playfully punching my arm.

"See anything Nathan?" She asked, and I shook my head, still searching. She frowned, directing her gaze to the streets below. She leaned forward a bit, her eyes widening. "What about that?" She asked, pointing to a dark van.

"Hana we can't go around finding every van we see suspicious. Besides, no one is even in there. See.." I paused, finding something else. The men about to enter the van looked rather suspicious, wearing black, in a rather colorful part of the city. It was as if they wanted to stand out to someone. I didn't like this.

"Hana, get in your mech." I ordered, and she cocked her head. "Sir?" She questioned, and I flashed a look her way that said more than words could. She nodded, walking off to her mech that sat behind us. I turned to Angela and Lucio, motioning for them to follow me.

I quickly took one large leap between the gaps of the buildings, vaulting over the obstacles in my way, all while keeping my eyes on the van to make sure I don't lose sight of it. It wasn't moving very fast, which also worried me. It seemed like every clue made it seem like they wanted to be found.

Jumping over the obstacles wasn't hard for Hana, as she flew between the gaps in her mech, and Lucio gliding across the rooftops. Angela was busy gliding to us to make sure she wasn't left behind using her Valkyrie suit to do so.

I came to a quick halt, looking over the steep edge. I expected to find the van still driving down the path I followed, only for it to have disappeared. Maybe I followed the wrong path? But I could've sworn I saw the van enter this alley, but it wasn't here. I decided I might need to investigate. This van had caught my attention alright. But a part of me felt that was what somebody wanted it to do. Perhaps I was just being paranoid.

Soon enough, I found myself descending the stairs that ran along the building, connected to it. "Nate! What are you doing?" I heard Angela ask, but I didn't answer, only moving forward. Once my feet reached the concrete, I could tell something was off.

Analyzing the entire area, though I came up empty handed. There was no trace of anything ever being here. Was I seeing things? Where the hell did the thing go? My mind was becoming more and more skeptical by the second. And soon enough, I realized a grave mistake.

A trip wire. Angela was taking a step to me, when her foot triggered the wire, setting off smoke grenades. We soon started coughing furiously, the smoke getting into our eyes and into our lungs when we inhaled. I desperately tried to regain my awareness from my disorientation, seeing figures approaching in the smoke. I quickly tackled Lucio and Angela to the ground, pushing them into cover, while Hana started to fire at them. They were Talon agents.

Still coughing, I began firing at them as well, all bullets hitting their marks. Hana flew to the right, dodging incoming fire, and I rolled behind a dumpster. We were pinned in a bad position. We fell right into their trap. I should've seen it coming. I was stupid to follow the van.

The bullets whizzed past my ear, and my gunshots I returned echoed in my head, making sure to count each bullet. My first revolver needed to be reloaded, but I couldn't get the chance to. If I did, Hana's mech would get destroyed, along with her. I have to stick to my second one.

Diving out of cover, I remembered the six shots I had loaded into my revolver. I started to count. I dodged to the left, shooting one bullet straight through the skull of one agent. 5 bullets. Lucio had his weapon I'd given him in case of emergency drawn and extended, but he hesitated, not firing once. Hana shot two of them, and I took out the one to her right, ready to flank her. 4 bullets. Only 4 left. We can make it out of this.

I quickly smiled, all four of them basically lined up horizontally, ready for a good shot like me to take them out. Each bullet but it's mark, ending up directly in between their eyes where I intended them to. They dropped as soon as they appeared. In a flash, it was just us.

I shakily exhaled, nodding to Hana, who had done well. I walked up to her to congratulate her, only for her mech to be shot at by a powerful shotgun, the bullets penetrating the hard exterior, and hitting the interior, causing multiple sparks to appear. She groaned in pain, as her mech flashed the words "malfunction" in front of her.

Quicky running to her, ready to help her out of the destroyed mech, only for her to stop me. "I'm fine! Watch out!" She warned me, before I felt a sharp fist collide with my face, sending me reeling back into the wall. The fist seemed to have had claws, and a dark suited person.

My eyes looked at what hit me, to find an intimidating figure. He wore a dark cloak, the black reaching down to his lower calves, and his shoulders pointed. His arms had sharp claws on them, the ones I felt hit my face, which was now bleeding. A hood covered his head, and his face was nothing but a skull mask, scars on it, the eyes nothing but black nothingness.

The mysterious figure payed me no mind, continuing his approach to Angela, who had her weapon drawn. She started to fire, but the man faded into a smoke, a sinister and disturbing laugh echoing through the alleyway. It was dark, and distorted. Angela was defenseless.

Except for Lucio.

"Lucio! Help her!" I ordered, and he fired at the figure, only for it to go straight through. He kept trying, only for the figure to turn to him, gripping him by the throat, lifting him off the ground with ease. Lucio struggled against him, his legs kicking out in spectacular fashion, but he couldn't wiggle free. The man threw him into the wall behind him, leaving Lucio dazed.

Angela swung at him, only for it to be caught in the other figure's hand, as he pushed down, forcing her down onto her knees, before his other hand reached her throat. He picked her up as easily as he did Lucio, throwing her as well. She groaned, falling to the floor. The man pulled two shotguns from his cloak, aiming them at her.

"I'll be sure to send them your regards, Dr. Ziegler." The man said, before I sprinted to the man, pushing the guns down to the ground, where they missed. I struggled against the man, pushing into him, before he chuckled. "Oh Nate, always getting in the way of things aren't you?" The man asked, and I frowned, pausing. How did he know me? Who was he?

The questions managed to distract me, which allowed him to headbutt me, stunning me, and aiming his weapons at my chest. I felt the impact of the bullets into my stomach, sending me back into the wall behind me with a thud, dropping to the floor. The bullets had easily passed through my vest, and I could feel the warm liquid making it's way out of my body.

"This... this is how it should've ended for you, all those years ago." The man taunted me, knowing everything about me. How did he know all of this? The questions ran just as quickly as the blood coming from my stomach and chest. I could hear Angela call my name, her cries turning into nothing but white noise as I could hear my heart pounding in my ears.

The figure grunted, his shoulder bleeding, and he turned to the origin of the wound. His eyes met a terrified Lucio, holding the weapon I gave him. He fired many more times, forcing the man to turn into a black mist, and disappearing into the sky.

Another Talon agent stirred, but Lucio filled him with lead, not hesitating at all. He killed his first man, and by the look on his face, he was going to be sick. And I was right. He vomited all over the ground below, bending down to his knees, coughing from the action. It was over. He had killed someone. Hana had gotten out of her mech, running to take care of Angela, who was a little dazed from what happened, but alright.

Lucio had went to me, kneeling beside me. He was fearful, rushing to try and pick me up. "Oh no! I'm so sorry commander! This is all my fault! You shouldn't be injured, but I hesitated! Please, stay with me sir!" He begged me, looking into my eyes as he picked me up from the blood stained ground where I lay.

"Sir! C'mon Nate stay with me!" He said, shaking me a bit. I locked my eyes onto his, placing a bloody hand on his cheek. "You did good kid. Ya did good. Im...proud of you." I said, before my hand dropped, leaving a smear across his face. "Thank you sir." He smiled, as I drifted off to sleep my weary eyes closing. "Sir?! Sir!"

I could hear him calling out to me, but I slowly fell unconscious, drifting away for the time being.

 **Now Reaper has finally made an appearance! I had been looking forward to when Nate first encounters him, and then when he discovers his identity, and what he does in reaction to it. Those points wil slowly start to creep into the plot, and soon, everything is gonna be chaos. But, who doesn't enjoy the calm before the storm?**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Red

Waking up in the medical bay each night was starting to annoy me. Each beep, tick, slight movement, or footsteps outside my door irritated me. There were so many things to do and I was held up in here for the time being. Angela had done her best to make me feel comfortable, but I feel much better with some fresh air in my lungs and a gun in my hand. Banging my head against the pillow I was sleeping on hadn't helped the time fly by any faster, but I did so anyway. It didn't stop the questions of the identity of who put me in here either.

Who exactly was that man? He was clearly quite familiar with all of us, except for the new recruits, which he only analyzed for a moment, before throwing to the side. He focused on Angela, knowing her name, and most importantly, knowing mine. And the way he said it too, bothered me. He acted as if we were friends once. He knew everything about us, and each of our every moves. He was always one step ahead of us. How can we beat someone who knows every move we make?

It wasn't the first time we had run into the figure, as Lena and Winston had described their encounters to me as well, saying mine was similar to theirs. The only thing they said was unusual was that he addressed me in that manner. The thoughts kept me up for most of the time I have been in here, no matter how many sedatives I received from Angela. With every question I guessed the answer to, another three followed. Each one more complicated than the last.

Maybe he was a former Blackwatch agent? It would explain his excellent knowledge of our names and where we were, and would also give him a motive to kill us, but wouldn't explain the way he could mist into a shapeless-

Oh God.

Gabe! Could it be him? I remember the way he formed into a dark mist the day we attempted to resurrect him the way I was. How did he find us?! Was he still alive? How come he was with Talon? Why did he wear that cloak and hood? How did he survive? Why would he ever even come back? Did he regret what he did?

My heart was beating a million times in a second, my hands shaking, and my brain was running a marathon, all while I struggled to figure out if this was only a stupid coincidence, or a realization I should've made long ago. I couldn't even begin to process the emotions or thoughts running through my head, let alone even try to search for proof. I had none to give, but a part of me felt I was right. Who else could it be?

Or was it Jack? Jack also was reportedly dead, but he never turned to a mist like Gabe had. But he could have a reason to betray us, since we couldn't save him. Or maybe he was planning this all along? Why would he do this?

What if I was completely wrong. Let's be honest here, what were the chances? They both died, gone forever. Angela wasn't there to revive them and nurse them back to health. They wouldn't have just left either. Perhaps I was just foolish, or blind for thinking I could see through this and find the identity of this mysterious figure.

I tried to take my mind off of it, and push it to the back to be forgotten. I decided to keep my theory to myself, figuring all it would do is cause more stress and reopen old wounds. Why should I cause even more friction between us? And I was most likely wrong, and we had more important things to be worried about. The world was falling apart, and we are the only ones to help it. A bunch of heroes either too old and out of our prime, or too young and inexperienced. All with a doctor, gorilla scientist who can speak, and an outlaw with a big mouth, leading the entire thing. It all sounded like some bad fairy tale, or some bad joke people would crack. These were strange times indeed.

It was my last day here, and it couldn't have come any slower. I would soon be allowed to walk around the base once more, and greet people again. It would be much better than waiting for someone to drop by to have a conversation with someone other than myself. That, and some fresh air, and a walk with Angela would do wonders.

Lucio had come to see me the most often, checking up on me, and apologizing each time, no matter how many times I assured him I wasn't angry. He clearly felt guilty, and was still coping with his first kill, and how it made him feel. I was there to comfort him just as much as he was for me. Hana had come to see me also, telling me all about how she was doing, and that she just did one of her first missions without me there to lead. I was oddly proud of her, and how quickly she became an asset to the team, rather than a nuisance like I believed she would end up being.

McCree had checked on me, and we talked for a while about the old days, which was always good. We never spoke about the bad parts, and always liked to talk about our days with Reyes, and how we both started to love our fellow agents like a family. It was an odd thing, how far we had come. We were nothing but a bunch of criminals before this, and now, we were in charge of multiple things here. My oh my how the tables turn.

Tekartha Zenyatta had also payed a visit to me once, along with Genji. Zenyatta thanked me for how I was kind to him, and protected him from the others a few times. Most of us started to tolerate his presence, and some people like me trusted him, but Zarya, Torbjorn, and Reinhardt were all a little uncomfortable with him around. And Genji had spoken to me alone a few times, without his master's presence. We formed a bit of a friendship during the time I was stuck here, and we talked about how we felt about this whole ordeal. I was soon realizing he was a humble man, and was kind, but also a feared and respected warrior. I could tell why him and Angela got along.

Angela had seen me only twice, both times there to give me my proper medicine and attention. I stopped her once, initiating a conversation with her, and she seemed glad to. She was always so busy with her work, and never got time to settle down. She was basically the mother to everyone, always looking out for us. She told me she felt guilty for not protecting me, but I only laughed. "That's my job. Remember?" I had responded, but she only smiled. "We must always protect one another. No matter what, you have me, and I have you. We must stand by one another." She had told me, and it warmed my heart. I was lucky to have her in my life.

Hearing the door open startled me quite a bit, and my fingers still snapped to the side of me, where my gun was usually the placed on my nightstand. But I wasn't in my room. I was still in this hell of a medical bay, but with an angel to comfort me. Coming back to my senses, I smiled at Angela, greeting her. She had come to release me no doubt, but of course with some medicine just for precautionary measures.

Getting to my feet was easy enough, but Angela said to take it easy, just to be careful. "Careful? Careful's my middle name." I joked, and she giggled, before stopping me before I exited the door. Her face grew quite serious, so I readied myself for a lecture.

I was not expecting her lips to be pressed against mine so forcefully. My hands extended outward in shock, and I fell back into the wall behind me, as she melted into me. 'This is better than a chat about being careful now isn't it?' I thought to myself. Once she stopped, I couldn't help but be confused by the sudden action. "Why'd you do that?" I asked, not irritated though. "I just don't do it enough. I should show my appreciation more. You protected me, and you almost got yourself killed doing it, by some man in a cloak."

Even speaking of that made me tense up a bit, but I tried to play it off. "It's fine Angie. I can't just let you get hurt." I replied, and she smiled, her hand gripping mine. "I know. But please, be more careful about it. Promise me you'll never get yourself hurt to save me. You are just as important as me now. If it comes to it...you'll have to save yourself." She admitted, and I turned around. I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"But what if you need saving? You can't seriously expect me to just leave you." I countered, and she frowned. "I know, but I still need you to anyways! You must be more careful! Promise me you'll never put yourself in danger for me! Promise!" She yelled, and a pause came between us. I can't bring myself to do that. Never. She will always be more to me than myself.

But I lied to her all the same.

"I promise."

A few weeks later...

It was time for another mission yet again today. I wasn't in the mood for one too much, but I forced myself to lead it anyway. As much as I disliked being the leader, I had to fill the role all the same. But, this one should be an easy clean up. Simple snatch and grab. Reported gang activity, and with the capture of our identified target, we could make the entire gang collapse on itself.

They were in a shootout with local authorities at the moment, which made things a little more complicated, but I sighed up for a little adventure when I answered the recall didn't I? And who was I to say no to a fight. We would take the target, and release him anonymously to the police where he would be put behind bars, where he belongs.

And I didn't lack in trustworthy people to watch my back. I had my good friends, Pharah, Angela, and McCree with me, all of us experienced. They were as close as family could get, since mine was gone. Except for my brother, I still don't exactly know his whereabouts. With any luck he'll be dead. That may be rude and feel wrong, but since when was I a self righteous man?

Catching some proper shut eye was scarce during these times recently, from my theories of that one man's identity, to the stress and responsibilities of being a leader, and mentor to others. I decided to try and catch up, to no avail, as I soon snapped awake from the sensation of someone kicking my boot. My weary eyes met another brown pair of them, with bangs slightly covering them and a hat to hold it all together.

"Wakey wakey Nate. We're overhead of our destination, but with one thing sticking out like a sore thumb..." McCree muttered, turning to the others, who had puzzled looks as well, and they turned their attention to me. "There is a serious lack of a shootout going on between the cops and criminals. We've checked multiple times to see if they were the wrong coordinates, but everything checks out. It ain't that. It's somethin' else..." McCree finished, turning back to the head of the plane, which hovered above the ground precariously.

"Perhaps they were false reports. They happen sometimes." Angela offered, but Fareeha shook her head. "I doubt that is it. It could be an ambush." She replied, and I sighed, taking a look out the window. The place was all but deserted, the multiple buildings completely abandoned, the only sound being the wind. McCree's skeptical mind might very well be right. It shouldn't be this quiet. It was something else indeed.

My eyes continued to scan the area, looking for something to avert my suspicions, but nothing showed. Except for the one thing I didn't want to end up seeing. Not out in the open like this. Shit.

I could make out the same man that put me in the med bay aiming a rocket launcher at us. He was preparing to shoot us down. I could hear his maniacal laughter in my head already, along with his mocking tone. "Oh Nate, you've made a grave mistake." I could hear him say, before I turned to the others, tackling them all to the ground while I screamed.

"Get down-"

The explosions were loud, and covered all around us, as I could feel my stomach churn from gravity dragging me back down to the ground. Hard. The last thing I remembered seeing was my hat falling off, plummeting to the ground just before me, and my own body met the hard earth with a sickening crunch.

Later...

My head felt like it was ready to explode, as I took my first breath of the air, tasting the smoke fill my lungs, making me cough. I don't know how long I had been out, but I knew we were in danger. Hopefully they figured we were dead, but I was willing to bet that man wasn't that stupid. He will be coming for us. My hat was awkwardly to the side of me, and I groaned, reaching out to place it back on my head.

I slowly stood, grunting in pain, feeling something sharp poking into my flesh, but ignored it, pushing forward. I could see the figure of someone flying in the air, shouting down at a cowboy below, and I could tell they were my teammates. But that wasn't what bothered me.

Angela was covered completely in rubble, what's left of the plane crushing her. My adrenaline started to pump, and my ears rang, hearing muffled versions of shouts and gunfire, but neither stopped me. I pushed as hard as I could, barely freeing her, and finding an uncomfortable sight.

She was covered in blood. Her once white combat gear soaked with blood, that was most likely hers. Her halo on her head was broken, along with her wings. She was in no condition to fight, and wouldn't respond to my shouts, no matter how hard I strained my vocal cords, she refused to wake. I placed two fingers on her neck, just below her jaw, feeling her pulse. She was still alive.

My eyes zipped along my surroundings, and I felt my heart pounding. Something was pulling me away from Angela, but I couldn't fight back. My hands were trembling, and I felt my legs crumble to the ground. All I could hear was my breathing, and familiar shouts directed at me.

The ringing in my ears faded when I felt McCree slap me, snapping me back to reality. He looked straight into my eyes, yelling something, and I nodded my head, withdrawing my weapon. I was in the cover of the remains of our plane, seeing countless bullets flying our way. "We can still take them! We just need to work together!" I could hear Fareeha say through the comms, and I took a shaky breath, defending Angela and our position.

My bullets were hitting their marks, as Fareeha flushed them out with her rockets, only for them to meet my sights. McCree was busy keeping the others from shooting Fareeha down. We kept working together, as one snuck up behind me, but he didn't expect a knife to be in his throat before he could get a shot off.

I realized we may not have enough bullets for this, so I started to contact Winston. The wait for him to pick up seemed like ages before I heard his gruff voice. "Nate? What is it?" He asked, and I yelled louder than the storm of bullets overhead.

"WE NEED BACKUP NOW! TALON KNEW WE WERE COMING! IT WAS A TRAP! SEND EVERYONE TO MY COORDINATES! HURRY!" I yelled, turning off the comms before he could even respond. I had no time to answer his questions now. That was all I could get off without getting my head blown off.

Another talon goon charged me, but I spread his brains all over the ground. They stood no chance against us if we had enough ammo, but we weren't prepared. They relied on the sheer number of them rather than actual skill.

Now was time to hold out for as long as it lasts with what we have left. I saw a sniper with their sights on Fareeha, and I soon fired, the bullet traveling through the air and into their skull. Fareeha was then able to fire a rocket into the center of a lot of agents, sending them flying in all different directions. I couldn't help but laugh. She turned to me, smiling at me, as she hovered in the air, before a shot rang out, hitting her in the side of the head, cracking her helmet.

I gasped, sprinting over to where she would land, as I heard her grunt in the comms before her unconscious body fell to the ground. I dove outward, catching her in my arms, preventing her from feeling anymore pain. I held her in my arms, looking at her. She was a daughter to me, she was everything. She was an Amari. I promised I would take care of her...

"Nate! Snap out of it and get to cover! She'll be fine!" I heard Jesse order, but I sat there, holding her in my arms. I turned to Jesse, who looked down for a moment, before firing back at the agents. He stood his ground, before a bullet entered his shoulder, and he fell to the ground, holding his bleeding shoulder.

I was about to stand, when I felt a gun collide with my head, knocking me out, collapsing to the ground, letting go of everything.

Later...

We had failed. They caught us unaware, and now we had to pay for it. They surrounded us, all of us on our knees, guns pointed at us by what was left of the remaining Talon agents. We had taken out a lot of them, to where only about 50 were still alive.

Angela was awake again, still covered in red, and Fareeha was now lacking her helmet that was now cracked. Jesse seemed to be in pain, but he still struggled, trying to resist, anger and hatred in his eyes. I felt my eyes lock onto Angela. There she was, unsafe, at the mercy of a terrorist organization and a psychopath. All because we made one mistake.

The ground was covered in blood and bodies of the Talon agents, along with guns littered all over the place. It had been a massacre. But I still felt no remorse for them. They were enemies for a reason. And they hurt my family.

Soon enough, a familiar intimidating voice gathered our attention, as our eyes snapped to the man who shot us down. The one with the skull mask and dark hood, with two shotguns he had now put away. "We meet again, now don't we Overwatch. It's been a while since I've seen some of you." The man turned to Jesse, flicking up his hat with one clawed hand. "Jesse. Still kicking these days? I thought someone would finally put you in your place." He mocked him, and Jesse spit at him, as he wiped it from his mask.

"Now that was rude. Boys, teach him a lesson while I talk with the others." He directed, as they soon threw him to the ground, pummeling him into the dirt. I growled, struggling against the people who held me I place. "Coward." I muttered, but he only ignored me, moving to Fareeha.

"My my, you've grown. And gotten better. Just not good enough." He taunted her, as she only glared at him, not responding. "Fareeha." I said, and she turned to me. "It'll be alright. Leave him to me." I said, and she nodded, as the man walked to me, rather quickly. "Oh Nathan. Always trying to be brave and a good leader. But my look how far you've come. From some Blackwatch agent who got himself killed, to one of the leaders of Overwatch? Now that I feel I must congratulate you on." He said, and I frowned. "What? Shocked I knew all that?" He asked, but I didn't answer.

"Look, Nate, buddy. You really should be more careful. Because now I know you would rather have yourself hurt than the others with that little outburst. Now, I could be kind and give you what you want. But I think I'll do something else." He turned to Angela, and I started to struggle even more. "Don't touch her." I almost begged, as he chuckled. "Getting jealous now are we Nate? Don't worry. I can see it in the stars with you two. I won't hurt her too much."

What he said made me tense up less, but he kept approaching her, and Angela started to tense up a bit. Her eyes met his mask, and he kneeled beside her, before he turned back to me. "I'm sorry for this." He said, before he swung a fist her way, as she groaned in pain. I yelled, pulling against the people holding me. He continued, hitting her over and over, each punch causing her to bleed even more.

She flashed a look at me, that told me to stay back. "Promise me." Her voice rang in my ears, as I shook my head. I can't watch this. It's too much.

I pulled my right arm quickly to the ground, pulling the man with it, and I was able to snatch his rifle from him, quickly shooting him and his unsuspecting guard. The others turned to me, but I mowed them down, the bullets hitting their marks and spraying a sea of red. My gun ran out of ammo, and I quickly resorted to a knife on the ground, slamming it into the eye socket of one man, feeling the blood spray into my face. I quickly ripped it out, stabbing another man repeatedly, before using him as a shield against oncoming bullets from the others.

I could feel some bullets grazing me, but I kept moving, gritting my teeth as I jumped up, dodging many bullets, cutting through flesh and bone, hearing them groan and bleed to death, the red spraying all over me. My hat went from a brown to dark, and thick red, and my eyes could only see the color red. My entire vest was red. Everything I wore was red with blood, as the red worms flowed down my fingers, tickling me almost. The blood stuck to my bangs, sticking to my head as the blood found its way into my mouth, and I could taste the crimson flow down my throat.

Something had snapped. I felt nothing but joy, feeling the pain and the bitter taste of the blood on my lips, as the man now faced me, along with the rest of the men left that I didn't brutalize. They all had their guns locked on me, and I was ready to die then and there, but the mysterious man raised his hand. "Don't shoot. I missed this guy. Though he may look a little more red now. If only you could've done that in the Blackwatch days." He laughed, and my eyes met Angela's.

But in her eyes I only saw fear. Only now had I realized what I looked like. The blood dripping down my body, as even Jesse was shocked, staring at me. Fareeha was scared of me, along with the men pointing guns at me. I kept the knife in my hand, gripping it firmly. "I said not to touch her." I reminded him, and he stepped forward. "I remember. But what I didn't expect was for you to-"

I quickly head butted him, as he groaned, stumbling backwards, and I then swung my knife at him, each time he dodged or simply misted away from. I soon started swinging wildly, hoping one would hit him. But soon enough, he gripped me, turning my head to the side, strangling me as his other hand took the knife from me, before he slammed it deep into me, near my hip.

The air soon grew too little enough to breath, and I gasped for air. The shock of it kept me from screaming in pain, and my adrenaline continued to pump, and I noticed the pistol holstered to his leg. I then whipped my hand to his leg, removing it from the holster, and firing two bullets to his chest, and he dropped to the ground.

One hand clutched his chest, as the blood flowed out and into the cracks of his gloves, seeping through. The other was held up in the direction of the men who readied to shoot me. He signaled for them to hold, as he laughed. "Good work Nathan. I knew you were still the crack shot you once were. I still can't tell if the blood is my own or the blood covering you. Possibly both." He grunted, straightening up.

"Take off the mask, and die with honor." I said, and he laughed, his hands reaching up to his face, taking it off. "I have died once before. I didn't get any honor then, and I doubt it's coming my way soon." He smiled. His face being the one of a man I once loved.

"Gabriel..." I stumbled back, my hands dropping the gun. I never seriously believed it could be him. I always hoped he was better than this, but...

"What? No words? I'm hurt. I always expected more from this moment." He said, turning to the others, who still couldn't find the words to say. Angela held her tears. So did Fareeha. And Jesse.

"I thought you were dead. I found your body." I muttered, still stumbling over my words. How the mighty had fallen. He was a good man, but now this. He now led a terrorist organization that has taken countless lives. Why had fate been so cruel?

"I could say the same to you Nate. I remember killing you myself. But now look at you. Doc brought you back huh? Well maybe if you and her hadn't tried to do the same to me this would be different. Maybe I wanted to stay dead? But now I can't die. Now I have to live in agony because of you both and your stupidity. Now, it's my only mission. To destroy you all. All of you. Starting with Angela." He explained.

"Gabriel..." I could only say his name, but he growled. "It's Reaper. Reyes is dead, and long gone." He said, before leaning into me.

His breath was right against my ear, and he soon whispered. "I guess us old soldiers are hard to kill huh?" He chuckled, disappearing into a mist. I felt my eyes burn up, and I couldn't hold the tears any longer. I soon collapsed, not even strong enough to stand any longer. Jesse and I had met eyes for a moment, no words spoken. But we understood each other.

We had loved that man like a brother. Father even. And he betrayed us, and was now on the wrong side of this fight. None of us could've expected this, and now we must be forced to fight him.

I was too weak to carry on, as they aimed their weapons at us. I didn't bother trying to save myself, only diving in front of Angela, holding her in front of me while I took the oncoming bullets. I heard them fire, but felt nothing. No pain. Nothing at all.

I heard them all yell and grunt as they died, hearing a familiar British accent yell. "Cheers luv! The calvary's here!"

I turned watching as she blinked around, shooting them, and Reinhardt charged into them. Zarya threw them around like rag dolls, and Winston landed on top of them, crushing them. Genji cut through them like butter, as the others helped as well. Soon enough, they were all gone.

Angela and I locked eyes, and she was almost angry at me. I had broken the promise. But it all worked out didn't it? She was fine, and that's what mattered. They soon helped the others to their feet, and I let Reinhardt pick up Angela. The others were probably already telling them what happened, who that man was, and what I did to protect them, and how I snapped.

Lena stood behind me, and I slowly turned to her. "What happened to you Nathan?" She asked, concerned, her eyes looking at me, as I was now in a coat of red. Lucio and Hana also stood with her, and they seemed scared of me. "Reyes."

That was all I could mutter. It was like I had gone insane. But I wasn't. I was the most sane one of them all. No one understands this like I do. No one. Only I had died and been brought back from the dead like Reaper. Only I knew the truth.

"Nate? Are you okay dude?" Lucio asked me, and my now blood red eyes met his. And he got his answer with that look alone. "Reyes."

 **Oh my goodness things have been blowing up now. Here comes the multiple trains of feels and emotions in the future, with how the agents deal with this realization, and also what Nathan did. Soon enough in the coming chapters some old faces will be coming back, along with some unwanted memories and emotions. This realization will take a few chapters to be fully processed by Nate and the others, with a bit of filler. But I want my story to take its time, and be well paced. I also must apologize for the lack of updates recently. I just lost my mojo for a bit, and lost some motivation. But, I'm back in full swing, and with a lot more of a story to tell! Thanks for reading as always! Leave a review if you'd like!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey once again I'm very sorry for the delay on chapters recentl. I've just been trying to find time to write and also be sure to not rush so it can be difficult. I hope you all can understand. These next few chapters might be filler, but it's good. The story needs it, and so do the characters so they can be fleshed out. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Be sure to leave a review if you'd like. Cheers!**

Chapter 22: Empty

Reyes. All he did was think of himself. He never thought of others and their suffering, only looking at himself in the mirror, too concentrated on being an ass to help others. All he's done is cause pain to all of us, and leave us in the dark, and is now destroying the world. All I can feel when I think of him is hatred, and misery. He killed me because he was too shortsighted the see that his ambitions would bring an end to the very organization he helped create. He killed someone who had loved him. He killed me, and countless others. And for what?

We've fallen apart because of him. All of us. We would still be here operating legally. Perhaps even Jack would be alive, and still be leading us. Maybe I wouldn't have wasted years of my life with a family who I grew to love only for them to be taken from me. Everything had went to shit ever since that first knife was driven in to my heart. Now all of them are in the back, with him betraying us.

Why must everything be so cruel and and harsh? And the few things I come to love crumble like dust in my hands. Family, friends, Overwatch, this world. All of it, gone like dust in the wind. Never to be seen again. Blown to another domain for it to be taken from someone else as well. It was a vicious cycle, one that I had been dumb enough to be fooled to believe in.

My thoughts were running wild, and when I finally realized where I was, I was shocked. My knuckles were bloody, my wall smashed and full of holes, some of the holograms on my desk completely massacred. My hair was askew, along with my entire room, with my picture of Reyes and I smashed. Everything was destroyed, and I could only now feel the shards of glass in my hands. I opened them to reveal blood running down my arms, and the walls with blood stains, most likely from my hands. My bloodied hands met my head, as I slowly backed away, falling onto my bed.

Breathing heavily, I could feel the emptiness inside of me. I had gone hollow, nothing left. I was a void, only filled with a deep hatred for everything and everyone. Nothing would satisfy me more than to kill the way I did when I saw Angela being hurt. I had never felt more alive. No matter how many times I told myself that wasn't the real me, I could still feel that side of me taking over. Nothing but pain and suffering. Nothing will satisfy me. Death.

Standing up, my shaky hands met the cold doorknob, and I slowly twisted, finding Angela heading towards me, almost bumping into each other. I was off to wash my hands, and clean up the mess that was my room, hoping to get my mind off of things while I occupied it with busy work. She shouldn't see me like this. All it will do is add to her stress. I quickly covered my hands.

Her eyes were still red, and she must've been crying. It had been weeks since we found out who Reaper was, but it still wasn't the same. Some of the agents only felt anger, especially Lena and Reinhardt, and Torbjorn, but people like me, Jesse, Angela, and Winston pitied him. The rest could simply do nothing but offer their support. Everything was falling apart.

I forced myself to look more stable than I was. She needed someone to lean on, a protector, a provider. Even if she had looked at me in fear at first, she soon realized the source of my rage. I couldn't stand to watch her in pain. She leaned into me, her head falling on my chest, and I placed my chin on her head. We simply stood there. No words, or tears. Nothing. We both understood how this was our fault. If we hadn't tried to bring him back, things would be better for all of us. But we got too greedy, and now we had to suffer the consequences.

I didn't touch her with my hands. I didn't want her to notice what I had done. They were still bleeding profusely, but I cared for her more. She was all I really had left. Everyone else had betrayed me somehow. But she hadn't. She had supported me the whole way, and was nothing short of an angel. I'm ready to do anything for her, even sacrifice myself.

We broke off, and I smiled at her. It wasn't a kind or assuring smile. It was just a smile. Mechanical, as if I didn't have any emotions left.

"Are you okay Angie?" I asked, and she sighed. "As good as someone could be with all that's going on." She admitted, and I nodded, understanding. "I'm sorry. That was a stupid thing to ask. I just wish there was something we could do." I replied, and she sighed, understanding. "It's too late for that now though. We just have to move on. Even if we-" Her hands met mine, but she quickly jumped back when she felt the warm liquid coating them.

Her eyes looked at her hand in disbelief, as if she thought she was hallucinating, before she grabbed both of my hands, turning them over to reveal the deep wounds on them. "Nate. What did you do?" She asked, withdrawing a cloth she kept in case of emergency, dabbing at the wounds, careful not to hurt me, looking up at me. "I-I didn't know what I was doing until it was too late. I smashed everything. I just don't feel alive anymore. I feel like nothing. I feel like I'm just existing, stumbling through life, rather than actually living. I don't know what I'm... I've never felt this." I stammered, and she hugged me, leaning up to reach my height before I could speak anymore.

"It's okay Nathan. I'm here for you. As you had been for me. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't have your back now, when life gets the hardest?" She asked, not breaking from the hug.

I held her in my arms. Perhaps there was one thing that could make me feel alive. She was what kept me going. Without her, I'm nothing. She isn't leaning on me. I'm leaning on her. I rely on her to stay stable. If I could just live out the rest of my days with her, I'd die a happy man.

"What would I do without you doc?" I asked, chuckling a bit for once. I hadn't laughed in a while. Humor had lost its importance to me. Food lost its taste. Being kind felt like it was pointless. Every color was simply gray. Nothing else. But she was here to dust me off, and raise me up to my feet. She had brought me back from the dead. More than once.

"I would think you might be dead at this point." She replied, and I couldn't help but laugh. For once, the action of happiness didn't feel forced. I was smiling, and she was too. That was a rare sight nowadays. Maybe life wasn't worthless if I had her. As long as she is in my arms, my heart will continue to beat.

"Right now, there is no place I'd rather be." I grinned, and we soon became one, colliding in a passionate kiss. I could feel her hands tugging at my unkept hair, pulling me down to her height, kissing in between fits laughter.

She almost tackled me to the floor, and I couldn't help but burst out laughing at the sudden movement. I groaned slightly, shifting a bit, feeling her on top of me. We were inches apart, and I could practically taste her lips. Our eyes were locked, and for a moment, nothing else but us mattered. No work. Nobody to save. No one to help train. Nobody who betrayed us. Nobody was counting on us. Nothing but here and now. All I needed was her, and all she needed was me.

I smiled, and we both giggled, and she smiled at me, her hand meeting my cheek. "Nathan Parker. Angela Ziegler. One an outlaw with a big mouth that got him into trouble, and a doctor who could bring people from the dead, with an angelic reputation. Only now have I realized how odd this is." She smirked, and I giggled. "Odd is good right?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, and she laughed. "On occasion." She answered before we kissed once more, drifting away.

A few days later...

My ears were ringing, the room echoing with each shot, as I kept my eyes on the targets ahead of me, focusing. I had been trying to let out a bit of anger, and it had worked for the most part. I had a short temper, and if I don't let out any needless aggression, there will be dire consequences.

Every shot I imagined going through some Talon agent's skull. Or somewhere more painful. Either one suited me fine. I had already used all the weapons we had in stock that was available to fire in the range four times. Soon enough I'd have to find something else to fill my time. Perhaps a few drinks at the bar with Jesse would do me good. Or to just hang out with Lucio and Hana. Or both.

Once I heard the click signaling the magazine was empty, I threw the gun to the pile beside me, quickly reaching to my left, finding the last one. It was Reyes' spare shotguns in case he lost the original ones. I hesitated, feeling the weight of them in my hands, gaining my composure. I thought for sure these would've been burned to nothingness, but here they were. They were as stubborn as the man who had once owned them. Reaper still took after him and his love of shotguns. I never referred to Reaper as Reyes, thinking they were entirely different entities, not the same. When they said Reyes was alive a few weeks ago, I corrected them. "Reyes is gone. The man I had once loved died the moment he betrayed us, and killed me." I had stated, and I still stood by my words. I always will.

My fingers touched the triggers, but I didn't fire though. I just looked at them, still thinking of everything. Of all the memories we had. Each laugh, each argument. Each joke I cracked that he only smirked at, not wanting to encourage my behavior. The way he called me 'kid'. The looks we shared when we thought Jesse was dying. Hell, even the looks we shared when he killed me. His eyes had a look to them that was broken inside, as soon as he stabbed me. We were both broken. We still are. But we both keep living for our own reasons. We both clinged to different things that kept us from ending it all, even though he may not be able to end it as easily as me. Reaper was driven by a hunger for revenge. I was driven by a love of my family here, nothing more.

Gabriel had died. But perhaps he was resurrected the same as me, but not entirely the same. Perhaps Reyes regrets the things he's done, but he is punishing himself by trapping the real him behind a mask, a cage, sealing himself off from any contact, from the world. I didn't know for sure, but a part of me still hoped that was true, no matter how naive the idea actually was. Clinging to something like that was what got me killed last time, but I'm willing to do it again if it could bring Gabe.

"Hey Nate, you okay?" I heard Lucio asked, and I hadn't heard him enter. I hadn't noticed the tears streaming down my face either. I didn't turn to him until I was certain they were all gone. He wouldn't understand, and I would look foolish and weak.

"As good as someone could be with all that's going on." I repeated the phrase Angela had answered me with. Lucio sighed, and I felt his hand touch my shoulder, and I looked to my right, to find his eyes meeting mine, with a sincere smile. He did genuinely care, and he was a caring kid. He still had a lot to learn about how cruel this world could be. In a few years that smile and happy attitude may disappear all together. But for some reason I didn't want that to happen. The world could use more happiness lately.

"I'm sorry Nathan, about all that stuff man. I didn't know the guy, but I'm certain he cared for you, before he..." he trailed off, and I smiled, which was odd. "Before he killed me?" I asked, and he nodded grimly. There was an odd silence between us, and I sighed. "You're right. He did care for me. He believed in me, when no one else did. Gabriel was the one who took me in, and showed me the ropes. He's the reason I'm here, and that I've met you all. So... in a way he made my life better." I explained, and he smiled, leaning against the railing as I did, our shoulders touching.

"He is also the reason I adopted the swear jar tactic." I joked, and he laughed. "Really? Oh tell him I sort of hate him now." He smiled, and I giggled. "I did too at the time. I guess only now have I realized everything he's done for me. He was a father to me." I said, and Lucio flashed a grin at me. "You're like a father to me too. I'm proud to be here, and be here with you." He said, and my cold heart almost melted. He would make me a proud father if that was true. Lucio was a good kid, and I loved him like a son. He wasn't the first one to have referred to me as a dad, but for once it wasn't in a mocking manner. It was sincere.

But I had to still keep my reputation as a hardass. Though he still probably knew I was a big softy inside. Angela might've told him how I am sometimes when her and I are alone. But he didn't say anything about it. He was a good sport. "This the part where you melt the girl's heart with that award winning smile?" I joked, and he laughed. "Well it works on most girls." He smiled.

"Heh. You're a good kid, Lucio. I like ya. Hell, I love ya. Don't tell Hana that, she'll think I'm gonna go soft on you. I just wanted you to know, I'm hard on you because I care. I'm doing what Reyes had done for me. He showed me tough love, and I'll give the same to you. But you should know, it's because I want you to stay safe." I admitted, and he stared into my eyes for a bit.

Lucio quickly brought me into a tight hug, and I smiled, returning the hug. The door behind us opened, and we both turned, still not breaking the hug. Hana was entering, and she was taken aback. "Woah! Nate is actually hugging you?! Let me in!" She yelled, running down to us, quickly wrapping her arms around my waist as well. They were both shorter than me, as I placed my arms over them, almost like wings to protect them. A content sigh escaped my lips, and I chuckled. "I love you guys." I said. Hana's head shot up, meeting my eyes. "Someone is going soft." She joked.

"Maybe I am. But, I'm still gonna be giving orders around here. No funny business. If I hear anything-" I was interrupted by Lucio. "We won't do anything bad. We'll be on our best behavior!" He promised. I laughed. "You guys are dumbasses." I said, and Hana chuckled.

"That almost sounded like a compliment commander." She teased, and I smiled.

"But you're my dumbasses."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: A Day Off

"Come on my friend! Nothing like a good fight, no?"

Reinhardt's voice echoed in the room just as loud as it did in my head. The man was a walking marching band. I wiped my lip, feeling the warmth spread on it, seeing red flow down to my forearm. Brought me back to the days of sparring with Gabe. If only things could still be that way. A discomforted groan escaped my mouth, and I heard many audible pops in my back as I stood up straight.

The man had knocked me back what seemed like a mile. Must've been quite the sight to see, seeing one of the commanders be sent flying. Reinhardt could smack me into next week if he chose to. Thank the lord he was a kind hearted man. Was a big teddy bear on the inside really. I felt a new pity for those that weren't on our side.

"Yeah, s'nothing like seeing Nate get sent flying! Like the good ol' days right buddy o' pal?" I could hear McCree taunting me, and I sighed, flashing an annoyed look his way. Why the hell did I agree to sparring with Reinhardt again? Guess I never lost my old stubborn and cocky ways throughout the years after all. They always did get me into trouble.

"Since when did everyone want to come see me get smacked around?" I asked, and I could hear Lena chuckle. "It's humbling isn't it?" She joked, and I flashed an irritated yet still kind smile her way. "Besides, I wanted to see you get beaten up. Now on with the show!" Hana cheered, and I frowned. "That's another 100 push-ups tomorrow young lady." I reminded her, and her cheeky smile faded.

"Must violence always be the solution?" Angela asked, and I laughed. "For us it is apparently. Stand by with the emergency kit will ya darlin'?" I joked, as my eyes met Reinhardt once again, and he readied himself, arms stretched wide like a grizzly bear ready to eat me whole. Zarya had already given me enough tips on how to beat him, or at least keep all my dentistry work intact. Perhaps I could dance around him a bit, make him so tired of swinging at me he fell to the floor. He was getting old after a-

His large fist hit my cheek, sending me reeling back. I groaned, hearing Lucio laugh. "C'mon Nathan! You gotta believe!" He yelled, and I rolled my eyes. I dove back into the fight, tackling him head on, catching him off guard. We fell to the floor, and I struggled to pin him down. He laughed, rolling over, crushing me underneath.

I headbutted him, knocking him off, rolling away, before he caught my leg, turning me around to face him once more. "Are you afraid to fight me?" He taunted, picking me up in one arm, throwing me back to the spot I had landed before, and I grunted, feeling my bruises forming already. Angela was kneeling beside me, and I reached a hand out to her. "If I die, put in a good word for me alright. Say I died a hero." I said, before I could feel him dragging me back for more, all while I screamed and kicked the whole way.

"What is the meaning of this?!" I heard Winston growl, coming down from his lab due to all the commotion. They all stopped, and Reinhardt released me. "Good fight." He said, and only earned a pained groan in response. "We were just spending our day off having a little friendly competition." McCree explained, and Winston grumbled. "By killing our commander? Back to your rooms, all of you! Or wherever else you all go." He ordered, kneeling beside me, along with Genji, Zenyatta, Mei, and Angela.

"Are you quite alright Nate?" He asked, and I slowly nodded. "Don't worry 'bout lil ol' me buddy. I'm-" I groaned, wincing as my neck popped. "Fine." I finished. He nodded, trotting off. Mei leaned in to me, freezing a wound on my hand. "I still don't understand why you agreed to that fight." She said, and I laughed. "Peer pressure honestly." I replied, earning a faint giggle out of her. "It was amusing to say the least." Genji added, and Angela flashed him a glare. "Not helping." She said, and Genji laughed, patting my shoulder before leaving, along with Zenyatta.

Mei soon left after making sure I was okay, and helping Angela bandage my scrapes and bruises. That left me and Angela to fill the silence. "That was reckless and stupid." She scolded me like a mother would her child. "Sounds a lot like me." I replied, and she couldn't help but smile. She reached a hand down to me, helping me to my feet. She gave me a pack of ice, along with a few pills. I frowned, and she answered before I could ask. "For the pain. You'll be quite sore in the morning, come see me then." She recommended, and I grinned. "I was going to come see you anyway." I flirted, and she giggled, walking with me, arm in arm, as she escorted me through the hallways.

"Are you escorting me because I need help walking or are you using it as an excuse to be with someone so dashingly handsome?" I asked, and she smiled. "You don't need the answer to that." She joked, and I laughed. Time spent with her was doing me wonders. Getting my mind off the stuff going on right now. This day off was doing us all a few favors.

Though I still don't see why we needed one. We had so much work to do, I just felt like we would be behind later on. Perhaps Angela's work ethic was rubbing off on me.

We walked for a while, just chatting, though the action caused tremendous pain because my jaw felt as if it was going to fall right off. Angela and I liked to spend a lot of time together. It got our minds off of the worries we both had. It could make us seem like a normal couple for once. Not saving the world everyday. You know, usual stuff, like a date.

"Hey Angela. I was wondering if you'd wanna catch a movie or something later this week?" I said, and her eyes met mine, curious. "What caused this idea to pop into your head?" She inquired, and I sighed.

"Well, I was thinking, and Hana kept teasing me for not going on any dates with you like "normal people" she put it. And it would be good to just relax for once I guess. I feel like I'm getting too old, need to make myself feel young again, do something exciting." I explained, and she laughed.

"Our life is always exciting. That's what we signed up for. A little adventure. Besides, we could never find the time. Days off like this are a rare occasion." She said, and I smiled. "Yeah, I guess. I just wanted to treat you to something nice I guess. Or something normal." I replied.

"Normal? Since when did we ever do anything that was normal. Our first meeting was when you got injured during a sparring match with Gabriel. Our first date was a trip back to Overwatch headquarters for the recall. We don't do anything normal. And I love it." She smiled, planting a warm kiss on my cheek.

I heard Jesse scoff. "Get a room you two lovebirds." He teased, patting me on the back as he walked by. I turned to him, and he carried multiple bottles of all sorts of alcohol, heading down to where the others were. I frowned, as he flashed a smile my way, winking. "It's a day off in'nit?" He joked.

I couldn't help but laugh as he ran off, hearing the glasses cling and clang as he hurried over to their cries. I turned back to Angela, who had a smirk on her lips, and I cleared my throat, gaining her attention once more. "Well... it is our day off." I suggested, and she rolled her eyes, allowing me to catch up with the rest of them.

They were all seated at the bar, pulling up many chairs so they could all sit together and chat. I couldn't help but smile, seeing the biggest family ever. All of us, together. And for once, we could laugh in the face of danger, and not have to worry about the world around us for once. It was a good thing to see every now and then. No matter how hard we had fallen, we got right back up. Nothing held us back. Nothing ever will.

I hadn't even realized Angela was off to chat with Lena and the others, leaving me staring like an idiot. But I couldn't help but stare. Everything in this one moment was perfect. Jack would've been proud of the legacy he left behind. Gabe would be too. Amari, no matter how much I missed her, I knew she was guiding me the whole way, looking out for me.

Genji bumped into me, his visor off, as he walked past, flashing a warm smile. I could see his eyes, and they had changed from before. Now they didn't carry the burden he used to carry. He was truly at peace. I almost envied the way he did. I jogged over, off to catch up with him.

Later...

It was really late, and most agents had stumbled off to their rooms. McCree and I were the only ones left, the others either not able to keep up or simply didn't want to. Either way, I was more shitfaced than I had planned to be today, and it would come to bite me in the ass when I woke up. I'd be sore, hungover, and tired. But alive, and with family.

We had been joking for a while, but something changed. He got a little more serious as we neared our rooms. And as I started to turn to go to my room, he gripped my shoulder, and I turned. "What is it McCree?" I asked, and he sighed.

"Are we just doing this so we forget about Gabriel? Is that it? I can't tell, but I don't want to be bonding with people if it's over a betrayal. I miss him. I miss the ol' days. With Morrison, Reyes, and Amari. Back when I believed we could do anything." He explained, and I frowned.

"I get it man. I understand. I miss it too. Everything. All of it. We had a lot going for us, but one thing fucked it up." I reminisced of the golden days, a smirk coming to my lips. "Makes ya realize how dumb shit is don't it?" McCree asked, and I laughed.

"At how ironic it all is?" I asked, and he shook his head, his eyes meeting mine. It was if he was sober once more, completely serious. "No. At how far we've come. At how we kept moving forward. No matter what, we always kept doing the right thing. And we're still here, where it all began. If that doesn't say anything, I don't know what will." He smiled, and I oddly felt happy. That little speech was a bit inspiring. Perhaps it was the alcohol that made it seem so heroic. But I agreed with it all the same.

"Thanks for the pep talk Jesse." I teased him, and he smiled. "No problem partner. We've been through so much together. As soon as we met, I knew we'd be together for a while. You stood by me, so I'll stand by you." He said, before walking into his room.

A smile was plastered on my face, and it stayed there. We had said that to each other so many times throughout our time together. Yet it never lost its meaning. Hell, each time we did say it, it gained more of a meaning. Nothing had separated us, and I doubt anything will. Death couldn't even stop us. I cheated it, and would again. Nothing would stop me from seeing them all again, together. Maybe I was going soft, and was getting too old for this shit. But I loved all of them, in a single and significant way.

"You guys... are the best." I muttered to myself, a tear running down my cheek. It was a good thing no one saw it though. I do have a reputation to maintain. But they all knew how I felt.

 **Hey guys sorry if that was a little short, but I just wanted to have a heartwarming chapter for once. I thought the crew could just use some time together to just settle down, before shit starts to hit the fan. (Hint: it's going to start hitting the fan pretty soon wink wink) Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Have a beautiful day, night, morning, whatever! Thanks for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Movie Night

The razor glided along my rather rough and coarse, leaving a trail of nothingness against behind it as I finally started to shave. My beard was growing quite troublesome to me, although it wasn't much more than a five o'clock shadow, but that was a lot to me. I'd always kept a clean, well shaven face for almost my entire life, until I had admittedly grown a little lazy about it. I guess with Overwatch being illegal I could look more casual than before.

In Blackwatch, we had to always look our best. And Reyes had made it apparent that I was much too baby faced to pull off the rough and masculine look. Jesse pulled that one off much better. I could remember fondly the times he told me to shave or get a haircut, no matter how many times I complained or resisted. One time he sat me down and cut it himself, all while I whined the whole way. Thinking of those days caused my eyes to meet my reflection, with a smile on it.

Keeping a clean face was in the family. At least for the most part. My father was very professional about his appearance, and my brother took after him. I had taken more from my mother, as she was more of the tomboy kind of gal, never afraid to get her hands dirty. We used to play in the rain all the time together, no matter what was going on. Jumping in the puddles, splashing water at each other. My ma had raised me right, and I'm damn sure she would be proud to see what I'm doing nowadays. Much more different from a mischievous kid who got himself into trouble since the day he could walk. Well, I still get into a bit of trouble now too. I guess some things never change.

The faint smile on my lips faded as I wiped a towel along my face, revealing a much more cleaner me. All while I was about to leave, Lena barged into my room, as I peeked outside my bathroom door. The pilot flashed a large grin at me, and I waved a bit, stepping out. "What's up Lena?" I asked, and she leaned against a wall behind her. "Nothin' much, just coming around to get ya luv. The big guy says he needs your input on something important." She explained, and I laughed.

"Of course he does. What is it?" I asked, and she shrugged. "I don't know for sure. Said it would help boost team morale, didn't say much else." She answered, and I nodded, walking past her, out the door. "Good luck!" She yelled out to me, and I waved to her goodbye.

"Team morale huh? Okay Winston, I'll bite." I said to myself, intrigued as to what the whole thing was about. For once, maybe I was glad I could give a little input into whatever was going on.

I made my way down to Winston's lab quick enough, and he seemed joyed by my presence. He jumped up from his tire that he sat in, dropping an empty can of peanut butter, falling beside a banana peel. Well, at least I was cleaner than somebody in this place.

"Nathan! Just the guy I was looking for! I've got something planned, and I was wondering if you thought it was a good idea. I may fit in with you all, but I'm still learning a bit about human nature and how it works precisely. So I figured I'd bounce my ideas off of an actual human. You relate to a lot of our agents here, and have worked with them all before, so who would be better to decide this?" Winston rambled on, and I laughed.

"Alright Winston. Shoot." I said, signaling for him to tell me his idea. "Well, I was thinking we could do something for us all. We could all use one more day before we get back into action, so I was thinking of a movie night!" He said, and I smiled, having loved movie nights from back when Overwatch wasn't shut down. It was a way to make us all relax, and allowed me to take a break. Although even during a move night Gabriel was uptight. He always made sure everything was in order before we could do anything. He was very precise with his precious movie nights.

"That doesn't sound too bad. Be a good way to get us all together for a while, maybe we can all benefit from this. I'm in." I replied, and he smiled. "Oh good! Now we need to decide on a movie! Perhaps we choose a good movie, something critics enjoy!" He offered, and I scoffed.

"Hell no. We've got to choose a bad movie. Something we can all laugh at and poke fun at. It's good to generate some hate towards something else other than each other and Talon." I responded, and he frowned.

"But wouldn't we want it to be good?" He asked, confused, and I patted him on the back. "Winston, buddy, trust me. Us humans are weird. Besides, I've got just the movie in mind." I smirked, and he raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Alright, if you say so. I'll leave the movie to you. What about snacks?" He asked, and I grinned. "Simple popcorn should do. Nothing flashy. Maybe a few bits of soda for the younguns', and some alcohol for some others. A simple water should suffice the others, and we don't have to worry about that. I could go get the things, while you inform the others. We don't want anyone missing it." I said, and he nodded.

"Alright, sounds like a plan. Athena, be sure to tell everyone to come down to my lab tonight. Let's hope this works." He said, and he turned to me. "Oh, and be sure to pick up some peanut butter! I'm out!" He said, and I rolled my eyes, smiling at his rather crippling addiction to peanut butter and bananas. "I'll get your peanut butter too." I said, off to head out for the supplies.

I would have to conceal myself and be quick. I thought for a moment about stealing what we needed, but figured that would be pretty ironic. A simple pick up and go. I'd make a dash for what I needed, and leave the cash on the table, leaving with what I needed. Perhaps one of our plans could go right. Even if it was only for a movie night just like the good old days.

Later that night...

I had counted the things in my head, making sure everything was ready. Winston had cleaned up his place nicely, along with a couch front and center in front of a large tv screen. The snacks were ready, with Winston already digging into the peanut butter I got him, and all of the drinks in a cooler nearby. I sighed, content with what we had, this bringing back some fond memories.

I remember sneaking Fareeha out of her room while she stayed with us to watch a scary movie together. We had watched it earlier that night, and she felt left out, so I watched it with her. She of course couldn't finish it without me having to pause it multiple times, for me to assure her that the monsters weren't real. I told her to remember to be tough, and that I was right there with her.

We didn't end up finishing it though, as she fell asleep in my lap, using my legs as a pillow. I had woken up to the sight of her doing so, and couldn't help but smile, softly stroking her head until I joined her. Her mother was not happy with my actions, meeting a disapproving face as soon as I woke up, as she stared right at me. I had never run so quickly in my life, carrying Fareeha on my shoulders. She of course caught me, and I received punishment for the entire month, having to be stuck doing the dishes after dinners.

I was snapped from my thoughts and memories as the rest of the crew arrived in one big pack, as they all chatted amongst themselves, and I smiled. I overheard McCree arguing with a few others over the movie we should watch.

"We've got to watch a The Good the Bad and the Ugly tonight. It's a classic movie!" He exclaimed, and I chuckled, remembering watching that for the first time together. He went on and on about how bad he wanted to be Clint Eastwood, and he even got the poncho he wore today to match the one in the movie.

"Is that the one with Hasselhoff?" Reinhardt asked excitedly, pumping one fist in the air. McCree groaned, face palming. "No! It's the one with Clint Eastwood!" He answered, and Hana laughed, but then meeting him with a stern look. "We are not watching a movie that's a century old." She said, and McCree met her eyes with his own stare down.

"Oh yeah? You and what army?" He asked, and Lucio stood up, standing beside Hana.

"Can't we all just compromise?" Mei asked, her eyes concerned about the clash going on in front of her. "Not at all! We should watch Hero of my Storm!" Hana said, and Angela laughed. "That's a little biased isn't it?" She commented, and Genji chuckled.

Winston leaned into me, whispering into my ear. "How come you haven't said what we are going to watch?" He asked, and I smiled. "I just like watching this. It's entertaining isn't it?" I chuckled to myself, watching the argument go back and forth.

"Perhaps we should all wait for Nathan's opinion." Symmetra said, and their eyes met mine. "This was their idea." Zenyatta said, looking at me and Winston. "Well, I thought of something that could appease you all." I said.

"Something with a good script?" Angela asked, and I chuckled. "Boring. I've got something way better." I replied, and Lena chuckled, sitting on the couch beside Winston and Angela. "I doubt it."

"No really. It's got something for everyone. It's got explosions. It's got cowboys! It's got romance. It's got a hero that saves the day and gets the girl! Everything you could ask for!" I said. "Well, what is it? The suspense is killing me!" Reinhardt exclaimed, and I laughed.

I took out the disk I had in the hand behind me. "Behold! Only the most amazing movie of all time. When the Clock Strikes High Noon." I said, and they all groaned, as I started the movie, quickly jumping into my spot next to McCree and Angela, with Lucio and Hana at my feet. "Didn't this movie suck?" Lucio asked, and I laughed. "Psssh... maybe."

Later...

It wasn't going too bad. We were all making fun of the cheesy acting, the bad writing, and over the top characters. It almost seemed like us. McCree groaned. "Oh come on! He has a six shooter revolver but he fired 14 shots!" McCree pointed out, and Hana laughed. "Perhaps he just got up to date with his weapons old man." She quipped, and Lucio "ooooooh"ed, encouraging the teasing. "Hey! I have a six shooter revolver too." I responded, offended. "Yeah. You're old too." She smiled, and I growled.

"I'm 32!" I yelled, and the rest started to laugh at me. "Time flies fast doesn't it old man?" Zarya asked, and I forced a laugh. "Oh whatever." I said.

We kept watching, and everyone was still enjoying the rather bad movie. McCree had already thrown a fit about how this represented cowboys as idiots, and that it's reference to him was stupid, and that he said "it's high noon" too quickly. But, he still laughed at the movie the same way we did, so he was enjoying it at least a little.

The movie soon went into a stage of a lot of training montages and rather unnecessary flexing and sweaty men. "Okay, so we can skip this part than the critics say is unnecessary flexing only here to attract female viewers..." I said, and Hana laughed. "It has my full attention." She giggled. Zarya leaned in from behind the couch, her voice right behind me. "There is no such thing as too much flexing."

"There really is." Genji said, laughing a bit. "Or we can skip ahead to the explosions." I said, and Genji perked up like a child at a candy store. "On to the explosions! I only came here for them!" He yelled, and Hana objected. "No... I wanna watch."

"Please do, this is getting awkward." Angela said. "Explosions!" Reinhardt roared, echoing in the room. "And skipping ahead in three.. two.. one." I said, fast forwarding through the scene. "Boo!" Hana complained and I laughed.

The movie continued on, and soon enough the most annoying character in the movie died. The sidekick. No matter what, they were always useless. And now, that sidekick was me.

"No! Nathan... no! NATHAN!" The actor roared, and I cringed at the very unsubtle reference to me. I hated the character. Made me seem like an idiot who couldn't handle himself. "Oh please. He's a sidekick. They die off like goldfish." Lucio said, and I laughed. "I'm not gonna miss him that's for sure."

"No acting like overacting no?" Winston said, and McCree laughed. "Hell even Nate could do better." He said. I scoffed, looking at him. "I could if I wanted to." I replied, a little too cocky. They all looked at me, smiles on their faces, daring me. Even Zenyatta seemed to be daring me. "Don't make me plead for you to, dearest." Angela said, nudging my shoulder, a smirk on her lips.

"Oh I'll be dead for you!" Lena volunteered, blinking over just in front of the screen, and I paused the movie. "Okay." I said, standing up, walking over to her. She gently laid down on the floor, unable to contain her laughter. I cradled her in my arms, forcing myself to think of words, and emotions. "No. Not you too. Lena. You were so young and..." I stumbled, unable to think of anything. "B...bbb.. bubbly. You can't leave me." I said, and Lena looked up at me. "I can't feel my appendix..." she groaned, and the other chuckled. "D..do you even have an appendix?" I whispered, and her eyes widened. "Oh no... it's worse than I thought." She said, before slowly dying with a long and needlessly exasperated sigh. "No... Lena. Damn you... damn you all to hell!" I said, looking up to the heavens, before bowing.

I looked up, and Genji was the first to clap. They all soon followed, all grinning. I stood up, helping Lena up. "Let's stick with the movie overacting no?" Angela joked, turning to the others.

My favorite part came up, with the actual fighting and shooting going on. But of course, someone had to bring tactics to this. "Oh please. All you'd have to do is charge and crush them like big Siberian bear." Zarya said, and McCree countered. "Yeah if you want to get shot." He said, and she growled. "Maybe if it was you charging, perhaps."

"I think a more charming approach could be more...rewarding." I suggested and Lucio laughed. "Yeah, like when the hero fakes getting captured." Winston laughed. "Beat up armor, enticing wounds, soulful eyes..." he added, jokingly punching him in the shoulder. "Yeah-yeah, the good old dinner and drinks to show off my villainy- they get cozy..."

"Then strike! Or not. Why spoil the evening?" Winston said, awkwardly adding the last bit, and Lucio grinned.

The rest of the movie went smoothly, and we were all growing tired. Most were even asleep. Genji rested comfortably on Zenyatta's shoulder as he slept, and Lucio and Hana had fallen asleep, along with Reinhardt. Mei was sleeping peacefully, and Zarya had awkwardly fallen on her, snoring. McCree rested on my leg, along with Fareeha, McCree drooling slightly, with his hat resting on his head. Winston was asleep in his tire, and even Symmetra fell asleep. Torbjorn had been using Reinhardt's leg as a pillow. It was so peaceful. Everything.

Angela was leaning on my chest, as the movie started to end, the two lovers talking. I held her in my arm, as it was slung around her, and I kept smiling. This had been a good idea after all. It was even better than before. I guess the loss of Overwatch and our friends really forced us together, and we bonded. I had a feeling we would need this, to get through what was yet to come. But why ruin the beautiful moment with pessimism? Nothing could've made this night more perfect. This was my family.

"Oh, I promise to love you, every day of my life." The protagonist said on the movie, and the female lead responded. "Our hearts have become one. Nothing can ever separate us again." She said, and the camera panned out, and soon enough the credits were rolling, and I turned it off.

"Did you like it?" I asked Angela, and she smirked. "Bad writing, horrible characters, cliche villain and plot..." she said, and I sighed. "You didn't like it?" I asked, and she smiled. "Like it? I loved it. Thanks for bringing us all together. It was good while it lasted." She replied, and I smiled, as she rested her head once more, starting to close her eyes. I kissed her forehead. "It was the best."

 **Okay, I think I got all of the bonding and character development out of my system. The story is gonna start picking up, and the characters will have to face many new threats, and meet new old faces. Some, that may just bring back memories they don't want. Though this was possibly one of my favorite chapters to write so far. I hope it was good to read as well. Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fantastic day! Leave a review, they really help me out!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: The High Road

Sleeping was the hardest part of the job here. With everything that was going on, catching some shut eye turned into an insurmountable task. Even with Angela at my side, something was always off. She had called me down to her room, and I ended up spending the night there. Even she seemed a little restless sometimes due to a lack of sleep. With all the lives depending on us, and all of the people we've killed, it's hard to just leave those skeletons in the closet.

And tonight was no exception.

Sobbing wasn't the normal sound I woke up to. I could tell it was Angela, who sat on the other end of the bed, her head tucked into her legs, crying a river. My right hand shot to her back, and she almost seemed startled by it, like she forgot I was still here. I could hear her try and force the tears back inside, but once the toothpaste was out, it's hard getting it back inside. Something had seemed wrong with her all day, like she knew something I didn't.

I sat up, turning over to her completely, sitting beside her on the edge of the bed, my feet touching the floor. Her head was turned the other way, like she refused to look me in the eye. "Angie...you okay?" I asked, and she sniffed, trying to contain her emotions. She always wanted to bottle everything up. It wasn't good for her, and wasn't good for me either.

"It's nothing Nate. Go back to sleep." She said, and I frowned, leaning in. "Listen sugar, we both know that's not true. What's really going on? I'm here for you...doc?" She didn't answer, just sitting there, staring off into nothing. Something wasn't the way it should be.

"Doc? What's wrong? Did I do something?" I asked, and she shook her head. "It's what you'll do, that I'm afraid of." She answered, and her eyes finally met mine as she turned to me. "What are you talking about? What in the actual fu-" I stopped myself, realizing I was growing angry, and I needed to control myself. I just didn't like being left in the dark like this. Always kept me on edge, on my toes, until I finally let my guard down only for a knife to enter my back.

"Look, I need to know what's going on. Could you please tell me?" I asked, a little desperate for an answer. But her eyes only showed pain and misery, something I hated to see in them. What had caused her to feel like this? There was so much guilt in her voice, like it took all of her strength just to say the words.

"Please...forgive me." She muttered, and I was taken aback. "I want to tell you...but...I can't. I know what you'll do. I need you to be strong. I can't have you worrying about this for the mission tomorrow." She answered, and I sighed, rubbing my temples in frustration. "It's just a simple mission. We're picking up new recruits who answered the recall. Nothin' we can't handle." I replied, and she hugged me, hands gripping my neck tightly, and she pulled me in close.

What were all these emotions she was having? All these outbursts of sadness and misery, and sudden pain. Why wouldn't she let me help her? Why didn't she trust me with this?

"Promise me...no matter what...you'll still be by my side. I need you." She pleaded, and I didn't know what to say. Hell I didn't even know what was going on! What was I promising to do? Why does she think I'll leave whenever this happens?

All of these questions begged to be said, for them to find the answers they desperately searched for. I had no idea what I was getting myself into with this decision, but I made it anyways. Only making the decision off blind faith and a little hope.

"I promise. I'm here with you, for as long as you need me." I promised, holding her tight for what seemed like the rest of the night, afraid she would shatter without me there to support her and hold her in my arms. She was a strong woman. What made her so fragile?

No matter what, I had her back. I don't like how this all sounds, but I trust her. Why would I not? She's gotten me this far hasn't she? Why would she betray me now?

The next day...

My thoughts were keeping me worried this entire time. I had been walking down to the hangar, my gear in hand. Each step seemingly made me more paranoid, as if someone was watching me. I felt like I was back before Gabriel betrayed me, that none stop feeling of dread and fear. It took away all my fun. My fun was supposed to be in missions, not stripped away by a crying lover. After all, I had a tendency of leaving when things got dicey.

My hat was considerably tipped lower, hiding my eyes, my feelings. It was best for people to not sense the uneasiness in my eyes, and the feeling of terror in the lower pit of my stomach. That night had messed me up, and I couldn't know why until whatever was going to happen, happened. I hated this. I felt like some baby unable to protect myself, stuck in a cradle, waiting to be nurtured. Being left out in the open was never good. Never will be.

Every sense, instinct, and logical thought told me to turn the other way, but I kept moving forward, on towards the others who were ready. Most of them seemed as peppy as they usually were, probably oblivious to whatever was happening. I guess even when we weren't technically Overwatch there were still secrets that most of us didn't know.

Lena flashed a smile, blinking off into the pilot's seat, and Reinhardt stomped off to his seat beside Genji. McCree had taken a seat across from them, chatting with Angela probably speaking about some joke, since McCree had a smile on his face. They always did have a sort of friendship together, though it was odd. One was a ruthless outlaw, the other a doctor who had barely even used a weapon. She was always caught up trying to help everyone she could.

She hid most feelings behind her eyes and smile, but I could see the truth. She had guilt deep inside, and when her blue eyes met mine, she turned back away to avoid crying. What the hell had happened?

Winston placed a large hand on my shoulder, nearly knocking me down, as his tone was completely serious, along with his face. "Nate, I wanted for you to know, that no matter what happens this mission, we did it for the best. I hope you'll understand when you meet the new recruits."

I growled, my fists clenching. "What the hell are you all talking about? I'd like to fucking know what is so important about two vigilantes back in Egypt! What are you not telling me Winston?" I yelled, gaining the attention of Angela, who flashed me a look that said to stop, but I continued.

"Now as a commander I'd like to know about the new recruits and what's so special. Why was I not briefed on this?" I questioned, and Winston, upset himself, only faintly whispered to me. "Take the high road." He advised, and I stormed off, taking a seat beside McCree, not bothering to look at Angela and see her upset with me. To hell with all of this.

"What the hell is all this about?" I asked McCree, who shrugged, wiping some dust off of his mechanical arm. "Don't rightly know, but I don't like it." He answered, and I sighed.

"On that we can agree." I muttered, strapping into my seat as we took off to Egypt to find the two vigilantes. I still had no clue why they were so important. They were wanted for murder, theft, and assault. Then again, I had a worse record before they wiped it clean, allowing me to join Blackwatch.

But Blackwatch was gone. We couldn't afford a loose end anymore. One agent could bring us all crumbling down, which made me all the more wary about the new recruits. And once again I'd be left to train them. Let's hope they're as good as Lucio and Hana.

"The high road." I muttered to myself, snorting. Who in the hell actually follows the high road. It's what gets you killed. It's what got me killed. Never again will I fall to the bullshit that was "the high road".

My father had taught me to do so as well, and look where that got me. Stuck in a situation like this, already having been murdered once, the same as him. I remember having told him specifically. "Fuck the high road." Before running off, not escaping the punishment though. I still stand by the words that came out of my vulgar ten year old mouth.

A few hours later...

Touching down on the sands of Egypt, I was already in my gear, on high alert after all the warnings I received before even coming with on the mission. My hat was secured, and McCree's poncho flapped in the sandy winds, having landed on top of a building, trying to scope out the area.

The plan was simple. We were already near the coordinates we needed to be to find the new recruits. All we had to do was travel from rooftop to rooftop, and pick them up. But nothing ever really went according to plan so we brought a big team and weapons. We weren't trying to be caught unawares now.

The hot sun was almost blinding, as I shielded my eyes, looking down at the lively streets. The people were traveling all along the marketplace, the seemingly peaceful place buzzing with life. It's almost like you wouldn't know there were vigilantes here.

Lena blinked down to another rooftop, just as lively as the place below. I smiled a bit, not able to help my chuckles at her child like wonder. Though we stuck out, so we had to be more careful. Can't exactly go walking around asking for vigilantes. But this should be quick enough, even though my fellow agents made it seem like hell was freezing over.

I heard Winston on the comms behind me, trying to communicate with the recruits we had come to get. His multiple failed greetings finally worked and he caught another voice on the other end. Though I'm willing to bet it wasn't the voice we needed. "I'm sorry. They may have trouble picking up. Seems you were too late. We're already about to kill them. Better luck next time, monkey." I heard Reyes menacing voice sound in my ears in my communications device, and I pulled out my weapon in response.

They seemingly sat around in shock, not knowing what to do, before I snapped them from their trance. "Well, come on! We didn't travel all this way for nothing! Besides, if they're everything they're cracked up to be, I don't want to miss this." I said, jumping down, rolling softly in the streets below. No reason to be discreet, police would show up with the fighting about to commence.

I could hear the others racing behind me, seeing Lena blink ahead of me, flashing a two finger salute, and a cocky grin, before zipping even further, leaving me in the dust. "You're too cocky Oxton." I said, and I heard her cockney accent in my ears. "You're too slow." She giggled, racing towards the coordinates.

The people were looking at us as we sprinted by, some dropping their belongings in shock. One child even pointed, screaming in excitement. "It's Overwatch! They're back!" He yelled, jumping up and down. I heard Winston greet him as he jumped ahead, landing just ahead of me. "Come on Winston, too much peanut butter?" I taunted, running ahead. He chuckled, keeping a relatively good pace.

Angela used her Valkyrie suit to glide to me, trying to stay calm. "Well, come on Angela, it's time for some fun!" I yelled, waving at a civilian who watched in horror. She still wore the same sad face from before, which kept my wary actions firmly in place.

"Cheers luv, the calvary's here!" Lena yelled, jumping into the fight, and I could hear through the comms bullets already being fired. I turned to Reinhardt, who was charging ahead, using his thrusters, and I jumped on his shoulder, holding on for dear life. "Onward my noble steed!" I yelled, and he laughed. "Just like old times!"

Soon enough, I could see the fight happening, the Talon agents firing wildly at Lena as she flashed all around them, taking a few of them out. "Aww come on, leave a few for me!" Jesse complained, firing a shot, leaving one man dead already. They weren't ready for a head on attack.

Smacking one with his hammer, sending him flying, Reinhardt found joy in the shootout, providing me a shield to fire behind. "Don't worry my friend, I am your shield!" I smiled, firing. I could make out Reyes, firing at Winston, who smacked him to the side. I chuckled at the sight. A good way to meet the rookies.

But these rookies were different. They had good aim, had concealed identities, and working weapons. And most odd of all, their hair. It was white, almost bleach white. But I could tell, it was natural.

I tackled the one with the jacket displaying a 76 on the back, along with white, blue, and red. He wore a visor, keeping his identity a secret, one single line going across it. The bullets had just barely missed him. He almost seemed to grin, as I helped him up. "Thanks Parker." He said, and ran off to help Angela. I stood there for a moment, lost in my thoughts as I pondered how he knew my name, but the bullets whizzing by prevented me from getting a good guess.

The other one, who was firing side by side with McCree, was a woman, who wore a grey hood, and a familiar sniper rifle, along with a black mask with three bright lights in the center. She seemed to be happy, keeping the enemies back, as they started to retreat.

"Everyone group up here! Push them back!" The man with a visor ordered, as we lined up, pushing them back, holding the choke point. They couldn't get past the storm of bullets. They were falling back, and I chuckled. "Already giving orders rookie?" Lena laughed, smiling, and the man faintly laughed. "Old habits die hard I guess."

His voice was very familiar, and his general attitude was too. He could handle himself, that was for sure. Not too much training needed. And that woman had the deadeye like Jesse himself...

The Talon agents left, Reaper chuckling to himself, even when defeated. "Have fun explaining this one, commander." He said, and the man growled, putting his gun down, turning to the rest of us.

The two agents stood side by side, and I could finally get a good look at them. The woman had been firing darts the whole time, all while keeping us alive and well. My smile was wide, and Winston and Angela looked at me, as the others kept smiling. "Ah... good fight!" Reinhardt complimented, laughing. The woman laughed, and her voice was very familiar.

"Thanks for getting here when you did. It's always good to see you all. Especially a few of you." The mysterious woman said, turning her head to me. I stepped forward, feeling Angela place her hand in mine for a moment, flashing a grin, but still a little guilty. I smiled, but still a little worried, and still curious as to who these people were, and why this was so different.

"Well, as a commander of the new and reformed Overwatch, I'd like to greet you myself, and humbly accept your answer to the recall. I'm glad you're with us. Of course, you could use some training." I said, smiling a bit.

Stopping for a moment, I analyzed them. "Well, guess its best to greet you without masks." Winston chuckled nervously, stepping in front of me, and I retreated back to the group. Something was odd, and I didn't like this at all. Jesse and I exchanged looks, and he shrugged, as Winston seemed to speak to them as they removed their masks. I couldn't get a good look.

Until Winston moved to the side, as the others stepped forward, and I still couldn't see them. I was behind them, as Angela took a hold of my hand, trying to calm me. "It's so good to see you all. And how much you've grown." I heard the woman speak, and the others started shouting, happy. They were both smothered by Reinhardt, who hugged them tightly. "Ah my friends!" He yelled, and they both laughed.

They all greeted one another, leaving me to be last. As McCree tipped his hat, smiling. "It's an honor, to fight by your side." He said, hugging her. "Oh Jesse, just as charming as always."

"Oh you two. Still wearing those stupid hats I see." The woman said, and I recognized her. Amari. Fucking Amari. Jack too, beside her greeting Genji and Angela. I sat there, feeling so many emotions. Why wasn't anyone angry? We buried them. And they just come back like nothing happened and laugh and smile? My heart was racing, and my brain still processing this.

I had made a promise, and I held it, thinking she was dead, but there she was, missing her right eye. Must've been from the mission where I thought she died. Where I vowed to protect her daughter and be an honorable man. Everything was coming back to me.

"Nathan in a position of power? What the hell is going on?" Jack joked. "I thought you died." He finished, and McCree laughed. "You're one to talk old man." He laughed, and they hugged.

Why did no one ask any questions? What was going on? Angela looked at me, and she held in her tears. I couldn't tell if they were tears of joy or sadness, but they were there. They had known. This was what they warned me about. The high road. My trigger fingers itched. She betrayed me. Her. HER. I loved her. But now...

"And my Nathan, still looking classy. It's so good to see you. You've grown to a handsome young man." Ana complimented me, all while I still got over the fact she was still living. Her hands wrapped around my hips, as she hugged me, and I didn't return it. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. The only thing I could think of was the itching in the back of my head. I needed to do something. They couldn't get away with leaving us and causing the collapse. Never telling us they were still alive.

"Don't touch me." I muttered, and she backed up, shocked. The others turned to me, and I growled. "Why?" I asked, and her eye grew sad. She felt guilty. But she didn't speak. She only stared in shame. "WHY?!" I yelled this time, anger rising.

"WHY DID YOU NOT COME BACK?!" I demanded an answer, looking at both of them. "You left me to take care of your daughter! You left us, and we collapsed without us! Hell, Jack I even fucking died for you! But you never came back! You made me move on! You left me to deal with everything, to take your places! BUT YOU DARE TRY TO ACT LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED!"

"Kid I'm sorry." Jack said, reaching out to me. "DON'T CALL ME KID! Don't you touch me! Don't come near me! I won't hesitate to kill you both, and put you back where everyone thought you were!" I threatened, and Angela approached me, as if to calm me down.

"You too! YOU BETRAYED ME! I loved you! But..." I stopped, laughing hysterically. I felt like I was going to tear my eyes out as I kept laughing, unable to control myself. They all looked at me in fear, and McCree tried to talk to me. "You taught me a lesson, Angela. I had your back, but you didn't have mine. I thought things were different. But no. You betrayed me like everyone else. I should've known!" I said, giggling.

I had lost my mind. But in reality, I was the only sane person here. I was the only one who was angry. What was Fareeha going to think? Was she going to be happy too? After I looked after her like she was my own, only for her mother to come back!

"Can't you see it's all a joke?! All of it! This WHOLE thing! It's some cruel joke. Life is a joke!" I laughed, turning to Winston. "The HIGH ROAD huh?" I laughed. "Good one buddy. I'm so happy! Now come on, it's time we went back. I'm sure you'd like to meet your daughter you haven't seen in over a decade." I growled, stomping off, all while they followed me, coming back to the plane. They had a lot of explaining to do.

"Fuck the high road."

 **And Jack and Amari are finally back, and not everyone is happy. Nate has officially lost all trust in Angela and Winston, along with Amari and Jack. He hates them for not coming back and blames them. Fareeha will also be quite angry, and it'll take some time for Nate to start to trust Angela, Winston, Amari, and Jack once more. Things are getting serious. I said shit was gonna hit the fan didn't I?**

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review, let me know what you think! I can't wait for you to read what I have in store! This is gonna be a blast!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Forgive Me

Well, Overwatch was back in business wasn't it?

It was. And with it came a uproar and spark of activity, both for and against our cause. Perhaps running through the streets of Egypt wasn't the best idea. But... it's too late now. And it's too late for the others. They all thought they could come back and just make us forget everything. It took some convincing, but Fareeha is starting to forgive and actually speak with her mother once more. I've yet to say a word in the last 3 weeks to either of the "recruits".

And ever since Amari and Jack came back, now still being referred to by rank along with their name, I've lost my position in Overwatch. I've been deemed unnecessary, and that I could go back to my normal work. I had asked for it hadn't I?

But now that it happened, I missed it. I missed having people depend on me. I missed giving orders and training people. That's how I got to know people. It was what I was good at. Talking them out, thinking them out. It's what I am. And I liked it.

I was still getting used to seeing them around the base. They seemed like ghosts. They had both aged quite a bit, with white hairs and old bones, but they were still here. I had walked past their doors a million times, still trying to get used to seeing "Jack Morrison" and "Ana Amari" on the outside on the right end of their doors.

But now I'd be forgotten, left in the dust, to be a stepping stone for others. I created the pathway, and they simply followed it, taking the credit. Now I know how Gabriel felt. Everything was happening so fast I could barely comprehend what I'd just gone through. I'd lost Angela, who hasn't spoken to me in the past 3 weeks. Even during our regular check ups she avoiding all eye contact. Perhaps she was done with me just like the others. A wrapper to be thrown away.

Why was I the one who was the bad guy? I took care of Overwatch while they hung around in Egypt with their thumbs up their asses. I took care of Ana's daughter, made sure she was okay, but I'm the bad guy. I'm the one who should be standing vilified in front of all of them. In my darkly lit room, with no sound but my breathing, it sure seemed that way. No one ever came to my door. Perhaps that was good. I was done with people for a little while.

Living alone was a little different. I was free, but...something felt wrong. Sometimes I'd roll over expecting to find Angela sleeping beside me, but she was never there. Sometimes I even cried. I cried like a child calling out for his mother. But no one ever came to comfort me. I doubt anyone will again.

Made me miss the old days. Back when I was still in the barracks, with Jesse sleeping on the other side of the room. Where I could wake up to the smell of breakfast and coffee, before training, a mission, and a walk with Angela. Back when we were still all a family. When everything was fine. The golden days I liked to call it. But everything changed, and as our group slowly grew slimmer, we grew more distant, and separated into different groups with entirely different motives. I was caught in the crossfire. That's how I died.

Nothing seemed normal anymore. Everything seemed out of place. I found myself in situations I didn't think I'd be in ever. But I had to go through them all the same. These feelings and thoughts I had were inescapable, always chasing and catching up to me. No matter how fast I ran, I couldn't escape. I guess I'd just have to face them.

"Commander Nathan, Captain Amari and Commander Morrison have requested a meeting with you." I heard Athena say, popping up on the hologram to the side of my bed. I rolled my eyes, spinning in my chair, looking at the fan. The way she addressed them, with Captain and Commander still bothered me. "Athena, tell them I'm busy. And stop calling me commander. It's just Nathan." I said, before sighing.

"As you wish. Nathan, if I may, can I ask you a question?" I heard her ask, and I smiled. "Sure, why not?" I replied, and she continued. "I was wondering why you avoid Amari and Jack so much. I realize it must be a shock, but you must work with them eventually. The longer you wait, the worse the situation becomes. I recommend seeing them."

"Gah you sound like my mother. Tell them I'm doing something. You'll come up with an excuse will ya darlin'?" I asked, and it sounded as if Athena sighed in frustration. That earned a little snicker from me, as I heard it log off, leaving me in silence.

But that was a mistake. Nothing had been bothering me worse than the deafening silence. The silence scared me because it screamed the truth at me the whole time. But, filling my time with nothing was a skill I had been developing in recent weeks. Nothing to do now. No one to train, no walks to go on with Angela. No nights out with McCree and the others. No playing games with Lucio and Hana. Everyone sort of avoided me now. No one seemed to want to face me once more. Only McCree had done so, and we only chatted for a bit.

A few drinks in, I was already passing time, getting my mind off of things for a while. It was good to have my legs up, to just take everything in. Even though everything felt like a hell of its own. But drinking numbed the senses so I could sustain more pain. It wasn't the best habit of mine, but killing the entire crew was frowned upon wasn't it. My anger was uncontrollable, and Angela warned me about it in the most monotonous way ever. But why listen to her. She betrayed me. If she had told me, maybe I would've processed this better.

But here I was, drinking away my problems, trying to forget the past, sitting in an empty room. This was never meant to last. I wish it wasn't so. But wishing would get me nowhere. Things had gone down the drain, and nothing seemed to be trying to slow this decent to a halt. I was falling downhill fast. I needed someone to pull me up.

Thinking of people to pull me up, Angela knocked at my door, coming to see me directly for the first time. It startled me at first, the sudden noise. "Go away." I yelled, and she sighed. "Nathan, I was wondering if we could talk?" She said, and I laughed. "There is nothing to talk about. What would we even talk about? How stupid it is for me to not go and meet with Amari and Morrison? Well thats not the worst decision I made." I said, but I didn't hear her walk away like I figured she would. She just stood there, clearly determined to get in here.

"Worst thing I ever did was trust you." I muttered, and I think she heard me, by hearing another pained sigh erupt from her. "Look, Nate, we did that for the best of you-"

I don't think she was expecting to have been interrupted. I don't think she was expecting the sudden open door and loaded gun in front of her. "Ah I know it was for the best. It really was. Not telling me they were alive. Tell me, how long had you known that?"

Angela didn't seem bothered by the gun. She barely even acknowledged it's existence. "I had known it only for a few weeks before you did." She said, placing emphasis on the only in the sentence. "Ah, good to know I can trust you with a secret. But do me a favor and fuck off like all the rest, that'd be great." I said, about to shut the door, feeling her hand collide with the door, preventing it from shutting. I turned back around, meeting her eyes.

"It'd be great if you'd let me in. I will not simply 'fuck off' as you put it for one of my closest friends." She said, and I growled. "Oh I feel bad for your friends." I mocked her, and she ignored it, walking into my room, taking a seat on my bed. Reminded me of the time she came to see me the day before I died. Back when I loved her. Before she betrayed me.

"You realize you must eventually see them? You might as well do it now." She said, and I turned to her, brows furrowed. "What?! And talk about what?! How good of a job I did only for them to take my place and waltz back in here like nothing happened? Like I didn't go through all of this, and that nothing ever happened! I will not simply stand by and let this happen!"

"And what shall you do? Leave? Is that what you'll do?" She asked, growing furious herself as well. "I might as well! What the hell am I doing here?! Answer me that one question! And maybe I'll stay. Why?" I asked, and she simply sat there, looking at me. She said nothing, just staring. Her lip quivered, as if she'd cry, but I didn't care any longer. I needed answers.

"Okay. That's all I needed." I responded to the silence, nodding to myself. "So that's it, you'll just leave?" She asked, and I chuckled. "I always did run away from my problems. Why stop now?" I joked, and she gripped my wrist. "Must everything be a joke to you?" She asked, and I smiled. "Yes. Life is a joke. This whole place is a joke. I'm a joke. It's best we stop denying it and move on and accept it. Now you can leave me to my packing, or you can help me. Either way, I'm leaving you doc."

The words came out, but I felt something break when I said that. I couldn't tell if it was my heart or my sanity. I was leaving her. I thought I'd never leave her.

Her tears didn't show. Nothing showed. No emotion. She had gone completely mechanical. "You promised you'd stand by me, no matter what." She reminded me, and I looked her in the eyes, moving towards her. "And you promised me you would never betray me. But it seems we're at a crossroads." I replied, before turning back to pack my things. I didn't need much.

Perhaps it was the alcohol, but I felt very emotional right now. I didn't know what to think. Maybe it was for the best? I didn't belong here. And I didn't want to be here any longer. No point stalling and wasting everyone's time, including mine. I heard Angela's footsteps, and her opening the door, and it almost closing behind her, only for it to pause. "Stay here for me." She offered, and I turned back to her.

"Goodbye Dr. Ziegler."

Her tearful eyes vanished to anger, as her head snapped the other direction, stomping off, leaving me in silence in my room once again. I stood there for a moment, watching her go through my window, hoping to see her turn back internally, but she never did. She didn't hesitate. She turned the corner, and in a flash, she was gone.

Just like that, I had lost her. She'd never be coming back. And neither would I. I turned, wiping away my one stray tear, reminding myself this was for the best. "It's been a good ride." I said, packing my things, and preparing to leave in a few hours.

Soon enough, the time had come. It was late at night, and just about everyone was asleep. I had been staring at my packed bag the whole time, debating my decision. But no matter what, I knew things weren't the same here. My eyes were still fixated on the bag, and I stood up, lifting it and carrying it behind me. My hat on my head, and my gun on my hip.

I walked out the door, but stopped. The hallways were still bright, and I could see all of the lights off in everyone's rooms. The place was asleep. It was best I left now before anyone stopped me. I didn't need to tell them goodbye. Why tell them I'm going, and make them more upset? There is no need. I don't want to cause them pain. It's for the best that I leave without another word of heartfelt goodbye.

I walked by the hallways, stopping at one room in particular. Jesse McCree. It wasn't planned, but I had to stop. All the others I could walk by, trying to not think about it. But this was different. He was my brother. He was the reason I had even been here and met all of these people. He stood by me, through thick and thin, and I was leaving. We'd probably never cross paths again. Only now was I contemplating the weight of those consequences.

Something stirred in me. I placed my right hand on my hat, removing it, and placing it right outside his door. It was the present he'd given me. It was a symbol of our friendship and character, and now I was leaving it to him. A memento, for him to remember when I'm gone. In a quick motion, I was back on my feet, walking away from the door, leaving it all behind. "Goodbye Jesse."

Moving down the hallways, I was reaching the exit. My eyes were focusing on the path in front of me, but caught the silhouette of a woman in my way. She was familiar, and I could make out the stance. It was Amari. She had clearly been expecting me. Angela probably told her about what I was doing.

I continued forward, meeting her at the doorway quickly enough. For a moment, we simply stared, in a form of mutual respect and admiration for the things the other had done. I was looking at someone I considered a mother. I had a tattoo to remind myself to make her proud. But now, I was off to leave. I still had no idea what I would do, and how I'd live the rest of my life. But, I could find my way. It's my way of life really, flowing with the wind like tumbleweed.

She didn't move. She just stood, looking up at me, as I was a bit taller than her. I was ready to push past her and leave, until her arms wrapped around me quickly, the same way she did when she first saw me once again. But this time had a feeling of emotion and actual concern, and she held me close, and I was taken aback. I looked down at her, as her tears stained my Overwatch vest.

"Please, forgive me. For everything."

That was all she said.

But the way she said it made it mean something impactful. She had a desperation in her voice, as she remembered the times we had been together, working together, and just talking. All the memories we shared. She knew she had hurt me by not coming back, but didn't have much of a choice. My arms slowly reached her back, and I returned the hug.

I hadn't noticed the tears developing in my eyes, and I didn't care any longer. I let everything go. All of my emotions, as I held a woman I held dear close once more. "I'm sorry Ana. I missed you. I thought you were gone." I said, and she looked up, reaching a hand up to my cheek. "I thought you were gone..." I repeated, and she pulled me down, kissing my forehead.

"I'd be honored, to fight by your side once more, Captain." I said, straightening my posture, and saluting her, putting emphasis on the captain. For a moment, we stood, not a word needed to be said. We understood each other. I was convinced that I should stay here. I was a fool for even thinking about leaving.

"Now-" she said, taking my arm, escorting me back. "We've got a lot of catching up to do." I chuckled, as she started to tell me all about what I missed in her life.

Later...

With my hat now secure on my head, I felt a new confidence in myself. I had officially lost all drive to leave Overwatch. I was slowly realizing that maybe I did fit in. Maybe I belonged here with them. A real family to take me in.

Amari and I had talked for hours, finally catching up on what happened. She told me all about how she went missing and what she did as a vigilante and how her and Jack met once again. I told her about how I had died, came back from the dead, found Gabriel and tried to bring him back as well, which caused Reaper to be created, and how we all got back together and what I did before the recall. When we go over everything life really seems strange. This life is never uneventful.

I now stood outside Angela's door, and I knew she'd be awake typing away at a document or working on something else, but hopefully she'd answer me, even after everything I did to her. I had messed up big time, but hopefully I could fix things. I had no gifts with me but my presence and my apologies.

Hesitating for a moment, I contemplated if this would actually work well for me. I didn't want to hurt her anymore, and I felt like I'm the last person in the world she wants to see right now.

But I knocked anyways. Three sharp, distinct knocks, that let her know it was me. She'd either come bounding over to see me again, or wouldn't answer. I was beginning to think it was the latter of the two as I heard nothing come from behind the door, and I sighed, about to give up.

The door opened, and I was met with a grin as wide as the one on my own face. "I'm back."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: You Always Come Back

"C'mon old lady Amari! Can't keep up?"

Taunting had become a usual thing between us ever since we were reunited and finally forgave one another. She chuckled, firing another shot from her rifle, trying to keep up with the pace I was at. The targets were dropping like flies, either from my bullets or her own. "You know nothing." She replied, and I scoffed.

"I know I'm beating you." I smiled, and she grinned at me. "For now. You take joy trying to beat an old lady?" She asked, teasing me. "Only if that old lady is you." I answered, reloading one last time before the timer ran out. I celebrated upon realizing my score was higher, having shot more targets down. Though Ana wasn't the best of losers.

"Oh alright. I do have a missing eye. It threw everything off." She excused herself to explain the loss she had taken against me. "Oh yeah? Well technically you were having a competition against a dead man. And ya lost!" I said, and she smiled. "You're going to be dead again if you keep this up." She said, turning to me after placing her gun to the side, along with mine. "Oh? And who could kill me?" I asked, curious.

"Me." She stated, laughing.

"Oh I'm shaking in my boots." I said, and she smiled. "At least I don't wear cowboy boots and a hat." She said, and I gasped. "How dare you speak of my attire that way! I'm stylish." I responded, walking with her through the hallways.

It was still admittedly odd, having Amari back and to still work with her. It was an honor of course, working with the world's greatest sniper as she was called. But it was also humbling and good to do. Seeing her once again brought something back to me. It brought my past. It brought all of the connections I had made when I first came here. She was one of the first ones to ever accept me and welcome me into the folds of Overwatch. I could probably never repay it, but I could try my best to make her proud.

The tattoo I still had decorating my shoulder was still a constant reminder to be a new man. To have fully redeemed myself from my past actions and choices. After all, I was working to keep the world safe from the those who would harm it. But I couldn't tell if it was too late to redeem myself completely or not. I couldn't quite tell if I had done enough good to balance out all the harm I had caused the world.

"I have absolutely no idea what Angela could see in a man like you." She smiled, and I shrugged. "I'm full of suprises. Besides, I've got anything a woman could need. I'm tall, handsome, brave, and a bad boy with a past riddled with mistakes, enough to make a woman feel bad for me, and search for that sliver of good in me." I said, and she chuckled.

"You keep telling yourself that. I'm sure Angela appreciates how humble you really are." She joked, and I couldn't help but laugh. Angela and I had straightened out what had happened recently, and I realized I was a fool to be angry with her. She was right. It would've made me reckless, and possibly gotten me killed. I would've reacted the same way to finding out they were alive, but the way I did made sure I survived.

Angela was kind, and forgave me for what I had said to her. I regretted my words and actions. My anger was so thick it clouded my judgement, causing my unjustified cruelty. I didn't deserve to have her, but I still did, and I couldn't be more grateful. I owed all of that to Ana. That one sleep dart, caused all of this, and allowed me to find a reason to still live. She gave me a shot at redemption. And now it was still up to me to not waste the opportunity.

"You're one to talk. They called you the greatest sniper in the world!" I responded, and she nodded, turning to me for a moment. "They called me that for a reason you know." She grinned, causing me to be reminded of the things she taught me.

She taught me how to shoot even better than I already could. She even taught me how to tie a tie before one of our formal events where we had to talk with the press, although I was more in the background. The one interview I had was with McCree, where we were asked how we met. We told the story of how we came to know each other, and they named us the "dynamic duo" of the group, as I recall it.

But she also taught me morals. She taught me to be honorable, and to be kind to others, even when they may not deserve it, or show me the same courtesy. That although I shouldn't take a high road, I shouldn't take the low one either. There was a gray area between the two lines and roads, and we walked along it. We weren't good, but we weren't evil. We knew where we stood, and that's what mattered.

"That they did. That they did." I said, smiling. We stood there for a moment, looking at each other. We were reunited once more, and even now, it was still hard to believe and fully process. We were both dead to the world, but came back, still doing well enough to understand our roles in this world. We needed to make this world better, even if it may want us dead or arrested.

The buzz of my watch startled us both, as I looked down, seeing Athena pop up, ready to give me directions of some sort I'm certain of it. As I answered it, Athena sounded in my ears once more. "Nathan, Morrison requires you in his office for a mission briefing."

I sighed, tipping my hat to Ana. "Welp, duty calls." I joked, and she smiled, and I ran off to Jack. Must've been something big if he called me directly instead of through the intercoms. Let's hope it could be something quick though. I'm starting to like my time off more and more recently.

Once I arrived in his office, he was already speaking with McCree, who sat in a chair to the left, and I took the one to the right. Jack greeted me with a small grin. He always had that grin he could flash anyone.

I reclined into the chair, smiling at McCree, who rolled his eyes. "So, what's up?" I asked, and Jack sent a folder my way, and I flipped it open. I was met with photos of familiar faces I could remember from my days in Blackwatch. McCree leaned in to see, and I looked back up at Jack.

"Bill Williamson, John Allen, and Ricky "Richie" Johnson." Jack said, and McCree and I turned to each other. "What the hell did they do now?" McCree said, as I remembered the memories of each individual former teammate standing out. Especially Ricky. The man who snickered as he stabbed me, the day I was betrayed. The others were simply either quite dull people or simply bad people.

"They've been acting up a bit, working with gangs, and some rumors circulating about them being associated with Talon. They must be stopped. But we can't kill them. We need to take them in to the law enforcements. We can't go around murdering people, even if they may deserve it."

Jack explained, and I frowned. I thought they either died or had been arrested. I mean Blackwatch was elusive but that's insane. I guess the police didn't view them as a threat. It'd be much harder to take people in rather than take them out. But I'm experienced in both.

"And how the hell do you suppose we do that?" McCree asked, and I nodded, expecting an answer to a question we both wondered. "We'll have to work with people who arrested us. We'll have to work with the police. We can't do this without them. Now you can't reveal that Overwatch is back, even if they interrogate you. We need you to act as if they were your own." Jack answered, and I nodded.

"Trust me, they'll be taken in where they belong." I said, and jack nodded, dismissing us. I stood up, about to exit behind McCree, before Jack called me back in. I stopped in my tracks, and McCree flashed a smirk and shrugged, leaving me behind. I shut the door behind us, turning back to my commander. "Yes sir?" I asked, and Jack sighed, his scars upon his face stretching along side his muscles.

"Kid, I know how this is for you. You want them dead. Or at least Ricky Johnson." He said, and I bluffed. "I don't understand what you're talking about." I said, and he smirked. "Sure. Look, Angela gave me reports of what happened to you. I know you were killed by your own. And I know Ricky was among them. He was a captain in Blackwatch."

I sighed shakily, looking down for a moment. "I won't kill him. I won't stoop down to his level. I'm not saying I won't hurt him, or enjoy handing him over to the authorities, but I'll follow your orders. I trust you sir."

Jack placed a hand on my shoulder, nodding. "Thank you. It's good to have you following my orders. I missed having people like you on my team." He said, and I smiled widely. "Likewise, sir." I said, turning to leave. "Hey kid!" He yelled, causing me to turn once more. He tossed the folder my way, and I caught it, looking back at him. "Keep it, you'll need the info. You'll be meeting with a deputy later this week. Date is in there, along with her name. Good luck. Don't get arrested." He joked, and I laughed. "Come on Morrison, ya know me. Never broken the law in my whole life."

Later...

My eyes kept going over the reports he'd given me to make sure I missed nothing. This wasn't the safest of missions, but I was willing to do so. These people needed to be brought to justice, after all these years. I was to meet with Emily Kirkland. She wasn't the most charming of deputies, that's for certain. Was a known hard ass, who was quick to arrest anyone that was suspicious.

Sighing, I prayed I wouldn't be in cuffs by the end of this week, sharing a jail cell with Jesse. Nobody could really bail me out. But I'd be up for a good old fashioned prison break. Nothing like getting a bit of adrenaline pumping through your veins by running away from the police. I knew that all too well from my criminal past.

Another pair of hands gripped the folder, and I looked behind me, finding Angela staring back down at me, smiling. "Interested in my folder?" I asked, as she took a seat beside me on the couch. "I find the man holding it much more interesting." She grinned, and I hid the blush on my cheeks. "Oh really? Well ya best get all of this flirting out of your system. I'm probably gonna get arrested on this mission." I admitted, sighs escaping me.

"Oh I'm sure you'll be fine. Nothing new if you get arrested no?" She joked, and I gasped. "I'm hurt by that. You think I was ever caught, besides when you all found me? I didn't get this far being placed in prison." I said, and she raised an eyebrow. "Really? You've never been arrested?" She asked, and I chuckled.

"I didn't say that. I've been arrested. I've never been put behind bars with other criminals. I was much too smooth for all that." I said, and she laughed. "Oh I'm certain you had a few tricks up your sleeves. I have faith that you remember them still." She said, and I laughed.

"You insult me my lady. Of course I do." I smirked, placing an arm around her, as she lay beside me, arm around my chest as well. I simply thought about the future and how things could go. The mission could go horribly wrong, but what mission couldn't? Perhaps I was worrying too much. Or perhaps my mind was too busy thinking about the people McCree and I were going after.

It was odd. We were betraying them. Or at least Jesse was. I wasn't betraying anyone. I would simply be getting payback for their betrayal. They killed me. I remember them. Ricky's snicker and grin as he placed that knife in my heart, and the twist he gave it. The twist I'd never be able to repay him for. I couldn't ever kill him. But maybe I didn't need to. It might end up dragging me down a spiraling hole that could lead to me losing my honor I strived so hard to create and maintain.

The other two weren't bad people entirely. They were both a little slow, both shoot first ask questions later kind of guys, which was both literal and figurative. On a few missions they had demonstrated the fact. How they had gotten into positions of power in gangs I had no idea. Bill and John both led the same gang in Texas. But Ricky oddly enough had no known ties to any criminal organizations. His hands were clean besides the crimes he had committed during his days in Blackwatch. It was the only reason we were pursuing him.

My thoughts were interrupted by Angela, asking me a question, snapping my mind back to reality. "Are you okay?" I heard, and I nodded, assuring her I was fine. "I'm alright. Just thinking. I find myself doing it a lot nowadays." I said, and she smiled.

"And what are you thinking about?" She asked, and I shrugged. "Nothing really. Just thinking about what may happen if this all goes south. My former teammates aren't really the kindest of people. Especially to the likes of Jesse and I." I answered, stopping for a moment.

"But I'm confident in you." Angela said, causing me to grin. "Oh? How come?" I asked, and she sighed, looking into my eyes. "I can't pinpoint the reason. I just have a feeling. You always come back. No matter what." She said, and I smiled, remembering all the times I came back from missions where people doubted my chances of survival. I hoped I always could come back. "I always come back with the help of a certain angel." I admitted, kissing her forehead, seeing her grin, as we started to grow tired, and I could see her fall asleep.

I stared at the ceiling for a while, my eyes not wanting to close. I was admittedly worried. This was a little more dangerous than I liked. More dangerous than what I found entertaining and amusing. But I found myself at ease the more I thought of what Angela said, and how confident she was. Soon enough, I found myself sleeping beside her, holding her close.

 **There is yet another chapter! The next few chapters will be about this mission and he emotions Nate encounters. And I'm gonna say now, this part of the story isn't filler, like some may believe. This is actually important, and leads to a very big change in the story. And I mean very big. Anyways, enough hints at the future chapters and what is to come. I'm glad you all read this, and I hope you enjoyed!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: A Shot At Redemption

Never before had I planned a meeting or run in with the police. It was different, to say the least. I was usually running from the authorities, not chasing them down. But I had to work with them, like it or not. Overwatch has already been exposed to the public during the mission in Egypt. People are already skeptical of our intentions. So it's best we separate ourselves from Overwatch if things get hairy, so they can't be blamed for it.

Jesse and I sat on the hood of the car we took to drive here, relaxing in the hot desert suns of Texas. It was calming, and quite nostalgic to me. Being back here brought me to the times Jesse and I would sneak out and have some fun, something that was rare those days with Deadlock. We usually got caught though, but eventually we started getting good at tip toeing around resting gang members.

We had to wait for the deputy and probably the whole department to show up to meet us. I had a feeling they wouldn't trust the word of an anonymous tip saying to meet some of the most wanted criminals in a park. But we tried to make the situation as comfortable as possible for them. We had even set up a desk in the middle of the park, as odd as it may sound though. It was already uncomfortable for us, so we best not make them feel the same way.

They would probably be suspicious of our reasons for being here and our relationship with the now recalled Overwatch (though they don't know that). But we'd have to make up a reason, probably just saying we were searching for a good bounty and found our chance to get the money we desired. Emily Kirkland was a force to be reckoned with. It'd be just as easy for her to arrest us and take us in rather than listen to our side of this engagement.

But, instead of a shit load of cars and police, we were only met with one car. It was all black, gliding along the air much smoother than ours. It was sparkling, almost like it was freshly cleaned and painted, and the windows were tinted. I couldn't get a good look of who was inside until they revealed themselves. But I was realizing how open we really were for an ambush. They could open those windows and open fire on us, and boom, we're both out of the picture. They wouldn't have to worry about coming for us.

It came to a stop right in front of us, and I heard the click of the locks on the doors unlocking, and out stepped one woman, the driver staying in. I had to assume it was Emily Kirkland, the way she presented herself to us in such a manner, almost degrading us with one simple look. But she could be certain we were judging her all the same as she did to us.

Her blonde hair was up in a ponytail behind her, holding all of her stands of hair out of her face. She had a suitcase, and wore a smooth, dark suit and tie, probably woven with the best cotton and silk money could buy. We simply wore something that resembled what we wore in our Blackwatch days, wearing a smooth black jacket with simple bullet proof armor, topping it off with our hats. We were sure to not wear anything resembling Overwatch, as they would take it in the worst possible way.

Her high heels clicked against the sound of the pavement under us, avoiding the grass and dirt around it, certain not to smudge her appearance as much as her dignity. McCree and I looked at each other, flashing each other looks of "I told you she'd have blonde hair!" And "oh whatever." We had made a bet, as childish as it was. I said I was certain she'd have blonde hair and keep herself neat, but he had given her the benefit of the doubt to not fall the the stereotypical businesswoman. Hopefully she wouldn't handle herself the same way though. But I could sense she had done dirty things in her past, and wasn't afraid to do so again.

I tensed up, standing up beside McCree to greet her, placing a hand out in front of me, hoping for her to meet me halfway. She stopped, her eyes glancing at my outstretched hand, and she slowly reached out, meeting it in a firm, solemn grasp. Jesse tipped his hat, and I released her hand, already nervous of the outcome that could happen.

"Please, take a seat." I said, motioning behind me, as she nodded, walking past me, situating herself in her seat, crossing her legs comfortably. I took my seat in front as well, along with Jesse seated beside me. "The name is Nathan Parker, known criminal and murderer. Jesse McCree beside me, known for the same things. I figured I should be honest with who we are rather than-"

"You think I'm unaware of who you both are? The dynamic duo, they call you." She scoffed, and I smiled politely, folding my hands on the desk. "Yes. Emily Kirkland, it's good to meet you. We've heard of your outstanding achievements." Jesse said, and she nodded, smirking a bit. "Tell me, is that what they say about me in Deadlock?" She asked, and I smirked. "Not exactly." I said, and she grunted, that coming off as a laugh to me.

"Trust me, Deadlock is done. We left for a reason, and we took it down for a reason." I stated, and she frowned, her cold eyes meeting mine. "I've heard reports of the deeds you had done there, and what you did when you took it down, Mr. Parker. Quite unsavory work I must say." She grimly spoke, and I nodded, staring her down. "You would've done the same with your men I'm certain." I said, and she frowned, only for a moment, her lips curving up into a smile. "Fair enough."

"Now, I presume that you are both here for the bounty on Bill Williamson, John Allen, and Ricky Johnson?" She said, and we both nodded. "Tell me why you would be more useful to us as an ally rather than behind bars." She said, and Jesse cleared his throat. "With all do respect Madam, you don't know these guys. But we do. We've worked with them before in our time in Blackwatch, and we know what makes them tick. We could bring them to ya, and we know exactly where they are."

A silence overcame us, as she thought over what he had said. "I agree. We could use your expertise on this matter, and hope we can reach a just end. Though there must be something you want in return." She said, and I nodded. I had to lie and come up with something, or else this meeting would be more suspicious than it already is. "We will bring them to you alive, so you can do with them as you will, but on one condition. You must promise to not pursue us any longer. You have to clear our names."

I finished speaking, and her eyes stared into mine, as if she was looking for the truth or catch behind this proposition. But she would get no other proposal, so she spoke up once more.

"Deal. I'll have them clear your names, but only after you bring them to me." She slid a burner phone my way, which only had one button. "When you find one, or all of them, press the button. That will let me know to meet you here, as soon as I can. I'm trusting you with this. If you betray me, you'll regret it, I can promise you that." She stated, and I grinned.

"We understand. These men will be yours soon enough madam." I said, and she grinned, standing from her seat, and Jesse and I did as well on cue. She reached her hand out this time, and I met it, smiling as I did so. It went much better than I expected. Hopefully she wouldn't betray us. She seemed to understand the way our minds work, and respected it.

"Good luck Mr. Parker and Mr. McCree. We'll have our eye on you."

Later...

It was simple enough, finding their hideout. Or more of following the directions Winston gave us on our way. Bill and John should be here, working together with local gangs and even Talon, trading weapons and smuggling supplies across the border. We were killing two birds with one stone here.

Nothing had even stopped us on our way. Or really no one. They seemed to be completely careless about their actions, not wary of the two people on their way. Hopefully we could make this quick, and try and draw them out.

We both stopped right outside of their front door basically, looking up and scoping out the area. They had the high ground on top of the fort, and we were left out in the open if they decided to fire. Which I'm betting they will. We aren't dealing with your typical law abiding citizen.

"Bill Williamson! John Allen! Come out here!" I simply demanded. These men didn't really take much to outwit. I'd distract them with conversation, while McCree would be able to slowly climb up and make his way to them via a rope. It was late, and most of the criminals would be asleep, so we could do this quick while they were even getting dressed.

"And who in the hell is asking?" I heard the familiar over the top southern drawl, and chuckled, Bill's unsymmetrical shaped face and almost cross eyes meeting mine. His crooked nose jerked upward in a spectacular fashion upon seeing me. "Nathan fuckin' Parker!? What in the blazes are you doin' 'ere?" He asked, and I smiled.

"I came here to talk, wanted to speak about Blackwatch. Good old commander wants it back together." I lied, hoping that would peek his interest, and of course, like a fish, he bit. He was so idiotic he lacked the knowledge of how Blackwatch was long gone, and I had even died by our commander's hand.

"What? That's crazy! Ya can't be serious?!" He didn't believe me, and I smirked. "Come on and call down John. I know he's here." I said, and he growled. "And who said I wanted to come back! I never did like you folks. Never treated me right. Ya always did think I was an idiot." He said, and I fought off the urge to smile, agreeing with one of his statements for once.

I spotted McCree, who was nearing him. I had to keep him distracted. "That ain't fair Bill. You know it isn't. You were like family to me." I said, and he snorted. "Sure. One you hated. You always were hanging out with that doctor. You ever actually seal the deal, or was ya too afraid to do it?" He joked, and my trigger finger itched. I fought back the urge to kill him now. One thing he was good at, was testing my patience.

He laughed, howling into the night like a coyote, and I couldn't stop myself from smiling as he finally took the blow to the head from McCree, knocking him out unconscious. I made no effort to stop his body from plummeting off the top of the fort. He came down with a crunch, and I smirked. I looked up at McCree, and I frowned. "Ya sure took your time." I said, and he shrugged, jumping down, landing softly. "I liked seeing ya so irritated." He admitted, and I chuckled.

One down. One more to go before we could go back for Ricky. Ricky was somewhere else in the county entirely. He wasn't too far though. I wasted no time placing handcuffs on Bill, making them extra tight because of the unsavory taunts he spit my way.

The doors blew open, with John at the helm of a group, carrying sawed off shotguns and revolvers, and I didn't hesitate to put a bullet through the three men's skull, leaving a shocked and startled John by himself. He shook his head vigorously, as his ears rang from the shots fired, as I walked up to him, before elbowing him in the face, and his eyes rolled back, falling down. His nose was bleeding, and I restrained him as well.

I turned to McCree, who was placing his gun back in his holster. "What?" I asked, and he laughed. "Remind me to not insult Angela will ya?" He joked, and I picked up John, motioning for him to do the same with Bill. "Come on, let's get going before more show up."

Later...

If you told me the hardest part of this mission would be listening to Bill talk, I would've called you a damn liar. But it seemed as though it wanted to go this way. I mean, I could beat him to a bloody pulp, but I don't trust myself enough to know when to stop. The man had an irritating aura. And I was stuck with him until Emily showed up to pick him up and John.

John was still out cold, not bothering me one bit. But I was undergoing a torture like no other, and I almost felt like this was punishment for everything I had done. Or perhaps Kirkland was here but wanted to see me suffer for a while at the hands of this idiot.

He continued to ask about what had happened, and kept begging me to release him so we could fight like "real men" as he put it, and I almost took him up on that offer. To cause him a bit more pain could possibly subdue the unbearable headache I was experiencing right now. Kirkland couldn't come faster. I felt like I was losing brain cells listening to this guy.

"Why'd you betray me you idiots?" He asked, and McCree chuckled. "You had a fine bounty on your head. And I sure didn't mind dispatching some well deserved justice to you. You killed innocents, and the guns you sold and smuggled, killed others. I have no problem bringing someone like you in to the authorities."

"You ain't much better. You've killed before." He said, and McCree growled, chewing on the cigar in his mouth. "Only those who deserve it, and you're making me want to add you to that list more and more."

"Kirkland isn't any better either. Do you know the things she has done? She has to be responsible for countless unsolved murders. People who say things about her end up disappearing. Criminals like us end up disappearing. You're a fool to trust her. You idiots are gonna get yourselves killed." Bill warned, and I sighed. "I implore you to rethink your choice of words." I said, growing tired of being insulted by someone with half the IQ of a rabid squirrel.

"You implore me? You always were one for big words. Hope they can save you from Kirkland. She'll betray you, you can count on that, Parker."

He had a point, for once. She wasn't the most reliable person. But perhaps if we looked at it her way, we'd understand the need to take such precautions against us. We did set an example with our lives, and had no real motive to deviate from our normal criminalistic ways. I just hoped we wouldn't be betrayed. She had to keep her end of the deal, or this was all for nothing. I was looking for redemption in this mission in particular, and if she arrested me, it'd all be undone.

"We were a fool to work with people like you too. But we turned out okay didn't we?" I asked, and he growled. "By working with people who killed us?" He asked, and I groaned. "You're so blinded Bill. If only you could see the truth."

"Whatever. You might as well kill me, Kirkland will have my head. She isn't very forgiving-" I sprang up from my seat on the hood of the car, knife now in hand, my free hand resting on his chest, holding him down, the other near his crotch. "Shut the hell up before I chop your balls of and gift them to your parents!" I threatened, and he slunk back into the roof of the car as much as he could. McCree chuckled, patting my shoulder, and I turned around, meeting Emily's curious face.

She raised an eyebrow, a faint trace of a smile on her lips. "Oh. Sorry Kirkland, had a little outburst." I joked, placing the knife back in my belt, and she walked past me, looking at Bill and John, focusing her vision on Bill, a she stared her down. "Why hello there Williamson. I've been looking all over for you." She teased, and he struggled to sit up. "Fu-"

He couldn't even finish the sentence without his head being slammed into the car. I smiled, finding it satisfying to see him out cold once again. Finally some peace and quiet. The woman was as lightning fast as she was intelligent and intimidating. "Damn." I heard McCree mutter, and her eyes snapped to me. She paused, before smiling.

"Thank you for bringing these men to justice. Trust me, they'll be put behind bars where they belong. We wait patiently for Ricky as well. Hopefully we can put this mess behind us." She stated, and I shook her hand. "It was my pleasure bringing them to justice. Make sure you hold your end of the deal when I bring Ricky back." I reminded her, and she eyed me closely.

"Confidence? I like it." She said, not acknowledging the reminder I said. It unnerved me, the way she was silent about her end of the bargain. But it didn't matter.

I shook it off, letting it go, assuming I was too paranoid. I needed to finish this mission. I wanted to finish it. This man, Ricky, had to be brought to justice. And I had to be the one to bring him in. It was only right. And those were the only thoughts that accompanied me on our trip back to base for a rest. I needed it after all. This bounty hunter work was harder than I thought it'd be.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Sins of the Father

Grinning to myself like a mad man was becoming normal today. It wasn't a completely insane or irrational feeling I had. The overwhelming feeling of joy at the thought of revenge. Perhaps not the revenge I had wished for, but I could still make up for it. I could still redeem myself with this one last mission. One last time, I'd be a no good criminal. But afterwards, who could say what's in store for me outside of an uncontrollable anger and rage?

The morning was as average and mediocre as most go, consisting of me waking up, finding my motivation for the day at the bottom of a mug of coffee, along with a hint of caffeine. I had a bit of pep in my step as Angela pointed out to me, and I couldn't help but chuckle. Concealing that I was only happy because of the chance at revenge, I smirked, kissing her cheek and walking down to the hangar, leaving her with a "I have a good feeling about today Angie."

Life never ceased to amaze me with how inconsistent it could be sometimes. One moment I'm having the time of my life, skipping rocks by a pond with Jesse, chatting about life, the other I'm in a showdown between men who want me dead. But, a part of me felt like I would miss half of it if it was consistent with how it treated me. I'd end up missing it, oddly enough.

It was already in the news, as I had saw on the tv in a hallway as I passed, seeing the good deeds I had done already making an impact. Bill and John weren't a problem anymore, and with their capture the gang they led also surrendered to the authorities, all with the information we gave to Kirkland and the others as we left. It felt good, doing something that didn't involve murder. Most of my life was centered and revolved around that, but I hadn't committed either to two men who deserved it. But that was of course with a bit of help. I do recall threatening to remove a man's scrotum and give it to his parents, but that was beside the point.

Arriving at my destination in the hangar, I could see McCree already having been situated, his gear ready for the operation. He wasn't wearing it though, since we would be waiting till we could strike under the cover of night, already pinpointing his location with a little help from Athena. He lived in a rather average house, which was odd for him. I thought for a man of his values would spend it all on fancy houses and cars, but he lived in a quiet, nice neighborhood. It was like one of those sitcoms, a perfect house.

Lucio and Hana were there, and I frowned, not having called for them. I had called for Lena, who showed up beside McCree, having packed her things already, and even her I didn't know about bringing. I was scared to bring anyone with me. And Lucio and Hana were something else entirely. I didn't want them there in case things got heated between my old "friend" and I. He was bound to have weapons, and some sort of defenses, and although I trusted them with my life and had trained them myself, I didn't want them caught in the crossfire. They were young, and a little reckless and inexperienced compared to the others. Walking up to them, they both mock saluted. "What are you two doing here?" I asked, and Lucio smiled.

"Thought we could come along with ya, help ya out with bringing the man responsible for your death to justice." He joked, and Hana snickered, and I growled a bit. The man was no fool, and was not someone to be taken lightly. "This isn't your mission, and damn well isn't about you. It's personal for Jesse and I. Ricky isn't a man to be trifled with, and I don't want you guys getting hurt because of me."

"But I-" Hana tried to speak, only for me to silence her. "No buts! Do as I say! NOW!" I ordered, and they both shrunk a bit, backing up from me as I barked at them like a wild dog. Only now did I realize how angry I was. Though I wasn't upset. I was just trying to protect them. I wanted the best for them, but there they were, walking away, looking like they were on the verge of tears. Sighing, I turned to Jesse, who shrugged, giving me a "Go talk with them." sort of look.

I nodded, catching up to them in the hallways before our departure, making sure they were okay. I had taken my anger out on them, and felt like a jackass for it. "Guys!" I called, and they turned, half expecting to be yelled at again. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just..." I struggled with the words, sighing deeply. "I just want you and Hana safe. If you ever got hurt because of me...I wouldn't know what to do. I want you both safe from harm."

Lucio had a frown, which was rare for someone like him. "I know you want to protect us Nate, but we have to come along sometime. You keep telling us we need to prove it to you, but we never get a shot. Maybe we don't have to come on this mission, but sooner or later, we do." He said, and I couldn't really argue with the logic. They weren't kids, and aren't my responsibility any longer, but I still felt responsible for their well being. I taught them everything I knew, and wanted them to do great things, and be better than I. Hell, in some ways they were already.

But not today. I didn't want them to see this side of me just in case. They'd understand. Hopefully. "I know. You're right. But I have to keep you here for now alright. We'll go on missions later this week, or whenever I get them. Or we can train just like old times, but for now, stay here. I'm sorry you guys. I know you want to be strong and brave and always on missions, but it's okay. Your time will come." I said, and they both nodded, smiling.

"I guess there is only room for one hero in this group for now." Hana muttered, and I smiled. "Trust me, I ain't no hero. But you two are. Which is why you two need to be safe. I'm a no good criminal. I'm expendable, and there are a lot of people just like me." I replied, and Lucio shook his head. "You're a hero, like it or not Nate. I'd say you've redeemed yourself." He said, and I hugged them both tightly. "I love you two. Now don't get into any trouble while I'm gone."

"We make no promises." Hana giggled, and they both ran off, as I waved goodbye. Lucio turned back for a moment, and we caught each other's eyes for a moment, gazing back at each other. I flashed a cocky wink and grin his way, and I could see his smile widen, as he skated off behind Hana.

Making my way back to the hangar, I met Lena and Jesse. "They gonna be alright luv?" Lena asked, and I nodded. "Yeah they're fine. You two ready?" I returned another question, and she smiled, flashing her two finger salute. "Always!" She exclaimed, blinking into the pilot's seat of the plane we were taking. I turned to Jesse, who I didn't need to ask. "You know it." He said, and I patted him on the shoulder, as we headed inside, closing the hatch behind us.

Later...

The rain was coming down hard as we stood outside the door of Ricky's house. The only light between the three of us was the light blue illuminating from Lena's chronal accelarator. We were so close to him. I was so close to redemption. To putting this mess behind me, and I could move on from the ties that kept me down.

We had altered the original plan. It was supposed to originally consist of McCree, Lena, and I, but Kirkland had other ideas. She had sent two snipers with us, who were here to lend support and deliver the killing blow to Ricky if need be. Let's hope they kept their finger off the trigger when we were in their sights. They could just as easily shoot us and tie up all the loose ends. I hoped that Emily had at least some humanity left to allow me this one chance to become something new.

Lockpicking in the rain was specifically hard. I had done the sort of work before, but not with the rain coming down so hard and frequently, blocking my vision as the rain dripped down the edges of my hat and into my field of view. Not to mention how slippery the metal tools I was using had become, and how nervous and uneasy I was topped it all off, causing me an immense amount of stress.

But as usual, I found a way to make it through it, hearing the door unlock, allowing entry for me and the other two. The snipers already had their sights on the windows, ready for any movement. I slowly creaked the door open, wary of all directions and corners, not trying to get trapped. "No lights have turned on. I'm pretty sure you haven't been noticed. Proceed as planned." I heard through the comms, continuing through the house, moving up the stairs quietly.

The plan was pretty simple. We'd sneak in, capture him and bring him back to Emily. Ricky was suspected of multiple crimes, but has never been proven guilty. They were probably gonna interrogate him, forcing any information he had out, but I was okay with that. I was given no mercy. Why should he?

Now past the steps, I moved forward, in a crouch position. I told Lena to stay put and watch the perimeter, while McCree and I moved on. Peeking around every corner, we neared two rooms. I decided to go left, keeping Jesse at my back, all while my gun right in front, finger on the trigger.

Opening the door slowly, I could tell it wasn't a room that would belong to Ricky. The walls were a light blue, with multiple toys scattered around the room. They were toys for babies and toddlers. Athena never mentioned any child he had. Keeping my gun close, I analyzed the room to the best of my ability with the lack of proper lighting. No traps or anything to catch my eye. In the center, there was a baby crib.

I was half expecting for when I peeked over to find some inhumane trap, but there was nothing. But two eyes met mine, and they were a soft brown. A faint smile met my lips, as I looked at the baby. Her little cute hairs sprouting from her head, her little arms and legs. I reached a hand out to her, as she giggled, her tiny hands gripping my massive fingers compared to hers. I shushed her, urging her to go back to sleep, as her eyes started to shut, and I smiled.

Something stirred in me. Something like pity. Or remorse. Or regret. Ricky had a child he was taking care of, and if he was arrested, or worse, who would take care of the little girl? She would have no protection, nothing, left behind. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I condemned an innocent baby girl to be punished for her father's wrongdoings. If I was searching for redemption in arresting him now, I'd find none. Only guilt, and the blood and suffering of a little girl.

McCree was right beside me, and our eyes met. We didn't speak, but we understood. It was a sort of communication that transcended verbal speech. He nodded, understanding how I felt, and I could tell he felt the same way. Neither of us would be able to call ourselves heroes if we carried through with the mission. Lena walked in, confused at what was taking us so long. Our eyes met, and she saw the girl. "What are we gonna do?" She asked, and I sighed. "We can't do this. She doesn't deserve this, and neither does her father. No one should be separated from their parents, and no parent should be separated from their children." I answered, and she nodded.

This was where things would get messy. I could tell. Emily Kirkland wouldn't just agree to this. She was ruthless, and would want Ricky arrested either way. I debated my decisions. Ricky showed me no mercy. Why should I give him a treatment he'd never give me? But why should I betray my instincts and leave a little girl alone without her father? I knew what it was like, growing up without parents. It's what led to me becoming a part of the Deadlock Gang. And I'd be damned if I let someone else take the same road and make the same mistakes I did.

"Abort mission. Target isn't here." I said, lying. I doubted this would work, but hoped it would all the same. "Negative we have a visual on the target as we speak. He is to the room to the right of you. Capture him so we can get out of this weather." I heard on the other end, and I sighed. "I'm sorry. There is a kid here, and I can't do this. If we arrest him, this little girl here will be raised without a father." I replied, and I heard the man scoff.

"You can't be serious. You think the daughter of someone in Blackwatch deserves to be treated kindly? Are you saying we don't arrest Ricky?" He asked, and I grew irritated, but still whispering. "I'm saying we save a baby's life! She doesn't deserve to be punished for what her father did." I answered, and heard him sigh, before speaking to the other sniper.

"Take the shot."

That was all I needed to be sent running to the room to the right. Running after a man who killed me. Trying to save a man who killed me. Perhaps this was a better redemption than what I would receive before. Lena was way ahead of me, already having blinked into the room, jumping in front of the man who slept in his bed.

I heard the bang of the rifle echo through the air, and saw Lena drop. "Lena!" I yelled, reaching out to her. I had no time to check on her now. Ricky was now awake, confused and having no idea what to do. I tackled him to the floor, keeping him down as the bullet whizzed by. "Nathan and the others have gone rogue." The sniper said, and I heard Kirkland's voice answer. "Kill them. Execute with extreme prejudice, no survivors. I warned him what would happen if he betrayed me."

Ricky's eyes were in a frenzy, still taking everything that had just happened in. "What are you doing?!" He asked, and I screamed back at him. "Saving your daughter's life. Go get her!" I ordered, as he nodded. He seemed to recognize me, but had no time. He needed to save his little girl, and I understood, providing cover fire as he ran to the other room, picking up his now wailing baby.

Jesse picked up Lena, as she groaned, still conscious. "Stay with me Lena!" I ordered, as she grinned slightly, her voice weak. "Aye aye Skipper." She muttered, and I smiled, shooting at the snipers who still fired at us as we descended the steps with Ricky and his daughter. "I'm sending reinforcements and police officers. Hang on." I heard Emily say, as I hurried out the door, firing on the position I knew the snipers were in. I could still get a good shot on them if I was careful.

Ricky got into his car, as I stood in front of the window, making sure he couldn't be shot, as I risked my own life for him. I kept firing, keeping them pinned down. McCree peeked out, firing a shot, as I heard the groan of a man on my comms. I smiled. "Bullseye!" I yelled, as he laughed a bit. I turned to Ricky as McCree gave me suppressing fire.

His eyes met mine, as he tried to comfort the baby. "Hey! Get the hell out of here and don't look back! I want you to take care of that girl, love her, and treat her right. Or else I'll come back for you, and kill you myself. Don't trust anyone until you're out of state. Keep low, until this all dies down." I directed, and he nodded. "Before I go. Thank you. For saving my little girl. My Ellie." He thanked me, and I smiled, a bullet whizzing by, as I yelled back at him over the sound of gunshots and a screaming baby. "Go! Now!" I demanded, hearing the car soar off, as I watched it go by for a second.

A smile came to my lips for a moment, at the thought of giving Ellie her proper life, and proper parent. She deserved chances in life I was never given. I could cry right now if I wasn't in a shootout.

Ducking behind cover beside Jesse, I smiled, and he nodded, understanding that they got out of here alright. "Lena! Lena can you walk?" I asked frantically, planning on making a run for the shuttle. It was about a mile away but we could use the alleys to throw them off. "I can try luv..." she muttered, using my shoulder to stand. We took a step before she fell back down, as I grunted, picking her up in my arms, carrying her bridal style. My muscles were aching as I ran back, ducking a dodging bullets the whole time with Jesse firing back wildly to keep them off our trail whilst we ran down to the plane, quickly entering.

By the time we got there I collapsed onto the floor, as McCree prepared to fly us out of there. We couldn't tell if they were on our tail or what, but we kept moving without looking back. I placed Lena gently beside me in her seat, as I strapped her in. I could see her eyes starting to grow heavy, and talking became a chore, as she quieted down.

"Hey, Lena, stay with me. We're gonna get back home quick. I promise. We've been through worse haven't we?" I asked, keeping her talking with the question. I didn't want her to focus on the pain or what was going on. Nothing but me. "Yeah... we have huh? I remember all the run ins we had with Null Sector." She smiled, remembering everything. "Oh yeah? Tell me about them. Never did get to hear the story from your perspective on your first mission. How was it?" I asked, tending to the wound on her chest. The bullet had passed through, which was good, but she was bleeding quickly.

"I was so nervous. Every time I fired my guns I was afraid I'd get shot, or my accelerator would get hit and malfunction, and I'd be a ghost again. I was so scared. But I was motivated to not let that happen. I wanted to save Kings Row. I grew up there, and seeing the streets like that... I couldn't have been more angry... I don't want to disappear again... did they hit my accelerator?" She asked, panicking, and I smiled, assuring her.

"No you're fine. I promise...I've got you. I've got you... we've been through it all together. And you're not leaving me now..." I said, and she giggled. "I won't have any...problems wanting to follow that order...Skipper..." she said, with her grin and nickname making me smile, despite the circumstances. I didn't even want to think about the consequences for my choice today. Not now. Lena was my main priority.

She would be okay. I kept telling myself that, hoping it was true. I had dealt with the wound as properly as I could, and notified Angela to be ready for us, and that she was injured. I'd be damned if I lost her because of my vendetta against Ricky. I wasn't gonna lose another friend. Not now. Not ever.

 **Oh golly gonzo what a turn of events. Bet ya didn't see that one coming. Or you might've I'm not the most subtle of authors. The consequences of the decision Nathan made will be effecting the story in the next coming chapters, and will have very dire consequences. Anyways, thanks for reading! Leave a review, the really help me out!**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Strings

And just when I thought I was getting good at this whole redemption thing. The tv in the medical bay had a lot of my attention as I sat looking over Lena. It had been broadcasting news about how McCree and I were responsible for the death of an innocent cop, as we had turned rogue in our mission to capture Ricky. Of course the truth was distorted and most of the information being given out was incorrect and sometimes just blatant lies. They never spoke about the child we saved. Ellie. Her name would never appear on the screen.

My head had been in my hands for most of the day. I was tired, but my guilt over Lena's injuries kept me awake. She did the right thing though. We all agreed to help that child before anything else. I still strongly stood behind the decision I made to help Ricky to escape, and I always will. You could look back in the initial folders and documents about me. Even in all the petty theft, robberies, murder, and gang violence, I never, ever, caused any harm to a child. Something about children stopped my violent ways. They were our future, and if we went around killing them or causing them pain, we'd have no future to be fighting for. Everything would be pointless. My attempts at redemption would've been futile.

But perhaps they still were. I was back to square one. Back to being hunted by the authorities, civilians, cops, news broadcasts all calling for my head, along with McCree's. And all for saving a child. A child no one would even know existed. And on top of that, more and more reports of Overwatch activity caused the cries for something to be done about us to become louder and louder. The government was back to its old ways, suppressing and silencing the outbursts, but that could only work for so long. No one knew that better than us. Overwatch fell because of corruption in the system like that. The people were calling for Jack's head on a silver plate, all while Blackwatch was being discovered by the public. Soon enough everything was coming down around us, and we all sat back and watched.

I had yet to leave Lena's bedside. She was in a stable condition, but was still unconscious ever since we brought her back. Angela had assured me that she would be fine, and she had been through worse, but I didn't leave. The thought of it being caused by my lust and hunger for vengeance was nothing short of unbearable. It haunted me, even with my eyes open. I could still see her jumping in front of the bullet. I hadn't slept, and I haven't even eaten since then. I needed to see her awaken. I wouldn't want to leave her alone as she regained consciousness. Lena herself hated being alone, always preferring the company and comfort of friends. And I couldn't blame her, after everything she had been through. I knew about the slipstream accident and how she was basically a ghost for months, slipping in and out of time, unable to touch or feel anything. Winston saved her from the torment, and they became friends right away, never forgetting the way they were brought together. Silence was a hell for her, and I wouldn't want to put her through that.

People had walked by, and Angela had checked on her every few hours, but no one ever deterred me or attempted to stop me from staying by her. I was getting the feeling they were finally catching on to how stubborn I was. Angela ended up sitting with me for a few hours, keeping me company for a while, and we mostly sat in sullen silence, simply being there for each other, both physically and mentally. Sometimes she would like to sit and wait for her patients to wake up, I recalled her admitting, and I sympathized with her. She always liked to see the looks on their faces when they woke up, to see the reactions of realizing they were okay. I smiled, hoping I'd see that on Lena soon enough. Angela informed me that she would wake up soon, and that only made me want to stay more.

Eventually, my human body still needed to eat, and rest, even when my mind was hell bent on seeing her again before I closed my eyes for a while. My eyes had bags under them, and my body was shaky, and legs weak, barely able to keep me standing. I was lacking energy. Angela had convinced me to at least have water and a few crackers to maintain a bit of health, but I soon started to ignore them. Once again returning my focus to my friend, not moving an inch.

I heard someone enter, and it was getting a little late at night, as I could tell by the clock in the room. The loud footsteps assured me it wasn't Angela, and the gruff voice that came from behind me only told me it was one person. "Hey." Jack said, not trying to disturb me, and I turned, flashing a smile at him, seeing his scarred lip curve into a smile in response. He was carrying a tray of food, along with a glass of cold water, and my stomach growled on its own. My body yearned for a way to replenish my body and energy, no matter how bad I tried to ignore it.

"Would you mind if I took a seat here?" He asked politely, and I moved my hat from the seat beside me, patting it jokingly, telling him to take a seat. "Pop a squat Jack. Don't need to ask to sit next to me sir." I said, automatically saying sir, an old habit from our days back in Overwatch. Back when the titles actually meant something. I could hear the tray rattle, as he kept it steady, his blue eyes meeting my gaze, analyzing me in a way. "You don't have to call me sir. We're both the same here. Both dead men." He joked, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I guess so. Fancy food ya got there. Torbjorn cook it up just for you?" I asked, and he smiled, shaking his head. "No, I made it myself. Proud of myself actually. I didn't make it for me though. Made it for you." He said, and I smiled, declining the offer. "Thanks, but I'm fine. Really." I told him, and he placed the tray in my hands, and I held it steady, careful not to waste such a fine meal. My mind flashed back to the holiday dinners we would have, all of the sorts of food and bread and smells. Everything was perfect then, and my manners kicked in, being careful to not spill anything. It took a great deal of willpower to not eat the entire bowl of stew in one bite. I held myself back though.

He placed a spoon in my hand, and I met his eyes, and he had a grin, but a stern tone in his voice that commanded me to listen and follow his directions. "Eat." He insisted, and I sighed, placing the tray down for a moment, and clasping my hands together, closing my eyes in a silent prayer. He waited patiently for me to finish, before I picked the tray up, quickly gulping down the stew. It was good. Much better than I had in a long time. "I didn't take you for the religious type." Jack commented, and I raised an eyebrow, placing the bowl down and wiping my mouth, before replying. "I'm not really. Just something my ma taught me to do. And I won't go breaking her traditions now." I said, and he huffed, smiling.

I continued eating at a ridiculous pace, mostly due to the sheer lack of food I had taken in recently, denying myself the heaven that was this meal. I chuckled to myself a bit, thinking about Jack slaving away in the kitchen trying to make food. He did well though, I'll give him that. He simply sat, observing me eat, as I scarfed down the food without hesitation, drinking the water in large quantities. He calmly watched and took note of the things I did, the way I broke the biscuit in half, sniffing it as of a habit, savoring every bit of it, as well as the way I looked up at Lena to make sure she was alright. I laughed a bit, smiling at him. "I swear my mom taught me manners, it's just... no offense to the cooks from back in the good old days, but this is amazing. Way better than what they served." I said, and he took a sip of his own glass of water, setting it down carefully beside him.

"Well, us commanders did have our own cooks and ingredients." He admitted, and I was actually shocked, not having known that. "Really? No wonder you all loved your lunches so much. Gabriel never let me have a bite, and Ana still doesn't let me near her food." I said, recalling all the times I snuck a few bites in as they were called down to speak with someone. One time, Fareeha had caught me eating her mother's food, and she stopped me. "Hey!" She said, and I had snapped up, mouth still full of the food, and she grinned, before chowing down on the food beside me.

"Gabriel was the one who taught me how to cook. He always had a thing for food and cooking. I swear he loved his spice rack more than his shotguns." He said, laughing to himself, and I sighed, thinking of the old bastard, well, before he turned into Reaper. I loved him, a lot. Hell, I still do. I have forgiven him, along with the others who betrayed me. It was all in the past, and Zenyatta had taught me that hate was too heavy a burden to bear.

"I bet you all loved that." I said, and he smiled. "Of course. We had a good bit of fun being in charge. But a shit load of paper work. I mean day after day of signing deals and sponsorships and ads. All of the photo shoots. Hell, most of the time if felt like we were celebrities rather than actual military commanders."

We both grew silent for a bit, having referred back to those days. A lot of memories and old ghosts came with those thoughts, so we usually avoided them. But for once, it felt natural talking about it. It didn't feel forced. I felt good to be able to talk about the things going on back then with someone who understood it. Nobody really liked to talk about what happened, but Jack always had opened up to me. He told me what was going on back then when we worked together, and that's how we formed a bond, and why break this little tradition we had.

"I'm sorry, you shouldn't be thinking about all that. You're worried enough about Lena and what happened. Shouldn't of brought it up." He apologized, and I shook my head, smiling. "No it's fine really." I said, and he nodded, his eyes not faltering. "Alright. I just... I don't feel like anyone wants to talk about it. Like no one knows the full story." He admitted, and I nodded.

"That's because we don't. We don't know what happened down in Switzerland. But you do. All I remember is stumbling across what was left of the base. But you...you were there." I said, and he sighed, scratching the side of his head for a second, thinking about something as he stared off into the distance.

"Well, it's best you know. You probably know half of it. The press hated me. The public were calling for me to resign from my position, and give it to someone more suited for the role. They called me a farmboy way out of his league, who was nothing but a soldier who could only see the world through the barrel of a gun. And I won't lie. I was angry. I resented all media outlets, and denied most requests to speak with me. I isolated myself from everyone, and you all noticed. But I pushed you all away. And with Amari dying I was lost. I couldn't keep going anymore. I got reckless, sending us on suicide missions, and Blackwatch on even worse missions. You of all people should know that. You were one of the few to survive them. And Gabriel called me out on my wrongdoings. And he was right, now that I look back. Things could be so much different if I wasn't so selfish and resigned." He told me, and I sighed, taking it all in.

"You made mistakes, but we all did. Gabriel made the biggest, when he betrayed us. That explosion alone killed hundreds of innocents, and led to the fall of Overwatch." I stated, and he sighed, shaking his head, as he stare at the ground.

"But I caused it just as much as he did. That explosion happened because of me. I fought back against him. I didn't want to resign. He asked me peacefully, and I declined, and before I knew it, we were all in a shootout. Overwatch agents against Blackwatch agents. Most of the deaths occurred in those shootouts. If I stepped down, maybe I could've saved them all. I know he tried to kill me, but he sincerely was going to let me go if I resigned. I caused all of this. If I didn't refuse to do that one thing, the world would be a better place. My friends and soldiers would still be alive. Jack Morrison would still be alive, not Soldier 76. You wouldn't of had to leave. No one would've had to leave. I did this."

Silence overcame me, and I was at a loss for words. I didn't know what to say to the man. We sort of sat there, in mutual admiration and respect, both trying to think of something to say. There was no snarky comment or reply from me. The man practically opened his heart to me, and poured out his biggest secret, and I had nothing to say.

"If this is true, why didn't you tell anyone? You could've told the press about what happened. Maybe you could've resigned and given the position to someone else after admitting that. Hell, they may even accept the answer, and take it better than they did now. Perhaps you could've even kept that position." I asked, and he turned to me, his blue eyes glistening.

"You think that the press would actually accept my apology and story. Accept the truth from a man they hate. The public would riot in the streets over it. And they wouldn't have that tarnish their reputation. I would be guilty the moment they laid eyes on me, sent to prison for my corrupt decisions, decisions the public disagreed with. But by what right? By what right, does the sheep judge a lion? By what right?" He asked, standing up, his eyes locked onto mine. I stood up as well, being able to tell he was growing angry thinking about the past. I did the only thing I could think of.

I hugged him tightly, unable to say anything to him. He held his tears, wrapping his arms around my shoulders as I did the same to him. No words would be able to express what we felt towards each other. I loved the man, and I trusted him with anything. But this sudden revelation was something more than that. It was an awakening, as I finally got the full story of what happened. I knew what went on while I was dead. I was able to accept it as well, that being better than never getting the answers.

We broke apart, staring into each other's eyes for a moment, before I hugged him again. "I'm sorry, for everything I did, and everything you went through." I apologized, and he huffed, laughing in a way. "There is nothing to forgive." He replied, and I heard something shuffle behind us.

Snapping around, I met Lena's tired eyes. She woke up! "Nate...Jack?" She struggled to speak, as I quickly grabbed my glass of water, walking beside her. "Quick, drink. It's good to see you again." I said, as she took a sip of the water. "You too." She said, as I smiled at her. "Wait..." she stopped, her eyes darting around the room, as she panicked a bit. "What happened? Did the little girl make it out of there?" She asked, and I smiled, nodding. "Little Ellie is going to be with her father, and be raised properly. A way I was never raised." I answered, and her eyes calmed, as she skunk back into her bed. "Ellie.." she muttered the name to herself, finding comfort in the way the word danced along her mouth and tongue.

"Get back to rest, you'll need to take it easy for now." Jack said, and she smiled. "You got it Commander." She giggled, her eyes closing a bit, as the intercom sounded in the room. "Parker, Morrison, Winston had requested a meeting in his office. Information about Emily Kirkland you may require for your next mission." Athena said, as I turned to Jack, who shrugged, picking up the tray containing the scraps of food left, as he turned to leave, waving at Lena, as she waved back. I turned to follow, before she called my name. "Nate!" She yelled, and I turned, as she grinned. "Go get 'em skipper." She said, as I smiled, exiting.

Heading down to Winston's office, he greeted us with a proud grin, content with whatever information he had successfully dug up. It was odd, seeing him like that. He rarely ever was cocky, but for once, I could tell he was. "Nathan, Jack, good to see you both. I have information on this woman you may just love to hear." He said, intriguing me.

I followed him to his computer as he typed away, pulling up multiple cameras, all supposedly looking over the grounds of a county prison in Texas. I frowned, not noticing anything interesting. "What's the big deal?" I asked, as he smiled, fast forwarding through the footage, stopping on a frame in particular.

It was of Kirkland shaking hands with someone, almost seeming like they came to an agreement on something. He zoomed in, on a logo on the man's shoulder, that displayed a Talon logo very secretively. He pulled up a photo of the Talon logo, showing them side by side, comparing them. They were the exact same. "Emily Kirkland is clearly working with Talon, as seen here, as the man works for Talon. You may be wondering about what they are agreeing on." He said, before pulling up an image of Kirkland shaking hands with Reaper as well.

"But Athena was able to dig up encrypted files of them messaging each other, making sure to turn a blind eye against attacks and the illegal actions Talon was performing. And in turn, Talon would not target any police officers in that area, along with specific key people in the government. This information is groundbreaking, and can be used to expose Talon's whereabouts, along with the corruption of Kirkland and many members of the government. These same people, are the ones who voted for the Petras Act, making Overwatch activities illegal for their own gain. We can't allow this."

I was shocked to say the least, finding out all this information. Emily was more corrupt than I imagined, bribing terrorist organizations with money and promises to turn a blind eye. This would get her removed, along with the people in the government with ties to this whole ordeal. A shockwave would be sent throughout the world, and maybe even Talon would be taken out. And they may even call on Overwatch's help for that.

"Great work Winston!" I said, hugging the scientist. "You too Athena. You've both given us a chance. We have to take this Jack, we can't let this slide. This could change everything. The Petras Act may even be overruled. We can win this war between Talon and us once and for all! Peace, between us and the omnics! We can fix everything and make up for what Overwatch did wrong, a thousand fold!" I urged him to agree, as he stood there, scratching his chin in contemplation.

He finally answered, and grinned to himself a bit. "We only have one shot at this. If we can get this information on a hard drive, we can end Talon and Kirkland in one strike. This is our chance. We'll all need to be ready. Be sure to inform the others of this. They'll all need to understand the importance of this. We could may very well retire because of this." He joked, and I smiled, along with Winston. "Of course sir." He said, nodding. "Good work Winston and Athena." He said, and Winston bowed his head respectfully, while Athena said "I'm simply following my programming. But thank you, Commander."

"Well, for once, things are looking up."

 **Oh things are getting spicy up in here. We're reaching a turning point in the story, and a very big change will occur. Of course I can't tell you though. You'll just have to wait! I know you all will love it! I've been working hard on these next few chapters, and they may take a bit longer to make, but it'll be worth it, trust me. Thank you all for the support you've been giving me! This is by far one of my favorite things to do with my time. Leave a review, I'll be sure to read them and address them if I can!**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Like it Was My Last

 _Dear Friends,_

 _I'm assuming if you read this, I'm gone. The vivacious outlaw Nathan Parker finally meeting his maker. Presumably from a bullet, which is ironic for a man of my stature. But nonetheless, I'm sure some of you miss me. I know I'll miss you, and that I love you all. You've all given me something I'd never thought I'd be given again. You gave me a family. You made me something more than a chance. That day you all took me in, and I broke Jack's nose, is a day I'll remember through eternity. I may not really have anything to take with me, but I'll have my memories. The memories of all of you. You've all been so kind to someone who would've never shown the same thing to years ago. And I just want to say, don't weep for me. Don't bury me under the pale moonlight where the coyotes roam, and paint me as some hero. I was never a hero. I never will be. I prefer anti hero. But it'd make for a good story huh? Anyways, I'm getting off track in my own writing, and even in my death note I'm too lazy to fix the mistakes. So, Angie if you're pinching your cute little nose at my horrible grammar and spelling and handwriting, remember I have the education of a 13 year old. Yeah, odd when you write it down isn't it?_

 _I can't atone for my wrongdoings and my past mistakes, but only wish for forgiveness. I want to rest peacefully knowing I've put my mind to rest, rather than fearful you hate me. So for that, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm leaving you all, but I bet I went down in such a idiotic way you can help but laugh. Or at least that's how I always pictured dying. Like dying while making love to someone ya know? What a way to go._

 _Or if I die in some heroic fashion, take comfort in the fact that you are all heroes. I'm just the guy who joined. The guy with the dumb hat. Or the second one. And know I don't regret my life. I've made my mistakes like everyone else, but I've attempted to redeem myself. Though it may not have worked, I don't regret saving that little girl from a horrible life. Ellie her name is. A good name._

 _I want to tell you all something. I love you all. Each and everyone of you. You've helped me in my life, and I don't regret being able to call you friends. All the times we got drunk off our asses and sung a Beatles song. Or Hasselhoff, I still remember that Reinhardt._

 _And I remember all the times I was sober, teaching Lucio and Hana how to shoot. Or when I slammed them into the wrestling mat a few too many times. I still love you both like my own children, and hope you all become better heroes than I could ever be._

 _Jesse. The man I've been friends with since we were teenagers. When we first could grow beards and said we'd never shave. Or the time when we got our hats, or our first kills. Through the good, the bad, and the just plain ugly, you've been by my side. I regret the fact I may not be able to do the same if I die. But know I'd gladly do so, and that if I'm in the bar in the sky, and you're not, I'm putting in a good word for you, and looking out for you. You stood by me, so I'll stand by you._

 _Jack. Quit being such a jackass to the rookies huh? I'm only half kidding. You old soldier you. You are definitely hard to kill. And I hope somewhere you find happiness, even if it's way in the future. You used to hate my guts, and probably wanted me gone in the early days. But that one day I was running errands for Gabe and came across you watching an old western movie with Jesse, I knew things were different about you. And thank you, for being a good friend, and a father to me. I'm glad I could meet you._

 _Ana. How am I supposed to write something to you? I know you may be crying over my death, but take comfort in the fact that I loved you. As soon as you taught me how to tie a tie, I knew you were something better. You saw more than black and white, always there to help the innocents. Even if I wasn't so innocent. My tattoo always reminded me to be a better person and to make you proud. I hope I achieved that goal, and I could make you happy. I hope to see you again, one day._

 _Fareeha. I still remember the jokes we cracked like a bunch of children. Well, you acted normally for your age but me...that was a little childish. I remember Angela saying we had the best friendship she'd ever seen. And I can't argue with it. You're more than family. You're the blood in my veins, and the reason I kept going. I wanted to see you grow into a good woman, and I'm glad to say I have. Uncle Nate is very proud to have known you, and can't wait to see the life you lead._

 _Lena, you were the first person to actually talk with me, except for Jesse and Gabe of course. You showed me why Overwatch wasn't just another corrupt organization. You had this sense of righteousness that seemed reasonable, and belonged to someone like you. Though you're bubbly, talk too much, and much too active for me, know I appreciate you, and always will. I hope you remember the tricks I taught you, because after all, your good friend Clint Eastwood taught you everything he knew._

 _Winston. Thank you, for everything. You never judged me, and understood me more than most humans. For that, I was willing to go out of my way to get some peanut butter for you. Oh and by the way I took one of your cans because I wanted to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and we were out of peanut butter. Sorry for the inconvenience. I love you buddy, and you are the best scientist the world has ever seen. I'm glad to say, that in the darkest hour, I was with you._

 _Genji. After everything we had been through, this was not how I expected it. I always expected you'd kill me when we first met, with the anger in your eyes and the intimidating way you handled yourself. My first spar with you was the most scared I'd ever been. But I started to talk to you, and you started to lighten up. I guess I sort of rubbed off on you. You laughed with me, shared jokes, and I got to know the real you. Both the warrior and the kid trapped inside a man's body. I'm glad you found happiness, and know that you are my favorite cyborg. Good luck with everything, Genji._

 _Angela. Even writing the name makes me feel something amazing. You're my angel. I love you more than anything, and I always will. I still carry the memories of the friendship we formed, going on our walks everyday to just talk. To be someone for the other to lean on. To be the shoulder the other could cry on. And I don't want you to be so sad when I'm gone. When tomorrow comes and I'm not there to see it, I don't want to see tears on your face. I know you love me as much as I love you, and you'll miss me, just as much as I will. I want you to be happy, and remember everything we had done together. The best night of my life was spent in your arms, keeping you close. We had seen it all, and I had a smile the whole time. I'm happy to know that I met and fell in love with the angel from above, Angela Ziegler, and I was her own little bad influence._

 _Well, I'm tearing up while I write this so I feel like I need to stop before my paper looks like I dropped it in a river somewhere. Be a shame to write this only for you all to not be able to read it. But I hope if you all find this, you know I'm just as happy now as I was in the golden days. Hell, with you all everyday was a golden day. I'm afraid I may have to say my final goodbyes with a slip of paper rather than words. But I wish you all, a very fond, farewell. We had been through it all, and this life was never uneventful. I lived mine to the fullest, and I hope you all will do the same. Goodbye, and farewell from your favorite cowboy, or second favorite, McCree always was a charmer._

 _Love, Nathan Parker, the most notorious outlaw you ever met._

A sigh escaped my lips as I sealed the envelope in placed the letter in. I had gotten everything I wanted to get out, just in case I didn't make it. It wasn't a guarantee I'd die, but I knew if it came down to it, I'd sacrifice myself. I was the one they wanted. I'd be able to give the others a chance to get the information to the right people, and maybe, they'd give Overwatch a second chance to make the world better.

The thought of dying a hero was a welcoming thought. Knowing I would die for the greater good would be amazing. I wouldn't have to fear death, and be able to see all those I left behind. Hopefully they'd welcome me with open arms.

Placing the envelope in my pocket, I kept it there for safe keeping. I couldn't help but smile a bit, thinking of my life, if this was to be the end. If this was to be my last night, I'd want to spend it with those I love. Everything depended on tomorrow, and we'd all have to make sacrifices. I knew that better than anyone. Writing my own letter in case I died was reliving actually. Getting everything off my chest in case the worst happened was the best thing that could happen to me. I knew full well that the others would cry if I did end up dying, but it would be a fitting end. An end once and for all, as I had been given my chance to redeem myself. And I made the right choice, I'm sure of it.

Dying didn't scare me, oddly enough. I'd seen it happen to so many others I'd gone numb to it. Even those who died in their beds had a peaceful bliss to them as they closed their eyes, taking in their last breath, before it stops. It isn't sudden, as they welcome the end. They would finally return to what they once were, and giving themselves to harmony for eternity, as the others keep going, only for the cycle to repeat. Some saw it as cruel and horrible, but I saw it as kind and peaceful. Killing was the only thing I was ever good at, and I'd seen it so often, accepting it. Hell, I even died myself, then coming back. The silence used to scare me, but now it calmed me.

I had contemplated the way I would write my letter, or even if I should write it to begin with. But I didn't want people to regret not being able to say anything to me. I didn't want to regret not saying goodbye either, even if it wasn't the way I'd want it. I came to the conclusion I'd probably go out in a violent way, the same way I always behaved, being torn apart by bullets, the same thing I used to kill others. But I had died once before, so I wasn't scared.

I may very well end up living though. I had a knack for staying alive through the most dangerous situations. "You always come back." Angela's voice echoed in my ears, and I hope as usual she was right. I didn't want to die, I wanted to live. To settle down in life if this all went well in a couple years. Hell, may even do something I never imagined and swore to myself I'd never do. I may even marry. The thought was getting more and more welcoming as the years went by, and my old bones could use a rest, even if I was still relatively young for Overwatch.

My door swung open, revealing the contagious smile I hoped to see before tomorrow, Lucio peeking in. "What's up party people! You comin' to hang out with the others? This is the biggest mission we've ever been on, so we figured we'd kick back and enjoy some time together!" He said, and I laughed, standing from my desk for the first time in hours, my bones aching as I hadn't stretched my legs for a while. "Sure kiddo, let's go see what's up." I said, resting an arm on his shoulder.

Later...

The night was going by quickly, each hour ticking down the clock as I grew more and more concerned about tomorrow's mission. This could all go horribly wrong. If we didn't do this, it may very well be the end of us. But if we did it, we could be back to what we used to be. We could be legal once more, helping the world in style with the help of the government rather than in secret. It was a future I hoped I could see, subconsciously placing a hand over my pocket, the same one that concealed the letter.

I was enjoying my time, but I couldn't get my mind off tomorrow. Trying to get my mind off it, I kept talking with the others, laughing and telling stories. I was sat next to Jesse, Angela, and Ana, as we spoke to the others. To my suprise, no one drank alcohol. We all wanted to be sharp, but it was more than that. We wanted to remember this, in case this was the end. Most of the agents were ready to seize the opportunity, very optimistic about our chances. Some of the older ones like Torbjorn were more skeptical, but that was natural. We'd seen the way Overwatch fell, and it was hard seeing it being rebuilt ever again.

I excused myself from the group, trying to conceal the worry in my eyes, as I left to find somewhere to sit alone for a bit. My mind was racing, and I felt like the letter in my pocket was clawing at my pants, desperate to escape. Trying to convince myself to calm down and relax was damn near impossible. My experience over the years made me very wary and paranoid, always fearing the worst. It was a habit I picked up from the Deadlock Gang, and I guess it never left me.

Sitting down on a bench in a hallway, head in hands, I hadn't noticed someone right in front of me. I wondered how I didn't notice the footsteps, until I saw who it was. Tekartha Zenyatta, the omnic who levitated. My eyes met the slits in his face that were to represent eyes, I smiled, as he took a seat beside me, even though his metal frame didn't touch the bench. There was a silence, as he sat there, pondering something.

By the time I gathered enough nerve to say something, he was already speaking, head moving ever so slightly. "I sense a great disturbance within you. Something you haven't revealed to anyone." He said, turning to me fully. "I'm fine Zen, really. I'm just a little giddy is all." I tried to explain it away, but he didn't fall for it. "I understand if you do not trust me with the information, I was simply letting you know I am here to converse if you wish." He stated, a hint of kindness in his voice.

Sighing, I opened my mouth, trying to formulate words. "It's just- I.." I stopped myself before I lied to him, as he would be able to detect how untrue the statement was anyways. "I wrote a letter. I wrote it in case I die tomorrow. I'm not afraid to die it's just... I'm afraid of what will happen to the others. I don't want them to cry over me. I want them to be happy, but if I have to, I must sacrifice myself for them. It's me they want, no one else." I relinquished all of my fears about tomorrow to him, as he sat there for a moment. "I understand. You do not wish to burden others with having to mourn your loss. You feel you are not worth that."

I nodded, running a hand through my hair. "But I disagree. All life is precious, even of those who deem themselves unworthy." He said, and I snapped his way, frowning a bit, puzzled by his concern about this. "You know what I've done in the past. I can never redeem myself, and I won't lie to myself and say I have. I'm a killer."

"You've already redeemed yourself. Most who had failed to do so would believe they had succeeded in doing so, when in reality, they did not. But you, I sense actual regret in your soul. You regret the choices and paths you took. But the iris embraces all, even those who have done wrong. And if you should perish tomorrow, so be it. You will embrace the iris as it will do for you, and you will go in harmony. I know this. There is a plan for you, and if it comes to a halt in the coming hours, or in years, you will have completed your journey either way. Everything happens for a reason."

Everything he said made it seem so whimsical to die. He made everything seem okay. And for once, I trusted someone who did that. Zenyatta didn't have to tell me a pretty lie, only the truth. And the truth, oddly enough, was beautiful itself. A bit of me wanted to cry, but I held it in. I hugged him tightly, which I could tell suprised him by the way he jumped a bit at the sudden contact. At first, he seemed confused at the action. But I heard him sigh, feeling his arms return the hug, as I smiled. "Thank you, Zenyatta."

A sense of happiness took over his body language. He seemed overjoyed at my action. "No one had ever hugged me besides Genji. I never felt welcome here, no matter how bad you all strived to make it comfortable for me. But now I know, I am welcome. I must thank you, in return, for what you have done for me." He said, grateful for my presence. "No problem Zenyatta. I should've done it sooner." I said, as he bowed, before waving, leaving me to my thoughts.

Sighing once more, I silently thanked Zenyatta once more for the encouraging words. He believed in me, and now I do as well. A smile graced my lips, but it wasn't to mask my worries underneath. It was pure, and sincere.

Heading back to the group, I ran into Angela. We had bumped into each other, and I was still smiling. She smiled as well, her hand gripping my shoulder. "I was coming back to see what was going on, but it seems like it resolved itself." She said, as I hugged her tightly, holding her close like it was my last time. If today was my last day, I wanted to spend it with someone I loved. The woman that made everything okay. She was always there for me, and I hoped, if everything went well, I'd be able to be there for her in return.

"What's this all about?" She asked, confused by the sudden emotion coming from me, and I broke from her embrace, still smiling wide. "I'm just happy. I love you, Angela. I love you so much." I repeated, kissing her softly. A giggle escaped her as I carried her in my arms back to the others to spend time with them. "I love you too, Nathan."

 **Okay I'm going to admit I cried while I wrote the letter that Nathan was writing. I know it's fiction but I feel so attached to these characters, especially Nathan. I've poured everything into him, and want to keep doing so in future chapters. I wanted to end this one on a happy note, and I'm glad with how it turned out. I liked showing how even when writing to people if he was to die Nate still jokes about it. I actually love Nate and these characters, and think I've been doing a good job. I can't wait to write about the future encounters Nate has and emotions he comes across. Here's hoping I can keep making you all happy, and tell the story of Nate and the others and the memories they make, the good, the bad, and the just plain ugly.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Before I start this chapter I want to thank my boi H20 Ferrum Dominus for all the reviews and support. I really appreciate it, and it gave me a lot of motivation to work on this chapter and get it done. Speaking of which, this chapter you may love or hate. Be sure to let me know by reviewing!**

Chapter 32: Goodbye Brother

The nerves were already making themselves known as I slipped into my gear, the only sound being my heavy and labored breathing along with the straps and buckles I struggled with to get ready. Nothing was supposed to feel that different, except for the pressure placed upon all of our shoulders to get this done. Breathing had become a chore, as each inhale made me think it could be my last. But I kept pushing, keeping myself from those thoughts. I had been through worse hadn't I?

Pressure. I usually worked well under it. I was always under it during my training in Blackwatch, along with in the missions. The missions themselves were very important, usually deciding the outcome to Overwatch's corruption being exposed to the public or not, always balancing that on our shoulders.

But this time was something more. If we could do this, this could help the world. We could get the information to the right people, expose Kirkland and the others for their deeds, have them be taken out of the equation, thus weakening Talon's grip on the world's neck. With Talon crippled from the blow, we could attack them, keeping them off balance. And the thought crossed my mind many times. They may very well consider allowing Overwatch to be legal once more. Of course under strict laws and containment, but we would still be given the supplies needed to make a lasting difference once more. Everything could change.

And it all hindered on today, and whether or not we could get this done.

My door opened behind me, as I turned, meeting Ana's wary eye. She smiled a bit, ready once more, donning her blue coat she wore during Overwatch's golden days. She even had the cap on, her eyepatch held closely under it. Her gray hair stuck out, the same strand as always in her face, adding a bit of a personality to it. I couldn't help but get nostalgic, seeing them wear those colors once more.

"What's with the get up?" I asked, as she walked over, buckling a strap on my forearm, as I thanked her silently. "Jack convinced me to wear the coat again. Never thought I'd wear it. Still fits after all these years." She explained, and I chuckled. "So I'm guessing Jack will be wearing the same. Along with one other person."

"Yeah, and who would that be? Lena? Or Reinhardt, I always did love his blue and yellow armor." I trailed off, turning after fixing my armor, along with my vest and belt, holstering my weapon. I wore the exact opposite of her, a black and red, almost like the Blackwatch days, but more my style. I didn't typically wear any other colors, too bright, gave away my position. Back in the Deadlock Gang I could wear a tan hoodie and blend in with the sands around me, able to get the jump on opponents.

But to my surprise, Amari held the coat in her hands, giving it to me. I looked at it cautiously, looking at the fine leather, lacking any wear or tear unlike my usual get up. She was giving it to me. But I wasn't Overwatch. I never was. I was just some Blackwatch agent. Before I could object to the gift she wrapped the coat around my shoulders, placing my arms in as well. I could see the smile on her face as she fixed the collar, making it look perfect like hers.

"It fits, didn't know if it would." She muttered, as I placed a hand on my chest, feeling the soft fabric on my chest. I wore the blue and yellow and white of Overwatch. Of what it once was. "Ana this is..." I stopped, as she only smirked. "The coat suits you. The dark colors were always too intimidating for a man of your style." She grinned, placing pants on the bed beside me, clearly wanting me to get into those as well. They sported the same blue colors as the coat. "It's best to match your clothing no?" She asked, and I was still in shock by the action.

Giving me this coat was more than an exchange of attire. It was placing something new on me. It was like my initiation into Overwatch, my official resignation from Blackwatch. Retiring from the dark and drab colors, to the bright and charming colors of Overwatch. I felt like the people I envied who got to pose in all the posters and sign all the autographs. "But I'm not Overwatch." I stated, and she frowned at the reply.

"You are. You've always been Overwatch. And ever since the recall you've shown your true colors as a leader, and more importantly, a friend. Loyal, willing to do what is right for the world. You've proven yourself, and all the others agreed it should go to you. They said it would fit no one else any better." She said, as I could see the others outside my door, some peeking in, smiles on their faces. How long had they been there?

I almost wanted to cry. They all came together to give me this, to show what I was to them. A leader, someone to look up to. I couldn't stop myself from wrapping Ana in a warm hug, burying my face into her shoulder to hide the tears forming. "Awwww." I heard the others teasingly mutter, all in their distinct voices. Everyone was ready for the mission, waiting for this one last moment before we took off. "I'll do my best to make you proud, mum." I said, calling her mom to her face for the first time. She seemed to welcome it, looking into my eyes, holding my cheeks in her hands, a large, proud grin on her face.

"You've already made us all proud, me especially." Ana assured me, placing a warm and loving kiss on my forehead.

Later...

We weren't supposed to use any lethal tactics unless forced to. These were still police after all, and most of them were innocent of any crimes. We wouldn't have to land very far from the police station, only there to obtain the information. If things went well, we could slip in and out unnoticed. We'd have to install the data and recordings on a hard drive, and get out of there quick. They won't be expecting us, so infiltration shouldn't be too difficult.

I was with the strike team, the ones to head inside, which was most of the agents. A few would stay behind to scope out the perimeter and take out any guards who may catch us. Amari would be watching us as always, her finger ready to fire on enemies, or on us to help keep us healed. There was no one I trusted more to do so.

It was me, McCree, Reinhardt, Angela, Zenyatta, Genji, Hana, and Lucio to enter the main entrance. Jack, Torbjorn, Zarya, Mei, Symmetra, Winston, and Lena would enter through the back, separating the forces and guards inside, and meeting up at the destination, to retrieve the information and get out. Once we met up, we'd cover each other and use our weapons if necessary to escape.

Maybe for once things could go according to our plan, which had been thought through carefully by Winston, who had acquired copies of the blueprints of the building. I would welcome it, if we could do this without a hitch. Perhaps there wouldn't be any speed bumps this time.

Having already landed softly, I turned to the position I knew Ana was in, giving her a thumbs up, as I heard her through the comms; "Alright, let's get this done. Jack, Nate, take care of your strike teams. Be careful." She ordered, and I nodded. "You've got it, let's do this you guys. No pressure right?" I joked, hearing Jack huff on the other end of the building through the comms. "Just stay safe kid. You've died once already."

Nodding to the others, we entered slowly, checking all corners, wary of any officers. The first one had his back turned to the entrance. Genji made short work of him, slamming the hilt of his blade into the back of his skull, knocking him out cold. "Quick and clean." I muttered, as he nodded, moving forward.

"How's the infiltration going on your end?" I asked, and jack responded quickly. "Nothing too bad. The ones who saw us can't do anything now. Proceed as planned." He said, as I continued, keeping myself in front of the others. I was still ready for anything. We weren't in the clear yet, even though the other guards we came across had been taken out successfully.

Keeping my eyes peeled, one turned a corner, as I quickly, grabbed him by the arm, swinging him into the wall behind me, making quick work of him, along with all of his dental work, turning his teeth into splinters. "Sorry about that." I said, as Lucio muttered under his breath; "That was awesome."

We neared the destination, as I could see the outline of Winston to the side of me. "I have a visual on you, can you guys see us?" I asked, as Jack grunted. "I can see you. That dumb hat sticks out like a sore thumb." He teased, and I grinned to myself. "I think it's the coat." I replied, before moving forward.

As we neared the door where the information could be extracted, I halted, placing an arm out beside me, catch Angela and Lucio, pushing them back. "Be careful. Ana, can you see what's in the room behind me?" I asked, and I heard her pick up on the other end. "Of course. Only four men, all not aware of our presence. I'll take the one in the center, you take the two to the left, and Jack take the one to the right." She ordered, and I nodded, telling the others in my group. "On my mark. Three. Two. One."

I sprang into action, flinging the door open as I saw a dart crash through the window, striking the man in the neck, as he dropped to the floor. I smacked the man I first saw, as McCree took out the one behind him. I turned, to see Jack smack the guard with the butt of his gun. "Lights out." He muttered, and I smiled, standing up straight.

Making my way over to the computer, I placed the hard drive in, extracting everything the computer had. I stood around, finger on the trigger in case of an ambush, as the others watched my back. As the download quickly completed, I heard Athena over the comms speak. "The information is now in the hard drive. All agents report to the extraction zone, I am ready to fly us back to base."

"Alright, you heard her let's move it." I ordered, as we moved swiftly to the doors, ready for a fight. A fight that arrived quickly. I heard the guns outside the door cock, as I stood at the door. I turned to the others, who nodded, before I opened the door, falling behind Reinhardt' shield as he moved forward, keeping us behind him. "Don't use lethal force unless necessary." Winston advised, and I nodded rolling towards one of them, disarming him quickly before my foot met his face, the helmet doing nothing to soften the blow. Reinhardt swung his hammer, sending a man flying, as Lena zipped around someone, tying their hands together, before McCree knocked him out.

Winston took a few shots, along with Jack, who I pushed back, keeping them safe. I could see the red stain his blue jacket, though he stubbornly refused my help. "I'm fine." He groaned, as I kept him behind me anyways. I didn't want anyone getting hurt for this. This was my fault, and I didn't want anyone going down because of it. I loved them all too much. They weren't leaving me now, not yet.

I held Angela close, as we stayed behind the barrier Reinhardt provided, as we backed into the entrance, the doors on either side. "I'm okay Nathan, we're almost there." She assured me, but I gripped her hand all the same. "Be safer next time. You make me feel like I'm the doctor." I joked, as we took out most of them. I kept them at bay, firing shots, but purposely missing. I didn't want to kill these men and women. They were innocent.

As the others moved out the door, I stayed behind, pushing them all outside, still firing back at the officers. I took a shot to the leg, groaning painfully, as I fell down to the ground as the others passed me. I heard Jesse call my name, before I heard a loud slam. Metal doors descended quickly to the ground, locking my friends out, and me in. The other doors around me closed, as it shut me in a cage like a wild animal.

I grunted, using the wall behind me to stand feeling the blood pour out my leg, as I applied pressure. Looking back, I could hear banging on the other end as they tried to force themselves inside to get to me. I could hear their panicked shouts and screams through my comms. "Nate!" I could hear Jesse yell, and Ana as well. "Commander!" Lucio and Hana yelled. "Nathan please!" I heard Angela shriek, as I forced myself to speak, giving an order I didn't want to. My last order.

"Go. Now. Get out of here. Get to the shuttle they are trying to get to you as we speak. Don't waste time. Don't make this all for nothing." I ordered, regret in my voice a bit. "What?! Hell no! We've been through too much to stop now!" I heard Jesse yell, pounding on the metal again. "This is nonsense! Please, stay with us!" I heard Fareeha beg, as I sighed, feeling tears come. "We'll get you out of there my friend!" I heard Reinhardt bellow, struggling to pull the door back up.

"GO! NOW!" I yelled, as I could hear the people nearing their position. If they got there, this would all be for nothing. "Jack, get them out of here now. They are closing in on your position. You have to listen to me. Please. If you all loved me, you'll go now before they kill you all. This is our chance! Go! For me!"

"Goodbye, Nathan. It's been good to have you along for the ride." I heard him answer, and I grinned a bit. "You too. See you all around on the other side."

I could hear some of them struggling as they were pulled off by those who listened to me. Winston held his tears as he pulled Jesse and Angela back, as the others walked back, all saying their goodbyes to me. I didn't answer them. I just held my breath, and waited for them to be gone. I didn't want them to see this. "Let go of me Jack! I can still save him!" I heard Amari yelling, as I sighed, a tear descending my cheek. "I love you, Ana Amari, and I always will." I muttered, as I could tell by Jesse's and Angela's and Fareeha's shouts that the door was sealing, shutting them in the shuttle, as it took off. "Goodbye, Commander Nathan Parker." I heard Athena say, as it piloted the shuttle away. "Nathan Parker. Just Nathan." I corrected her for the last time, wanting her to remember me for what I was, not my position.

"No! Turn the shuttle around! Please! I love him more than anything! We can't just leave him!" Angela protested, as I cried, trying to compose myself. "Angie...don't..." was all I had to say for her to stop resisting and break down into tears. Hearing her sob was too much for me, as I inhaled deeply, before exhaling.

I could hear the police outside the door, ready to kill me. They wouldn't take me in or arrest me, not with Kirkland leading them. I was going to die today. I had thought about this situation for so long and all of the things I would think about in my final moments, but I felt oddly at peace. It wasn't as chaotic as I thought it would be. I hoped they would come back to find my letter. That was my only way to say goodbye.

I gathered myself for one last time, thinking of everything and everyone I loved and fought for. I had redeemed myself, no matter what the news would say about me in my death. They would speak about the death of an infamous murderer and outlaw. But I didn't care anymore. Only the people I loved knew the real me, and they were all escaping alive. They wouldn't die. That was a sense of relief that washed over me, before I exhaled, balling my fists, seeing the doors open.

Emily Kirkland had opened them, waiting for them to be ready to kill me outside before she opened it. She could've kept me there to starve if she wanted to. But I silently thanked her for it. She had a bit of humanity left.

I could hear Jesse still begging for them to head back, as I stepped out, my hand on my holster, ready to draw my weapon the last time. "Jesse, you stood by me, so I'll stand by you. I love you, Jesse. You are my brother. Live, for me." That was my last request, as I heard him stop. "Nate I-I can't leave you...please...Nathan...brother..."

The officer ordered me to place my weapon down, but I didn't comply. I wasn't going quietly into that goodnight. Maybe with one shot I could kill Kirkland, before I was killed myself. "This isn't how we thought it would end... huh guys?" I asked, as I stepped forward, talking to them for one last time. "This isn't how it ends luv!" Lena begged, but I shook my head. "Goodbye Lena."

"Please... Nate..." I heard McCree, crying, his tears flowing like a river.

"Nathan Parker!" I heard Emily Kirkland exclaim, but I didn't respond. The only thing I focused on was my steady breaths and the imaginary skull on her head. It was my target. I wanted my last shot to be a bullseye. If I was the best shot Overwatch ever had, why miss now, in my final moments?

A deep breath came, and then chaos followed as I drew my revolver, aiming my sights on Kirkland.

Hell was unleashed upon me, a barrage of bullets piercing my torso, legs, and arms, as my hand dropped my gun, my punctured lungs gasping for air. The pain was immense, as I dropped to my knees, Kirkland staring at me as I groaned, breathing painfully.

The air burned as it passed through my lungs, the blood flowing down around me. Only now did I notice the sand. It was like I was back home. Back where it all started. A full circle, I thought, unable to chuckle at the joke though. My life flashed before my eyes, as I could see all of the events of my life play out. I could see Angela, when we confessed our love. I could see when I was first taken into Blackwatch. I could see the first time I died. I could see Jesse and I meeting, and when he gave me my hat. I could see Gabriel, and hear Jack's voice. I saw Amari and I laughing, and my last good memory, with the coat being bestowed to me.

I looked down at my hands, my breathing starting to slow, each movement becoming a labor I couldn't bare. My hands were covered in my own blood, as I could see the entry points for each shot. A single cough erupted from me, the blood pouring from my mouth. This was where it ended. I was dying. The fact hit me that I wouldn't be able to speak with them again. I took another deep breath, looking at the bright blue sky above me, and I smiled. I could finally rest easy. Feels like years since I ever just sat down with no worries. Another cough came, and I leaned backwards, on my knees.

The bright blue of the coat was now a dark red, filled with holes all around it, liquids spewing out onto the ground below, as I could feel my heart beginning to slow. Everything was becoming a bright light, as my eyes met the sun, hearing Jesse in my ears one last time. "NATHAN! WE'RE COMING TO GET YOU! HANG ON!" He yelled, as I smiled for one last time, before feeling the air leave my lungs.

"Goodbye, brother..." was all I could utter, before my heart stopped, plummeting to the ground below me.


	33. Chapter 33

**Before I get into this chapter I have to inform you that the POV for the story will be changing throughout the next chapters. This one is in Jesse's POV, and what goes on in his mind.**

Chapter 33: Heroes Never Die

"Nate...please..." I muttered, unable to think of any words to say. This was the first time I had cried in years, always keeping my emotions well away from my exterior to show people. But right now I didn't care. Nate was still down there, facing lord knows how many police, with no backup. And it was all our fault. I couldn't help but blame myself. If I was the last one, they wouldn't closed the doors. They shut Nate in because they wanted him. Emily Kirkland wanted him, that son of a bitch. She did this. If Nathan dies today, his blood is on her hands. I thought maybe she could be different from all the rest. And I was right. She was even more heartless.

I could hear the others sobbing in their seats, all unable to do anything but listen to the engine roar as we took flight, and the sounds of gunfire in the comms device. A distinct groan emitted from it. It was Nate. "NO!" I heard Fareeha roar, jumping up from her seat, sprinting over to the pilot's seat in hope to override the autopilot. Reinhardt reached a large arm out, catching her in his grasp, pulling her close to his chest, running a massive hand along her head, stroking her hair, comforting her. "It's okay little bird, he's still with us, in our hearts."

Angela broke down into tears, the rest of the group trying to offer her the condolences they could. The sound of Nate being shot was enough to drive her mad. "It's just not right..." I heard Lucio mutter, head in his hands, his usual peppy smile faded from existence. It was the first time I had seen the kid with tears in his eyes. Hana sat with him, the same expression on her face, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Genji held Angela in his arms, his face mask off, eyes frantically looking around to the others. He didn't know what to do. A woman who saved his life, a woman he loved, was crying, but he wasn't very experienced at this. My eyes met his, as a tear rolled down his cheek, pulling Angela close to him, whispering to her. I couldn't make out what he said, but it seemed to calm Angela a bit, as her sobs faded into sniffles and hiccups.

Turning to Jack, he sat with Amari, both on the verge of tears. Amari still didn't accept this as the end for him. He had been through so much, he couldn't die now. He already died once before, and he cheated death. "Goodbye, Brother..." I heard in my ears, as my eyes widened. I could hear his faint and pained breaths, before hearing him collapse to the ground. "No...Nate. This isn't the end...c'mon, stay with me." I begged, as Winston huffed, taking off his glasses to rub his red eyes. They were slightly puffy from crying.

"Nathan..." Ana muttered, her one eye in shock and disbelief at what happened mere minutes ago. It all happened so fast. The doors shut, trapping him inside, and before I knew it, I was being dragged off, hearing the police running out the doors to try and arrest us. Jack still held the hard drive in his hands, his fingers running along it. This small thing, was what Nathan possibly died for. I hoped he was still alive. We had so much to do after this. We had our plans. We were supposed to stick together...

"We gotta turn back. He can still be out there." I said, turning to Jack, as his eyes met mine. "All we will find is his body. Why risk being captured just to see that? I don't want to see another one of my friends dead. I've seen too many of them." He replied, and I growled. "You don't know that! He can still be alive! We have to risk it! He gave everything for us! If we aren't willing to do the same, then what are we?!"

"We have to get this info back to base. We can't risk this. If he died for it, wouldn't you think he would want it to end up in the right hands, not back in Emily Kirkland's?!" He yelled, and I balled my fists, ready to swing at him. He had some nerve talking like that about this. "You SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled, running at him, as I felt Genji grab me, holding me back. "You talk about him like you knew him! You were always spitting down on the likes of him! I've known him for longer than all of you put together! But you dare say it's too risky to go and find him?! You're a coward!"

He stood up now, placing his arms out to the side. "If you're gonna kill me then just do it! I won't take this from you! I loved him like a brother, but you say I don't care about him. I do! But I care about the things and people he died for more!"

"Let go of me Genji, I swear to god I'm gonna kill you!" I yelled, kicking, struggling against Genji, as Zarya came over, placing me on the ground with ease. "Stop struggling. Morrison is right." She said, as I stopped, there being no use in it. She was 10 times stronger than me. He didn't die for someone who killed him. I won't believe it. He didn't die to save Ricky and his daughter. He didn't. He always came back. He always did.

"ENOUGH!" I heard the roar of Winston, as his eyes sparked with red. He looked like he was about to lose if. But he stopped, containing his primal instinct and calming himself before continuing. "Athena, we need to head back to Nathan." He muttered, defeated. "But Winston I highly recommend you get the info to a safe place before coming back. There is a high probability that Kirkland is waiting for your arrival. I know you all cared for Commander Parker but he wouldn't want you all to die as well." She countered, as Winston sat back down, annoyed. "But-" he struggled to find the words to explain his reasoning.

"We can go back. If she is waiting for us, I'm ready for a fight." I said, as Winston smiled at me, and I forced a grin. "Let the cowards face me! I am ready!" Reinhardt yelled, as Fareeha nodded, agreeing with him. "I would be more than happy to assist you all." Genji said, readying his blades. "Let's go back and get our commander!" Hana said, and Lucio smiled, nodding. "Let's go get 'em luv!" Lena agreed, cheering. "Let's go back and get Nathan." Amari said, and Winston nodded, as the others all readied their weapons, signaling they agreed. Angela struggled to stand.

We all turned to her, as she wiped her tears, straightening herself, and holding her head up high. "For Nathan." She said, and we all nodded, as Lena blinked to the pilot's seat, turning back to our destination, all ready for a fight. This wasn't the end for Nathan. He couldn't die now.

A few minutes later...

The shuttle landed, and we all looked out the windows, seeing no one. Nothing was there but the wind and the sand. I frowned, focusing, trying to find anything, and I soon found the shape of someone laying in the sand. Blood surrounded them. "That better not be you Nathan." I said, as the shuttle door opened, allowing us all to rush out.

I had never ran so fast in my entire life, boots and belt jingling as I rushed over to the figure. It wasn't the sight I wanted to see. It wasn't the body of Kirkland, with a a bullet between the eyes like my naive mind wanted me to believe. It was a navy blue coat, covered in red, with holes in it. I kneeled down, picking up the familiar hat, the hat from all those years ago. I remember when I first bought it for him, using up everything I had in my pockets to get us both the hats. I wanted us to be the badass cowboys from the old western movies I'd seen. But I didn't want it to end like some of the movies, with the cowboy dead.

There he lay, a man I'd grown up with, blood still pouring out of him, his skin tone pale, as he didn't move a bit. Something stirred in me, I couldn't put my finger on it. It was anger. That was all I could say to describe it. My blood boiled, knowing he died for this. He died for us. He died for me. The world would probably never know the hero it lost today.

Angela knelt beside his corpse, her staff at the ready, as she yelled at it for it to function properly. "No..no no! This wasn't supposed to happen! My staff should be working. It only doesn't work if the patient has been dead for minutes. But you aren't dead. You aren't leaving me alone in this world...you aren't doing this...you always come back." Her rant turned into tears as she collapsed onto the ground beside him, her hand touching his cheek softly. "Heroes never die..."

Lucio ran his hands through his hair, unable to cope with it. "No. C'mon commander. Please man, don't leave me Nathan. We've been through a lot, and this isn't the end. You know those old songs you always lectured me to listen to? Well I listened to them, and I liked them. You always told me I should listen to the classics for inspiration, and I did. I wanted to sing the song for you...but-but-but-" he stuttered, realizing what he was saying, knowing he was long gone. His songs could heal people, but they couldn't cure death. Hana grabbed him by the hand, pulling him into a warm hug, as they both sobbed over the loss of a commander, and father figure.

Jack sighed, as he stared at the body of his friend. Of the person he talked to not moments ago. A person he called friend. A person he thought of as family. Once again, he was left alive, to feel the pain and mourn, and live on for their memories. Ana was sitting beside his body, as she leaned over, kissing his forehead, and placing a hand on his chest while she and Fareeha said a prayer. Genji bowed his head respectfully, hoping Nathan was happy.

Lena was crying now, not wanting to deal with his death. He was a mentor of sorts, always looking out for her. He showed her new tricks to use in a fight, and he taught her lessons about life during the darkest times. "C'mon luv, get up...please...we still need you."

My anger had grown in the time being, as I never took my eyes off of his body. I was still figuring out and coping with the fact that he would be gone forever. We'd never get to share a drink together, never share a laugh together. We had stood by each other for so long that I had gotten used to leaning on him during tough times. But now was one of the toughest times yet, and he was nowhere to be found. "We always said we were gonna take over the world together, that we would grow old together. We were going to be the greatest outlaws the world had ever seen. And then when we died, we'd meet up again in another life... but here I am, without you. I was always trying to protect you, but you saved me. It should've been me. It should've been me. I didn't even get to say goodbye."

"McCree, I am sorry for your loss, but I have to correct you. You may not have been given the chance to say farewell, but Nathan did. He wrote a letter. He spoke to me yesterday before the mission about it, and trusted me with the information." Zenyatta said, and I frowned. Why didn't he talk to me? I wished I could've comforted him in his final moments, or maybe even if he came to me things would be different. Perhaps he could still be alive, but it was too late now. Nathan lays dead in his own blood beside me, and I had to come to terms with it.

"What are you talking about?" Angela asked, not looking away from Nathan's face, wiping the blood away from his face, in an attempt to make it seem more peaceful for him. To make it seem like he didn't die in pain. But she knew full well he did. We all knew he did. "His right pocket contains a letter he wrote to you all in case of his demise. He didn't want to cause you all pain and suffering, so he didn't tell you about it. He didn't want you to mourn for someone like him. He felt like he was unworthy." Zenyatta spoke once more, and I turned back to Nathan's body, as Amari withdrew a letter from his pocket.

Blood had soaked through a bit of the paper from the bullet wounds, but it could still be read.

And so she read it aloud for all of us to hear. Sometimes she would stop for a moment to gather herself to stop her from breaking down into tears, but she would continue once more. I listened intently, now crying, as I could tell it was definitely written by him. No one else when they thought they were dying would still crack a few jokes. Sometimes laughter would echo through us as a group as we reflected on everything, as he referenced some of his memories with us.

Other times we would all sob as he talked about how he would miss all of us, and that he loved each of us dearly. When it got to my turn when he wrote about me, it took all my strength to not fall to my knees and cry. But I contained my tears, though some still showed. He spoke about himself like he wasn't worthy of our attention and friendship, though he was grateful for both. I held his hat in his hands, feeling the coarse leather against my fingertips, closing my eyes to reflect on our friendship. It had been a good ride.

When he wrote about Angela, I walked over to her, pulling her into a hug, cradling her like a child while her tears soaked through my vest. "It's okay darlin', he's still with you in your heart. He loved you, and he always will." I assured her, planting a kiss on her forehead. Her tears hadn't subsided yet, and I doubt they would soon. These coming weeks would be hard on all of us, her especially. But I'd do my best to take care of her. Nathan would would want that, and I damn well knew that.

Ana started to cry when she had to read what it said about her and Fareeha, as Reinhardt offered to read it for her, though his voice still cracked a few times with sadness. He also read it aloud during the time it talked about Lucio and Hana, as he wrote they were like his own children to him, and that he loved them very dearly. They both smiled warmly, though Lucio still cried. Hana tried her best to stay strong, knowing that that's what he would want. He would want us all to carry on, and he said so himself.

By the time the letter had been read aloud to all of us, we started to try and accept what happened. To some of us, we lost a commander. To some of us we lost a friend. But to most of us, we lost family.

And as we lifted Nathan's lifeless body off the bloodied dirt, which had already dried by now, we all cried a bit, and I died a little bit inside. Nathan had become a part of me, and was in everything I did. He influenced every decision I made, and now...now I wanted to make him proud. As he wrote, if he was in the bar in the sky and I wasn't, he'd be putting in a good word for me, and looking out for me and the others.

My tears finally started to pour again, as I looked at his body as we lay it down on the floor in the center of the shuttle. My eyes wanted to look away, but something kept me from doing so. I wanted to remember him, and what he looked like, just in case if I grew old, I'd still remember his face. I loved Nathan, and he loved me. We were inseparable during our youth, and we still were. And even now, he is still with me. I feel him walk beside me. I can feel his presence. I knew, that in the empty seat between me and Angela, sat Nathan Parker, the most notorious outlaw I ever met.

"Goodbye, brother."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Somewhere Over the Rainbow

Lucio's POV, 1 week after Nathan Parker's death...

Things were going by so fast. Everything was flying by at the speed of light, leaving me desperately clinging to anything to hold on to. When it first happened, I figured that could be my music. But everytime I ever played my music or anything Nate lectured me to listen to only made things worse. It was all so odd. I was just a DJ. I wasn't supposed to be dealing with this. I just wanted to help inspire people. But now the very man who inspired me died for us.

Nathan had died to protect us. He knew Kirkland would hunt us down if he still stayed with us, so he let them take him. They took him. My friend. A man I called father. He taught me everything, and was always there for me. But in that one moment, no matter what, I wasn't quick enough to repay him for it. Why was the world so cruel and full of injustice? The questions reigned supreme in my mind, clouding all other thoughts or things I had to do. My regular routine had been thrown off completely. I never seemed to have any time for anything fun anymore.

No one did if I'm being honest. Hana had quit playing games for a while. Jesse hadn't come out of his room for days, and Angela can barely utter a word without crying. Fareeha hadn't been seen outside of the training range, and Ana had yet to even accept what happened, still in denial over the whole thing. Jack was still keeping his head tall and back straight, but he was full of regret. The hard drive Nathan died for still sits in Winston's office, untouched for now. Nobody had the motivation to do something. The death of our commander was a knock out blow, and for now, no one could do anything but lick their wounds.

The world seemed to grind to a complete stop. Everything halted. A mission had yet to come up. I guess we owed the world that one. It calmed down, like it was mourning. But it wasn't. The public wasn't aware of the hero it lost recently, the media displaying false information and propaganda, spewing lies about Nathan's death and his actions. It was almost unbearable to look upon, knowing full well he died for them, but they all hated him for it. It took all my strength to not punch all the tv screens I saw displaying the incorrect information.

It was so quiet around base. It was almost like the base was still mourning the loss of a commander as well. Things hadn't been the same. Never will be. I don't think Nathan realized the impact he made on those around him. I had never seen Jesse so upset and quiet before. He rarely ever spoke or made a snarky reply or comment like usual. When someone tried to comfort him, he found ways to excuse himself and try and help others. He was so busy looking over Angela he forgot about himself sometimes.

Though Angela definitely required the attention. She was going through a living nightmare, losing yet another loved one. But this time, they weren't coming back. He wasn't going to be brought back. He was gone. And it seemed to haunt her. She blamed herself for his death, saying if she had upgraded and kept her staff running at 100 percent at all times, he'd still be alive.

Nathan was gone. He wouldn't be settling down with Angela like he admitted he wanted to do. All that was left of him was the legacy he has left behind, and Overwatch. He gave us a chance. It was up to us to not squander the opportunity he had provided us.

And today was the most uncomfortable I had been in ages. Today was Nathan's funeral. It was odd, having to wear black. I usually sported more charismatic and creative colors, rather than the depressing darkness I now wore. But if fit the theme. It fit how everyone felt. Today wasn't a good day. It never would be.

But maybe I could help shed some light on this drab situation. After all, that's what I'm good at. That's what brought me here, to make a difference. Everyone was so caught up in how upsetting every thing about this was that they forgot to look back on the good things in our time with him. It was as if everyone forgot about the good times. All the jokes he cracked, the way he defended us with all of his strength. He truly thought of us as family. And we treated him as such. No one was more deserving of it. Redemption was something earned, and he did more than that.

Looking in the mirror one last time for exiting, I reminded myself my job I had to do. I wanted people to take something good away from all the bad. I was going to make sure we'd get happiness from this, even if it's only a sliver of it. A song would do nicely. And I had just the one.

As I entered the room, I was met with a saddening sight. There, in the center of the room, with the prominent Overwatch logo displayed proudly on top, lay Nathan, resting in his coffin. The top half was open, revealing his face, which was cleaned up, with his hair combed perfectly to the side and suit left untouched. His hands were folded across his chest, holding his hat there. McCree had set it there, crying as he did so.

I looked at him as he left the edge of the coffin, wiping his tears, flashing him a comforting grin. He only nodded at me, turning to Angela, who hugged him, as she sobbed softly. My attention turned back to the coffin, with flowers being placed around it, with a framed photo of him to the side. He was grinning wildly in the photo, taken back in his Blackwatch days with Jesse and Gabriel. I had seen the photo before, with the whole thing having him laughing with Ana and Jesse and Gabriel Reyes. A spark of happiness went through me for a moment.

Lena sat on the benches near it, her knees up to her face as she cried gently. I moved over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She tended up for a moment, her red and puffy eyes meeting mine, as she realized it was me, calming back down. "It's just not fair..." she cried, as I hushed her, kneeling down beside her. "I know Lena. It isn't. But don't only think about how unfair it is. Think about Nathan, and who he was. Think about how much he loved you, and all the good times he shared with you. Don't take them for granted. Sometimes we have to focus on the good things in life. It's what I do."

I spoke softly, as her tears subsided for a bit. She looked up, wiping a tear from her face. "Thanks Lu'. You always know how to make things a little better." She said, and I grinned. "No problem Lena."

Turning back to the others, as some payed their respects, Torbjorn placing his hand on the coffin, saying a few words I couldn't make out. Reinhardt had a sad look to his face, his shoulders hanging low. For once, his head wasn't held as high as it could. Ana was resting on his shoulder, with Jack to her side. His face showed regret, anger, and despair all in one look. His scarred lip curved down into a bit of a scowl, his brows slightly furrowed. Jack was as angry as anyone over his friend's death. He was hell bent on getting revenge. Ana on the other hand was still crying as she stared at Nathan. His eyes were closed peacefully, almost like he was sleeping. I turned away for a moment, pained by the fact that I knew he died painfully. He deserved better. But I put my feelings to the side, forcing myself to be strong, like he would want.

Fareeha had an expressionless face as she stared blankly at Nathan. Her eyes showed a vulnerability she never usually had. Deep down, she was scarred by this whole thing. He was one of the closest things she had to a father besides Reinhardt, and Reinhardt was more of a role model to be honest. But Nate had a personality that made him inviting, and relateable. They had gotten along since they were both young, and the warrior she became didn't usually feel many emotions, or at least not strong enough for her to display openly. But I could tell. I had a thing for this kind of stuff. And I wanted to make things better if I could. I was growing tired of seeing all this pain and suffering.

Angela still stood beside McCree, hugging him. They had rarely ever been separated since this all happened. It was both equally hard on them. This wouldn't be able to pass over quickly. They had always been close friends, but this drew them closer together, as they both tried to take care of the other. Ironically enough, the doctor was having a harder time completing the task than Jesse. He was always there for her.

Sighing, I walked over to Hana, who was by herself. Odd, since she was usually a social butterfly. But now, she was a little more reserved. Nathan's death had effected us all in ways, but Hana's was more noticeable to me. Perhaps it was because I knew her the best. "Hana..." I began, as she turned to me, forcing a weak smile. "Hey..." she replied, an awkward silence coming between us. "It's good to see you." I said, as I hadn't seen her in days. We hadn't spoke in a while.

"You too Lucio. I just...I miss him. I miss having him around. He always said he would be able to see us become the heroes we were born to be, but now he's gone. Is it odd I miss teaching how to play games, as aggravated as I got with him?" She asked, the comment as close to a joke as anything said here. I chuckled, smiling at her.

I could remember the ways she yelled at him. Although they had yelled at each other, Nathan lecturing her on how bad a teacher she was, they both smiled. Nate had appreciated it. He never got to do those kinds of things as a child. His childhood was taken from him. Deadlock Gang never had any time for that. All the shooting in his life was real, rather than in games and forms of entertainment.

"It isn't." I answered, as she nodded. "I miss him too." I said, and she sighed. "I guess he won't be able to see us become heroes. He always said we were as green as grass." She giggled to herself, and I frowned. "Maybe he did. Maybe he already has seen us become heroes. We've done so much. I'm sure he is proud of us. I'm proud of him. We both came a long way."

Hana raised an eyebrow, placing a strand of hair in her face back behind her ear, thinking about what I had stated. "I never thought of it like that. Thanks." She said, and a smile met my lips. "Anytime Hana. We're in this together, no matter what." I said, reaching a fist out, as hers collided with mine in a "bro fist" as we called it. We pulled them apart, our fingers wiggling. "Boom." We said simultaneously, mimicking an explosion with our hands. We both giggled, our eyes meeting for a bit. It was good to be with her again, despite the circumstances.

Turning back to the coffin, Jesse had made his way over to the steps, standing beside his friend once more. "I just wanted to say a few things...before we let him go." He said, turning to the coffin, as the others looked at him. He removed his hat, holding it near his chest. "I loved the man. I loved the boy he once was. When we got separated all those years ago, I felt truly lost. He was my brother. From the moment we met in that race all those years ago, I knew, we had a connection. 'Course not everything went 'ccording to plan. At times if felt like it wasn't nothin' but us, standing by each other, firing back at a world who wouldn't let up. An' we won at times...and lost at times. But through it all, he had my back. I just wanted to say thank you, little brother...for protecting me, even though we said it was my job to do so. I love you, Nate."

For a moment, no one had anything to say. We all simply sat in silence as we thought about the friend we lost. "Although we didn't see eye to eye on everything, I couldn't discredit the man's charm. He had a way about him everyone else lacked." Imagine our surprise when it was Symmetra to speak first. She had a small grin on her face, which was almost unheard of.

"At first I thought he was a no good criminal. He damn well broke my nose with his boot. The kid had a spark to him." Jack said, sighing for a moment. "But as he grew up and matured a bit, and once we met again after the recall, only then, did I see how far he had come. He was a true leader, who had everyone's respect and cared for everyone. I almost envy that about him. He was a better leader than I was. Of course he was still a jackass, but he was a good leader." He joked a bit, earning a chuckle from a few others. Jesse had laughed for the first time since Nathan's death.

"When I first met him, he was chatting up Angela, constantly flirting with her." Ana giggled, and Angela blushed, smiling at the memory. It was good to see her smile. "I thought 'oh god not another McCree', but soon realized how wrongly I judged him. Although he was still as childish as Jesse, he had a good personality. He was brave, and had the courage most men wished of having. He was a son to me, and I'm glad I could've known him."

"We met at the shooting range, of all places." Fareeha started. "And I was worried I got caught. Mom didn't want me going down there, it was no place for a child. Nate turned around, flashed an odd look at me, and said: 'Well the recruits are getting younger and younger. Alright sport come with me I'll show ya how to shoot.'" She said, as we all laughed a bit. I smiled.

"You know, you all told me how much Nathan was clearly attracted to me," Angela said, a grin forming on her lips. "But I always figured it was some sort of trick to embarrass me once more. Only now when I look back do I notice how odd it was for him to greet me with a 'howdy darlin'. At first I figured it was some sort of American greeting I was oblivious to."

"Imagine her surprise when I told her what it meant." Jesse laughed, as everyone shared a few smiles. For once, people were happy. It was what I wanted to happen. I wanted people to realize how lucky we were to have known him, rather than only focus on his regrettable death. We all felt something different about him, in our own unique way. A friend, a brother, a son, a father, a commander, a companion, a leader, a lover. It didn't matter. It was a driving force that brought us together. He would want us to be happy.

I found myself ascending the steps, having taken the instrument I had with me out of its case. It was a normal guitar, and I had learned to play one when I was young. It was the only toy I had access to. It's what sparked my love for music. My passion. I had a song that stuck out to me, that I wanted to play. It was a song Nathan introduced me to, during our first few months of knowing each other. My mind flashed to what had happened.

 **Flashback...**

My muscles ached as I groaned a bit, stretching my arms out above me. Our routine had been especially thorough today, and I wasn't entirely prepared for it I must admit. I found myself usually enjoying my time there though, always training with Hana and Nathan. Nathan always found something new to teach us, or something to correct us on.

Sometimes it was a physical movement to catch an opponent off guard, or a mental trick that could get people on edge. Other times it was simply a story he would tell us to teach us a moral or lesson. They were always thought provocative and interesting, all about his experiences in life, and the choices he made. Sometimes they were sad, other times they were inspiring. Or sometimes they would just confuse me. He told me that sometimes things didn't happen for some clear reason. Sometimes fate just liked to switch things up.

Placing new clothes on, I headed out of the locker room, finding Nathan shining his gun. It was an often occurrence. At times he would sit down and clean his weapon, always making sure it was in peak condition. He loved that gun like it was a person. I couldn't blame him either, with all the times it had saved his life. Anything that had done so so many times would earn a place in anyone's heart.

He sat with his leg crossed over the other, eyes peering at the weapon. His hand rubbed along the exterior with a towel, the metal so clean you could see your own reflection in it. His hat hung loose upon his head as he shifted his weight downward to get a good look at the thing.

But this time he hummed a tune to himself as he did so. It seemed to be a simple yet peaceful medley as he worked, keeping himself company. I liked the sound of it, figuring it was an old song I'd never heard before. He was always one for the old songs that were pretty old.

My curiousity got the better of me as I had to ask him what the song was. I enjoyed it, and wanted to listen to it, hopefully to get inspiration for my own music. "Hey Nate!" I called out, and his head snapped up, as he smiled. "What's up kiddo?" He asked, looking back down at his weapon. "What's that song you're humming?" I asked, and he frowned for a moment, not understanding what I was asking for a moment, before his eyes widened. "Ah. I didn't even realize I was humming it. I was humming Somewhere Over the Rainbow." Nate said, nodding to himself as if assuring him that he was correct.

"I like it." I replied, and he nodded. "I do too. I've known it since I was a kid. My ma used to always sing it to me before I'd go to sleep. Whenever I felt upset or angry, I'd sing the song, and it would help me. I guess I've gotten used to singing it all the time." He said, and I smiled. "Didn't know you could sing commander." I teased, and he laughed. "You don't want to hear it, trust me." He joked, and I laughed, before exiting.

I soon found the same song coming to my mind as I went on back to my room, hoping to listen to it properly.

 **Present time...**

By the time I had snapped back to realit, I was already sat upon a chair my hands going along the strings as I played the song that I remembered. It was a good song, and I almost felt like an idiot for not having heard it before. It always made me happy, and now it served an even greater purpose. It reminded me of Nathan. Of what he had done for me.

 _"Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high,"_

 _"And the dreams that you dreamed of once, in a lullaby."_

 _"Oh somewhere, over the rainbow,"_

 _"Blue birds fly."_

 _"And the dreams that you dared to, dreams really do come true."_

I sang to song, as my hands effortlessly played the notes that went along with the lyrics, as I could see some smiled. My eyes met Jesse's, who had a smile on his face. He remembered the song, knowing it was dear to Nathan's heart. A tear was shed, as he turned to Ana, who held him tightly. A smile graced my lips, as I continued the song.

 _"Someday I wish upon a star I'll wake up where the clouds are far behind me."_

 _"Where trouble melts like lemon drops, high above the chimney tops,"_

I heard another voice join mine in a duo, as my eyes met McCree's once again, his lips singing the song as well. He had a surprisingly soothing voice. The others turned to him, shocked at his voice. Ana soon joined as well, smiling.

" _That's where you'll find me."_

Angela had wiped her tears, as she sang along as well, her eyes focused on the man she loved, as he rest peacefully in his coffin. I hoped, that somewhere, somehow, he could hear us. I know he'd be glad to listen to it.

" _Oh somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly."_

 _"And the dreams that you dared to, so why, oh why, can't I?"_

I soon found Reinhardt singing, his booming voice echoing along with ours. Although he wasn't the best singer, he had a passion, I'll give him that. Lena joined as well, a big smile on her face. She bumped Hana with her elbow, as she smiled, joining them. "C'mon my friend?! What else shall you do?!" I heard Reinhardt encourage Torbjorn to join, as Torbjorn muttered something, before joining as grumpy as always, singing softly, mostly out of respect for Nathan.

For these moments, we all came together. I could even make out Winston and Zenyatta singing, with Symmetra more of speaking the words rather than singing. Genji joined, along with Fareeha. I heard Mei and Zarya as well, with Zarya's thick accent unmistakable. Mei giggled as she sang along, a wide grin on her face. This was what I liked to see. Though he may be gone, Nate would prefer to see this. I know he would. Although we will still mourn after this, it's best to enjoy the good time while we can.

I turned to Jack, a battle hardened soldier who had been through so much, just having witnessed his friend die. He sighed, muttering something before joining a bit. He had a small smile though, as he was happy to see everyone trying to come together. McCree hugged Angela tight, as they both held tears, thinking of the man they lost. A smile was on their lips though, as they sang the song. I smiled.

As we continued the song, a tear came to my eye, looking at everyone. I turned over to Nathan, and it was almost like he was smiling. I'd like to think that was true. A smile did always look good on his face. I leaned down, still strumming the guitar, planting a warm kiss on his forehead, in a way of saying farewell once more. I was playing this song to remember him and the effect he had on me. He taught me so many things, and I wasn't going to soon forget what he's done for me. Nathan died for us, and I was going to make sure, we all lived for Nathan.

 **Oh my goodness I've been trying to make this one perfect. I wanted to make it sad in a way as they say farewell to a man they all cared for, but happy at the same time as they honor him. I'm glad I did it in Lucio's POV. I like the idea of him being someone who tries to get people to look on the bright side of this, and although he is saddened by what happened, wants to help people as much as he can. Nathan had made a difference in him, and he wanted to make sure he lived by the lessons he taught him. Thank you all for reading. I apologize for the delay a bit. Leave a review to let me know your thoughts!**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: I Will Wait For You

Angela's POV

Nathan's face haunts my once pleasant dreams. Sometimes I can still hear his voice whispering to me, telling me jokes, calling himself my own little bad influence. Even now, I couldn't help but smile when I thought of him saying that. It went from a careless and charming nickname to something I could remember him for. He really was my little bad influence, always trying to keep me away from my work, always trying to have a little fun and lighten up.

But recently lightening up proved to be an insurmountable task, and one I didn't have the strength or willpower left to achieve. Most of my time consisted of crying over the loss of the man I loved. The man who meant everything to me. He showed me so many things, and taught me so many lessons. I had been so quick to judge him. And I always lectured him about his wrongdoings and how he was being an annoyance to people trying to get their work done. He always shook it off with his bright and perfect smile, but I never got to apologize for doing so to him. He didn't deserve that.

He didn't deserve the painful and abrupt end he was given either. He was a good man, even if he didn't believe so himself. "I don't want to die a hero," he would tell me. "That's too boring." He never ceased to surprise me with what a good hero he made sometimes. Nathan was the leader we turned to when the night was darkest, and he led us through it, with a cocky grin. A cocky grin he had on his face, even the moment he was dying.

My dreams were no better at consoling me than my thoughts. Running through the forest I couldn't recognize, the air foggy and smoky, surrounding me, entrapping me in the dense wilderness. I felt like I wanted to cry, running away from the shadows that echoed Nathan's voice in my ears, chasing me down, no matter how fast I ran. His voice was crying out for me to save him, and when he needed me most, I failed him. For once my hero needed me to return the favor, and I failed. I couldn't even give him a kiss goodbye. The world was so cruel sometimes.

Lungs gasping for air, I stopped at a tree, placing my hand on the bark, catching my breath and trying to gather and compose myself once more. The shadows stopped, and the forest was eerily quiet, nothing but the sound of my heavy breathing and heart pounding in my ears. I never thought I would want the shadows back. I felt a warm liquid meet my hand, as I yanked it back, observing the location it touched, finding a dark red blood. As I studied it, I could hear the screams of Nathan, and I screamed as well, both with terror and fury. I quickly pushed myself away from the tree, running the other direction. Why couldn't someone wake me up?

The trees whizzed by as I ran away, from everything. I always ran away, never standing and fighting. I was a coward. I was everything Nathan loathed. Running away from my problems, praying they would just leave me alone. Leave me alone to the silence and my thoughts.

I stopped, hearing the laughter of Nathan. He seemed happy, and I could hear the voice of a little girl I had never met. It was unfamiliar, and I found myself drawn to it, even if my instincts and past experiences said to run the other way. I wasn't in control.

Finding something I never expected; light. The sun was shining through the auburn leaves that surrounded me, and I could hear the crunch of fallen leaves and twigs as I approached the two figures. One was the man I wanted back. Nathan, his hat tipped high, as he laughed, running after a little girl, her blond hair flowing with the wind as she ducked and dodged the trees. It was so good to hear his laughter once more, even if it was a dream. "Come on daddy, catch me!" I could hear the girl call.

A smile met my lips, and I wanted to laugh. The girl resembled me, her bright blonde hair obvious. Her eyes were the same as mine, as I followed her, finding myself laughing, as Nate sprinted after her. "Come back here young lady!" He joked, running after the girl. Was this supposed to be my daughter? Our daughter? If only it could be true.

But I found myself forgetting that fact, drawn to the girl's presence, as Nathan caught her, laughing hysterically as the girl giggled. 'He always was good with children.' I thought, as he tickled her, the girl laughing harder. Her cheeks were a light shade of blush, as he twirled her around in his arms, laughing. They both seemed truly happy. "Now, where's momma? Lord knows what she'll do to me if I lose you Ellie."

'Ellie Parker.' I thought, smiling. It fit. I walked forward, half expecting them to notice me, and embrace me as their family. My legs pushed me forward as I smiled brightly, and I was almost shocked to find Nathan's eyes meet mine, his signature grin forming. I kept moving, and I sighed lifting my hand up to meet his cheek, and feel his skin against mine once again.

To my horror, my hand went through him, fading away. He wasn't there. He was a ghost, simply there to taunt me with the happiness I could've had, only for it to be snatched away from me. Looking on in fear, the vision I was seeing before me began to burn. They didn't react, the same smiles and expressions on their faces, as the fire started to tear them away, burning the sight to ash, as the smoke from the fire rose to the trees, blocking the sun.

The once bright and vibrant colors of the woods faded to its original dark and depressing colors, the light fading away. The leaves under my feet turned black like ash, and I took one more look at Nathan and Ellie, running over to them. I wanted to stay here. I didn't want someone to tear me away from this. "No!" I yelled, trying to grab a hold of the burning figures. "Don't take me away!" I begged. But my once happy vision disappeared before me, leaving me in the dark.

"Angela!"

The sudden noise snapped me to the harsh reality I was in, and I found myself back in my office, a photo of Nathan in my hands. 'I must've fallen asleep.' I thought, my hair a mess, my weary eyes meeting Jesse. He must've been here once again to check up on me. I smiled, trying to forget the dream he snapped me away from.

"Terribly sorry Angie... didn't mean to wake you up. You need rest... I'll leave ya to it." He apologized, starting to back away. I shook my head, grabbing his hand. "It's fine, really. I'm glad you woke me up, I have work to get done." I said, turning to the screens in front of me, all showing documents I had already received and read. I kept lying to people claiming they kept me busy, even though I had finished all my work.

He frowned, his brown eyes narrowing, studying me closely, his brows jerked upwards in a sarcastic tone. "You've been on the same documents this whole week. You obviously have no work to do. Hell, you always were one for hard work." I sighed, realizing he was right, placing my head in my hands.

"I know, Jesse, I'm sorry. Things have just been hard you know. I don't mean to push you away."

"It's fine Angela. I'm perfectly okay with leaving you alone. Sometimes that's better than talking about things." He said. 'There could be nothing worse than that right about now.' I thought, biting my tongue. "I understand. Thank you, for everything. With all the attention placed on me, I feel like I should try and help you. I am the doctor after all."

A chuckle escaped him, and he tipped his hat, smirking as always, despite his sadness over the loss of Nathan. "I know. I just never really like to focus on myself. Gives me too much time to think about things." He said, twiddling his thumbs. "I suppose so. I feel the same way Jesse. Just know you can talk to me. We both loved Nate in our own ways." I assured him, and he nodded, adjusting his BAMF buckle.

"Thanks Angela. You're always good for a smile." He complimented me, and I smiled, as he grinned. "I appreciate the compliment Jesse. You always were a charmer." I teased, and he blushed a bit, leaning back in his seat. "Yeah, Nate used to tell me that a lot." He grinned at the memory, staring off for a moment. I couldn't help but enjoy myself with Jesse.

We had always been friends ever since we met. He always had a personality to him that made me want to be around him. He was a charming man, and ever since we met, we chatted in our spare time. And I was willing to bet things wouldn't be changing between us anytime soon.

"It's just weird sometimes..." he muttered, piquing my interest. He seemed a little bothered by something. "I just don't get it. I don't know why the world felt the need to take Nathan away. Of all the people. He died for someone who had killed him, and his daughter. He always said he wouldn't die a hero, but that's not true."

"I couldn't think of a more honorable death." I admitted, and his brows furrowed as he focused on his hands. "I could. He got put down like some rabid dog. Like he was worthless. We always said we were in it together, no matter what, and now, now he's gone. He was always trying to protect me, and he did, to his final breath. So what am I supposed to do now?" He asked, rubbing his tired eyes.

"That is Kirkland's fault he died, not yours, or anyone else's." I said, and he turned his head to me, fury and rage built up inside. "Then why haven't we done something?! Why in the hell are we sitting back while she gets away with murder?! She killed Nathan, my brother, and we just sit here! Nathan would've already killed her by now if I died. Why did the world leave me to live?" He questioned.

I had never seen McCree so broken. He was always a cocky and confident person. But now without Nate to lean on, he was more vulnerable than I could imagine. We all were vulnerable. We all leaned on him in some way. And now we were crippled without our crutch, hobbling along. I missed him so much. I don't think he'll ever realize what he was to us.

I took his trembling hands in mine. "You can't think of it that way. He is gone, and it's over, and all we can do now is make him proud. You are left behind. We are his legacy. It's up to us to make him proud." I told him, and he stood up. "Then why do I feel like that's nothing?! I don't want to be here to make him proud! I want him to still be with me!"

"You think I don't want that as well?! He was my everything. I loved the man more than life itself, and a lot of the time I tell myself its my fault he's gone. But it's too late. We can't fix this. We must deal with this, and make do with what we have! I love him, and I will always love him, but I know, he wouldn't want me to break down! He would want us to stand together, now more than ever! If we don't do that, we failed him." I explained, my emotions erupting from me as I ranted. I had yet to really let my feelings out ever since his death. I tried to keep everything bottled up. But eventually I explode.

For a moment he only stared in silence, contemplating what I said. But he then hugged me tightly, and I felt my tears release once more. He planted a kiss on my forehead, as he held me, keeping me steady. "Thank you, Angie, for everything." He let go of me, holding my shoulders. "Holler if you need anything, I'll be down at the bar." He informed me, and I frowned.

Before I could recommend he avoided alcohol, he spoke again. "I'm not gonna be getting piss drunk. It's just a thing Nate and I settled. If one of us died, we'd go have a drink and tell the other about how we are feeling. I feel like it's long overdue. You're welcome to join me." He offered, and I pondered the choice for a moment.

It was quite tempting. The ability to let loose and let go of everything would be great. And McCree was always good at staying by my side, even if he was a little tipsy. Smiling, I shot a glance at him, and he chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes." He joked, opening the door behind us. He held it open, and I laughed. "What a gentleman." I teased, and he laughed. "Chivalry isn't dead." He replied, escorting me back to the bar. Maybe it would be good to relax a bit.

Later...

I had already arrived back at my room, late at night, McCree wishing me a goodnight. He always did know how to be a gentleman. I wished him the same, heading to my bed. My head ached a bit, and I could tell I'd have a bit of a hangover. But I could hold my liquor, and I'd been through worse these past couple of weeks.

Back in my bed, I struggled to get some sleep. It was hard these days without Nate there to keep me comfort. He would always hold me close, and when I couldn't sleep, he'd stay up with me and chat. He was always there for me. Nate never failed to impress me with how much he cared for me. Sometimes I wake up, rolling over, expecting to find Nathan beside me, but everytime he was gone. At times I felt like I could still feel him beside me, whispering sweet nothings to me, hushing me to sleep.

Once again, I found myself in the lush forests from my dream from earlier, and I grew fearful quickly. I didn't want to be ripped from happiness again. But I kept moving, through it all. It was like Nathan had given me his strength to keep moving, even though I feared every step. In some ways, Nathan never really left me.

And there he sat, upon the stump of a tree, his leg crossed over the other, his eyes focused around him as he took in the beauty of the landscape. My heart stopped when his eyes met mine again, his grin widening. Nathan quickly ran to me, and this time, I could feel him pick me up and twirl me around. I couldn't help but giggle, feeling the wonders of being in his arms again. I was safe and sound here, with him.

Stopping, placed me back down, smiling. "I missed you Angela. I love you so much." He said, and I placed a hand on his cheek, and he kissed my hand. "I'm sorry I left you." He apologized, and I thought about how this was even possible. Was this truly my imagination? Or was some higher power at work here, allowing me to see my beloved Nathan again? Either way, I thanked it.

"You don't have to apologize." I said, and he laughed. "Death called for my name again, and I told him to fuck off, and that I was going to wait for you." He smiled, and I laughed. "That sounds like my Nate." I giggled, as he frowned a bit. "Did you all get my letter?" He asked, concerned. I nodded, and he let go a sigh of relief. "Good, I spent a while writing that. I wanted to say goodbye myself, but... I never got the chance. I'm sorry I sent you away. I'm sorry I died. But I guess I did die a hero." He grinned to himself, almost looking proud.

"How could we ever repay you?" I asked, and he raised an eyebrow. "Well a night with you in bed would be good." He said, and I blushed. "I'm only half kidding. All I really want is for you all to be happy, and save the world like you always do." He encouraged me, and I smiled, still trying to take all of this in. How was this happening? If this was my dream, I hope nobody will wake me.

"After all, I'm just the guy who joined Overwatch." He said, turning his head to the autumn leaves below. I placed my hand on his chin, sitting in his lap, forcing him to look at me. "You've always been Overwatch. It just took you a while to realize it. You sacrificed yourself for us. You've done everything you could." I told him, and he nodded his head.

"It's just...you left us. We don't know what to do without you. You've made such a big impact. We aren't the same. McCree isn't the same, I'm not either. Amari isn't, Lucio, Hana, Jack, Reinhardt, Lena, Winston, none of us. We thought you would be the one to lead us into the final battle... but now..." I trailed off, and he sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry for leaving. But it was my time. And I was happy. I believe in all of you. I'm watching over you all, and keeping an eye out for you. Trust me, I haven't forgotten." He told me, but I wasn't convinced. Things would never be the same without him. "Look... I don't just die for anyone," he said, smiling. "I died for you all, because I knew, not I thought, KNEW you all could carry on, and get this job done, and save the world. Overwatch is back in business. Or it will be soon enough. And knowing that, I'd gladly die a second time." He said.

"Or a third time." I corrected him, and he laughed. "I always did have an angel looking out for me. Now it's time I returned the favor. Now go Angela, don't let me keep you away. Go out and save the world like you always do. I love you." He said, kissing me, before I felt myself being dragged away, as he stood up, picking up our daughter who ran to him, calling his name.

He cradled her in his arms, smiling down on her. His eyes met mine once more, and he grinned. "I'll come back for you." I called out to him, and he smiled.

"I know. And I'll be waiting, Angela. I love you." He said, but before I could return the three words, I woke up.

My eyes had snapped open, and I felt a surge of energy from the vision. All while I still pondered how I even saw him again and got to speak with and feel Nathan, I got dressed, slipping into my lab coat I wore from when Overwatch was still legal. It reminded me of when Nate and I first met. 'Go out and save the world like you always do.'

Those words echoed in my head, as I found a new outlook on everything. I had a smile on my face, passing by Jesse, who tipped his hat, glad to see me smiling. As I soon arrived at my destination in Winston's office, I moved up the stairs quickly, as he turned to me.

He seemed shocked to see me, especially with my smile and rejuvenated actions and posture. "Hello Angela, I didn't expect to see you here. What can I do for you?" He asked, and my eyes darted to the hard drive we left there. I picked it up, wiping the dust that had gathered off of it. This was what Nathan died for. And I would be damned if I let it go to waste. I wasn't waiting anymore. Overwatch was back in business.

I was back in business.

A smug grin met my lips, and he smiled as well, understanding. "For Nathan." He said, as I handed him the hard drive, as he studied it for a moment, thinking about Nathan. He turned to the photo of Nathan he had on his desk, and he smiled.

"Let's get to work."


	36. Chapter 36

**I apologize for my absence. It took me a while to get this chapter going. The 35th chapter for some reason didn't update or notify anyone, so I request you all read that one before this one. I worked hard on it, and it sort of builds up to this one. Thank you all for the support. It's amazing.**

Chapter 36: Stand Together

Ana's POV

Nathan was gone, and I could feel it wherever I went. It was like a huge chunk of what made this all work was cut out and cast aside. One day I woke up, expecting to find him at the shooting range as usual, but I then came to my senses after finding an empty room. He was gone, and it hurt to have to know and accept that.

I never thought the man could die. He always made it back and always found a way to live on. He was an inspiration to us all. One time, he returned from a mission everyone thought he died on. He was sent out to take care of a scouting mission, when his team was caught. We never received word from the others of their whereabouts or situation, and the whole mission seemed a little dicey. It was two days later that we got word from another scout sent there, who found Nathan among his dead teammates, his body bruised and battered. They had been ambushed by omnics, and no one else made it.

By the time he arrived, he was rushed to the emergency room, where Angela was responsible for saving his life, again. I had been worried sick, and Jesse was angry. He thought he had died. But when we found him as he was rushed through the doors, he was covered in blood, leaning on a pilot who brought him here. He flashed the dumbest grin I'd ever seen, and muttered weakly; "Anybody got something to eat?" He asked, collapsing onto the stretcher we placed him on.

Any other man would've been dead. I thought his body would turn up in some river bloodied and mutilated. But it didn't. He persevered, and was able to make a full recovery. Of course with Angela babysitting him the whole time, which he saw as an excuse to flirt with her. He was in a wheelchair for a few days, but he was still as stubborn as usual, refusing to not train. Jack and I still found him firing away at targets, struggling a bit, but still doing so.

And when I saw on the broadcasts, all speaking about the Swiss blast, where many agents died, with a clash between Overwatch and Blackwatch, I thought he was dead. I thought for sure Nathan was gone. But the next few days when interviews were being released to the public, there he sat, speaking with Angela, keeping her close. Whenever she felt weak, he would pull her close, and whisper to her. I used to think about coming to see them, and reveal I was alive. But I figured I'd bring more heartbreak that happiness.

So why did this time have to be different? Why did he have to die this time? For a moment, I thought he would be fine. Nate had come back from worse, and he wouldn't die like that. He was going to settle down with Angela like he told me. He even wanted to have a child. I refused to allow him to die. I didn't give him permission. I denied it. I wanted him to live. He was going to live, I kept telling myself. He was going to live.

But when I heard the gunshots and him scream, my heart sank. He was in agony, and I could hear his raspy breathing as he struggled to stay alive. He coughed, an audible liquid coming out, as Jesse screamed we were coming to get him. I could almost envision the grin he had, as he muttered "Goodbye brother."

When we landed, and I saw that navy blue coat I bestowed to him, I knew it was him. He was gone. The blood was pouring along the sand, as his eyes closed peacefully. He seemed to have a grin on his face. He always was a happy guy, so it seemed fitting he went out with a smile. But that only seemed to worsen things for Angela. When I spoke to her about what he wanted for their future, and that he planned to have a child, she only grew more depressed. I meant to give her a bit of hope, or comfort in the fact that he loved her enough to change his ways and be responsible. She had changed him for the better, and redeemed him. I know that child would've been raised right. He would've made a good father.

Now I was focused on one thing. Revenge. We were already planning to meet with a government official to speak with, as we invited him here to speak. He expressed concern for the future, and was willing to give Overwatch another chance, along with many others. Some people rioted, against Overwatch ever since Nathan's death, thinking he was a criminal. Others defended Overwatch, wanting us back. We were more divided than ever, but we needed to stand together, more than ever. The official was coming to speak with us, and talk about any arrangements.

Winston predicted for us to be under strict rules and that they would be monitoring us if we were able to convince them to bring us back. They may even not release that to the public until they are certain about our intentions. But like it or not, we need them, and they need us. I was willing to meet with them if it meant avenging Nathan and bringing Kirkland and the others to justice. And with their direct ties to Talon, we could kill two birds with one stone.

I was walking down the hallway, no real destination in mind, just wandering as my echoing footsteps and thoughts were keeping me company. It was late at night, and most agents were confined to their own quarters, but I couldn't sleep. We had a lot to do in the coming weeks, and I was never good at sleeping. My memories and scars did a good job of keeping me awake.

Before I realized it, Lena was beside me, asking for my attention on a matter. "Yes?" I asked, and she sighed. "I was wondering if you could talk some sense into Jack. He's in his office, and I was tryin' to speak to him, trying to make him feel better about the situation an' all, but he's as stubborn as ever. You two are close, so I was thinkin' you could do better than I can." She explained, and I nodded, thanking her for the information and wishing her a goodnight.

As I now had a location I was heading to, I moved much quicker. Jack was always a little emotional about things, but he always got the job done. That's what made him a good leader. He cared. But Nathan's death was a little too much for him. He rarely ever makes an order or demands anything. He usually just sulks around in his office thinking about things.

I arrived quickly, knocking diligently on his office door. He called out to me, a little irritated. "What is it?" He asked, a little impatient, and I spoke. "It's Ana. Let me in Jack." I said firmly, and I heard the lock on the door mechanically open from a order he gave Athena, and I opened the door. As soon as I entered I could smell the alcohol, and I could tell he wasn't the same. He was in his chair, a bottle of whiskey in his hands, other empty bottles surrounding him. A sigh escaped me, and I walked around his desk, as he had his back turned to me. He was looking at the tv beside him, and he took a swig of his bottle.

"Jack, what is going on?" I asked diligently, and he shrugged. "What? A man can't have a drink while the world falls apart?" He asked, looking on at the screen, as it displayed riots. "Jack, this isn't the way to he handling the situation. I know Nathan's death is upsetting but we have to look forward. We have a lot to do if we are going to fix this." I said, taking a seat in front of him. He offered me a drink, which I declined, wanting to speak to him, sober.

"Why? Why do we even bother? What's the point of bringing Overwatch back? Nathan died for something he shouldn't have. This won't work." He muttered, and I frowned. "You have to give it a shot, Jack. If we don't try then maybe he did die for nothing. But if we try, he'll be proud." I said, thinking of Nathan smiling down on us, keeping a watchful eye out for us.

"I've given so many things shots. I'm tired of fighting. I've been fighting my whole life. Its all I've done since I was born. Guess I was never made out to retire." He said, and I smiled. "Neither of us were. We're both born and bred fighters. But what is wrong with that? As long as we fight for the right side, and do what is right. It's what Nathan would do for us, so we must do the same."

He paused for a moment, looking at his hands. "It's odd, thinking about him. He was a better leader than I'll ever be. He knew everyone, and gave everyone a chance. He was smart, brave, strong, and charismatic. He was everything I was meant to be. I was meant to be the poster boy, always making Overwatch look good. And that was while he did all the hard work. And I never thanked him for it. I was always looking down on him. And now...now I regret everytime I did that."

I stopped, thinking about their friendship. They both used to resent the other. Nate used to tell me how much of an ass Jack was being, and that he was tired of doing all the work while he got the credit. At first I thought that's just rivalry. But soon it stopped. He started talking about how Jack made the right decision, and that he was a good leader. He started speaking more personally about him, and that he believed in him.

"He did the same. He used to hate you. He would always tell me how much he loathed you. But then he saw something in you, and started to take a liking to you. He always believed in you, and he still does. You are our leader, like it or not. And we all trust you to make the right decision. Nathan never wanted to be a leader. And neither do you. That's what makes a good leader. You are humble, and would rather be following orders. But you have this role to play all the same. As do I. We've been through worse, haven't we?"

He chuckled, taking a sip of his drink. "That we have. Us old soldiers are hard to kill. I just wish we could have him along for the ride." He muttered, and I smiled. "We do. He is still with us. And I know for a fact, he is rooting for us, and his favorite leader, Jack Morrison."

He smirked. "Oh please you're definitely his favorite leader." He joked, and I laughed. "I won't deny it. We did have a chemistry no one could match." I said, thinking about Nate. Everyone used to swoon over us, saying we were cute. We had a mother-son relationship. I cared for him deeply, and he always came to me with his feelings he didn't trust anyone else with. He looked to me for advice, and I always wanted what was best for him. Whenever we would go on missions, we'd keep an eye for each other, keeping track of who had more accurate shots. We were very competitive with each other, but still cared for the other. I'm proud of the man he was, and the man he became. Redemption was an understatement in his case.

He smiled, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Thanks for coming down to see me. I'm sorry for being such a mess sometimes. I'm not always perfect, but you still have my back." He said. "I always will have your back. We need to stand together. The world needs us."

"I know. But right about now, I need this whiskey, along with a few other bottles. I'll be fine, and I'll see you around. All that stuff they pumped into me has to be good for something." He joked, downing another drink. I smiled, looking at him. We had grown quite a bit. We were just soldiers when this whole mess began. And we still are. Some things, no matter how long, never change. We always had one another, and could depend on the other. People like Jack were scarce, and I was lucky to find one.

I smirked, grabbing a bottle on the ground, and opening it, feeling the warm alcohol burn the back of my throat. It had been a while since me and him sat down and had a drink. And right now, with everything that was going on inside my head, I could use something to depress the feelings. Jack seemed shocked, his eyes widened. I shrugged.

"What? You didn't expect me to leave you to handle all these bottles by yourself did you? What kind of friend would I be if I let you get that drunk? I said I had your back, now and always." I joked, and he laughed. He laughed, cracking open another bottle as well.

"That you do." He replied, as we clinked the glasses together, drinking. Nothing could've been more ironically peaceful as we chatted with each other, while on the tv the world was burning. We would save it soon enough, but for now, now all that mattered was Jack, me, and the alcohol.

 **Sorry if this one seems a little short. I wanted to get a quick one out that shows how Jack is doing. I always enjoyed the friendship and banter between Jack and Ana, and wanted to showcase it as best I could in this chapter. Things are gonna speed up a bit, and the plot will thicken a bit, and progress the rest of the story. And to everyone who asks if Nathan is gone forever, he is. He is dead. But he will still cameo and appear in little dream sequences with Angela. I was worried how you may react to me killing off the man character, but you all seemed to love it. Thank you all so much. I hope you all enjoyed. I had a good time writing it. Leave a review if you'd like, and let me know what you feel should happen, and I'll take it into consideration.**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Don't Fight It Alone

Jack's POV

I placed my hand on top of the stone in front of me, rubbing the filth and dust between my fingers. A sigh escaped me as I sat down beside Nathan's grave, looking on at the sun behind it. This was a spot I found myself at a lot recently, and I've been thinking about how our future will be without Nathan. He has given us this one chance to come back and make a difference again. We can't waste it.

The man had died for a reason. Or at least I hope so. This is our one chance to make things right. To destroy Talon and those who killed Nate. Today was the day we had to meet with the government official, in secret no doubt. If others were to find out, he would lose his position and we'd lose our second chance. I believed this one time could work. I had met with many officials over the years, and I had grown accustomed to how to speak with them. Though I would probably be a little rusty.

Last week I had went to speak to Angela about how she felt about all of this, and she was surprisingly motivated and ready for what could be thrown at us. Something had clearly given her hope, though I don't know what. But I'm grateful. It's good to see her back to her old self, although every once and a while she is still struck with grief. But that was to be expected, with how and why Nathan died. She really missed that man.

And I did too. He had a personality no one else had, and one I took for granted. I used to always be tough on him during our days in Overwatch, and he still smiled. The man rarely got angry or sad, but when he did, he was full of fire and passion. Sometimes he would explode into these balls of emotions and anger, and then others, he would hide himself away and cry. I had only ever see the man cry once though, which was when Amari "died".

He was a true leader. One that should be in my position. If I was ever given the chance to go back and sacrifice myself instead of him, I would without a second thought. I was supposed to be dead anyways. The public had called for my head, but I still escaped death. And so did Reyes, although in a much worse way. Whenever I thought about our former friendship I only grew bitter and betrayed knowing that this is what we've come to. Both on other sides of the coming war, and one of us would end up dying.

This war was just about to begin, with our first few steps into taking control and cutting the head off of the snake. Kirkland was our main priority, with her death, we could sabotage Talon's future plans and connections to the government. And it also wouldn't hurt to get a bit of revenge on that woman, for all the pain she caused. It was odd, thinking about all of this with Nathan out of the picture. He had done so much for us, and even died for us. I always expected he'd be here to the end. But I guess it had to be him to even give us a shot at the end. Without him, we'd still be fumbling around in the dark without a light. But he was our light.

Elijah Woodkid was the man we needed to speak to. He had a record of being an honorable and self righteous person, and being an honest man to the public, hence the reason he was even elected. He had few higher ups in his position, and knew of the corruption that plagues his opponents. Though he never had the means to expose them, until now. Now we had a fair trade. We'd be able to expose his opponents for their corruption, and take out Kirkland, while he got rid of political opponents. Although this could all go south, everyone here agreed this was our best shot. I gave them all one last chance to back out of this. But no one did. And for once, we had a bond that could never be broken between us. Despite all of our differences and arguments and bickering, Nate brought us together, and it was up to us to keep it that way. United we stand, divided we fall.

I stood up, taking one last good look at Nathan's grave. "We may all be dumbasses and screw ups, but we are the dumbasses and screw ups the world needs right now." His grave said, and I chuckled, having wanted to put something else on it. I always wanted to put "Fuck me" due to how many times he stated that. Any situation where things went south, I could always hear him mutter that. Probably why he was having so much trouble with the swear jar.

"Jack." I heard Winston call out from behind me, and I turned. "He's here." He stated, and I nodded, letting out a nervous sigh, bowing my head for a moment to Nathan, and walking down with Winston to meet the man of the hour. It may be hard to convince him to lend a hand to us, but it was up to Winston and I to do it. This was the task we were given, and we both had to accept it, whether we liked it or not.

We stood out front to greet the man, as I wore the navy blue coat that I usually wore. It reminded me of Nathan, and that was good. It would make sure I was still thinking about what he would want for our future. Winston wore his regular armor and attire, as he wasn't really well suited to wear normal clothes. I rubbed at the scar on my nose, which had become a nervous habit. Things could go horribly wrong, or perhaps they could go well.

I could hear the helicopter before I could see it, as the roar of the engines gave it away. I searched the sky, soon finding the thing I was looking for beginning its descent to the ground below. I shielded my eyes as the propellers sent the gusts of wind flying at high speeds, my coat flapping behind me, and Winston's glasses having trouble staying on his face.

We were out in the open, and my instincts told me it was an ambush. My hand automatically snapped to my pistol on my hip, but I hesitated. I had to show I was to be trusted, before I could even begin to doubt Woodkid's honesty. This was our one chance, and although my old instincts told me to be ready for a fight, I pulled my hand away, and stood straight, as the helicopter touched down in front of us.

The doors soon opened, as the propellers stopped spinning, and I put my hand down to get a good look at what was coming out. It revealed two guards at first, weapons already drawn, but I kept my cool, as Elijah exited the vehicle, ordering for them to stand down. His brown hair was kept short, and his eyes were so dark they were almost nothing but black holes. He had a curious and inquisitive look to him, as he stepped forward, a light grin.

"Jack Morrison, I presume? And Winston, the most famous scientist. Excuse me if I get a little excited to see you two, especially Morrison, since you are supposed to be dead." He said, placing a hand out in front of him, which I shook in reply. "Old soldiers are hard to kill." I said, and Winston smiled.

"It is good to see you Woodkid. We were worried that you may not have given us a chance." He said, and Elijah nodded. "I was a little preoccupied, but who couldn't find time to meet with Overwatch? I've come here with good intentions for the both of us, and I hope we can reach a mutual agreement over our circumstances."

I nodded, smiling. "As do we. We have a lot of business to get into so let's start." I said, and he frowned. "Yes, let's begin. First off, I need to know that your intentions are good, and you are here to make the world better. I can't tolerate any of the corruption that was once in this very organization. I need to know if I were to give you a chance and invest my time and influence into you, you wouldn't squander it. I hate liars." He said, and Winston and I exchanged glances.

"We understand completely. Your worries are well placed. But things are different now, as we are only a ragtag group, rather than fully funded organization. With all of us concentrated in one place, we will be able to deal with all problems in our own group, before the world. We've all come together for the same reason. To fix the mistakes of the past and make a difference again." Winston said, adjusting his glasses as he explained our intentions.

Elijah slowly nodded, pondering what he said. "Good. I know you all may not trust me, but I'm willing to put my faith in the fact that you all have changed. We cannot abide things like Blackwatch once more. You all have to be willing to tell the public the truth. I am willing to do the same." He said, and paused.

"Another topic that had been bothering me was the death of one of your own, Mr. Parker. From all news sources, he died for murdering two innocent cops under Kirkland's supervision. Though I don't entirely trust that, knowing Ms. Kirkland has been known for having people 'disappear'. Will you be able to tell me what really happened?" He inquired, his eyebrows going up, as his dark eyes studied me closely.

I sighed before answering his question. "Nathan Parker didn't murder them. He killed them for good reason. He was protecting an innocent child. The man he was supposed to kill for Kirkland had a daughter, and he couldn't bring himself to condemn the child to a horrible life without parents. So he fought back, and let them escape. He then died on our mission to be able to give you this hard drive," I said, pulling it out of my pocket, and handing it to him. "He refused to kill innocent cops, so he didn't fire back as they tore him to pieces. We are still mourning the loss of Nathan. He had many people who loved him, Winston and I included." I said, as Elijah's eyes grew sad, as he thought about it.

"I am deeply sorry for your loss. I wish the media was able to display the correct information." He muttered, looking at the hard drive. "But perhaps we can fix that. A man like him deserves to be remembered as a hero." He continued, as a guard came up, giving him a device, which he placed the hard drive in, a hologram coming up, displaying all of the corruption Kirkland was guilty of. His eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"This is... this is... is everything I need to get this whole thing started. If I can get this to my higher ups, we can completely expose my opponents. And it would give you a chance to get a bit of revenge on the woman who wronged Mr. Parker. With all of this, we could change everything. Talon is clearly connected to Kirkland, which means we can fix that quickly. And I know exactly how. I've been holding this information to make sure you were all trustworthy first." He said, placing a new hard drive in the device, a new hologram coming up.

The mountains of Ilios were displayed, showing ancient artifacts of all kinds inside. "It is my belief that Talon is after this, though I don't know exactly why. And I've gathered intel that shows they are bringing Emily Kirkland along with them, along with her officers. These officers are corrupted, all guilty of murdering innocents. If we can attack them whilst they try and uncover the artifacts, we can capture Kirkland and make her answer to her crimes. And with that, Talon will come crumbling down, and we can be rid of that terrorist organization. I get rid of my opponents, and you do the same with Talon's downfall. And I wouldn't mind seeing Kirkland being caused a bit of pain for everything she has done."

A smile met my scarred lips, and Winston's eyes widened. Elijah kept his grin, as he stood straight, walking over to me once more, handing me the drive with the information. "I'm glad we could reach an agreement. I'll be watching you. If you can do this, I'd be willing to lend more than a helping hand. I could give you back your weapons, your agents and power. I could bring back Overwatch, and make it better than ever. It's all up to you to get this done, and we can get rid of our enemies once and for all." He said, turning to enter his helicopter. He turned back as he stepped in, flashing a grin at us, before they took off, shutting the door.

And with that, we were both left in shock at how much we had been given. This was our chance to make things better than they were. We could be what we used to, without the corruption. This is all we needed. And I'd be damned if I let this chance slip through our fingers. I made a promise to myself I'd take care of Overwatch for Nathan's memory, and I was a man of my word. For once, maybe we wouldn't be fighting alone.

Later...

Lucio's POV

For once, we had some good news. The meeting with Woodkid went even better than anticipated, and we had intel on where Talon was going next, and that Emily Kirkland was there with them. Perhaps things could go well for once around here. And with all that was going on, we were all going to gather for a celebration.

After all, this was a thing to celebrate. A part of me didn't trust this Elijah, but so far he seems trustworthy. But so did Kirkland, and look where that got Nathan. I didn't want anyone else dying. It's hard to make people feel better when people keep dying around them. Even I had a hard times keeping a smile on my face. Nathan left a hole no one has yet to fill. The man was everything to me.

Nate was a father to me. Took me in under his wing and watched over me, and always looked out for Hana and I. He never asked for anything in return, and loved us both, despite our short comings. The man would've made a good father. And knowing that he wanted to have a child one day with Angela wasn't making me feel any better about his death. I could only imagine how it made Angela feel, with everything she was going through.

But she seemed to be able to keep her head up. Although she was clearly sad and bothered by the fact, she kept herself going. She kept moving, always thinking of others before herself. Something clearly snapped in her, and I hadn't the slightest clue as to what it was. Seeing her smile was good though. Let us know, even though the loss we suffered was great, we could still keep carrying on.

His death still bothered me though. He was the first person to show me a family. We both shared some dark pasts and history, and he always looked out for me. No one had ever taken me in like that. It was always just me and a few others. Always having to lead the people against Vishkar and others. My music inspires a generation, and with all my happiness and smiles, I always had family issues. I always wanted to feel like I belonged. And Nathan and Hana were the first to show me they cared. And I cared about them as well.

We were all going to come together for a nice dinner as a family, and I had to come. I figured I needed to come so we could celebrate before we started the war in front of us. And I hoped it could be a quick one. With the world as divided as it was, we couldn't afford many more conflicts. I was growing tired of fighting. It's all I've done since I got here. Hell, I'd been doing it for years against Vishkar.

A message on my phone snapped me back to reality and away from my troublesome thoughts. I read it, as it had come from Hana. "Are U coming?" It asked, and I responded. "I'm on my way." A sigh came from me, and I exited my room, making my way down to the cafeteria. My hands were in my pockets, my thoughts keeping me company as I strolled down the long and familiar hallway.

I opened the entrance to the cafeteria, revealing everyone gathered together for a meal. I sighed a bit, pushing my troubles to the side for the time being. "Lucio? You're late." I heard Amari say, and I smiled. "Sorry. Had to deal with some things. Music kept me busy." I lied, and she nodded, taking her seat at the table. I walked down to Hana, who left a seat open for me, which was sat across from McCree.

His eyes met mine, and we shared a glance, before he smiled, turning to speak with the others beside him, sharing a story with Reinhardt. Hana smiled at me, and I began to converse with others like I usually did, forcing myself to find common ground to go off of. I was a social person, so I didn't have trouble fitting in.

But this time was different. It felt natural, and real. I couldn't explain the stress I was feeling. This wasn't the place for me. I was never one for family gatherings. I never had people like that in my life. All of it felt overwhelming. The laughter, the joy, the smiles and old tales and stories being told. The slight mocking, the jokes, the food we all shared and passed around. It was all so foreign to me. I couldn't get my bearings. This was all too much for me.

Hana's eyes met mine, and she frowned. "You okay Lu'?" She asked, and I nodded, taking a shaky inhale. "Yeah yeah, I'm fine. Excuse me, I've gotta do something." I said, standing up from the table and leaving, not another word or glance made. I felt nauseous as I exited the cafeteria, and made my way outside, to get some fresh air.

The cold night air felt good against my skin in contrast to the warm interior of the cafeteria and warm food and warm surroundings and people. I calmed my breathing, leaning against a metal bar as I stared off at the stars. I concentrated on Nathan. What would he want me to do?

"Hey kiddo, whatcha doing outside?" I heard the familiar voice I had been dying to hear for what seemed like ages. I snapped to my right, finding Nathan right beside me. He looked real. He was there. He was still wearing his hat, his normal vest and pants, with his revolver strapped to his hip. How was he here? It had to be my imagination. Guess I was losing it. But maybe I'd be okay with losing it.

Instead of questioning how he was here, I just went along with it, accepting this as a way to speak to him a bit. It could do me some good. "It's just... weird in there. I'm not used to family dinners." I muttered, and I heard his laughter once more. "I get it. I eventually got used to how touchy feely we could get sometimes. I grew to love our little family sessions." He replied. He soon continued. "It doesn't have to feel weird Lu', they want you to feel welcome." He advised, and I nodded, chuckling nervously. Although they weren't perfect circumstances, it was good to see him again.

"Yeah, but it's just not really my thing." I responded. "I get it." He simply said, leaning against the rail beside me, tipping his hat up. I frowned, sighing. "See, I don't think ya do. I don't think we're really on the same page here. 'Cuz you're out here telling me all this kumbayah stuff. But I never had that stuff Nate! Kids I grew up with and played with in my childhood, we were all on one-way conveyer belts to being fuck ups! Everyone I knew and grew up with all ended up the same way. Except for me."

I placed a hand on my eyes, covering my tears. "We never got big happy family stuff man! We just, y'know, got moved around until they found an excuse to put us in jail! Except for me. Why me?" I questioned, almost screaming as my voice echoed against the rocks below me. "And they just want make it all better and make it disappear!" I yelled. "I'm not stupid! I know what cards I got dealt."

Nate stood there for a moment, thinking in solitary silence, and he frowned, staring at the waves as it crashed against the rocks. "I get it." He repeated. "I never got that stuff either. It sometimes feels like the world is out to trip you at every step you take. And I understand the anger when life hits you with a curveball and that unfair bullshit puts you back at square one. I used to think I needed to turn my back on the world. I thought if I pushed it all away it couldn't hurt me."

He sighed, grabbing my shoulder. "I also know I was too young to survive that. I learned the hard way. I don't want the same for you. Fighting the universe will kill you before you kill it." He growled, sternly looking into my eyes. "Why are you telling me this Nate?" I asked.

"'Cos the world is a shithole. Life is hard, and I can't do anything to change that. No one can. But I know for certain from experience and past mistakes, it's even harder when you try fighting it alone. You wanna leave kid? Then leave. But we're here offering you a hand. You give me the word. Let me know you aren't willing to give up on them just yet." He placed a hand out in front of me, and I took it, as he pulled me into his warm grasp to my surprise. I didn't think I'd be able to feel him. But I could. I could feel him against me. "Don't fight it alone. I love you kid. I'm always looking out for you." He said.

Before I could thank him, he disappeared. I was back where I was originally, leaning against the rail in front of me. I heard Hana call out to me from behind. "You okay Lucio?" She asked, and I nodded, thinking about what Nate said. "Yeah I'm fine." I answered. I heard her step towards me. Before I could react, she took my hand in hers, bringing me into a warm hug. "I know how it feels sometimes. Without Nate." She muttered. I nodded, understanding.

I wiped my tears, and smiling at her as we pulled away.

"Let's head back inside."

 **And here comes Ghost Nathan back to the rescue, always making people feel better! I know it's a little cliche but I always liked to idea of Nathan talking to them in their imagination and making a big impact on their outlook on things. Nathan is always looking out for them, and it's gonna be great in the coming chapters. Some much needed revenge is coming soon. Anyways, thanks for reading! Tell me what you think about this chapter and where I'm heading with the story!**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: A Clash of Titans

Angela's POV

Was it wrong for me to have this feeling of hatred and thirst for revenge inside of me? Was it simply normal for me to want to rip Talon and Kirkland limb from limb with my bear hands? For once I didn't want to be saving lives. I wanted to be in the frontlines of this engagement today, to be able to feel the thrill and rush as I destroyed the lives of those who destroyed mine. To be able to find joy in the immense pain and grief I felt for Nathan's death. It is all I could wish for.

Never had I once had these feelings. I never wanted to cause anyone harm. I'd always been an advocate for peace and democracy, but I didn't care. These people had caused so much pain to the ones I love, and the world itself. Killing them would be doing us all a favor. But I felt like, if were to cross this line, there would be no going back. I had only killed three times in my life, two of those being with Nate. He was there when I killed someone for the first time.

The first time I fired a gun and killed someone on the other end of the barrel, it was to save Nate's life. He was being choked by a man much larger than us both put together, as he was slammed repeatedly into the wall behind them, his eyes rolling to the back of his skull. I had froze for a moment, watching the whole situation play out. I snapped to my senses, realizing I would be unable to live with myself with the guilt of his death on my conscious. Before I knew it, the man was on the ground, a bullet passing through his skull. Nathan was just as shocked as I was, as he fell to his knees, rubbing his sore throat, the man's blood having splattered onto his face.

He didn't hesitate to bring me into a hug, as I slowly realized what I had done. I'd killed someone. The very thing I promised myself I'd never take part of. We sat there for minutes as he simply hushed me, rocking me back and forth, until Morrison stumbled across us. We didn't even have to say anything to one another. We both understood why it needed to happen. A simple exchange of words would be redundant at that point.

The only time I had feelings even close to this was when Reinhardt first brought Nate's corpse to me from Gabriel's office. His body was drenched in his own blood, as he had just passed away not a minute ago, his skin still warm to the touch as I cupped a hand around his cheek. Holding my tears was hard, but thinking about what happened to him was harder. By that time, we were very good friends, and I was starting to realize my feelings for him, although I scolded myself for them, promising to not get that involved with a colleague. But his charm and wit and character was so hard to ignore, and even harder not to enjoy. Nathan's presence was one of the few things that made me feel better.

And to think his own commander carried the act out, stabbing him with his gang of captains like a coward. The anger I felt then, was almost too much to control. I kept trying to tell myself it was a conclusion I shouldn't be jumping to, but a part of me knew that's what had happened. But when I brought him back, all of the anger was gone. I was simply overjoyed to be able to hold him again, and hear his smooth voice as he whispered to me, each time we hugged.

But now... now he was truly gone. His grave was a simple stroll away. He had been buried at our spot, where we always met to speak. Each time I returned there, I could see him leaning against the rails like he always did. The smiled he'd give me when he noticed me. I could feel him walk beside me. He gave me strength to carry on, and I was going to be sure I avenged him. He was the hero we needed, and the commander we turned to, when the night was darkest.

And today was the day I could avenge him. We were heading to Ilios, off to follow the coordinates given to us by Woodkid. Talon would be there, seemingly going after the ancient artifacts atop the mountain. There were no civilians around for miles, so we weren't afraid of attracting too much attention. It was supposed to be a quick ambush, where we'd be able to capture both Gabriel and Kirkland. Kirkland was to be shipped off to Woodkid, who would have her tried and prosecuted for the crimes she committed. And the truth about Nathan would become public. His name would no longer be mocked and endlessly bashed.

I was ready, being partnered up with Jesse for the ambush. We were to attack from all sides, spit up into teams of two as we'd overwhelm them. My staff was fully functional and prepared for what lies ahead in the battle. I was going to keep Jesse alive, as always. He always was a little reckless in the heat of battle, and wasn't lacking the proper anger and fury to get him going. His rage may very well keep him alive. That, and of course me patching him up.

And speak of the devil, there he sat, boot propped up beside him as his arms hung lazily on his legs, hat drooping down to cover his eyes, the only light illuminating his face in the dark corridor of the plane was his cigar. He took one long and final drag of the cigar, exhaling the smoke from his nostrils with a quick puff. A grin met his lips at the sight of me, and I returned the smile.

"Jesse. I suppose I'll be patching you up, as usual." I said, a chuckle escaping him as he fashioned his revolver, returning it to its holster, his peacekeeper almost glowing. His BAMF buckle flashed a quick light, as he stood confidently. "And I'll be savin' the damsel in distress, as usual." He returned the joke, his brows twitching up, as well as his lips in an amused smile. "You ready partner?" He inquired, giving me a stare.

A pause came between us, as I sighed deeply. "As ready as you are, Jesse." I answered, and he nodded. "Well, we best get goin', don't wanna keep Morrison waitin'. We'll be up front in the ambush, so I advise you stay close ya hear?" He informed me, and I nodded. "I'm faithful you'll keep me alive." I replied, and he returned the same sentence with a smile, as we boarded the plane.

Later...

The hatch doors opened, the salty air of the ocean side bay meeting my nose. I stretched my arms, mentally preparing myself for what lies beyond. I had my pistol strapped to my hip, my staff at the ready in my hands. Jesse stood beside me, flashing me a look, his trigger fingers itching.

We made our way through the rocky terrain, nothing but the wind and our footsteps keeping us company. During times like these, we rarely ever spoke. Whether that was out of fear, nerves, or mental preparation, or all three combined in one solitary feeling, I didn't know. But I guess I should be enjoying the peace and quiet while it lasted. It wasn't very often there was a chance for me to take in the scenery and compose myself for the battlefield.

No matter what I told myself, I was always worried for others lives. Though for once, it wasn't my responsibility. My only responsibilities were myself, keeping Jesse alive, and doing my part in the ambush. I had already thought of all the possibilities my worried mind could frantically scrounge up, and although I trusted the others with my life, and I knew we were well trained and motivated, I was nervous.

Violence always had that effect on me, even when I wasn't taking part in it. Even when it was a simple fist fight I encountered, I always felt sick to my stomach. The outcome of the fights was always terrifying to me.

Inhaling and exhaling, I kept my mind off of it. Jesse kept himself in front of me, offering his hand to escort me and help me through the rocky terrain. We had to land far away from the fight to make sure we weren't suspected. Keeping in touch with the others, they informed us of their position, as we did the same for them. We were closing in on the position, and each step made me more on edge.

Keeping those around me alive was sometimes the most difficult job on the battlefield. With all the wounds sustained and everyone counting on me was anything but calming and reassuring. Being a field medic for most of my time in Overwatch gave me a lot of experience at flying from person to person to help them. I quickly gained the nickname of the angel of Overwatch for my seemingly angelic presence and the way I descended from the heavens to those in need. Most of them exaggerated the things I did in battle, but that's how it was for most things. Unless Nathan really did kill 5 people with one bullet.

Soon enough, I could make out the Talon agents ahead, as we ducked behind a crate containing supplies. Talon's logo was prominently displayed on all crates, as the agents heaved the heavy loads to multiple shuttles. Each one I could assume held weapons or remnants of ancient artifacts within the mountains around us. I felt my heart begin to pump faster in anticipation for the first shots about to break out. I held my staff close.

Jesse sat to my left, head peeking out as he stared at the agents. He spoke with the others via the comms device until he paused, squinting his eyes, before a grin met his lips, speaking once more. "Targets spotted. 'Got Reaper and Kirkland in my sights, over." He said, as I could make out Jack respond. "Understood. We have her in our sights. The first shot is up to you. Amari will have your back, and Reinhardt and I will secure the north. Lena and Genji will distract the others, and Lucio and Hana are responsible for those inside. Good luck. Over." He said.

That left it to us to begin the attack. A strange sensation came over us, Jesse turning to me, a concerned look to his eyes. I nodded at him, and his frown turned into a smirk, as his peacekeeper was withdrawn, and he peeked over the crate again. I sat there waiting for the first shots to be fired. I fixed my staff onto Jesse, as he felt the sensation of the staff working.

He took a deep breath. "This is for you, Nathan." He muttered, and before I could take another breath, I heard his gun fire, and hell soon broke loose.

I could hear the bullets whizzing by as Jesse ducked and dodged the bullets flying by him. Whenever he moved, I moved, as we both moved in a quick blur. I could see Amari sniping from above, as Talon agents dropped like flies around us. They were not ready for the attack. Jack was to our left, firing endlessly at the targets in front of him. Reinhardt stood in front of him, shielding him as Lena seemingly ran circles around the agents.

Jesse chuckled, firing again, quickly reloading his revolver, popping up quickly in a repeating pattern. He took a bullet to the shoulder, my staff Soon healing him. His skin started to reform as he grunted in pain, letting go of a sigh of relief. A Talon agent approached us from behind, and Jesse had yet to notice. I quickly dropped my staff to the ground, my hand zipping to my hip as I withdrew my firearm. Before the agent could react, he was already dead. Jesse cocked his eyebrow at me. "Nice shooting Angie. I'll make a sharpshooter outta you yet." He joked, firing another round.

Genji sliced through another agent, the man tumbling to the ground, his blood splattering the crates beside him. Genji was nothing but a blur as he striked where the least expected it. Zenyatta was holding his own against them, a metal leg flying out at anyone who got too close. Fareeha flew above, keeping them pinned as the other Overwatch agents came pouring out of the entrance behind them.

Zarya charged into the center of the remaining forces, flinging them off like they were weightless. Lucio fired on them, as Hana flew in front of Lucio, keeping him safe from the barrage of bullets heading they're way.

My eyes snapped to Winston, who was in primal rage as he smacked Reaper around like a rag doll, charging into him, taking every bullet he fired in stride. Reaper turned to retreat, but Reinhardt slammed into him with his hammer, sending him flying. Jesse kept firing, every bullet hitting its mark. He rolled out of cover, flashing a wink at me, before he stood in a hunched position, his hand twitching over his weapon, legs shoulder width apart, as he stared at those in front of him. "It's high noon." He said, quickly drawing his revolver, each shot hitting them in the head.

Talon was soon overwhelmed, taking fire from all directions. It was like we were back in the good old days. It was even like when Nathan was leading us. It was an amazing feeling to watch us all come together as one, working as one solid unit. Nathan would be proud. He sacrificed himself for something that could change the world. Overwatch was back in business.

We encircled the remaining agents, as they quickly were shot down by us, leaving only our targets left. As Reaper tried to wraith away and escape, Morrison tackled him to the ground, quickly punching him. Each punch came harder and quicker than the last, as I could hear his breathing become quicker. He continued his onslaught onto the masked man, Reaper already unconscious, his arms outstretched as he didn't try to resist. The mask was a bloody mess, along with the ground around them and Jack's gloves. He lifted his arm to punch again, but he stopped, looking at Amari, who shook her head. He stood up, turning behind him.

Behind him was an ever better sight. Kirkland was struggling against Lena, who had a smirk on her face. "Look who I caught trying to escape! Ya don't get off that easy." She said, kicking her in the back of the knee, forcing her down to the dirt beneath her. Her once black suit was covered in dust, her arms tied behind her back, her blonde hair covered with soot and mud. A frown met my face, and Jesse gripped my hand, holding me back. He shot me a look that said to keep my composure. Every instinct told me to shoot her now and he done with it. Make sure she couldn't escape. But I couldn't do that. I wouldn't stoop down to her level. I wouldn't murder her.

"Ah the great Overwatch. How good it is to see you." She said, her blue eyes staring daggers at us all. "Though, you all do seem to be missing a commander. Mr. Parker was it?" She taunted, laughing a bit. Lucio stepped up, but Hana stopped him. Morrison growled, turning to Reinhardt. "Load her on the shuttle. She's got a lot to answer for." He ordered, as Reinhardt gripped her in one large hand.

Kirkland struggled against him, though it was futile. Her laughter was too much to bare, as she looked right at me. "Dr. Ziegler! And Jesse McCree! My you both would love to know how Nate looked when he died! How he yelled in agony when I told my men to fire upon him. When his dumb smirk was finally blasted off of his smug face for good! When I knew, that I killed him, and got rid of that scum, I had never felt more alive."

Jesse gripped my hand tight, and my hand snapped to my hip. She wanted me to kill her. She was testing me. But I wouldn't give her the death she desired. No. Not yet. Though I had never been more tempted to fire.

Kirkland was smiling now, happy to see all the misery she was causing us, knowing she wounded us deeply. "Killing your precious Nathan Parker, gave me more relief than a-"

To all of our surprise, she was interrupted with a quick kick to the face. And it was from the one and only Zenyatta, his one kick sending a tooth out of her, knocking her to the dust, completely unconscious. Her grin was definitely gone now. The thought pleased me to say the least. We all turned to Zenyatta, who almost looked to be smiling, despite his lack of facial features. "I say the quiet is much more preferable don't you?" He said, chuckling a bit.

Reinhardt picked up Emily Kirkland, carrying her to the shuttle. I turned to Gabriel, who still lay in his own blood, as Jesse went to pick up his former commander and friend. Looking at what he had become, I almost pitied him. Maybe perhaps he didn't avoid punishment for all he did. Perhaps he was already being punished. And the thought of possibly "curing" him crossed my mind for a moment.

Was that even possible? And if it was, should I even do it? After all that he had done, did he deserve a shot at redemption? Did he deserve a second chance? My thoughts were interrupted by Jack, who placed a hand on my shoulder. "Lets go Angela. We've got a lot to do." He said, and I smiled, snapping myself to reality. I saluted him with a large grin. "Yes sir."

 **My oh my are things getting juicy? Things are starting to pick up, and with Kirkland and Gabriel's capture, we've got a few more chapters left, before our final climax and confrontation, before it all comes to a close. These chapters are gonna be a blast to write, and I hope they'll be a blast to read! Leave a review to let me know what you think about what's going on in my story!**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: The Three Musketeers

Jesse's POV

Never before had the agents around me seemed so... lively I'll put it. The way they all found themselves laughing and enjoying themselves. We had done it. We had our two targets in custody, and Kirkland was being shipped off to Woodkid. She'd be in jail for a long time. As for our other guest, we had a few bumps in the road to go over.

Reaper, or as I preferred, Reyes, although most people refused to refer to the original name of the captive, except for maybe Jack and Angela, had been stuck in something only I can describe as a glass bottle, couped up in a considerably spacious container, sealed off from the outside. The time I'd went to see him with Jack, he was being vigorously studied by Athena and Angela, both working on ways to possibly fix his condition, or even kill him. The man always did seem to be invincible in the field.

At first I ignored my once good friend, preferring to focus on Angela. But the more I spoke about the situation, the more my eyes felt naturally drawn to the center of the room, holding Reyes. He sat there, his head tilted down as he stared at the ground, still cloaked. When we'd tried to get it off him, it resulted in a broken nose, and I figured I'd rather let the... "thing" keep its cloak. I doubt I would enjoy the sight of Reyes without it.

Jack had of course shared many passing glances, full of rage and anger, but he rarely spoke to him. Only once did Reyes actually get him to speak with his seemingly never ending supply of taunts and lines. At times I felt we shouldn't even bother with him. He was far past redeeming.

But that was the same case for Nathan and I. We were both looked down upon by other agents during our time in Overwatch, and we were always doubted. The two kids who always had a gun pointed at the back of their heads, ready to be fired. At first, Nathan had a hard time not breaking the nose and wrist of anyone who looked at him funny. But Gabriel got him straightened out, and Amari taught him to turn the other cheek. Although he and I struggled in doing so, we mostly ignored it. Mostly. Many times I found myself pulling Nathan off of an agent who muttered something under their breath.

Sometimes it was a mystery how we weren't sent down to prison where we both admittedly belonged. But I guess our accuracy with a gun and wits kept us alive like we imagined. Or at least, still kept me alive. When the thought occurred to me, I wondered if Reyes even cared for Nathan anymore. In our Blackwatch days, we were the three musketeers, almost never separated, always working together, planning and strategizing, training, and even sometimes just hanging out like normal friends would. I, idiotically, fooled myself into believing it would last.

But I must've forgot where we were. Blackwatch wasn't a good place. Never would be. And as Gabriel and Jack grew more and more divided, our friendship started to fall apart. In my last day there, before I broke the news to Nate, I had tried to speak with Gabe. He was so distant, his eyes restless and aggressive, as I tried to approach him. He wasn't himself. He never was again.

When I spoke, I knew I made a mistake. But my mouth kept moving. Forming words I never instructed it to create. "Reyes." The name was like a ghost in the wind, as it echoed through the room, and he only barely moved his head to my direction, the holes in his mask displaying no emotion, in an uncomfortable stare I met them, narrowing my eyes, taking a long drag of my cigarillo.

"Do you regret, what happened t' Nathan?" The question was dumb, just plain dumb, and I silently cursed myself for asking such a thing. A long pause came between us, before his raspy and inhuman growl came from low in his stomach, to his throat. His laugh was more than disturbing, enough to send the hairs on my neck seemingly flying.

"Jesse...I knew exactly what was going to happen to him. How do you think Kirkland knew he was there? I told her. I gave her the orders to fire. She was planning on keeping him prisoner, possibly ransoming him back to you all. I denied that plan, ordering her to shoot him. When she told me he was dead, the only regret I had was not being able to be there to see it myself, and feast upon his soul. But the looks on your faces will satisfy me enough. Poor Nathan, always trying to be a hero."

The news wasn't what shocked me. I always figured Kirkland wasn't ballsy enough to kill him without being certain she'd still be protected by Talon. But the way he laughed, and felt an overwhelming sense of joy at the thought of his death was simply unnerving. Any sense of humanity left in him had dissolved long ago, leaving an empty mass of fury and vengeance that was the Reaper. He simply existed. He didn't live. He was a parasite, something to be left to wither away into nothing.

"I should kill you, right now, right 'ere. Ain't a thing that would make things better than that. He loved you. And you killed 'im. I don't know how you even look in a mirror." I muttered, and he laughed, seeming to agree.

"The thing is, I don't want to. I'm okay with death. That's the easy part. But Nate and that witch over there cursed me into being what I am today." He said, motioning toward Angela. "Always regenerating my cells at the same rate they decay, leaving nothing but Reaper. Reyes, is dead. Best get used to it."

And with that, I could handle no more. Not right now. With everything going on, and with Nathan's recent demise, I couldn't come to look at him anymore. Leaving him in his cell, I exited that hellhole. I didn't bother to turn at Angela as she called after me. I just needed to think, to try and figure things out. Reyes had to still be in there, trapped. I couldn't bare the thought of him being completely gone. I didn't want to bury another friend. I'd done that too many times in my lifetime.

I made my way to a spot I found myself many times, at Nathan's grave. It was oddly calming, sitting right beside him. It was as if I could still talk to him, and feel him beside me. He always had flowers beside him, and I'd been sure to place his revolver right beside the gravestone. The flowers were always new and fresh, being replaced weekly by Angela, who would visit the site just as often as I did. I polished the gun everytime I came over, keeping it from gathering dust, and keeping it in pristine condition, fully loaded. Nate always said he wanted to die with a bullet in the chamber.

When I arrived there, I found Fareeha kneeling down, placing flowers on the grave, her head down, another hand on the gravestone. She wore a coat that flapped behind her in the cool breezd, along with her hair, as she was completely motionless. For a moment, I refused to interrupt it. Everyone needed a bit to themselves when they mourned.

But I found myself speaking up again today, my mouth refusing to stay shut. "Am I interruptin' somethin'?" I asked quietly, as she almost jumped at the sudden noise. She snapped to me, before calming back down, a faint grin meeting her lips. "No. Please, sit." She said, as I huffed, doing as she said. She always did have a thing about her that made you want to follow her commands.

As I sat beside her, I could tell she wasn't okay right about now. The look on her face as she stared at the stone was enough to say more things than a thousand words. I sighed, tipping my hat down a bit, breathing in the salty air. "Ya okay sport?" I asked her, and she chuckled, turning to me as she sat down beside me, her brown eyes meeting mine.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" She said, a smile gracing her features. I smirked, reminiscing of the times when she was but a teenager, always pestering Nate and I about our missions out in Blackwatch. She was a very curious girl, and had a charm to her. She had an interest in tactics and combat ever since she was a child, clearly inheriting a few traits from her mother. I always called her sport ever since we first encountered one another. She just had a look about her that told my mind to call her sport of all things. It stuck like glue.

"Ya always did hate when I called you that. But I recall hatin' bein' called kid so, ya get what ya get. Anyways, what's going on? You seem, troubled." I stated, as she stopped, staring at her feet for a moment.

"Well, I guess you should understand too. Nobody around here really gets how I'm feeling. But I guess we both had Gabriel as a father figure. I suppose I want to believe that the same man who taught me how to shoot, although mother never wanted that, is still in there." She explained. I took a long look at her, hearing the sincerity in her voice.

"I get it. Sometimes I wonder if he is there. Somewhere. Just buried real deep inside." I offered my support with the sentence, but she still frowned, her fist balling up. "But he killed Nathan. I don't think I could ever love him again. Not with his blood on his hands. He'd have a lot to answer for. I'd never be able to fully forgive him. And the pain he's caused not only us, but the world, will never cease to be hanging over his head." She said, growling as she thought about it.

He didn't deserve forgiveness, I'd give her that. Not for everything he had done. I didn't deserve forgiveness either for what I had done in the past. But I guess it's not about forgiveness. It's about doing what's right, when it matters. Just one last good deed. Perhaps I was just being naive in thinking he could still make things right. I guess that when you form a bond with someone as tight as I did, it's hard to sever the tie completely. Even when he killed my best friend.

"Maybe he doesn't deserve forgiveness, don't mean he can't fix things. He could make this whole thing right, I believe it. An' I ain't much of a believer, hell I've been a cynic all my life, but I still think Reyes is in there. And regrets what he's done. But I guess it's just too late for him to take it all back. But it ain't too late for redemption." I replied, and she frowned a bit, thinking on what I stated.

"You really believe he could still redeem himself?" She asked, and I nodded. "Maybe not entirely, but just pay off some of his debt. S'what Nathan and I was trying to do our whole time bein' in Blackwatch. Our lives wasn't ever pretty, but we had some damn good times. I've made many mistakes in life, but that, ain't one of 'em."

A pause came between us, as I stared at the blazing sun before us, as it was slowly setting. It was about time we headed inside. I had worked up a mighty thirst for something to drink. "Thanks Jesse." She said, and I smirked. "It ain't nothin'." I replied, clapping her on the back.

"Am I interrupting something?" I heard Angela ask, as I turned to her, a sly grin on her face. I chuckled to myself, as she repeated the same thing I said to Fareeha when I came by. "How long were ya there?" I asked, as she giggled to herself, taking a step forward.

"Long enough to know how cute that was. Shall I leave you two alone?" She slightly joked, as Fareeha blushed slightly. "No, Angela. It's fine. I guess we better head inside." She stated, turning to me, and I offered a wry smile. "Of course. Your mother would kill me if I let ya get a cold." I teased, as she punched my arm playfully. I let out a low chuckle, stretching my arms out beside me.

We started to head back inside, as I flashed a cocky grin at Angela. She still had a smile on her face. These two were always good for a smile. It gave me a way to forget about all the stress I had going on, especially with the anniversary of a very important day on the horizon.

It was a day I kept near and dear to my heart, as it reminded me of where I came from, and how far I'd come. And how far Nathan had come. It was the day more important to me than all the others. I quickly took a liking to calling it the "Anniversary of the Three Musketeers". The only time I felt I had a real family. The time when I had someone to call friend, without worrying about them stabbing me in the back. The day Nathan was changed from a gang member, to an official Blackwatch member. And the day our bonding sky rocketed.

A week later...

The day was here, and it was the first time I actually dreaded its appearance. Never did think I'd actually feel this way about such an occasion. But with the way this one was looking, it wasn't gonna go well. It was the first time I'd be celebrating it without Nathan. And with the way I felt about Reyes, it was without him once more.

An almost heartbroken sigh escaped my cracked lips, as I placed a hand over my weary eyes. It was late at night, and I spent most of the night drinking it away, and wasting time staring at the ceiling, both heartwarming thoughts and bittersweet memories encircling my head. I couldn't get my mind off of everything long enough to drift off to sleep, so I was stuck lying there for what seemed like hours.

For a moment, I contemplated getting up shooting something. The excess anger had to be taken out on something. But I figured I'd rather not wake everyone else up with all the commotion and racket I would make doing so. I had very limited options for relieving stress, and the main and most common way had just been taken away. So, for a bit longer, I lay in bed.

I turned to my hat on the nightstand to my right, the faint outline of it showing as my eyes adjusted to the darkness. I stared longingly at it, wanting to find the motivation to move and find Reyes, and have a talk. It was long overdue, and I could finally address the problem.

But he wouldn't care. He probably didn't remember. And after all, he was responsible for Nate's death, so why should I waste my time on a man as low as him? He was the cause of all of this suffering. If he hadn't been so shortsighted and ambitious, perhaps Overwatch activity would still be legal. But he destroyed everything, and left us to pick up the scraps. He killed the man was always there for him, and was a close friend. Nathan was always looking out for him, and when he needed him most, Reyes was the one who stabbed him in the back. The bastard deserved everything coming to him, and more.

So...it was decided.

I was going to talk to him.

Of course this went against all instincts and logical thinking and reasoning I had, but when was I the one to take the easy way out? No, this needed to be fixed. I needed to talk some sense into him, even if it meant the death of me. Reyes needed me, and although he betrayed me and everyone else, I still felt inclined to help him. He was the one who gave me a chance to redeem myself, and gave me a new life, gave me the chance to make the difference I've made. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't even attempt to return the favor?

Heading down to his cell, I thought of exactly what to say. Every word I needed to say, and the tone I needed to take. I had to get my point across. Reyes needed to see my side of things.

As I opened the door, I found him sitting calmly, not moving. Must've been sleeping or something. Although I see no reason as to why a dead man would need sleep. I ignored it, figuring I shouldn't get distracted so easily by such small details. I inhaled slowly, clenching my fists, and moving forward as I exhaled, turning on the lights.

Reyes' head snapped up in reaction to the sudden light, as he let out a growl, almost like a dog protecting its territory. I stood tall, and confident, my back straight as I looked him in the black holes that were his eyes.

"What do you want cowboy?" He asked irritably, staring at me in frustration. I took out the picture I had in my pocket. It was of us. Reyes was in the center, his regular beanie on, his arms wrapped around both of us as he brought us in close for the picture, as he smiled for once. Nathan was to his left, smiling at the camera, flashing a wink at it, tipping his hat low. I was in the middle of laughing, my grin spreading from ear to ear as I placed a hand on Reyes shoulder, leaning on it. It was the picture I had saved of our times together. Our Blackwatch suits were on, and it was right after one of our most successful missions. Reyes, shockingly, was the one who initiated the pose for the photo.

"Do you know what day it is?" I asked, and he shrugged, not even bothering to try and recall. "Didn't expect ya to. Anyways," I started, taping the photo to the cell, placing it firmly on the glass, as he examined it closely. "It's the day you brought Nate into Blackwatch, and our bond started to form. An' I know ya don't care, but I just wanted to let ya know I still remember the good ol' days, before everythin' went to shit." I stopped, composing myself once more, as Reyes stayed silent, his mask staring me down.

"And I know that you ain't what ya once were. But you're still Gabriel Reyes. An' I know things ain't the same anymore. We're different people entirely, both on opposite sides o' the gun. But no matter what ya did there in the Switzerland base, or with Talon, ya ain't ever gonna be my enemy. You'll always be my close friend, Gabriel Reyes. I know, deep down, he ain't dead. 'Cause heroes never die."

And with that, I turned around, not another word said. I kept my emotions in for the time being, trying to not break down entirely. I kept my eyes down as my feet lead me to my destination.

But as I opened the door to exit, I heard Reyes say something. "I'm sorry, Jesse." That was all he said, but I growled a bit, my teeth clenching. Apologies at this point was entirely pointless. After everything he had done and put me and the others through was unforgivable, and I was certain he knew that. But he said it all the same. I turned to him, taking a step forward, as he looked at me.

"Apologizin' ain't gonna bring back Nathan, and it damn sure won't make everybody forgive and forget. But it may very well earn ya some respect." I said, and I quickly exited, leaving him to his thoughts.

I hoped he understood why I had to tell him that. And I hoped that photo of us haunted him to his last day.

My oh my, how the mighty have fallen.

 **Felt like I should add a chapter about Reyes and McCree finally speaking about what happened between them in the past. The three musketeers really had fallen over the years. I enjoyed writing this, got a little more emotional than I expected, but I feel like that's good. Or at least I hope. Anyways, I appreciate you taking your time to read, and leave a review, I read and appreciate all of them.**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Stay with Me

Jesse's POV

For once, I felt maybe I got some of my ideas through Reyes' thick skull. He always was a stubborn one, and refused to change his ways. But recently, I feel as if he's lost himself entirely. The chance of him ever speaking to you are even rarer now, and his words would be small, and weak. I could only describe him as defeated. In his container, he'd spend hours staring at the picture I taped to the glass on the outside. The first time I'd come down to check on Angela, he wouldn't look away from it.

It seemed like he was staring at Nathan, his guilt and anger overwhelming him, and he didn't know how to react. When Angela requested his attention, he snapped his head her way, almost looking like a beat dog. If we could see his eyes, they probably wouldn't be as intimidating as the mask and cloak would lead you to believe. It almost made me pity him.

I wanted to trust him. I wanted to be able to release him and allow him to find the redemption he so desperately seeks. Or perhaps that's exactly what he wants. Try and get my guard down and gain my trust, and do what he did with Nathan, and dispose of me like garbage. But it wouldn't happen this time. He wouldn't be given the chance, even if I felt the urge to help my old friend.

Angela had finished her work rather early today, and I was planning to see her this afternoon, catch up on everything without the presence of Reyes right behind us. And it would do me some good to get some fresh air. Most of my time since Reyes' capture I spent lounging around the headquarters, finding myself helping others in my spare time, trying to make use of myself. We hadn't had a mission since Ilios. I never found myself enjoying my time off.

It was like that for most of my life. Never wanted to sit around, always wanted to do something. At other points in my life it was kill something. Maybe just shoot a bird out of the sky just for my amusement. But in Blackwatch, time off was so rare, it was like it was a holiday. Nathan and I usually spent it the same way, getting horribly drunk and regretting it the morning after. But one time, we had to spend it with most of Overwatch in a celebration of its anniversary. There was plenty of reporters, and so many questions and flashes I could barely keep my head straight. Nathan on the other hand, was having a damn good time. We were called for an interview, where we had to say "no comment" on most of the woman's inquiries. Information was scarcely given to the public. Only the stuff we wanted them to hear.

During that same anniversary, as always, Nathan got a little...festive. He always enjoyed himself that was no doubt, but since he was the one to escort Angela to the party, you couldn't help but laugh at his sheer giddy excitement. Her arm wrapped around his, with the biggest smile I'd ever seen on the man's face. "Ya think I should dance with her?" He questioned while we sat watching the others. I smirked, nudging his shoulder. "Go get 'er partner." I teased, and he smiled, moving through the crowd. Before he did, he sighed, and turned to me. "I never was one to keep a woman waitin'."

I still have no idea how he managed to do it, but he seemed to charm her into dancing with him. She seemed to dismiss his offer away with the shake of her head, but he persevered. He must've said something, and she laughed, allowing herself to be dragged out to the center of the room. Nathan actually seemed to know what he was doing with her as they danced slowly and gracefully. When Reyes asked him about it the next day, he said he'd been practicing for months with his spare time. As I watched them, a smile on my face, they were laughing, twirling together, simply enjoying themselves.

It was almost a symbol of some kind, showing how Blackwatch and Overwatch could still come together, and be friends. Albeit more than friends in that case. But Nate controlled himself, and Angela seemed to be blushing the rest of the night. Nathan was teased for being so flirtatious with the angel of Overwatch, but he didn't seem to mind. That night when we were heading back, and I found him walking back from Angela's quarters, he smiled brightly. "I think I'm in love." He slurred. "You're drunk." I observed, and he laughed. "Can't I be both?"

Soon enough Woodkid would be back today, with new meetings and agreements to be me made. Things were gonna be back to normal. Or in my case, abnormal. I never did lead an ordinary life. From the day I was born, I'd been a troublemaker. Same as Nathan. We'd both grew up defying our authority figures, rebelling against our peers. I'd been in my fair share of fights by the time I was eleven. Was a good thing when I was in Deadlock, being tested time and time again, taking hits meant to break me. But I persevered, and lasted the longest of any of the other recruits in Deadlock's history. The same hands that attempted to break my body and spirit, clapped me on the back and welcomed me into the gang.

I snapped myself from my thoughts and memories, preferring to keep myself grounded to the present. Looking back made you hesitate. And hesitation got you killed in my experience. You always, ALWAYS had the be the first one to draw. Sitting around like this waiting for something to happen and present itself made me feel exposed and vulnerable, out in the open. No cover, meant no head. And I intended to keep my head on my shoulders for now. I still had work to do. People to avenge. People to make proud.

As soon as I raised my hand to knock on Angela's door, she opened it, meeting me with a kind smile. I tipped my hat, finding my worrisome thoughts disappearing. Angela did always make people feel that way around her. I just wish someone as kind as her didn't have to have Nathan taken from her. I swore to myself silently I'd avenge her. The people responsible will face justice.

"Howdy. You alright doc?" I asked, simply checking on her. She grinned, flicking my hat up with one finger, meeting my eyes. "Of course. Come on Jesse. Walk with me will you?" She asked, and I quickly went to her side. I found myself repeating the same words Nate did all those years ago. "I've never been one to keep a lady waitin'." I said, and she laughed. "You always have been quite the charmer, Jesse. It's a wonder you haven't met a woman who's able to tie you down." She commented, and I laughed.

"Never 'ad the pleasure. Women were always too busy swoonin' over Jack and Gabriel." I smiled, remembering all the times Gabe had to turn a woman down. They always did find him attractive. Though when I first met him, he gained the nickname of Mr. Meatyarms McBeanie. And Jack. I never met a woman in my life who didn't want to get with the poster boy of Overwatch. The charmer, with his perfect white teeth, blue eyes, lush blonde hair, and fame and fortune. Everything a woman would want.

"Oh don't be so jealous. I'm sure any woman would be lucky to have you." She assured me, and I grinned. "Easy for the angel of Overwatch to say. Nathan always was talkin' about ya. Sometimes I had to downright smack 'im upside the head for 'im to stop." I joked, and she giggled, reminded of her loving Nathan. They truly were precious. And damn did it make me feel weird to say that. That's just how precious they are. They can get a man like me to say that.

"I miss Nate." I muttered, never able to get my friend out of my head. He was always there. A sigh escaped her, and she turned to me, halting. "You know, before I met Nathan, I was worried he'd betray everything we stood for. I never thought I could work with someone who'd killed so many. But when we started talking, and he'd come down to see me often, I realized how wrong I was. He taught me to never judge someone by their past and mistakes, but by their character. And I'm glad I still have you to share that feeling with. Jesse, we've been friends for years. But only now, since this may all be over soon, do I think I need to tell you I care for you."

I stood there, hell, about to cry. I laughed, trying to play it off. "Hell, Angie, yer' gonna make a man cry." I said, and she smiled, placing a hand on my shoulder. We continued walking, just chatting with one another about whatever came to mind. We just let our feet guide us. Maybe once I could really enjoy my time off. Though this was the last day. We'd be back into the frey once more soon. But no matter the task, quick or difficult, I'd gladly fight by my friend's side.

As we made our way outside the base, and near Nathan's grave, which was located at the spot they regularly talked at. I found them laughing and talking all the time there. Sometimes I'd have to disturb them because Nathan was needed by Gabriel or something, but I'd let them speak for a bit, not wanting to interrupt. I myself still have no clue as to why they didn't just get it over with and kiss. But they never did. They just talked and enjoyed each other. And Nathan seemed content with that.

We stopped, leaning against the wall as we stared at the sunset. I always did enjoy watching the sunset on the horizon. In Blackwatch we never really had chance to enjoy the beauty of the bases around us. Though I was only regularly stationed at this one, the other bases were just as appealing to the eye. But I guess the nostalgia of the times I spent here made it the most comforting of all places on Earth.

As we both stood there, I couldn't help but smile. She was one of the best friends I had left, and had never left my side. I was grateful for it, and was growing sentimental of our time together. I was getting the overwhelming sense that our struggles against Talon would be ending soon. That Overwatch could be back in business, better than it's former self. It was odd, thinking about what I would do. I didn't have anywhere to go. Probably end up dying fighting for something I believed in. And I was okay with that. Nate went out the same way.

Though from the way things were going, if things went better, he probably would've ended up starting a new life with Angela. He said he wanted a child, which for him I thought was horribly odd. He never seemed like he'd ever want to settle down. Marrying? Nathan? That almost seemed impossible. I guess Nathan had even more surprises. Too bad it was made impossible.

Someone as reckless as him was near incapable of being thought of as a father. He seemingly threw his life away to save others. Always diving in front of bullets, never hesitating to be brave and stupid and charge in. I loved and hated him for it. He scared the shit out of me every time he did something like that. Like during our mission in Numbani against Doomfist, which was one of our biggest moments and missions in history, he ended up going toe to toe with the terrorist himself, which ended up making him break three ribs, have a fractured jaw, and broken wrist and forearm. He supplied us with time though, and Winston was able to best Doomfist in a fight, with the support of Ana.

But I guess that made him a good father figure. He didn't hesitate to save others. He always put others before himself, and although he was foolish at times, I was certain he would become wise and teach his child the ways of life. Without all the killing and death. Man I would've killed to be an uncle. I soon decided I would've been the cool one to the unborn child, that would never exist. Though that thought saddened me, I allowed myself to fall deeper into my fantasy. I thought of everything we'd do together. I'd teach him or her to shoot, and how to be honorable and just. I'd give them a cowboy hat, and get them everything I never had in my childhood. I'd give them everything I was.

My fantasy was destroyed by a familiar dropship in the sky. It's black contrasting against the warmth of the sun behind it, as it flew right by us, and many others behind us. Talon. They were here.

My eyes met Angela's, and she frowned, looking up in the sky at them. I withdrew my peacekeeper. "How did they find us?" She asked, and I shook my head, having no idea. "We can't focus on that now! We gotta get t' the others! Stay close!" I ordered, offering a hand to her, which she took. I gripped her hand tight, staying in front of her, peacekeeper loaded and ready to fire. Guess it wasn't a day off after all.

"Jesse? Come in!" I heard Amari through the comms in my ear. "I hear ya. Ya alright?" I asked, and I could make out the sound of her loading her rifle, and a faint chuckle. "I'm fine child. Get yourself to safety. We've got to prepare for these bastards. If we can hold out, Woodkid might arrive in-" The comms cut out.

"Captain Amari? Ana!" I yelled, but no response. I turned to Angela. She nodded at me, ready to follow my lead. "Shit," I cursed. "I gotta get ya to safety. C'mon." We moved swiftly, keeping up a quick pace to get back inside. Hopefully then we could find the others and group up. We'd be severely outnumbered and outgunned if Angela and I were caught now.

We took a right turn, keeping close to the corners. I could hear Angela right behind me, as a horrible sense of dread over came me as I neared the door of where Reyes was being held. The door had been blown open, and they clearly escaped with him. Angela gasped, and I cursed again. Things weren't looking too good. My revolver wasn't feeling like it was enough to keep us safe anymore.

Nearing footsteps made me snap behind me, where I could see Reyes, his two shotguns in either hand, fully withdrawn and aimed at us. A deep, dark chuckle escaped him, and I growled. "You bastard. I should've killed you." He seemed to be amused by that. "Seems the opposite may be happening. Once we break Kirkland out of Elijah Woodkid's personal prison, we'll have the world at our fingertips. All with Overwatch out of the way, of course."

"I can still take you." I said, fixing my sights on his head. To that he stifled a laugh. "I've taught you everything you know, cowboy." He said, taking a step forward. I stepped in front of Angela. "Good thing I've still gotta few tricks o' my own."

I quickly rolled to the side, shooting right at his knee. I heard it impact, and he grunted, firing wildly at me. He closed the distance between us, before Angela smashed a rock into the back of his skull. He turned, growling low, ready to fire at her. I found my courage, tackling him to the ground before he could shoot. I raised my gun, ready to fire at him as he lay below me, but he dissolved into a dark smoke, appearing behind me.

"Not bad." He said, clapping his hands, which cause ten Talon agents to appear behind me. I placed a hand on Angela's, bringing her close. I whispered to her as Reyes taunted me. "When I yell, go. Run." I advised, and she shook her head. "No. Jesse I'm not leaving you. We stay together." She replied, refusing. My grip grew tighter.

Before I could yell, Angela took a shot to the shoulder, and she fell to the ground. She groaned in pain, and I screamed. "ANGELA!" I went to my knees beside her, holding her in my arms, applying pressure to the wound. "C'mon Angela!" I yelled, keeping my eyes locked on hers. She smiled, which confused me, as I frowned. Before I could even think as to why she was smiling I realized they aimed to shoot me. I placed her back down softly, and quickly firing my revolver at the men. Two bullets fired, two men died.

A barrage of bullets were fired upon me as I took every shot, bracing for each one. This must've been what Nathan felt like. I looked at Reyes, as he didn't fire. He just stared, his head glancing down at the ground. He almost seemed ashamed as the bullets entered my backside, flying through the other side like a knife through butter. The pain was unimaginable as I screamed in agonizing pain, feeling every shot rip and tear through my flesh.

The fire stopped, and they left me. Reyes remained in front of me. He stood there, as I drew my raspy breaths. I could feel Nathan pulling me to him. To death. "I'm sorry." Reyes said. He turned, following the others, leaving me to die. Angela was now beside me, as she leaned over me. My eyes darted around my surroundings. "Stay with me." She ordered, and I coughed, the warm red liquid trickling out my mouth, down my nostrils. So this was what it felt like. Death. Surprisingly, I felt calm. Nothing hurt anymore, as I focused on Angela.

I was almost happy to know I'd be dying. I could see Nathan. I'd been long overdue to visit him at the bar in the sky. He'd been waiting for a while now. I could almost feel him. Brother. I would've called that out if I had the strength left to speak. I noticed new planes in the sky, different colors. I noticed a man to my left. He had his short brown hair, brown eyes meeting mine, as he didn't hesitate to take off his suit coat to use to stop the bleeding. I recognized Elijah Woodkid, and his planes overhead. Maybe they'd drive them out. Hopefully. But now, I could let the men who picked me up take me away. I've been waiting too long, Nate.

 **Oh my lanta these things are getting juicy. Good old betrayal once again. I thought it would be neat if Jesse and Nathan both suffered at the hands of Gabriel in a way. Now that we are nearing the climax and conclusion of the story, I had a few ideas for future stories after I'm finished with this one. I wanted to share this idea with you all in hopes to see what you'd all think. I was thinking of making a spinoff story of Deadlock about Nathan's time in Blackwatch. I had many ideas I couldn't integrate into the story because I thought it would make it too long. I always wanted to add the chapters, and felt it'd be cool to go back to the Blackwatch days. Who doesn't want more young Nathan and Jesse? Idk, I thought that'd be cool. Let me know with a review how you felt about this chapter, or my idea of a spinoff story.**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: Follow Me, One Last Time

Jesse's POV

God damn did my head hurt. It throbbed like the god damn bullets fired at me hit my skull rather than chest and spine. And now that I thought about that, my chest experienced a searing pain shoot through it. It was all I could do to not yell in pain. A low hissing sound escaped my mouth behind clenched teeth, as I gripped the white covers draped on me. How the hell I survived this, I had no idea. No doubt one of Angela's miraculous resurrections.

I stretched my hands, looking around. My hat lay beside me, to my right, on top of the desk that sat beside me. A relief flew through me. The hat was the one thing I ever took responsibility for in my whole life. But an overwhelming sense of fear and dread soon pained me. What the hell happened while I was out?

I was certain I'd seen Woodkid to my left before I fell unconscious, and his planes soaring overhead. The people who picked me up must've been his own personal forces. Everything was coming back to me. Gabriel tried to kill me. Or at least his men did. And Angela was shot as well. But I couldn't shake the feeling that he regretted the decision. When my eyes met his mask, he looked away. He refused to gaze upon his own doing. He was responsible for the pain. My blood, and many others, were on his hands. It must've been how Nathan felt.

My breathing was speeding up as I felt the adrenaline start to pump through my veins, giving me new found energy. I could look out my window beside the door, seeing people rummaging by it, their shadows extending over my eyes, shielding it from the lights out in the hallway. There was definitely more than our normal agents here. I could tell by the voices, the constant noise and movement. People going from place to place, worrying about their own agenda. I felt like I was back in the golden age. Like Overwatch was still around.

Were these Woodkid's men outside? It would certainly be a change from my normal routine. And a welcome one at that. When I first arrived here, I loathed the loud exchanges going on beside me as I worried about my own things. But as the years rolled by, I grew accustomed to it, and fell in love with the crowds that would gather around. Sometimes even enjoy all the events we needed to attend. All the awards and ceremonies. All the praise and love. The fans. The fame and fortune.

But that was the reason we came crumbling down in the first place. The constant scandals and drama, distracting us from our goal in the first place, leading to our inevitable downfall. Corruption spread through us like wildfire, and we started to treat victories in places like Numbani as popularity contests rather than simply doing it for the better. We wanted the positive attention back on us for as long as we could, to hopefully outshine the negative.

Nathan hated it. He hated that feeling. He wanted to be doing something right I suppose, rather than just doing it for good PR. He had seen Overwatch as this just, independent, and righteous organization used for good. It was, back in the day. When it was still a strike team. When it was only a few hundred. When it wasn't thousands and thousands of people to look after. Every time one agent messed up, domestic abuse, drug abuse, alcoholism, suicide, murder, assault, the news and media always blamed us. We took the fall for it. It was simply too many people to worry about.

It was making my blood boil all over again, my breathing becoming labored, and I soon began coughing, my heart rate sky rocketing. Soon beeps of the monitors were going crazy, sounding off at every opportunity. Soon enough, a woman who I was hoping to see arrived. The head of our medical division, the angel of Overwatch. Angela.

She wore her white lab coat, a name tag just above her shirt pocket. It read; Angela Ziegler, Head of Medical Division. Now that was a site to behold. That must've gathered tons of dust over the years, along with that coat of hers. I was growing nostalgic again. Her pens she always carried, along with that tablet, her glasses she wore around her neck. Her hair up in a tight ponytail once again. I smiled, and I don't think it left my face for a while.

Despite the pain, I still managed to speak relatively well. The wonders of modern medicine. Angela really was a miracle worker. Under any other doctors supervision, I'd be barely breathing. But I was always in good hands with her. She had a worried look about her, and she looked as if she hadn't a slept in weeks. The dark bags under her eyes gave it away.

"Angie? That you?" I groaned, feeling the air run through my dry throat. She pressed a multitude of buttons on the monitors around me, and the beeping soon deceased, which was much to my enjoyment. Then she knelt beside my bed, placing a hand on my forehead. It reminded me of how my mother would check my temperature when I felt sick.

"Jesse. It's so good to see you awake. I've been worried sick." She admitted, and I forced a burdened chuckle. "Don't worry bout me doc. It'll take more than that to kill me." I said, and she grinned, turning to the door for a moment, before returning her attention to me. "Things are weird. It's like we're back to the old days. Woodkid's men are outside, and people have their uniforms and agent have their gear. The blue and yellow have been sorely missed around here." She let out a giddy chuckle.

Soon her excitement turned to worry again, as she grew serious. "The attack on Gibraltar left many agents wounded, including you of course. I've been busy getting everyone back to their former strength. We have a very important mission coming up. Jack informs me it may very well be our last. We have the power now. We have the people necessary. It's all up to this." She sighed, and I frowned.

"I suppose so. We'll get it done. I've been looking forward to it. Vengeance for Nathan." I muttered. She nodded. "Things won't be easy, Jesse. Emily Kirkland has escaped prison, and has full forces in Talon. They are planning something huge. It's up to us to attack before that happens. That's why we attack in three days. I've never been more stressed in my life." She said, and I placed a hand on her head, feeling her golden locks in my hand. I smiled.

"It's fine, Angie. We've been through worse, ain't we? We just need to focus, and you ain't gotta worry 'bout me. I'll be ready." I assured her, but she shook her head, smiling a bit. "Worrying about you is my job, Jesse. And I don't want you or anyone else dying in the coming fight. Everything is depending on this. Victory means everything. Defeat means our death, along with Overwatch, and our ideals. The death of Nathan's memory. I can't sleep anymore. Not now, with all this work." Angela said, her head in her hands as she stared at the floor.

I began to sit up, my abdomen and muscles protesting against the idea, but my mind was too stubborn to give up. A light groan came from me, alerting Angela, as she placed a hand on my chest. "You shouldn't try to move." She advised me, but I ignored her warnings, pushing upwards. The sheets fell of my chest, revealing the healing scars. Every bullet left its mark.

A sigh escaped me as I sat up fully, straightening my back, many audible pops coming from it. Angela lent a hand, as I took it, as she helped me stand up. "Be a doll and grab my hat will ya?" I asked, as she reached behind us, picking it up off the desk, soon placing it on my messy hair. I silently thanked her. "We're going for a walk. Ya need to take your pretty lil' mind off this. We'll walk 'till I'm sure you're confident in us. Now come on." I said, placing a hand around her waist, holding her close. I needed her for support. I could barely stand. I heard her begin to protest, before she stopped herself. She's gotten used to my stubborn ways.

So we walked. And talked. Just about things that caught our eye, as she caught me up on everything that happened in the past week. The base was buzzing, and as alive as it used to be in its former glory. We smiled to ourselves about it. It was good to see. As I stumbled through the crowded hallways and rooms, I could make out Jack and Ana in uniform, with their coats on, Ana with her typical cap on. Lena was wearing her suit she wore in her first few months here. Hell, Genji had the Overwatch symbol on his chest. Overwatch was really back. And we meant business. And the best thing, there were no Blackwatch suits. It made us feel so much more united. We weren't separated any longer. We were all working towards the same goal. And I loved it.

But we stopped at one point in particular. Angela had already seen it, but she kept quiet. When I noticed it, she simply let me take it in. There were no words to be said. A tear ran down my cheek, as I hugged her quickly.

It was a memorial to Nathan. The stone had words engraved into it, displaying them proudly in a nice polish, with the Overwatch symbol shown brightly. For the first time in years, that symbol wasn't shown hesitantly. And behind it, was the very coat bestowed to Nathan the day he died. It wasn't even cleaned up. Simply left how it was. The holes in it were both disturbing and haunting as it showed everywhere he took a shot. But he took the shots for us. And hanging beside it, was his gun, looking as clean as it always did. I smiled brightly, reading the words.

"Let the brave man who sacrificed himself for this organization live on forever in our memory and hearts. This memorial is dedicated to Nathan Parker, beloved Commander of Overwatch, who led his fellow agents to victory, with a smile on his face. He will be sorely missed."

Angela and I both smiled at each other, remembering Nathan, just before we'd have to venture forth into the crossfire one last time. We didn't say anything, only embracing each other in silence. I knew, no matter what happened, we had each other. And that's all I needed to know.

 _Flashback_

 _Angela's POV_

 _Keeping to myself was a normal thing I did around my fellow agents. I always figured it was best to make our engagements short and to the point. I always read up on their files before ever speaking with them, thoroughly reading to be ready for what to expect to make sure we didn't waste our time on such things as small talk rather than actual work. And for the most part, I did so. It worked. I even made many friends, though I always kept my distance._

 _Becoming too attached to someone would get in the way of my work here. Especially if it was a romantic interest. I came here to work and help people, and I left my original office to work for Overwatch because I figured I'd be able to help more people. Helping people was what I was good at. Flirting with agents was not on my top priorities. Never would be._

 _So why, oh why did I act this way around Nathan? He was a smug, over confident, uneducated, violent, and ill tempered man. He came from the Deadlock Gang, and his files only worsened my view towards him. He worked in Blackwatch, Overwatch's covert ops, and every time he came from a mission he had blood covering his uniform._

 _But every time I saw something negative about him, I saw three positive things. He was surprisingly kind hearted and good spirited. For his little education, he was rather well spoken, and disciplined, no doubt coming from his training with Reyes. He also seemed to enjoy his time with me, and got along well with other people. He was charming, and rather handsome. He was a gentleman, and was a rare find, especially in this field._

 _He was still a threat to my work here. I would not allow him to distract me. Besides, it would never work. He was so used to violence and guns, and had killed hundreds, and I'd yet to kill someone. I was against violence. But when we spoke, he seemed hesitant to admit he was a killer. I don't think he took pride in that fact. Every time it was brought up during one of his physicals, he'd frown, and turn away. I felt guilty for bringing it up sometimes._

 _He clearly had scars emotionally and physically. But I shouldn't be worrying about that. I quickly snapped to my senses, placing a hand on my forehead as I sighed deeply, wondering why I even came to this entire arrangement. This was not the place for me, with all this alcohol and laughter. I could be getting my research done. I could be solving a way for Genji to taste again. But instead, I was by myself while Nathan and his friends celebrated their successful mission. It was supposedly the biggest mission Blackwatch took, and it was a wild success, mostly due to Reyes, Jesse, and of course, Nathan._

 _They had been rejoicing something, speaking about how they worked so well together during that mission. Supposedly Nathan killed 12 people in 30 seconds. Congratulations, you destroyed 12 families in 30 seconds. I found myself standing up, sneaking away unnoticed. I don't know why I wasted my time. Perhaps I was blinded by my attraction to him. I took one look back, swooning over his good looks. His eyes were so-_

 _I turned away, feeling like a school girl. I was a grown woman. I was Dr. Angela Ziegler. Head of Overwatch's Medical Division. I wasn't some blushing maiden. It was idiotic to even come here._

 _Sitting in my office once more, drumming my fingers in annoyance at myself for wasting precious time, I got to work on a new project. I was tasked with drawing out designs for its construction, carefully writing with my pen. But my thoughts distracted me again. Biting my lip, I placed my work down. I just needed to clear my head._

 _I was about to stand from my desk, and move towards the door, hoping a bit of coffee would set my mind straight. But three distinct, sharp knocks came from behind my door. Nathan. It was him._

 _I hesitantly called out, saying he could enter. As soon as I said so, he opened diligently, smiling as soon as he saw me. "Ah I was wondering where you headed off to. Reyes is actually dancing, you gotta see it." He said, laughing, before frowning. "Ya alright Dr. Ziegler? I know parties aren't really your thing but I wanted you to come on down. Could do you some good to distract yourself."_

 _'Oh please you distract me enough.' I bit my tongue, as he rummaged a hand through his long, brown hair, that reached the beginning of his neck. "I'm fine. Thank you for inviting me." I said courteously, before he sighed. "Look, Doc, I know you may not like me, and my constant flirting may be annoying, but I really just want to get to know you a little better."_

 _I smiled. "Well, my favorite color is yellow." I joked, which earned a snicker out of him. "See, I just really want to know the real Angela Ziegler. Not the doctor. Not my colleague. I want to know my friend."_

 _I thought for a moment about it, as he flashed a cocky grin at me. I grew to absolutely adore that grin. I couldn't help but find it on my lips as well. "Okay, Nathan Parker, what would you like to know?" I asked. He tipped his hat up a bit, his eyes meeting mine. "Well, what do you do for fun?" He asked, and I raised an eyebrow. "Well I work with you all to help patients in need."_

 _He shook his head. "I meant fun! Ya know, like a hobby. I always preferred sports. Ya like sports?" He inquired. I giggled at his enthusiasm to get to know me. I was flattered. "Well, I do enjoy tennis." I admitted, and he smiled. "Ah! I always pegged you for a tennis player. My ma used to love tennis, you remind me of her." He replied, and I smiled. "How so?"_

 _"Well you're both very intelligent. You're kind. You both thought violence was dumb. You smack me upside the head when I do something dumb." He joked, and I laughed. "I only did it once!" I responded, remembering doing so. He jumped into a firefight empty handed just to get me. Of course I was grateful, but it was stupid, reckless...but charming. Very, very charming._

 _He stopped, pausing for a moment as his eyes met mine. "You're both very beautiful." He said, his smile as contagious as ever. I blushed, as he smirked, before shaking his head, as if clearing his head of these suggestive thoughts. "Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to flirt. Just natural I guess-"_

 _"It is fine, Nathan. After all, we are trying to get to know one another. If flirtatiousness is one of your traits, by all means, show me." I teased, as he bit his lip. "Oh, the angel of Overwatch associating her self with such riff-raff as Nathan Parker." He joked, talking in a mocking, snobby tone._

 _"Perhaps I like riff raff." I said. He laughed. "I'm sure you do. You're stuck with me either way, Doc. It's best we start liking each other seeing as we are going to be together often." He grinned, winking at me. "I suppose we should. Nathan Parker, I appreciate you coming here." I said, and he leaned forward in his seat. "Just Nate, Dr. Ziegler."_

 _I frowned at the formality in his tone. He said so himself, it's best start to enjoy my time with him. I realized if we were to be friends, he shouldn't have to see me as a superior. I wanted us to be friends, so I flashed a grin his way, and he smiled in response._

 _"Please, call me Angela."_

I snapped from my thoughts as I awoke from my sleep. It was the day. It was our last mission. It was everything. It took all my strength to not throw up. I sighed, sitting up in bed. This feeling reminded me of the feeling I had years ago, in our mission against Doomfist in Numbani. When I had to be with a squadron, with Nathan, Jesse, and Genji. They took good care of me in hindsight, and Nathan almost died because he threw me out of the way. Rubble was crumbling around us, but he stood tall, pushing me away, separating us. By the time I got to him with everyone else, he was covered in blood and dirt, rubble all around him. He had too many broken bones to count. But he still smiled when he saw us.

I wish I had that confidence and demeanor he always had before a mission, and even during one. He always put others before himself. I can't believe I was only now catching on to his heroic tendencies. But just like in our missions together before, I'd stand tall, even if the roof crumbles to pieces around us. I was going to follow them, one last time.

 **I apologize for the delay. I've been busy with family and vacation over the course of the week. I'm just barely cranking this out, running on coffee and all the motivation I scrounged up. I can't promise the next chapter will be out in a few days, since my schedule has been real busy, but know I'm still working on it! This chapter was fun to write though. I enjoyed the little flashback displaying the beginning of Nathan and Angela's friendship, and eventually, relationship. The final fight is coming next. The last few chapters are here. Let's make them good huh? I can't wait for you guys to read them.**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: An End of an Era

Jesse's POV

My right hand trembled as the planes took off into the horizon. They were going to be the first ones to the fight. And I'd be waiting for them to come back. Nerves were never something new to me before a fight. They were good, kept you on your toes and wary. Kept you alive. But this time seemed different, knowing the past decade of my life was on the line. Everything I did during that time, all leads up to this. Failure was not an option.

Nothing mattered except for these next moments. My friends depend on me. And I depend on them. Nathan's memory is on the line. Overwatch, was on the line. I couldn't lose this fight. It may very well be my last fight, in victory, or in defeat.

I couldn't help but go over the plans in my head once more, in hopes of not forgetting them in the madness that would soon follow. The men and women being sent in those planes were a lure into a trap. We were to entice the Talon planes and agents to follow us, and soon our anti-aircraft guns would tear them to shreds, forcing them to land on the ground. When they did, Jack would lead the charge to them, as we would storm the beaches they would land on. Hopefully, Reyes would be on one of those frigates. Or maybe even Kirkland. Either of their deaths would be a major victory for our cause.

I'd already told myself I couldn't go easy, even on Reyes if we were to cross paths in the battle. He would show me no mercy, so neither should I. But it kept bothering me. He didn't seem to want this. He didn't want a fight. He seemed purely saddened by his choices. I thought for sure I was getting through to the real Reyes. Not Reaper. Reyes. I thought maybe I could bring him back, or at least some of him. I suppose it was rather naive of me to believe I could do that in hindsight. But he forced my hand. The next time I see him, must be my last. Or it'll be the last breath I take.

For now, all we had to do was wait. The worst part of a battle. Knowing full well horrible things are going on around you, but you are stuck waiting. But I had a role to play. My fellow agents, and Woodkid's men were counting on me to fulfill it. All of the agents were stuck in the same position, as we all dealt with it in our own ways. Some in calm, some in nervous waves, but we still kept ourselves moving. Ana was having tea. Jack was reviewing battle plans and strategy with Winston. Pharah was shining her amor, along with Reinhardt. Torbjorn was working on his turrets. So was Symmetra. Angela was sitting near Nathan's grave. Lucio and Hana were just chatting, clearly nervous. Lena kept testing her chronal accelerator, and looking at a photo of Emily, her girlfriend. I hope she saw her soon. Zarya was stretching. Genji was meditating with Tekartha Zenyatta. Mei simply read her books.

That left me to wander the base aimlessly, thinking and worrying to myself. I must've been talking to myself, because Ana called my name, clearly hearing me. I was outside her door, so I figured I'd enter.

She sat there calmly, sipping her tea as she looked curiously over at me, motioning for me to sit in the empty seat beside her at the table. I did as told, letting out a nervous shutter. For what seemed like ages, neither of us said a word. It was more nerve racking than the on coming battle. By the time I mustered the courage to try and say something, she was already talking. "Are you nervous, Jesse?" She questioned. The words caught me off guard, as I took a moment to ask myself if I was nervous. But it was easy to tell, even without words.

My hand drummed on the table nervously, and my foot tapped impatiently as I waited for the fight. "Yeah. You?" I returned the question. She took another sip of tea, before setting it down. "I always worry before a fight. Not for myself, but for my enemies." She said, and the response took me by surprise. "You worry about Talon?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. I worry they will remember their training. Their nerves won't get the better of them. I worry that a shot fired at me in the hell coming towards us will be the one. I worry I won't see the world a better place. I worry about that." She stated normally, as if she was talking about what she had for breakfast. I paused for a moment, pursing my lips in contemplation. "Do you know why, child?" She asked a question once more.

"Not really, no." I admitted, dumbfounded by her worries. I thought she was worried about us. "I worry about that, rather than you and the others, because I trust you all. I know you can get the job done. I just worry the enemy can do the same. I know I have you all watching my back. I know I will play my part in the battle to come. Do you?"

I frowned, tipping my hat up a bit, keeping it balanced and secure on my head. "Yeah. I'll do what I gotta do. I know I'll get it done." I answered, and that was the first time I seemed sure. My voice didn't waver with worry and stress. She smiled at the response, grabbing the kettle in the middle of the table. She poured a cup of tea diligently for me, sliding it to my end of the table, before picking up hers, placing it near her lips, before speaking once more. "Then you have nothing to worry about." She said, before sipping more of her tea.

I looked down at the cup near my right hand. I never particularly enjoyed tea, but figured I may as well. It may very well be the last thing I drink. It's best I enjoy it, especially with a long time friend and companion, Ana Amari. I smirked, raising the cup to my lips as well, before muttering. "Bottoms up."

Later...

The guns sounded like drums as the planes of Talon crashed around us, as Ana and I looked out the windows. It looked like hell was breaking loose outside. I turned to Ana, who grabbed her rifle, adjusting the cap on her head. "It's time, child." She stated calmly, as I let out a nervous sigh, shuttering as I did so. "I ain't much for standing around anyways." I muttered, my grip tightening on my Peacekeeper, strapped to my waist.

We walked in utter silence as the sound of iron shots banged outside, echoing inside my head. The rhythm of the drums dictating the rhythm my footsteps went along with. I kept my eyes forward, trying to look as confident as I could. We passed the memorial to Nathan, as I took one final glance at it. This was all for him. I hope I could make him proud.

By the time we arrived at the gates, Ana placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'll be in the watch tower. I'll be looking out for you, Jesse. Stay safe, and good luck." She advised, as I smiled, shaking her hand, meeting her eye. "You too Amari." I responded, before she nodded, heading off without another word. I watched her go for a minute, my hand nervously twitching. "You too." I muttered again, for good measure.

I turned to the men and women packed into the tight corridor, as we awaited the moment to strike. Most of them stood there, staring out the window. We were to storm the beaches, with Jack at the front, leading the charge on the landed planes outside. I could already see the smoke coming from the downed planes. This was gonna be dangerous. But I always loved the danger.

I wasn't alone. Probably a good hundred men and women in here. Along with that, Reinhardt stood there confidently, foot resting on his hammer, as he awaited the orders. Jack was of course at the front, going over the plans for everyone. Fareeha smiled at me, punching my shoulder playfully as she made her way to me. "You ready, Jesse?" She asked, and I smirked, patting her head, reminded of the times I'd do that when she was just a young teen.

"You know it. Keep them skies clear for me ya hear?" She grinned. "Of course. Take out any snipers will ya?" She returned the same request, and I nodded. For a moment, we simply stared at each other, as the light reflected off her polished and shiny armor. I could almost use it as a mirror. "Hey Fareeha, ju-just be careful, alright?" I told her, and she frowned. For a moment I thought I offended her, before she quickly hugged me. "You too, Jesse."

We broke off, smiling at each other once more. A sigh escaped me. This was it. The clock was ticking down, as the people behind us situated themselves, reloading with a seemingly endless amount of clicks and locks. I already knew I was ready, having dozens upon dozens of bullets strapped in a patch on my belt. It was time again, wasn't it? To go off to hell and back with my family? To follow them into whatever hell awaited us? But I'd gladly do so a million times.

I was standing beside Jack, as he soon gave the order, as the doors opened, and a monsoon of us came pouring out all together with a loud battle cry. Fareeha was already in the skies, firing away as I sprinted beside Jack and the others. The Talon agents were not ready as they fired wildly at the crowd. I ducked one bullet, but it hit the man behind me. I had no time to wait for the uninitiated and pity the wounded and weak.

Reinhardt placed up his shield as we needed covering fire, as he laughed. "IS THAT ALL?!" He taunted, and I smirked. I fired my first shot, taking out a man with his sights on Fareeha. Jack was beside me, unloading on the unsuspecting agents. The others charged and found their own cover amidst the debris, as this firefight just began.

Ana shot two men in quick succession with her rifle, as I heard her mutter under her breath something in Egyptian over the comms. Reinhardt dropped his shield as Jack and I both rolled to cover. We stood behind a fallen attack helicopter. "Ain't what ya expected old man?" I joked, reloading my gun as he did too. I overheard Reinhardt charging into the gunfire, as Ana scolding him like always. Jack only grunted in response to the taunt.

I peeked out once more, spotting most of them were already dead. That was only a first wave, as more of them were coming from the right. I unloaded six bullets, all hitting their marks, as their blood painted the sand below them, as the waves washed their corpses ashore. The sea would turn red by this rate.

That was the first wave. We weren't gonna stay out too long, so we didn't get cornered. Fareeha unleashed a barrage of rockets upon them, as I could see them be sent flying. Soon the snipers tried to target her, before Ana shot them down. "Nobody touches my baby." She said, firing once more.

The rest of the Talon agents charged forward, as we prepared ourselves. We stood our ground, as we fired upon them. Jack was hitting every shot, the men dropping like flies around him. "Save some for me." Fareeha complained. "Don't get cocky." Jack replied, as I smirked a bit. He always was a man to crash the party.

I fired one shot, as it hit a man's grenade by accident, as it hit it before he could release it from his hand, as an explosion erupted in the middle of them, killing five people around him. "All luck." Fareeha snorted, as I laughed. "Says the one with rockets. Hard to miss with those." I taunted once more. Reinhardt laughed, sending a firestrike towards the crowd, as they all tried to push over one another to escape it. It was a feeble attempt.

Another bullet I fired hit a sniper in the side of the skull. "Ya welcome." I said to Fareeha, as she groaned. "I could've got him myself." She lied.

Too many of them were still coming. "Hey, it's Lucio. The ambush is ready!" He informed us through the comms. "Affirmative. We'll lead them back there. Men, move out!" He ordered. And as swiftly as we charged in, we retreated backwards, as Fareeha and Ana kept them off of us for the time being.

We could hear them charging in behind us as we ran back inside, leading them into the base. As we ran through, with Talon on our heels, as the rifle men and Torbjorn's turrets were stationed above waiting for them to have drawn them all inside, until they unleashed hell upon them, the bullets raining as they all screamed in agony as they died. The rest that's survived were picked off by Genji and Tracer as they ran around, flanking them. Genji jumped on top of Hana's mecha, as Hana let out an excited "Yeah!" I grinned a bit to myself, as we all caught our breath. Ana and Fareeha soon joined us, as the Talon agents were dead. We'd succeeded. We were victorious for this first battle!

Lena was the first to rejoice as she yelled, jumping in the air, fist pumping. "Yahoo!" She let out, as the men and women celebrated around us. Hana got out of her mecha, hugging Lucio. Angela laughed a bit. Reinhardt bellowed as he always did, letting out a large roar. Even Torbjorn smiled. Even Zarya. It was a very rare sight to see. I smiled, hugging Ana and Fareeha.

But it never was that easy was it? "Settle down. We still have work to do. Let's get the wounded inside and treated. We need to-"

Before Jack could finish his orders, a sniper shot rang out, and a man dropped dead. As we all jumped back in shock, I could make out Reaper leading what seemed like a good hundred men behind him. And with him, stood Kirkland, as she let them all run past her. I could see her evil grin as she looked right at me. She wanted me dead.

I quickly withdrew my Peacekeeper, firing at the men as they charged at us. I took four out, before having to reload, missing two shots in panic. Jack stood tall, ordering us to retreat back to the med bay behind us, which was a tight corridor, good for an ambush. I stayed with Jack though, as Reinhardt stood in front of us, shielding us. "Stand by each other, remember?" I reminded him, referring to the talk we had a few hours ago. As the others ran by us, following the orders, all of our fellow agents stood our ground. Ana stood beside me, along with Angela and Genji. Fareeha stood by us too, and the others were right behind us. "Look, we gotta go! We won't be any use to the world if we're dead!" Lena protested, as I nodded in agreement.

"We need to fall back." Winston said, placing a shield around us, as we all supported one another, firing to keep them back so we could retreat.

As soon as we fell back behind the doors, we realized this may be our last moments together. As we sealed it shut, but they were rigging explosives to blow through it. We all stood together, with the others behind us. If this was our last moments, we'd go out like heroes. I won't back down. I will stand by them. No matter what.

I found myself singing a song Nathan and I sang a lot in our times together. I could still remember it note for note. And I smiled, knowing I may very well end up dying today, surrounded by loved ones.

 _When the night has come_

 _And the land is dark_

 _And the moon is the only light we'll see_

 _No I won't be afraid_

 _No I won't be afraid_

 _Just as long as you stand_

 _Stand by me_

I gripped Ana and Angela's hand, as they looked down in confusion. I simply smiled. It was surprising to hear somebody in the crowd of people behind me begin to sing. And other people too. Before I knew it, I had what seemed like hundreds singing with me. They continued the song, as I looked at the agents I'd spend the better part of my life with.

"I love you guys. I ain't never really said it before. Whenever I push y'all too hard, it's because I love you and I care about you. Because I believe in you. 'Cause I know we'd pull through. I know we're family. This ain't the end. Stand together. Walk tall, my friends."

Before anyone could respond to the emotions I poured out, the doors blew open, as we began to fire straight through the door. Was it odd that I was sort of thankful no one got the chance to respond to that? I never did like being emotional. I never liked showing it. I was never good at it. But it was my last chance to say it. I was grateful I got to meet them. I was grateful I got to know them and call them friends. I was gonna stand by them. Through it all.

We could hear them all fall and scream as they fell over one another, stepping over a wall of dead bodies that was beginning to form at the entrance. I didn't stop firing, endlessly pumping out the bullets in every direction. It became muscle memory to simply reload, fire, reload, fire, reload, fire. And each shot I knew I probably took one of these Talon bastards with me.

A mist seemed to envelop us, before it formed into Reyes, as he spun around, firing in every direction as he shouted. "Die! Die! Die!" Two bullets hit me, one in the arm, the other in the chest. I hit the ground, groaning in pain. I heard Angela call my name, before falling down beside me, blood trickling out of her forehead. The bullet just grazed her. I let out a sigh of relief.

The Talon agents poured in, firing at the men and women behind us, as I could make out every scream of agony. We lead them to their deaths. This was our fault. I slowly stood, groaning in pain, as I did, Kirkland walking right by us, smiling to herself, pleased with the sight. I tried to grab my gun, but I couldn't find it in the mess that was around me. I found Ana beside me, as she writhed in pain, but Reaper hit her with the butt of his gun, moving towards Jack. She was out cold. I turned left, finding Genji and Zenyatta, and I couldn't tell if they were dead or not. I had no time to check either.

I looked down, finding Fareeha lying beside me, her helmet cracked, her eyes shut. I held a hand on her forehead, another on my chest, as the blood poured out at an unsettling rate. I coughed, the blood splattering on the floor around me. My friends lie dead or unconscious around me. "What've you...done..." I trailed off, reaching for Kirkland. She placed a finger on my lips, hushing me, as she pushed my head back into the hard floor, and everything went black.

Later...

When I awoke, I was on my knees, completely disarmed, with all my friends around me, most of them now conscious. "Jesse! Oh good, you're awake. I was worried." Ana whispered, as I turned to meet her, as she was to my left. I tried to speak, but only groaned in pain, as one of Kirkland's me punched me. "Zip it cowboy." He ordered. I growled, glaring at him.

I looked around me, as Angela was still unconscious, her forehead bleeding profusely, along with her shoulder. Fareeha was bleeding from a wound in the leg. And Lena's accelerator was sparking, and her goggles were cracked. Jack's body was bloodied, along with his face. He seemed the worst. Reinhardt had a scratch on his cheek bleeding bad, and a wound in his left leg. The others I couldn't quite make out. But they probably didn't fare any better than us. I looked down, my chest still bleeding, but my arm wasn't too bad. Must've barely grazed it.

I could make out the faint colors of the coat Nathan wore hanging on the wall with my blurry vision. It was the memorial! Why were we here? Was this some sort of sick twisted joke to remind us what happened to the last man who rebelled against Kirkland? But his hat was missing.

Before I could react to that realization, I heard faint whistling coming from the hallway to my right, as Kirkland appeared in the corner of my eye, Reyes at her back. He had his shotguns ready like he was going to execute us. He refused to look at any of us. He kept close to her, like her own personal lap dog.

She wore Nathan's hat on her head, mocking us and practically dancing on his grave. I tried to stand up, but I was kicked back down to my knees, as they held me there. "Ah so here we are. Great to see everyone is alright. So, did we have fun?" She taunted, snickering a bit. "No? Awww, well I did." She said, moving over to the memorial, reading it. "Hmph, I recall that smile of his. It was unmistakable. Although they do need to fix it. He wasn't very happy when he was full of holes. But, rest in peace, Nathan. He will be missed." She lowered her head, before popping right up, full of enthusiasm.

She clasped her hands together. "Well, I see no reason to be throwing stones at the crippled. I suppose I should kill you all now. Reyes, be a dear and grab that beautiful young lady there." She ordered, pointing right at Angela. Her eyes widened, before she whispered something I couldn't make out, before being dragged out. "No! Stop!" I protested. I tried to stand, before feeling someone stuck their finger in my wound on the arm, as it burned like all seven hells. I screamed as loud as it hurt.

Angela's eyes met mine, as she shook her head. "Angie..." I muttered, too weak to say anything else. "Reyes, fire." She ordered, as he hesitated a bit, before raising his weapon, as Angela didn't flinch. I heard the others yelling for her to stop, but she didn't. She only smiled.

Right before the trigger was pulled, she yelled. "WAIT! I changed my mind. Jesse, you're first. Congratulations you convinced me. Bring him up here." She ordered, as I felt arms wrap around me, picking me up and dragging me along. As they did so, the took Angela and placed her back where she originated. Our eyes met as we crossed paths.

I wasn't ready for death. I didn't want it. I didn't want to meet my maker like everyone said I would. I didn't want to be judged for my actions and choices. I wasn't going to go quietly into that goodnight. I was gonna die free, with the taste of blood in my mouth, and know I died fighting. I'll die knowing I did everything I could to stop them.

As soon as they let me go, I sat up tall, looking at Reyes, down the end of the gun. I scowled, spitting. He didn't say anything. His hand shook. "Gabriel..." I said, almost feeling sorry for him. Feeling sorry for our past. Feeling sorry for what happened to us. We were friends. Partners. Companions. He was a father to me. The only one I had. And the one I deserved. He was hard on me, showed me tough love, but cared. He always did.

I closed my eyes, as I waited for the bang to end it all. For everything to go dark.

BANG!

I heard the gun fire, but I opened my eyes, and I was alive. I could see Reyes having turned to Kirkland, as she writhed in her own blood on the floor, her hands reaching up to her neck, completely shocked with her own demise. I was alive! She was dead!

Before I could react, he gave me a bag of weapons, containing many rifles, knives, and pistols. He dropped Peacekeeper to the floor. "Fight!" He ordered, firing on his own men, as they were still taking in everything that happened. They soon died as well. I took the chance to grab a knife and cut everyone loose, allowing them to run for the weapons, many of them in the bag. A few people had to deal with other things, such as a gun for Reinhardt, since that hammer couldn't fit in a bag like that.

I heard Reyes growl, taking a few shots, but he stood his ground. He killed the two snipers up top, while I covered him, shooting three in front of him. The other agents got together, as we worked together to watch every side. Angela met my eyes for a moment, and I nodded, smiling. She grinned warmly. I stood back to back with Reyes, shooting at those who would hit him in the back. I couldn't help but laugh. "Just like ol' times." I grinned. "Hmph." Was all I got in response. But he seemed relatively amused by the comment.

I turned to Jack, who was still quite injured, but kept firing. Angela held him steady, trying to heal his wounds. Lena was still having trouble, and Winston couldn't do too much. Reinhardt had his shield, but limped because of his wound. Lucio was cut along his stomach, revealing his rather toned abdomen since it tore through his shirt.

We may not have been at full strength, but we were winning. They were retreating, and they were being pushed back. We were working together like a unit. Like a strike team. Like a family.

I kept firing, until I heard a loud shot echo through the air, as I felt Reyes slump on my back, as I turned in curiosity at the sudden weight. He lay on my back, and started to fall as I turned, but I caught him before he hit the ground. Blood trickled out of his chest, as he coughed violently. "Form a circle! Nobody gets Gabriel!" Jack ordered, as they formed a tight circle around him. I stayed there, gripping his hand, trying to stop the bleeding. Angela rushed over, as she knelt beside him. I could hear everyone working to defend him. We weren't losing him. Not now.

"C'mon Gabe. Don't give up on me." I said, as he chuckled. "You did _kah_ good. I'm proud of _kah_ you." He said. "Don't talk like that Gabriel. I've got you." Angela said, trying her best to keep him alive. "I think you're too late... doc." He muttered, another brutal coughing fit overcoming him.

I heard the others rejoicing as the Talon agents retreated, as they were victorious once more. Soon enough, they all surrounded Gabriel. We were here for him. "Good...work... Jackie boy..." he chuckled, looking at Jack. "Gabe..." Jack said, looking at his once good friend. "Don't..." Reyes responded, placing his hand in mine.

"For...Nathan... I'm sorry. Just..one last...good deed." He groaned, before he took a deep breath, and finally exhaling, a word coming out as he expended his last bit of air.

"Jesse..."

He went cold, his body stopped moving, and his head went limp. "No. No no no no! NO NO NO!" I started pounding on his chest, begging for him to come back. He saved me. He saved us. He was supposed to live.

Ana pulled me away, pulling me into a hug, as I cried. I balled like a little baby. But I didn't care. I wanted him back. He was there for me, when I needed him most. I loved him. He was a father to me. The only one I ever got. And now he was gone.

I turned back to where he lay, as he seemed peaceful. He seemed like he wanted to go. He wanted to die. It was what was meant to happen to him all those years ago. And now, he could finally rest.

In the end, it really was just one last good deed.

 **And that's the last battle of the story. The death of Gabriel Reyes. The next chapter will be wrapping things up and ending the story as a whole. But fret not, I've got a new story on the way, and it may or may not be about Nathan... but anyways I have to inform you I may not be able to update for about a week because of vacation and spending time with the family. But trust me I'll get the other chapters out soon! You all have my word. Thanks for reading! Leave a review, let me know what you think about this chapter, or the story as a whole!**


	43. Chapter 43

**And finally, after weeks of anticipation, and a lot of procrastination and writers block, the FINAL chapter of Deadlocked is here! Now I know I know, it took me a damn long time to get this out. I really do apologize for that. I was just struggling with what to write and how to end this story I've spent so long crafting and creating it, simply ending it isn't an option. Writers block has never hit me so hard. But hey, look on the bright side! Here I am! Can't Think Uva User releasing his ending to Deadlocked, his favorite story by far!**

 **But never fear, my spin off story is coming soon, so you can get all the Nathan-y goodness you've all been deprived of. I've missed writing him. Oh man I've got tears in my eyes. Ah I'm getting all emotional! I just can't help it! My stories are my babies. And I just really appreciate all the support and feedback you all have given me. Thank you. From the bottom of my heart. This kind of stuff is everything to me. I hope you all enjoyed the clusterfuck (excuse my language) of a ride and experience this was, and I hope to see you in Nathan's future adventures!**

Chapter 43: Family

Jesse's POV

Six Months later...

Never before did I think I'd ever see an ending to this fight against injustice in the world. Let alone, did I think I'd be happy with the results. But here it was. The day I never thought I'd see. Overwatch was now legal again. The Petras Act has been officially nullified. We were officially back, and now, with a lot of support coming from the public.

I almost cried tears of joy at the sight of it on my holovid, as I turned it off, sighing, reclining back into my chair. I looked at all the documents on my desk, which were trapped under my feet, which I had comfortably propped up on the desk. I took a gander at my shiny dress shoes, almost able to use them as a mirror. Nothing like a bit of spit and polish to make you feel like a new man.

My feet fell off the desk as I stood from my chair, straightening my tie. I smirked, admiring the golden plaque on my desk, labeling "Jesse McCree". Ah I felt all fancy looking at it. I've grown accustomed to always looking up and following orders from my superiors. I didn't expect to _be_ a superior myself. I looked at the photo of Nathan, Gabe, and I, which was framed and placed on my desk, all of us smiling. Or at least what would pass for a smile for Gabriel. He never was one to smile.

A sad smile met my lips for a moment, thinking of Gabriel Reyes. Oh the things we'd been through. Not always together, sometimes unfortunately on the other side of the barrel, but in the end, we fought back to back, ready to face the world together, and he died in my arms. He seemed at peace, in his final moments. His actions before death led to this. He saved us. He killed Kirkland, and gave his life to protect us, his family.

He did what was right, when it mattered the most. Now look at us. I was the only survivor of the Three Musketeers, and I was living by the lessons those men taught me. A single tear rolled softly down my cheek, before I wiped it away with the back of my palm. Now wasn't a day for tears. It was a good day. It was Nathan's birthday. A day to be remembered.

I heard a knock at my door, before a man entered. I smiled, recognizing the soft grin of Woodkid. I secured my hat on my head, as I then shook his hand. "I thought I'd stop by before I left. I'm off to get to work finally. This is a day to celebrate in fact. Nathan Parker's birthday, the savior of Overwatch." He grinned, placing his hands in his pockets.

"I'm still gettin' used to that title. But I guess most people see him as a savior an' all, rather than an absolute goofball trying to redeem himself. I s'pose he got what he wanted." I laughed, as Elijah nodded his head. "I say he more than redeemed himself. Overwatch is back. I can't wait to see what you all do for the world." He said, before turning to exit.

As he opened the door, I stopped him. "Elijah, wait!" He turned, before I pulled him into a tight hug. He returned it, as he smiled one last time at me. "Thank you, for believing in us." I said, before he left.

I stood in my office, frozen in place, simply thinking about everything. This had turned out so well. This was everything to me. Overwatch was back.

As I exited my office, I turned to the crowded hallways, buzzing with agents and people moving around. I was starting to like it again. It reminded me of Blackwatch, back when everything was easy. When I could just do a mission, come back with Nathan, and then hang out. But now I actually had responsibilities and paperwork to take care of. My goodness did they have a lot of shit to sign that I wasn't properly made aware of.

Everyone was on the move, as the night was grinding to a halt. I straightened my posture, fiddling with a button on my suit, before moving forward, stumbling through the crowds. All of these new and young faces, all ready to get to work. All for a good cause once more. No more corruption. No covert ops. No scandals. Just Overwatch, and how it was meant to be.

Everyone I passed would greet me with a "Good evening sir" and a bright smile and formal salute. Now that, I'll never get used to. I was no sir. If only these kids knew everything I did. But I suppose there is nothing wrong with eager youth in our ranks. I would dismiss them quickly with a salute, and a grin. Nathan would've been having a ball. He always wanted to be a sir. I let loose a chuckle, thinking to myself of all the things he promised he'd do if he was ever in the position to do so. 'One day I'm gonna salute them, then while I'm doing so, my foot will accidentally kick up in a spasm and hit them right in the nuts! Just you wait...' The memories I had came flooding back, as I probably looked like a mad man, laughing to myself.

Soon enough I had navigated out of the crowds, stopping by my favorite place in the headquarters, Nathan's memorial. And I smiled, finding Lena standing there, her suit on, a backpack on her, most likely holding her chronal accelerator, as she placed a hand on the wall that displayed his coat. Most people in the crowd generally avoided that area when any of the original members are there. Mostly out of respect, but probably some out of them trying to avoid a really awkward situation.

I placed a hand on Lena's shoulder, as I heard her sniff. "Oh, sorry luv. Didn't here ya comin'." She apologized, as I shook my head. "Ya ain't got nothin' to be sorry for." I grinned, as she perked up a bit, wiping away a tear. "I just figured I'd pay him one last visit, before the ceremony, and just let some things loose." She replied, her smile fading a bit.

"Ya alright?" I asked, and she nodded. "I'm fine luv. Just wish he was 'ere is all." She answered. "I hear ya. I wish that everyday. We had a good ride." I took my hat off, holding it to my chest. I heard Lena snicker about something, as I raised an eyebrow. "The Savior of Overwatch huh? Bet the wanker didn't think that would be what he's remembered for."

We both laughed at it, reminiscing of the times we had together. I couldn't help but stare in disbelief at what he had become. How far we had come. From two criminals raised in the Deadlock Gang, to one being a leader of a worldwide organization created to keep the peace of the world, while the other served as an inspiration to the entire world, where his birthday was celebrated as a reminder of those who sacrificed everything for a future they'll never see.

Another tear found its way down my cheek for the second time today, and I cursed myself for being so vulnerable. It's just I always thought we'd rule the world together. That we'd always have each other's back. That when the other needed someone to lean on, they wouldn't have to look far. But I guess fate had another idea for us. And although it wasn't ideal, it certainly wasn't one I'd be resistant to accept.

I sighed, as Lena smirked at me, pulling me into a hug. I didn't fight it. She always had an infectious personality. When we broke, we both smiled, not needing to say another word to one another, as we made our way through the crowds, arriving at our destination.

It was rather crowded, with a lot of people talking and bright flashes and even a red carpet to walk along. We both had to walk arm in arm, smiling at the different cameras and waving at the crowds and different reporters. We'd come so far since the recall. I never thought this would be my most uncomfortable moment. I always hated events like this. But when you're one of the leaders of Overwatch, and the best friend of the man being celebrated, it would be frowned upon if to be absent.

As we reached the end, we separated, going to our different seats on the stage in front of us. The lights were damn near blinding, as I smiled at everyone as I passed them. I found my seat by Ana and Angela, sitting in the middle of them. To the right of Angela sat Jack, who was funny enough to see here. He wouldn't be here if anyone was to know of his vigilante past as Soldier 76, but we let that slide. Of course as an organization like this, we had to keep some information secret.

"Aren't you two ladies looking as lovely as ever?" I grinned, as Angela blushed, while Ana more of rolled her eye. "You are looking pretty good yourself, Jesse." Ana responded, as she kissed my cheek. "Awww." I heard Jack mutter, smirking, before Ana discreetly kicked him. Just like old times.

Before I knew it, the event kicked off, with Winston welcoming and thanking everyone who attended. He went on an on about how far we had all come as a group, and more importantly, a family. For a bit, I zoned off as he talked about our recall, and as he thanked us all individually for our hard work and dedication.

But I tuned back in as he started to speak of Nathan, the reason we're here. "And of course, this day is dedicated to a hero to us, and an example for all to follow, and a man I'm glad I can say was a friend to me, Nathan Parker." He said, as a framed portrait of him was to his left, the same one used at his funeral. "He came to us, from an unexpected origin for such a hero. He came from the Deadlock Gang. When he was first here, it was for interrogation. But when he was convinced to join with stern talk from his friend Jesse McCree, he joined. He was under command of Blackwatch Commander Gabriel Reyes, who, before his time as the infamous Reaper, was a successful commander, who helped Overwatch in many ways." He cleared his throat, Gabriel being a sensitive topic due to his actions as a terrorist.

"Under his command, he partook in many successful operations, and his most famous, when he fought face to face with Akande Ogundimu, better known as Doomfist, and successfully bought time for our team to regroup, and arrest him. Of course with a few broken bones, and many missing teeth, he was still happy to see the mission through." He grinned, earning a few laughs from the crowd.

"And during the recall, he took over as a commander of the reformed Overwatch, taking care of and training many new recruits. He also was in charge of our strikes against the terrorist organization, Talon. Through his leadership and friendship, he showed us how it was to be a family again." Winston paused, removing his glasses to wipe a tear. Many holograms popped up, displaying photos of him, along with us. The first one was of Nate and I, as he surprised me with the camera, as I was in the midst of sleeping, my eyes wide open, along with my mouth. Many people seemed to enjoy that one with all the laughter. I blushed a bit in embarrassment. But I laughed as well.

The second one was of him and Lucio and Hana, as he held them close in a tight hug, as he smiled brightly. That was taken by Angela, as he was in the midst of training them for their first mission. Lucio was laughing, and Hana was holding up a peace sign, winking. The next one, was of me and him, as we both smiled, tipping our hats down. The fourth, was of him and Zarya, as he was in the middle of screaming in pain as his arm was slammed down in the arm wrestling competition. Zarya was laughing, as I was in the background, looking on in shock. I remember Lena taking that photo.

The fifth one, was of him and Ana, as he was scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment as he blushed, with Ana giving him a teasing look. It was back before Overwatch disbanded, with his Blackwatch gear still on, and she still had both eyes. I smirked, remembering how funny they were together. It only cemented my hatred towards Kirkland for taking him away from me.

The last one was of Angela and Nathan, which was taken during the celebration at the anniversary of Overwatch, where he was infamous for dancing with her. They were both smiling, they're eyes locked, and Angela wore a bright shade of red on her cheeks. They were both holding on to each other, as they almost looked like they were going to kiss. I remember that one, which was used to mock him for a bit. He didn't seem to mind. He in fact enjoyed that photo so much, he kept it in his pocket wherever he went.

I turned to Angela, as she was blushing just as much as she did in the photo, as the crowd let out a loud "Awww." I smirked, whispering to her. "Don't worry, I snuck that one in there for ya." I winked, as she smacked my hand playfully. "I'll get you for that, Jesse."

Winston began speaking again, as the crowd shushed themselves back into silence. "But, not everything was perfect. He worked with Emily Kirkland, who has now been exposed for her corruption, who worked with Talon herself, responsible for hundreds of murders. He was helping her arrest former Blackwatch agents, who had been reported for illegal activities. Two of the three, he caught, and they were prosecuted and charged for their crimes. But Ricky Johnson, a man who was innocent of the crimes, he saved from certain death."

I grimaced, as that wasn't a lie, but wasn't exactly the truth either. We purposely avoided his dark past and betrayal against Overwatch when he murdered Nathan, and attempted to kill Jack as well. Some things just had to be kept secret I guess. It was best they never knew what really went down before the Switzerland incident.

"Nathan found his daughter, who he refused to allow to be raised without parents. He stood up to Kirkland. But when she insisted on killing the man, he helped them escape, to live a happy life together. They now live happily together, now that they have been saved by Nathan. I was recently contacted by Ricky, who expressed his sorrows for Mr. Parker's demise."

For a bit, I thought about it. About why this all happened. It all started with Ricky. Nate died for a man who killed him before, and saved his daughter from a life he once had to live. It showed that even the smallest things, can have the biggest outcomes. They owed their lives to him. Many of us did. It was just a shame, that he'd never be able to see what he'd done.

"Once Nathan saved them, he was in danger. We worked together to expose her corruption, but although the mission was a success, Nathan had to sacrifice himself, to save us all. We still, to this day, mourn his loss, and wonder, how different it could be, if he was still here with us." He bowed his head for a moment. The room was utterly silent. It was as if we were all mourning again.

"But look around, at what his sacrifice has brought! It gave us a chance to end this nightmare, once and for all. And although the costs were high, we won. Talon was defeated, along with Kirkland and her injustice. We did not come here to only tell you the tale of the hero Nathan Parker was. We wanted to teach you a lesson, that I hope no one shall soon forget. We want you to know, that even the lowest of men, can become the best influence and inspire a generation. Nathan gave us a chance at peace. It's up to us, to not squander it. A new and reformed Overwatch is back, and we are here to show you are not wrong for placing trust in us. We have humanity's best interest in mind. We won't make the same mistakes of the past. This is an organization that stands for peace, and will continue to do so, in the name and vision of a man, who taught us to become what we were born to be, heroes. Nathan Parker, will live on, for an eternity."

For a moment, there was nothing. No clapping, no talking, just complete, and utter silence. I frowned, before an uproar of applause erupted from the crowd, as they all stood from their seats, showing their appreciation for Nathan. He had truly redeemed himself, that, I knew for sure.

"Thank you all for coming. The celebration on this beautiful day shall soon commence."

And with that, that was the signal for me to get horribly drunk. But for once, I wouldn't be alone. I'd have my family with me. We could all honor the man who brought us together, in the most appropriate way. Getting absolutely shitfaced. I couldn't help but laugh.

Later...

Now this was something. This celebration had become a rather fun time, all considering. My expectations were low of course, so maybe that had something to do with it. I expected a relentless amount of questions and reporters and cameramen in my face, but to my pleasant surprise, they took a backseat. They were all rather calm, and seemed humbled by the story of Nate. I enjoyed the quiet.

For a bit, it was nothing but us, the original members, and some of our close relatives or things like that. Lena had Emily over, who was always good for a smile. Quite the catch I must say. I wished them all the happiness in the world. It warmed my heart to see Lena like that. It showed even some of our youngest may be settling down.

I know I can use it. My muscles ache, and my bones are always creaking. I suppose living my entire life in a reckless fashion hasn't done me any favors recently. And then there's people like Reinhardt, where it's a wonder he's even able to hold that hammer, let alone swing it with such authority.

The place did get crowded soon though, despite the cafeteria's massive size. We sat at the center of it, with the recruits and reporters all around us. I mostly kept to myself and the others, ignoring almost everything else. With my family, it was much easier to drown out the noise. That, and a good bit of alcohol. Just a bit to take the edge off, not overkill. I'd like to be able to walk by the end of this. And I'd more importantly like to remember this night.

It was weird, how far we'd grown. I couldn't deny the overwhelming sense of family and friendship we had. It was a bond that could never be broken.

But sadly, the man who brought it back, isn't here to see the future he died for. He won't even see his friends again. He'll never be with Angela again. It was so easy to forget, that in all this happiness, it all resulted from a man who died painfully for it. Who took every shot, knowing those were his last moments. He took a leap of faith, and the sad thing is, he won't know if it was worth it. And that man, was my best friend, Nate.

But it's also easy to forget, he did it with a smile. He didn't regret it. He loved us with every fiber of his being. He would've done anything for us, and he made the ultimate sacrifice, knowing we, and Overwatch's ideals would live on. He always had something funny to say, some remark, some joke. He wasn't always serious. He knew how to be happy. And that's what made him such a good leader. When he took over that role, he never lost sight of what he was, and where he came from. He reminds me everyday, to be who I truly am. And I miss him sorely.

Soon enough, I realized I had tears rolling down my cheeks. I turned to Ana, who smiled softly, wiping them away with her thumbs as she held my face in her hands. "You alright, child?" She spoke softly, as I nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I just gotta get some fresh air alright? I'll be back soon." I whispered, before excusing myself from the table as the others continued speaking.

I walked swiftly out the doors, feeling the cold night breeze brush softly against my face. I sighed, my boots jingling as I whistled, keeping myself company. I let my feet lead me, paying no mind to where I was going. But I guess my mind had a place it preferred, and I found myself beside Nathan's grave.

For a moment, I only stared at it. It almost seemed unreal, for him to be dead. After everything we'd been through. We were brothers. And I'd be damned if I ever let him down.

"Jesse."

I heard a familiar voice sound behind me, making my eyes widen in surprise. I turned, and I found the same man that came to mind, staring right back at me, a wide smile. His hat was dipped low, with his hair neatly combed under his hat. He always was one for looks. I missed that smile. That damned smile.

"Nathan." I muttered, before he hugged me. He was actually here. I could feel him. Maybe I had one too many drinks. But I didn't want this vision, or whatever in the hell this was, to end. I never thought I'd see him again.

"I missed you, brother." He grinned, pulling away. I smirked, laughing a bit. "Of course you did. Ya always was sentimental." I joked, and I heard his laugh, which sent chills down my spine. "So are you. You've still got that hat. And you've kept my dream alive. So, maybe we're even on the whole sentimentality."

He stood beside me, and he was real. The moonlight reflected of him like he was there, and he projected a shadow, just he same as me. "I had to do somethin' right." I muttered, and he smiled. "We never were one for doing the right thing were we?" He asked, laughing to himself. "We're bandits. Always will be. Though you do have a new name, Savior of Overwatch." I teased, and he chuckled.

"I ain't no hero. Just some guy. I've done a lot of bad." He grimaced, his gaze falling to the ground. "Maybe so. But you're the damned closest person to a hero I've ever met."

"I guess we didn't come across many heroes in our time did we?" He grinned, as I snickered. "You've got that right. I wish you were here." I said, and he smiled, stepping closer to me.

"I am. I'm right here." He said, his index finger pointing right to my chest. "I'm always here. Because through it all..."

"You stood by me. So I'll stand by you." He finished. I smiled, looking down for a moment, before he disappeared.

I didn't bother looking for a trace of him. After all, he was right here, and always will be.

I began moving back to the cafeteria, about the pass the hallway holding the memorial to Nathan, for me to yet find another person there tonight. I walked towards them, finding Fareeha, sitting there calmly, with something illuminating her face. As I got closer, I recognized the object. A cupcake of all things, which had a candle stuck on top of it. I grinned.

"Hey." I said, and she turned, her shoulders tense, before they quickly relaxed, recognizing me. "Hello, Jesse." She replied, as she seemed to exhale slowly. "Whatcha doin'?" I asked, taking a seat right beside her, looking into her brown hues. She smiled softly, before beginning to speak again.

"Well, although we had a ceremony to celebrate, I don't think we properly celebrated Nate's birthday. After all, we didn't even have a cake. This may not be much, but it's all I could scrounge up. Besides, Uncle Nate never was one for big celebrations. I feel like everyone forgot his birthday. I feel like it's just me."

For a moment, I said nothing. I just smiled, and placed an arm around her shoulder. "Me too sport. Me too. We used to celebrate his birthday by goin' sleddin' with all the money we had. They always had the fake snow things down near Deadlock. I s'pose he always wanted to see real snow. Never did till Switzerland. So then we decided to go sledding down the sides of the mountains near the base." I said, and she laughed, as she placed the cupcake down near the memorial.

"That sounds like Nate." She responded, and I smirked. "Why? 'Cause it was stupid an' irresponsible?" I asked, and she shook her head. "No. Because it was childish. And it was with you. He always loved you." She said, and I paused, smiling. "I know he did. He loved you too. I mean, who couldn't? 'Justice rains from above!'" My own rendition of the classic line was rather poor compared to the real deal, as she giggled. "I'm serious! You were always the best around base." I grinned, and she blushed a bit. The first time I'd ever seen her do so. "Trying to charm me Jesse?" She teased. "Only if it's workin'."

We both laughed. I could make out footsteps behind us, and I turned, to find Angela there. She smiled. "May I join?" She asked politely. I grinned. "Of course Angie. Pop a squat." I answered, patting the floor beside me.

Soon enough, she sat beside me as well. I don't think she had anything to say. She just wanted to be here. For Nathan. For his birthday. For herself. Then, another pair of footsteps came behind, and I saw Genji. He nodded his head, taking a seat beside Angela. Then, I heard two sets of footsteps, and we all turned to see Lucio and Hana. They both smiled, and I returned the same. They both sat behind us, as Lucio whispered something to Hana, comforting her.

And soon enough, more came down. Jack and Ana sat beside Fareeha. Then Lena and Winston, who carried her on his back, and soon after, Torbjorn and Reinhardt. Then Zenyatta, then Zarya, then Mei, then Symmetra. Quickly it became all of us, gathered around the memorial.

No words were spoken. None were needed. It would be entirely unnecessary. This was just us, showing our appreciation, either with silence, sobs, or smiles, we showed it. And we all welcomed one another, all of us huddled around the singular candle, together, as a family. Nathan had brought us together, and we would stay this way. Through thick and thin. This was my family now.

A large grin met my face, as we all stared at the candle. I pulled Angela closer, as she let go of a few tears, and we watched, as what seemed like a sudden gust of wind extinguished the flame, and we all smiled. I knew who that was. It was Nate, blowing out his candles, making a wish.

 **I'm totally not crying. I'm not crying, you're crying! God damn ninjas cutting onions. I hope you all enjoyed my story as much as I did. Leave a review on how you feel about this story! It makes my day to make you all happy and hopefully brighten yours just as much as it does mine. I worked really hard on this story, and although there are mistakes, I wouldn't change them for the world. I just hope to learn from them, and better my writing. Thank you all, for reading Deadlocked, and following Nathan's story.**

 **-Sincerely,**

 **Cant Think Uva User**


End file.
